Kingdom Keepers: A New Adventure
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: A new park in California called Dream Kingdom has just been built consisting of animated Non-Disney themes. The keepers and fairlies just got their DHIs transferred there as summer jobs. Soon they find out a new force of Overtakers has awakened and want to destroy all dreams. Now they must embark on a new adventure to stop the villains. Rated T for cursing and some partial nudity
1. A New Adventure and a New Threat

Finn Whitman woke up from his nap. He had fallen asleep on the plane ride to California. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms.

"Sleep well Whitman?" Maybeck asked him.

"Yeah," Finn replied.

"Come on man," Maybeck said, patting him on the shoulder. "This should be a fun summer for us! We are going to be hosts at the new park, and best of all you'll get to see her again."

"Oh shut up Terry!" Finn complained.

It was the beginning of the first summer since the famous heroes of Disney know as the Kingdom Keepers started college. They had gotten sighed up for summer jobs at a new park just created in California made off of Disney, called Dream Kingdom. This park featured every Non-Disney animated movie theme. It ranged from Dreamworks, Blue Skies, Don Bluth, and even other foreign animated movies. Finn and the other keepers were sighed up to be hosts at the park, having their DHIs transferred there.

One of the things Finn was really excited about was that he was going to be able to be with his girlfriend, Amanda Lockhart again. It had been a year since the keepers, Amanda, and her sister, Jess, defeated a force of Disney villains called the Overtakers in Disneyland. Amanda and Jess had gotten internships at Disneyland afterwards and didn't return with them. Now Finn was going to be able to be with her again.

Finn stared at the other keepers in their seats. Philby and Willa were watching a movie. Charlene was sitting next to Maybeck, listening to her music.

"Attention Passengers," a voice said on the loudspeaker. "We will be landing shortly. Please prepare for landing."

Finn buckled himself up.

"Well guys," Finn said. "Here starts our new adventure."

* * *

The plane landed a half an hour later. The keepers walked off the plane and into the airport.

"FINN!" yelled a voice.

Finn turned around and saw Amanda running towards him.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled.

He held his arms open for Amanda as she jumped onto Finn, hugging him tightly. Finn held her in the air, kissing her lips for a long time.

"Oh for god's sake!" Philby said as they continued to kiss. "Get a room! Will ya?"

Finn took his lips off of Amanda's.

"Well excuse me princess!" Finn said. "I am busy kissing my girlfriend that I haven't seen in a year!"

"Did he just call me princess?" Philby asked. Everyone just shrugged.

Finn gave Amanda one more kiss before putting her down.

"I've missed you," Amanda said.

"So have I," Finn said.

"Finn!" yelled another voice.

Everyone saw Jess walking towards the keepers, smiling happily.

"Finally catch up slowpoke?" Amanda asked.

"Well you darted off right when limo pulled up," Jess explained. "So I kind of got lost."

Finn smiled.

"Its great to see you Jess," Finn said.

Jess smiled and hugged Finn, and then the rest of the keepers.

They then proceeded to retrieve their luggage and head to the limo.

* * *

They talked all the way to the hotel.

"So how are your internships?" Finn asked.

"They are going well!" Amanda said. "I love working at Disney!"

"And its way better than having to be on the run from federal agents that want to use our powers to make super soldiers like the X-Men," Jess said. Everyone laughed.

"So tell us what you know about the new park," Maybeck asked.

"We don't know that much, "Amanda said. "But it's going to be practically like Disneyland and Disney World."

"Well that's original," Willa said.

"Well its seems that some people wanted Non-Disney animated movies to have the same thing Disney movies had," Jess said.

"I can't wait to see it!" Charlene said excitedly.

"Save that excitement for tomorrow," Finn said.

Amanda moved closer to Finn.

"Finn?" Amanda whispered.

"Yeah?" Finn replied.

"Can…can I sleep with you tonight?" Amanda asked.

Finn's eyes popped open. He grinned.

"Why yes you can!" Finn replied happily.

"Thank you!" Amanda said hugging him. "Its just that it has been a year since we've seen each other and…"

"You don't need to explain," Finn said. "I already said yes."

Amanda hugged Finn tighter. He continued to grin.

"Looks like she said something that made him giddy," Maybeck joked.

Philby slapped him on the back of his head. Charlene slugged his arm.

"Ow!" Maybeck yelled. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Give them a break Maydork!" Charlene said. "They haven't seen each other in a while."

"Well then, make me giddy and I will stop," Maybeck joked.

Charlene smiled and kissed Maybeck's lips. Philby and Willa then decided to join in.

Jess rolled her eyes. She was grossed out, but also kind of upset that she didn't have a boyfriend.

* * *

Soon they reached the hotel. They got out of the limo and walked inside, staring around the lobby.

"Hello kids!" said a man wearing a tuxedo. "Allow me to escort you to your room. You will be staying at the top floor suite."

"A SUITE!?" Maybeck yelled happily.

"Quiet!" Jess said.

"Please follow me," the man said.

Everyone got in an elevator and rode it to the top. When they reached the door, the man handed them the key and opened the door.

They kids jaw dropped open at the sight of the place. It looked exactly like the place from _The Hangover_. It was amazing.

"ALRIGHT!" Maybeck yelled. "PARTY!"

He began to run around the place checking it out.

"Maybeck no parties!" Finn yelled. "We have a busy day tomorrow!"

"Oh come on!" Maybeck begged. "Please! It's a celebration for reuniting with the girls and being back in California! Pleaseeeeeeee!?"

Finn hesitated, and then smiled.

"Alright guys," Finn said. "LET'S PARTY!"

Everyone cheered. For hours they danced, did karaoke, watch movies, and ate snacks till they were stuffed. After Willa puked up all over Jess, Finn decided that the party was over.

"Alright guys, "Finn said. "Bedtime before anyone else gets sick."

Everyone sighed, but then got up and headed off to their rooms. Maybeck and Charlene shared one bedroom with separate beds. Philby and Willa shared another. Finn and Amanda shared a room with one bed. Jess slept on the couch that had a fold up bed.

Finn was changing into his pajamas. Amanda changed in the bathroom that Jess was taking a shower in.

Finn got into bed and lied there awake. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Amanda smiled and kissed his lips.

"For fuck's sake!" Jess yelled as she walked out of the bathroom in a towel. "Get a room!"

She closed the door and walked into the living room.

"She's just jealous," Amanda said.

Finn smiled and kissed Amanda once more before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning after the keepers had breakfast, a limo was waiting for them to take them over to Dream Kingdom.

Once they entered the parks, the keepers stared in amazement. It was almost exactly like Disney World. Instead of Cinderella's Castle, it was Far Far Castle from _Shrek_.

The keepers saw many cast members in costumes greeting them. There were people dressed in costumes of Shrek, Prince Derek from _The Swan Princess_, Alex from _Madagascar_, and many more.

"A whole new experience," Finn said. "I can't wait."

The keepers spent most of the day getting their DHIs printed for the park, same as at Disneyland. It was a bunch of long hours, but they were promised that once they were done, they could go on the rides and enjoy themselves until the night when the true grand opening of the parks was going to be celebrated.

Finn, Amanda, and Maybeck sat eating ice cream.

"Where should we go first?" Finn asked.

"Well there are four parks." Maybeck said. "There's Happily Ever After Kingdom, Wild Kingdom, Country Kingdom, and Hollywood Kingdom.

"That's a lot of kingdoms," Amanda said.

When all the keepers were done, they all ran happily off into the kingdom. They went all almost every new ride, all new experiences for them.

* * *

Later that night, the park was filled with new guests. All of them filled up Happily Ever After Kingdom. They were all excited for the celebration.

The keepers were standing backstage preparing for the celebration.

Soon the whole celebration went underway. It went through the keepers making speeches and welcoming everyone. It then went through a slideshow on a monitor, showing the different parks.

The keepers smiled at the cheering crowd.

"And now everyone," Finn said. "We end this ceremony, with the lighting of fireworks, and…"

Before Finn could finish, the screen behind them started to fuzz. The crowd stopped cheering and stared at the screen.

"It looks like we are experiencing technical difficulties," Finn said. "Just hold on every…."

Suddenly a voice on the video started to laugh in a mechanical voice.

Everyone stared at the screen. Suddenly, the screen became clear. A face appeared on the screen. It was a man's face. He had light blue-green skin. He had black long hair and he wore a blue cloak and cape. Everyone stared in fear. It was Lord Maliss, the wicked and evil dark lord from _Happily Ever After_.

"Welcome everyone to the new kingdom!" Maliss said. "A kingdom full of dreams, that shall turn into nightmares! No more of that prince-and-princess bull shit. No more happily ever after of true loves kiss. My forces of evil will take stop at nothing, until all dreams become nothing but fear and darkness. For we are the new Overtakers! And we shall watch, as this kingdom of dreams burns!"

The last thing the people saw was Lord Maliss turn into the red dragon on the screen and then the screen went black.

Some of the guests screamed. Some of them tried to run. Some stood in fear. Few of them cheered thinking that it was part of the show.

The keepers were shocked.

"New Overtakers?" Amanda asked timidly.

"Now we've got a problem," Finn said. "A brand-new threat!"

* * *

**Alright! Here is my new story. To let you all know, this story came from a story i was planning to write about Kingdom Hearts combined with Kingdom Keepers in a park called Kingdom Dreams. When I gave up on it, I decided to write this. I am looking forward to it. Non-Disney animated movies are going to be featured. Lots of characters. I hope you know who each are.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	2. The Big 4

The keepers sat in their suite going over what had happened at the celebration.

"So a new force of Overtakers has risen and wants to take over Dream Kingdom," Philby said.

"I don't think it was the kingdom they were after," Charlene explained. "They said something about destroying all dreams and destroying the park."

"Well I can kind of see them being able to destroy the park," Maybeck said.

"But how are they going to destroy dreams themselves?" asked Jess.

"This Lord Maliss," Finn said. "Who is he?"

"Lord Maliss is the villain from the movie, _Happily Ever After_," Amanda said. "He is a dark wizard who wanted to rule the land."

"Well why is he the leader of the new Overtakers?" Maybeck asked. "What makes him so evil or powerful?"

"Well would you like us to tell you?" said a voice.

The keepers turned around in shock. They looked around the room. No one was there.

"We're not in the room!" said a different voice. "Look on the TV!"

The keepers turned towards the TV as it suddenly turned on and showed a fuzzy screen.

Then the screen cleared up and the keepers screamed. Lord Maliss was on the TV, and he was not alone. Four other people stood next to him.

The first person they noticed was a man with a black long beard and long hair. He had yellow eyes and crooked and cracked teeth. He wore a brown cloak and had skinny, long fingers with long nails. He also held a vile of green liquid and had a white bat perched on his shoulder. It was Rasputin, the undead sorcerer from _Anastasia_.

The next one they noticed was a woman with light-dark blue skin. She had black hair that blew in the air. She wore a purple dress, and had mist coming from beneath he dress. She practically looked like she was made of mist. It was Eris, the goddess of chaos and discord from _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_.

The third person they saw was another woman. The only thing different was that she looked like she was made out of clay. She had long, dark brunette hair pulled back into a tight bun at the top of her head. She wore a burgundy dress, and was also holding an axe behind back. It was Mrs. Tweedy, the evil chicken farmer from _Chicken Run_.

The last person the keepers saw practically scared them to death at the sight of him. It was a man with white skin and black glossy hair styled in spikes that curve towards the back of his head. He also wore a black cloak that looked like it was practically made of tangible darkness. It was Pitch Black, the boogeyman from _Rise of the Guardians_.

The keepers stared at the Overtakers on the screen.

"Allow me to introduce myself formally," Lord Maliss said bowing. "I am Lord Maliss. And I am the leader of the new Overtakers."

"Hey before you go on I need to ask something!" Willa said.

"What?" Lord Maliss asked.

"How the hell do you know about the Overtakers and us!?" she yelled.

"Simple," Lord Maliss said. "My sister told me."

"Your sister?" Maybeck asked.

"Yes my sister told us all about you guys," Lord Maliss explained. "How she saw you kill this Maleficent. And how you trapped her in a labyrinth for three years! And how you ruined their ultimate plans to destroy Disney and killed their leader!"

"Wait!" Finn yelled. "Whom are you talking about?"

Maliss slapped himself in the head.

"My sister!" he yelled. "Grimhilde!"

"Grimhilde?" Philby asked.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes popped open.

"You mean the Evil Queen from _Snow White_!?" the keepers yelled.

Maliss smiled.

"You're the brother of the Evil Queen!?" Finn yelled.

"Yes I am," Maliss said proudly.

"But how is that possible!?" Finn asked. "You are not a Disney villain! How are you her brother!?"

"Because even though _Happily Ever After_ is not a Disney movie," Lord Maliss explained. "It was released as an un-official sequel to _Snow White_."

"Whoa!" Maybeck said.

"That's also why I am the leader of the new Overtakers," Maliss continued. "Because my magic is the closest thing to Disney's magic."

"I can see that now," Finn said.

"Of course you can," Maliss said. "And there is also the fact that I can transform into a dragon like the mistress of evil."

"Maleficent," Charlene said.

"Hey can you get on with what you were saying earlier?" Rasputin asked.

"Of course," Maliss said.

He turned towards the keepers.

"So I am Lord Maliss," he said. "And these guys are my Big 4. They are the most evil animated Non-Disney villains ever."

Maybeck began to laugh.

"Seriously!?" Maybeck asked. "What makes Mrs. Tweedy one of the Big 4?"

"Excuse me sonny!" Mrs. Tweedy said. "But for your information, I am one of the most evilest Dreamworks villain ever!"

Maybeck stopped laughing.

"It's true," Jess explained. "Some people have said that she is almost related to Cruella de Vil."

"And don't forget me!" Pitch Black said. "I am also one of the most evilest!"

"Silence!" Maliss shouted.

All the villains stop talking and stepped back.

Maliss turned towards the keepers again.

"So anyway," Maliss said. "We know who you are because of my sister, but you vaguely know who we are."

The keepers didn't respond.

"We are the new Overtakers!" Maliss shouted. "We have one goal in mind, to destroy all dreams and turn them into nightmares. We will turn Dream Kingdom into Nightmare Kingdom!"

"You keepers may have been able to defeat the old Overtakers," Rasputin said. "But you see that defeating us will be much more difficult."

"We aren't like the other Overtakers!" Eris said. "We're more powerful! More evil! More scary!"

"And I am the one who can actually control and create the nightmares," Pitch Black said. "After all, they don't call me the Boogeyman for nothing."

"You can try to stop us!" Mrs. Tweedy yelled. "But in the end you will fall, just like the rest of the park."

"Your fate, is only destruction!" said a new voice.

The keepers looked around the room and then back at the screen. The Overtakers were smiling.

"Who was that?" asked Philby.

"That was another new Overtaker," Maliss explained. "You could call him our ultimate weapon of destruction!"

The keepers shivered.

"You could say he practically is destruction!" Rasputin laughed.

"He's not called the Spirit of Destruction for nothing!" Pitch laughed.

"He will destroy the entire park, and when that happens, Nightmare Kingdom will be born!" Eris laughed.

All the Overtakers laughed.

"Well keepers I am afraid that we must be going," Maliss explained. "We have big plans, and we have a kingdom to destroy and create."

"Hope to see you soon!" Mrs. Tweedy laughed.

"You will all fall in the end," Pitch said. "There is no escaping that fate!"

The Overtakers laughed as the screen went black.

* * *

The keepers stared in silence for a few minutes.

Finn broke the silence.

"We have to stop them," he said. "We need to stop them before this Spirit of Destruction, or any of those Overtakers do any destruction!"

"Who is the Spirit of Destruction?" Maybeck asked.

"That doesn't matter!" Jess yelled. "What's the plan leader?"

Finn smiled. He was the leader again.

"Well I propose that tonight we are going to crossover and search around for clues on the Overtaker's plans," Finn explained.

"Alright!" Willa yelled excitedly.

"However!" Finn said. "Since these parks are brand new to use and we don't know their exact layout yet, for the first four nights we crossover we stay as a group. We don't send anyone out in pairs until we have searched all the parks as a group first. We have no idea what these new Overtakers are capable of, and I don't want us splitting up and getting seriously injured or worse, killed."

"Okay!" Amanda agreed. Everyone else nodded.

Finn smiled.

"Then come everyone!" he said. "Time to go to sleep!"

* * *

**Wow! New overtakers! I need to inform you, for my original story, the big four was going to be those overtakers, so i used them here. Anyway, next chapter will be the keepers searching the parks, and fighting new villains. If you want any villains or heroes in this story, PM me. They can only be animated-non disney movies though. Ones from Dreamworks, Blue Skies, Don Blueth, and other animated movies, even foreign ones.**

**Anyway see you next update**

**PS If you know or think you know who the Spirit of Destruction is, please PM asking. Test your knowledge**

**From your favorite Fanguy**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Allies

Finn woke up first in the middle of Far Far Away Plaza.

"So this is where we wake up," Finn thought to himself.

Philby, Amanda, and Jess followed after. Amanda waked over to Finn who was sitting on the edge of the mountain where the statue of Shrek was. She kissed his lips.

"Sorry," Amanda said. "You fell asleep before all of us, so I didn't get a chance to give you a kiss goodnight."

Finn smiled.

Philby and Jess rolled their eyes.

Maybeck, Charlene, and Willa soon followed. Each of them ran over to be with their boyfriend or girlfriend, except Jess. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright everyone!" Finn said. Everyone gathered around Finn.

"Did you bring the map?" Finn asked Philby.

Philby nodded and pulled out a map of Happily Ever After Kingdom. He handed it to Finn. Finn examined it.

"Okay guys," Finn said. "This is a new experience for us. This park is not like Disney World or Disneyland. This is all new. We are sticking together for these first four nights as we search the kingdoms. Then we can decide if it is safe to split up."

Everyone nodded.

Finn looked to the left. Where Adventureland would've been was instead a place called the Enchanted Forest.

"Well shall search the Enchanted Forest first," Finn said.

Everyone agreed. They began to walk over when suddenly Willa stopped everyone.

"Finn!" Willa yelled. "Do you know if there is a return fob for Dream Kingdom?"

Finn's smile faded.

"Oh fuck!" Finn said. "I don't know!"

"Great!" Maybeck said. "Now we may be screwed!"

"No you won't!" a voice said.

* * *

Everyone turned around towards the fountain. The statue of Shrek suddenly began to move. It walked off the pillar and stepped onto the ground. As it walked up to the keepers, it started to change color. It turned from gold to green skin, with white and brown clothes. It was Shrek himself.

"Oh my god!" Charlene said.

"This is a change!" Finn said. "When we first woke up in Disney, I didn't see the legend himself first thing!"

"Well things here are different," Shrek said. "This place is where dreams come true, and we won't let this Maliss take all of that away. So I informed every character in this park about you guys and they will help you out whenever you need it."

"Really?" Finn asked. "Well then first we need something to help us wake up in our human bodies when we activate it."

"Oh I can take care of that," Shrek said. He turned around whistled.

"Come on out!" Shrek yelled. "Meet the keepers!"

All of a sudden, a bunch of characters appeared out of the shadows. There was Prince Derek from _The Swan Princess_, Hiccup from _How to Train Your Dragon_, Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians_, Beowulf from _Beowulf_, Po from _Kung Fu Panda_, and Darkwolf from _Fire and Ice_.

"Whoa!" Philby said.

"This definitely never happened when we first started waking up in Disney," Maybeck said.

"Well we've already learned about those old Overtakers, and what they are capable of," Shrek said. "So we can't let these new Overtakers do what they did.

Shrek pointed to the characters.

"These are some the greatest warriors of Dream Kingdom," Shrek said.

The characters bowed to the keepers.

"We will offer you our assistance anytime you require it," Hiccup said. "I patrol the skies, with this guy."

Hiccup held out his hand, and a dragon appeared out of the shadows. The keepers screamed at first, until they realized it was Toothless.

"I'll be watching everything from above," Hiccup said petting Toothless.

Prince Derek stepped forward.

"I will offer you armies anytime you need it," Derek said.

"And me too," Beowulf and Darkwolf said.

"No matter what happens, evil will never defeat the power of awesomeness!" Po yelled.

"Save it for the enemy Po!" said Jack Frost.

"Um excuse me!" Finn said. "Not to interrupt or be rude, but we are on kind of a tight schedule, and we asked if you could get us something to help us return."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Shrek said. "Let me help you!"

Shrek whistled and then Donkey walked out of the shadows.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Donkey yelled. "What's happening everybody?"

"Donkey did you bring it?" Shrek asked.

Donkey smiled and looked up at Shrek. He had a remote control with a red button on it tied around his neck.

Shrek took it off of him.

"This remote will return you to your human bodies when you press the button," Shrek said.

"Thank you!" Finn said taking the remote.

Shrek nodded.

"If you excuse us," Shrek said. "We must start looking around these parks for the Overtakers. Remember if you need help anytime, just imagine the word help."

"Seriously?" Maybeck said.

"In this kingdom, anything can happen through dreams," Shrek said. "That's what give us and it power. That's why the Overtakers want to destroy dreams."

"Thank you Shrek," Amanda said.

Shrek nodded and everyone disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Well everyone," Finn said. "Lets be on our way!"

Everyone nodded and started to walk towards the Enchanted Forest.

"Wonderful time with the good characters I bet?" said a voice.

The keepers froze.

"Well now its time to meet a bad character, or new Overtaker," said the voice.

From out of the shadows came a red demon in the form of cat wearing a blue cloak and holding gold cat head staff. The keepers shivered. It was Red, the villain from _All Dogs go to Heaven 2_.

"Great what's next?" Maybeck complained.

"Death!" Red exclaimed. "And endless nightmares around the world!"

* * *

**Oh boy! The keepers have met the legend himself, and other characters, and now a new overtaker. Just to let you know, i believe Red is just like Jafar, so thats why he has a cat head staff. But anyway, will the keepers survive this? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	4. First Fight

The keepers stared at the Overtaker in front of them. Red stared back, showing a crooked and evil smile. He pointed his staff at the keepers.

The keepers didn't know what to do. They had no idea what this Overtaker was capable of. None of them saw _All Dogs go to Heaven 2_.

Finn turned around towards the others.

"You guys run off towards the Enchanted Forest," Finn said. "I'll handle this feline."

"Whitman you are not doing this alone!" Maybeck said.

"We are not splitting up!" Willa yelled. "You said it yourself!"

"Guys we have no idea what this Overtaker is capable of!" Finn yelled. "I can't risk your lives for it."

"So you would risk your own life to save ours?" Philby asked. "I don't think so!"

"Guys I'm the leader!" Finn yelled. "And I order you to-"

"I don't care if you're the leader!" Amanda interrupted. "This is not up for discussion! We are not splitting up! We stick together, we fight together, and if inevitable, we die together!"

Finn looked at the keepers. They were not leaving him.

"We're in this together Finn," Charlene said. "No matter the situation."

Finn sighed. He knew he couldn't win.

"Alright then," Finn said. "Lets get him."

The keepers cheered and turned towards Red.

Red cackled.

"So if we are finished with the little pep talk over there, I would like to get down to business," Red said.

The keepers stood ready to fight.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself," Red said. "I am Red. The villain from _All Dogs go to Heaven 2_. And I am also the global tactical officier for the Overtakers. I am one of the high-ranking Overtakers."

"Global tactical what?" Maybeck asked.

"Basically I am in charge of random patrols around the parks and deciding which groups or pairs of Overtakers are to be together," Red explained. "In other words, I decide the armies and forces."

"Why you?" Jess asked.

"Apparently Lord Maliss thinks I am related to some old Overtaker named Jafar," Red explained. The keepers shivered at the name Jafar.

"He thinks we have many similarities," Red continued. "And apparently this Jafar is one of the most powerful and evil Disney villains, so he chose me to be one of the high-ranking Overtakers."

Red cackled loudly.

Finn turned around.

"Okay guys," he whispered. "I propose that all we do is find some way to distract him or weaken him some way so we can make an escape without wasting our time fighting."

"I'm in!" Amanda whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They then turned towards Red.

"Hey Red!" Finn yelled. "Are we going to fight or not?"

Red smiled.

"Of course we are," he said.

Suddenly, Red began to laugh and grow. He kept growing and growing until he was a huge red cat ghost with glowing eyes.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Maybeck yelled.

"For your information cats have a enhanced hearing," Red said in his demonic voice. "And I could hear your little plan, so now how are you going to avoid a fight?"

Finn smiled.

"It's simple," he said. "RUN!"

The keepers darted off into the Enchanted Forest.

"You can run but you'll never run far enough!" Red yelled chasing after them.

* * *

Red proved to be slow because of how huge he was. That gave the keepers a chance to find a hiding place in an attraction, similar to the Swiss Family Robinson Tree House, called The Tree of Ferngully.

They looked from the top of the attraction as Red searched around the parks.

"Where are you brats?" Red yelled angrily. "You can't hide from me!"

Finn turned around facing the keepers.

"I think I have a new plan," Finn said. "For the next few nights."

"Tell us," Jess said.

"We are not going to be searching for Overtaker clues on attractions until we look around every park," Finn said. "We will use the fact that these parks are brand new to use to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" Philby asked.

"We shall walk around the parks to get an idea of each layout, while we search for the Overtakers themselves or signs of them," Finn explained. "Once we have been through all the parks, the next night when we split up we will start looking on attractions for clues about the Overtaker's plans and hideouts and that stuff."

"I like it," Charlene said.

"That way we can prepare ourselves for what we are up against while getting a visual of the parks," Maybeck said.

Finn smiled. But then everyone screamed. Finn turned around and Red was looking in the window.

"I like that plan!" Red said. "But unfortunately you're going to die before it will be achieved!"

Red's hand smashed through the wall and grabbed Finn.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled.

Red smiled at Finn in his grasp.

"Let this be a lesson to you boy," Red said. "You shall remember it every time I visit you in Hell. Never get in the way of the Overtakers!"

Red began to form a ball of fire in his huge hand. He held it above Finn.

Finn stared at it and then knew what he had to do. With all his strength that he had, he managed to dream for help.

At first nothing happened. Red then dropped the fireball towards Finn. Suddenly, a blast of energy hit the ball before it hit Finn and exploded.

Red was angry. His eyes glowed brighter, sowing rage.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Red yelled.

"Look above you!" yelled a voice.

Red and the keepers looked above them and saw millions of blue lights flying above Red. They all then realized that they were fairies.

One of them flew down right in front of Red and Finn. It was Crysta from _Ferngully: The Last Rainforest_.

"Ha!" Red yelled. "What can you do pixie?"

"This!" yelled Crysta. She held her hand in the air and all the fairies began to fly around Red. Suddenly, vines began to grow out of group and wrap around Red.

"NO!" Red yelled. "LET…ME…GO!"

More vines continued to come out of the ground. They began to pull red to the ground. In the process, Red let go of Finn, who began to fall.

"HELP!" Finn yelled.

"Hold on!" Crysta yelled. She used her magic to summon a huge leaf that felt like a cushion when Finn fell on it. He was completely unharmed.

Finn and Crysta watched as Red began to shrink back into his original form, the vines still wrapping around him.

They began to form a cocoon-like cage.

Red stared at Finn as the vines began to close up the cage.

"You…haven't…seen…the last…OF ME!" Red yelled as the vines closed up. They could hear Red screaming inside the cage.

The keepers ran out of the Tree, Amanda hugging Finn seeing that he was okay.

The keepers stared at the cocoon.

"You've been a bad kitty!" Willa yelled. The keepers laughed.

"AH SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Red yelled. "I WILL GET OUT OF HERE! WE WILL MEET AGAIN!"

"Whatever," Finn said. He turned towards Crysta.

"Thank you…" Finn started to say. He then realized that he didn't know who she was.

"Crysta," Crysta said. "My name is Crysta. And I am glad to help you, because you dreamed it."

Finn smiled.

"Remember children," Crysta said. "Anything can happen in this kingdom as long as you believe it and dream it."

Everyone smiled and watched as Crysta and the other fairies disappeared into the forest.

Finn turned towards he keepers.

"Well guys!" Finn said. "Lets do our exploring! We have to search the rest of the Enchanted Forest and all the other places in Happily Ever After Kingdom!"

"Right!" Everyone said. They took one last look at the cocoon with the screaming Red inside, and then walked off.

* * *

**Alright here is the new chapter. I have to say i am sorry. There should have been fighting in this chapter, but there was only running. Don't worry though, there will be fighting. Just stay tuned.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	5. New Parks and New Overtakers

The keepers made their way through the Enchanted Forest. They gazed upon the buildings to a lot of the attractions. The Pirates of the Caribbean ride was replaced by a ride called The Magic Voyage, based off of the movie of the same title. The jungle cruise was now called the Journey into Kells, based off of the movie, _The Secret of Kells_. Finn was amazed at everything, even if he didn't know what most of the movies were.

"Wow!" Finn said. "They have made this place almost exactly off of Disney."

"They practically did," Philby said. "They just replaced everything with Non-Disney."

"Still, it must have token lots of thought to build this place," Maybeck said.

"Especially if they were able to build it in a year," Jess said.

Everyone laughed.

"I guess that earthquake must have helped make this place," Willa said referring to the earthquake in Disneyland.

"Come on guys," Finn said. "We need to keep looking."

* * *

They moved onto the next part of Happily Ever After Kingdom, Adventure Square. It was a combination of Frontierland and Liberty Square. Finn and the others began to explorer the place, check out the buildings and attractions. There were rides based off of movies like _Tad, The Lost Explorer_, _The Road to El Dorado_, _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_, and others. Finn and the others looked all around the place.

Suddenly, Finn made everyone stop.

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"I hear voices," Finn said. "Coming from over there!"

They made there way over to a power station right next to an attraction. They could see three Overtakers standing in front of it. These one's Finn recognized. There was Blackwolf from _Wizards_, Kent Mansley from _The Iron Giant_, and Heraclio from _Justin and the Knights of Valor_.

"What are they doing?" Philby asked.

"Let's listen," Jess said.

The keepers listened carefully to the conversation.

"Come on Blackwolf!" Mansley yelled. "Are you done yet? I want to search these parks so I can kill those keepers!"

"Is killing those kids all you care about?" Heraclio asked.

"No!" Mansley replied. "I care about making myself look like a hero or important person, and killing those brats will boost my fame!"

"For your information, we are not heroes!" Heraclio argued. "We are villains!"

"I don't care!" Mansley yelled. "I still want the fame!"

"Yeesh," Heraclio sighed. "Your name may be Kent Mansley, but you don't seem that Man-ly to me." He laughed.

"Excuse me "Your Highness!" Mansley said quoting his sentence. "But you better shut your mouth, before I put a bullet through your skull!"

Mansley pulled out a gun and Heraclio began to draw his sword.

"HEY!" Blackwolf yelled. "I don't want you to hear you two arguing anymore! And I especially don't want to hear any talk about guns!"

"Right," Mansley smirked. "Because that is what killed you in the movie right? Bone man?"

Blackwolf's eye began to glow red as he shot a beam of energy toward Mansley's feet. Mansley backed away.

"Don't…tempt…me!" Blackwolf yelled. "Now are you two going to help me gather this energy so we can charge up the trigger?" Or are you two going to kill each other and miss the destruction and birth of the new kingdom?"

Mansley and Heraclio sighed. They walked over to Blackwolf and handed him something.

"What is that?" Charlene asked.

"And what are they talking about?" Jess asked. "Something about a trigger."

"What do they need power from a power station from?" Willa asked.

"We can find out later," Finn said. "Right now I would like to avoid a fight with those guys."

The keepers nodded and began to tiptoe away.

Then disaster struck. Philby accidentally stepped on Maybeck's foot.

"OW!" Maybeck yelled. "YOU IDOIT!"

The Overtakers turned towards the keepers. Mansley grinned and pulled out his gun.

"THEY'RE MINE!" he yelled.

Mansley fired his gun just as the keepers ran into the next land in the park.

"Come back here you-"

Blackwolf made Mansley freeze with a spell.

"What are you doing?" Mansley yelled.

Blackwolf smiled

"Trust me," he said. "You've done enough."

* * *

The keepers ran into the next park called Imaginationland, based off of Fantasyland.

Suddenly Finn began to slow down.

"Finn?" Amanda asked, noticing him.

Finn began to stop. He held his hand over his chest.

"Guys!" Amanda yelled. Everyone turned around. Amanda pointed at Finn.

"What's wrong?" Willa asked.

Finn frowned.

"Guys," Finn said weakly.

He took his hand off his chest. Blood was staining his shirt.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled running over to him.

Everyone ran over to Finn as he fell to the ground.

Amanda lifted his shirt and screamed. There was a bullet sticking out of his chest.

"Oh my god!" Philby yelled.

"M…Mansley," Finn said. "He…shot…me."

Everyone began to cry.

"Whitman please!" Maybeck yelled. "You can't die!"

"We have to do something!" Jess yelled.

"You…must…continue," Finn said.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Amanda yelled. "We leave no one behind!"

She looked at everyone.

"We have to dream for help!" Amanda said. "Everyone dream it now!"

Everyone nodded. They began to close their eyes. They thought about Finn getting healed or Finn needing help. They thought really hard.

When they opened their eyes, they saw no one was there.

"What's going on?" Charlene asked.

"Why isn't anyone coming?" Philby asked.

"They said all we needed to do was dream!" Maybeck yelled.

Amanda looked at the dying Finn.

"Finn please," Amanda said, beginning to cry. "You can't die!"

Finn didn't respond. He had his eyes closed.

"FINN!?" Amanda yelled.

"No!" Maybeck said. "He couldn't have…"

"He won't," said a voice interrupting Maybeck. "Because I am here to help."

The keepers turned around and saw Glinda from _Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return_ standing behind them.

"Oh Glinda!" Amanda yelled.

Suddenly Amanda stopped smiling.

"Wait how did you know that we needed help?" Amanda asked.

"The boy dreamed for it," Glinda said pointing to Finn.

"But we dreamed for help too," Philby said.

"Oh I guess Shrek forgot to tell you," Glinda said. "The dreams only work if he dreams it."

"What?" Maybeck said. "Why just him?"

"I have no idea, but only he can dream for help," Glinda said.

"Then please help him," Amanda said.

Glinda smiled and waved her wand around Finn's chest. The bullet disappeared and the wound vanished.

Finn weakly woke up.

Everyone cheered as Finn stood up.

Glinda smiled.

"Remember children," Glinda said. "Only Lawrence can communicate through dreams."

The keepers nodded and ran off into the park.

* * *

**Okay i need to admit this. I kind of didn't enjoy this chapter. I am in need of suggestions for park names and attractions. If you have any, please tell me. I need a lot of them. Please help your favorite fanguy.**

**See you next update**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Jess' True Love

The keepers continued looking around Happily Ever After Kingdom. They were getting a feel of the layout of the parks. They got the entire layout of Imaginationland and Futureland, the place based off of Tomorrowland. They could recognize which attractions replaced the ones from Disney. The Peter Pan ride was replaced by a ride based off of the movie _Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland_. Cinderella's Golden Carousel was replaced by the carousel from _The Magic Roundabout_. The Tomorrowland test track was replaced by Turbo's Race Track. It was from a based off of _Turbo_. All of it was amusing to them.

The keepers walked back to the plaza.

"This truly is a place where dreams come true," Finn said.

"Once we save this park," Amanda said. "Will you make all my dreams come true?"

Finn smiled.

"Of course," Finn said.

Finn kissed Amanda on the lips.

Jess snorted.

"What's wrong Jessie-dear?" Maybeck teased. "Someone feeling jealous?"

Jess kicked Maybeck in the abdomen very hard.

"OW!" Maybeck howled. "What the fuck?"

"Stop it!" Jess yelled. "Just stop it!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Amanda noticed Jess starting to cry. She ran over to her sister.

"Jess what's wrong?" Amanda asked trying to comfort her sister.

"You all…your all the same!" Jess sobbed. "You love to make fun of me because I don't have true love from anyone!"

"What?" Amanda said. "I don't make fun of you!"

"Neither do I!" Finn yelled.

"I know you don't," Jess sobbed. "But those dickheads do!"

She pointed to Willa, Maybeck, Jess, and Charlene.

"They are always making fun of me about how I don't have a boyfriend!" Jess cried. "It…it…it makes me want to hurt them so bad!"

"Jess," Amanda sighed. She was starting to cry as she hugged her crying sister.

Finn walked up and put his hand on Jess' shoulder. Jess let go of her sister and hugged Finn tightly.

"Please help me Finn," Jess said. "I don't want to hurt them. If I was to hurt them, I…I could become Jezebel again."

Finn hugged Jess tightly. He didn't want Jess to become Jezebel again. He didn't want her to hurt everyone.

Finn glared at the others. He stuck his middle finger up at them and shook his head.

"Finn!" Philby said shocked at what he did.

"I swore I would never do that again," Finn said. "But you deserved it this time!"

"No I will tell you what you deserve!" said a voice. "You all deserve death!"

Everyone turned around and saw Red walking out of the shadows. He was angrier than ever.

"Oh come on not now!" Finn yelled still hugging Jess. "We are busy right now!"

"Really?" Red asked. "Because I have as much time as I need!"

Finn glared at him.

"Besides," Red said smiling. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

He clapped his hands.

"Come on out big guy!" Red yelled.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake repeatedly. The keepers mistook it for an earthquake at first. Then suddenly, Chakal, the evil bandit from _The Book of Life_, appeared from out of nowhere.

The keepers stared at the monster made out of wood. It looked at them, breathing angrily.

"Kingdom Keepers, meet Chakal," Red said. "Chakal, meet the Kingdom Keepers. Now kill them!"

Chakal smiled.

"With pleasure!" Chakal yelled drawing his two huge swords. His arms then stretched out towards the keepers. Finn barely dodged the blades because he was still holding onto Jess. He escaped with a bad scratch on his back.

Jess looked at Finn who was on top of her. He was howling in pain. Blood dripped from his back.

Jess unfortunately could not hold it back. She kissed Finn on his lips without second thought.

Finn stared at Jess in shock after she brought her lips off of his.

"I had to," Jess said happily. "You just saved me!"

"Gross!" Chakal yelled as he stood over the two. "I hate true love!"

"This?" Finn said. "No, this isn't true love! We're just friends!"

Chakal smiled and held his blades over his head.

"Then I'm sorry that neither of you have a lover!" he yelled.

Chakal thrusts his swords toward Finn and Jess. They both closed their eyes in fear.

Suddenly, Chakal was thrown off his feet and into the moat in front of the castle.

Finn and Jess looked at Amanda who held her hands in the air. She had used her powers to push Chakal away.

"Actually I am the boy's lover, woodman!" Amanda yelled.

She ran over to Finn and Amanda. She helped Finn up but stopped Jess at first.

"If you ever kiss my boyfriend again I will throw you in the lake," Amanda said.

Jess looked at her sadly.

Amanda frowned.

"I'm sorry sis," Amanda apologized. She held her hand out for her. Jess grabbed it and stood up.

Suddenly Chakal jumped out of the water and landed in front of the three.

"YUCK!" Chakal yelled. "True love! It's disgusting! I hate it so much!"

He then looked at Jess.

"So I am going to kill the girl who doesn't have a lover first!" he yelled. He stretched his arms out towards Jess. She dodged it.

"STOP IT!" Amanda yelled. "Leave my sister alone!"

Chakal didn't listen. He continued to try to attack Jess, flinging his arms at her. Jess did her best to dodge them.

Jess was actually crying now, like a baby, as Chakal kept trying to kill her.

Amanda clutched her fists.

"YOU BLACK HEARTED MONSTER!" Amanda yelled. "NO ONE MAKES MY SISTER CRY!"

Amanda prepared to use her powers, but Red stopped her by freezing.

Jess then tripped on a stone and fell to the ground.

She looked up at Chakal.

"Now I've got you," Chakal said. He flung his arm at Jess.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Amanda.

Suddenly Maybeck jumped at Chakal's arm and made it miss Jess.

Philby carried Jess away.

"Philby?" Jess asked.

"What was that you said earlier about us bullying you?" Philby asked.

"No matter what," Maybeck said. "Whether you have a boyfriend or not, we will always love you, as a friend."

Jess smiled, and kissed Philby on the cheek.

"Thank you everyone," Jess said, now crying tears of joy.

"ENOUGH WITH THE TRUE LOVE!" Chakal yelled.

Now infuriated, Chakal began to throw bombs at the keepers. They dodged every one of them.

Chakal turned towards Red.

"How am I supposed to kill these twits!?" he yelled.

"Why are you asking me?" Red asked.

"Because you are the one who told me to take care of them!" Chakal yelled.

"Sorry Chakal," Red said. "But you are on your own. I have business to take care of."

Red disappeared into red smoke.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Chakal yelled. He turned towards the keepers. He sheathed his swords.

"COME HERE!" he yelled and stretched his arms out. The keepers dodged them. He kept stretching out his arms, trying to grab them.

Suddenly, Finn got an idea.

"Guys I have an idea!" Finn yelled. "First Amanda, buy us some time."

Amanda nodded and pushed Chakal into the lake again. She used her powers to create a whirlpool so he would stay under.

When Finn explained his plan to the other keepers, everyone nodded and got into position.

"Okay Amanda!" Finn yelled. "Let him out!"

Amanda nodded and let go of her powers. Chakal angrily jumped out of the lake.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!" Chakal yelled.

"Hey woodman!" Jess yelled. Chakal turned towards her.

"Come and get me!" she yelled.

Chakal stretched his arm out towards Jess. She dodged it, and then Maybeck and Charlene held on to it tightly.

With his right arm useless, Chakal used his left arm to attack, but that ended up being grabbed by Philby and Willa.

Jess began to run around in circles. With his arms being held while being stretched out, Chakal began to walk in circles hoping to hit Jess with his stretched arms. Unfortunately for him, that was what the keepers wanted. In the end, Chakal ended up getting tied up by his own arms.

The keepers laughed at Chakal tied up in his own arms.

"YOU BRATS!" Chakal yelled. "YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL OF-"

Finn yawned.

"I am sick of hearing him yell," he said. "Amanda take care of him now."

Amanda nodded and used her powers to push Chakal into the moat once more. This time, with his arms tied up, he couldn't keep himself afloat.

"YOU…HAVEN'T…SEEN…THE LAST…OF ME!" Chakal yelled as he sunk underwater.

The keepers cheered in their victory. Everyone then gave Jess a big hug.

Jess cried tears of joy.

"No matter what happens Jess," Finn said. "You will always have true love, from us, in you."

Jess cried continuously.

Amanda yawned.

"I think I have had enough of Dream Kingdom tonight," she said. "Let's return now. I want to be back in my cozy bed while snuggling right next to Finn."

"Snuggling?" Maybeck asked. "I think you mean snogging."

Charlene flicked his forehead.

"Okay!" Maybeck yelled. "I'm done with the jokes tonight!"

Finn smiled. He pulled the remote control out of his pocket.

Everyone held hands.

"Press the button!" Finn yelled.

Everyone pressed it and returned back to their bodies, happily asleep, next to their lover, while Jess slept happily with the true love from her friends.

* * *

**YES! I loved this chapter. I had to put in something with Jess and true love. I had to have her and Finn kiss once. I loved it. I love love itself. I have a girlfriend myself, and I am willing to do anything to make her happy. If you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, make sure that you always make them happy, and show them the meaning of true love.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	7. The Spirit of Destruction

The next day in Dream Kingdom was supposed to be a happy day for the keepers. They were getting their own float for the first ever parade in Dream Kingdom.

Finn and the boys were getting changed into clothes provided to them for the parade.

Finn looked at Philby. He looked worried.

"Hey what's wrong Phibs?" Finn asked.

Philby turned around.

"Well first off," he said. "Don't ever call me Phibs. And second, I am just concerned about the Overtakers."

Maybeck laughed.

"What do we have to be scared about?" Maybeck asked.

Philby turned towards Maybeck.

"Well don't you remember what happened last time we were in a parade?" Philby asked.

Finn had remembered the last time they were in the parade for Magic Kingdom, the parade got cancelled due to not only rain and lighting, but also because Chernabog was missing from the villains float. And also, the Overtakers kidnapped Jess.

"Well I bet this time it will be different," Maybeck said. "There was no rain predicted, and I think this is going to be great."

"Well I beg to differ," Philby said. "Today I saw a bunch of villains by the villains float."

"So?" Finn asked.

"There were villains gathered around it that didn't belong on that float," Philby said in a concerned voice.

"So what?" Finn said. "Maybe they were just admiring the float."

"Whatever," Philby said. "I'm just suggesting that we keep an eye on that float. Just to be sure."

"And I'm suggesting that you get dressed and get ready for the parade before we drag you outside in your underwear," Maybeck said.

Philby rolled his eyes.

"Just keep an eye on it during the parade," Philby said. "After all, we're going to be two floats behind it."

Finn and Maybeck just stuck their thumbs up and went back to changing.

* * *

A half an hour later the keepers were positioned on the float, waiting for the parade to start. Their float had Cinderella's castle on it, representing the home of the Kingdom Keepers. Finn and Amanda decided to be on top of the float. That way they could see everything, plus it could give Finn a good view of the villains float. Philby and Willa were behind the float, so Philby could also get a view. Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess were in the front, which blocked any view of the villains float, but Maybeck didn't care.

Amanda stared at Finn.

"Quick kiss before it start?" she asked.

Finn smiled.

"No need for it to be quick," Finn said. He smiled and kissed her lips.

Soon the keepers heard the sound of music and the parade was off.

The parade was to go in a circle through each of the areas of Happily Ever After Kingdom. Everywhere they looked, the parks were filled with screaming and cheering fans and characters in costumes either on the street or on the floats.

The keepers played their roles just by waving to all the guests. Finn could hear them screaming as they passed by. Girls were actually throwing roses at Finn. He realized that they were big Finn-fangirls.

Finn could hear everything they yelled.

"AHHHH! I LOVE YOU FINN!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

"I AM YOUR FUTURE WIFE!"

Finn looked at Amanda.

"I need to get a message to these chicks," he said. "Or otherwise after the parade they'll tear me to shreds!"

Amanda smiled knowing what he meant. She slowly kissed his lips.

A lot of the guests cheered. Finn looked at the fangirls who now looked sadly at him. Some actually looked jealous.

"No one is taking you," Amanda said to Finn.

Finn smiled. He picked up a rose that hit him in the head and handed it to Amanda. She blushed and hugged him tightly. Finn looked at the sad fans, and decided to blow them a quick kiss. They immediately screamed in happiness. Some fainted.

"Why do I feel like Gaston?" Finn asked Amanda.

Amanda smiled.

"Maybe because you are manly and have biceps to spare!" she laughed.

Finn laughed.

"I wish I did," Finn sighed.

They then went back to waving at the guests.

* * *

An hour later the parade was reaching its end and all the floats were heading back towards the storage.

"You see Philby?" Finn said looking down at Philby. "There was nothing to worry…"

Finn didn't get to finish. Immediately a screeching of tire was heard. Finn looked up and saw the villains float heading off towards the forest.

"Hey!" Finn yelled. All the floats had stopped. Immediately a bunch of cast members had jumped off the floats and ran after it. The keepers followed them.

Soon they reached the forest. They began to walk through it.

"Do you know what happened?" Finn asked a cast member.

"No clue," he replied. "The driver just drove off into here. It was really strange."

"Well it couldn't have been as strange as finding the statue of Shrek in the plaza was gone," a cast member interrupted.

Finn looked away from the two. He tried to hide his guilty looks.

"HEY!" yelled a cast member. "LOOK!"

The cast members and keepers saw the float in the distance. It was smashed into a tree.

Everyone ran up to it. The cast members dressed in villains costumes were on the ground, alive. The driver was in the driver seat, alive as well.

Everyone ran to help them up.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked a cast member dressed as Rasputin. He wasn't sure if should have asked him at first.

"Yes I'm okay," the cast member said in a regular voice. Finn sighed in relief. He didn't sound like Rasputin at all.

"What happened?" Charlene asked him.

"I don't know?" the Rasputin character said. "The driver just lost control I guess."

"OH NO!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned around. A cast member dressed as Pitch Black was on top of the float, looking at it from the back.

"He's gone!" he yelled. "He's not here or anywhere around here! Someone stole him!"

Finn ran up to him.

"Who's gone?" Finn asked.

The cast member pointed to the tower on the float.

"Right there!" he said. "This is where the animatronic of Hexxus was! But now he's gone!"

"Hexxus?" Finn asked. "Who's Hexxus?"

"Hexxus is the villain from _Ferngully: The Last Rainforest_," a cast member explained. "People have actually believed him to be the most powerful and most evil animated Non-Disney villain ever."

"He's the nature's dark side!" said another cast member. "That's where his nickname, the Spirit of Destruction comes from! He is destruction!"

Finn's eyes popped open at the words the Spirit of Destruction. He suddenly remembered the Overtakers mentioning someone called the Spirit of Destruction.

"That was Hexxus!?" Finn yelled in his mind.

Finn looked at the ground and then noticed something in the dirt. It looked like tracks that showed something being dragged.

While the cast members were arguing with each other, Finn motioned the keepers to come with him. They followed him as he followed the tracks.

"Guys I think Hexxus was the Overtaker Lord Maliss was talking about!" Finn said as they ran.

"You think?" Willa asked.

"Yeah, check that!" Finn said. "I now know that he was the Overtaker Lord Maliss was talking about!"

"That's better," Jess said.

"Well technically this isn't supposed to be good!" Maybeck yelled.

"I told you that there was something going on!" Philby said.

"Come on guys!" Finn yelled. "We can argue later! Lets find out where this trail leads!"

* * *

The keepers followed the trail that led to an abandoned building. The keepers stared at it.

"You think there are Overtakers in there?" Amanda asked.

"No doubt about it," Maybeck said.

"Let's find a different way in," Finn said.

The keepers nodded and ran around the back. They found a back door and walked inside.

Immediately as they walked in, they heard people talking. They knew who some of the voices they belonged to.

As they got closer, they hid behind a bunch of boxes and looked over.

They could see an animatronic of a black, shadowy monster being held up by Rothbart from _The Swan Princess_, Messina from _Freddy as F.R.O.7._, Ramses II from _The Prince of Egypt_,_ and_ King Haggard from _The Last Unicorn_.

The keepers watched as they talked to each other.

"So do you think this will work?" Haggard asked.

"Boss said that this would defiantly work!" Ramses II said. "No doubt about it!"

"Well we couldn't have done it without Rothbart first off!" Messina said. "He had us hide in the float and then hypnotize the driver into crashing!"

"And we also have Blackwolf and the others to thank!" Rothbart said. He then pulled out a tube containing a bunch of electricity.

"They spent hours at that power station collecting enough magic energy to hopefully make this work," Rothbart said.

"Oh trust me!" said a voice. "It will work!"

The keepers saw Lord Maliss step out of the shadows. He was being followed by Rasputin, Eris, Mrs. Tweedy, and Pitch Black. They were all carrying a huge metal box.

The keepers watched as the Overtakers set the box on the ground.

"He's in there?" Ramses II asked.

"Yes he is," Pitch said.

"Tell me again why he came to life as this form?" Messina asked.

"Well because he is the most powerful and most evil, he was so powerful that he could only get to this much," Lord Maliss explained.

"That's why we are using this animatronic and the magic of this kingdom to reincarnate him," Eris said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rasputin asked. "Let's recreate our ultimate weapon of destruction!"

The Overtakers nodded. The four Overtakers carrying the Hexxus animatronic place him against a bunch of boxes.

The keepers watched as Mrs. Tweedy used her axe to break the chain holding the box shut.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Maliss nodded and Mrs. Tweedy opened the box. Immediately a bunch of black ooze exploded out of the box like a volcano. It then began to grow a mouth.

"DESTRUCTION! DESTRCUTION!" the ooze yelled. "SWEET DESTRUCTION!"

"Now Maliss!" Rasputin yelled.

Maliss quickly shot red bursts of energy from his hands at the ooze. It began to envelope it in red light. Then it started to shrink as the light turned into a ball.

"Here is your new body!" Maliss said. He quickly held the ball holding the ooze over the Hexxus animatronic. Then suddenly the ball went inside it. The light disappeared and then the robot began to spark and sputter.

"Do it now!" Maliss yelled to Rothbart.

Rothbart nodded and pointed the tube of energy at the animatronic. He took the lid off and energy blasted out of it, sending Rothbart flying. The magic electricity shot into the robot as it absorbed it.

The robot stopped moving and then shut down. The keepers and Overtakers stared at it.

"Did it work?" Pitch asked.

The robot didn't stir. Lord Maliss sighed.

Suddenly, a soft chuckled was heard from the robot. It began to grow louder and louder as the Hexxus robot began to float in midair.

"HIT ME ONE TIME!" the Hexxus sang. "HIT ME TWICE!"

The robot began to act like it was getting hit.

"OH! AH! YES!" the robot yelled as it suddenly exploded. Pieces of metal and wires scattered all over the place.

Everyone stared up. Smoke was covering the area, until suddenly, the real life Hexxus revealed himself and pushed the smoke away.

"Oh that's rather nice!" Hexxus sang.

"IT WORKED!" Maliss exclaimed.

"He awakens!" Eris exclaimed.

The Overtakers cheered. The keepers stared in fear at the huge phantom made of toxic waste.

"I am back master," Hexxus said bowing to Maliss.

"Good to see you in full shape!" Maliss said.

"So how's our plan coming along?" Hexxus asked. "How's my trigger filling up?"

"Unfortunately it's just getting started," Rasputin explained. "We are going to need tones of magic power from every park if we are going to make this work."

Hexxus frowned.

"BUT I WANT TO SEE SOME DESTRUCTION NOW!" Hexxus yelled. The building began to shake.

"Calm down!" Pitch yelled. "You will see destruction! You will see this kingdom fall! Just have patience!"

Hexxus stared at the Boogeyman and calmed down.

"Alright what do you need me to do?" Hexxus asked.

"I need you to hide for now," Maliss said. "You are too big to be unnoticed. We on the other hand are able to be noticeable."

Hexxus sighed.

"Where must I go?" he asked.

"Pitch will show you where we keep all the other big guys during the day," Maliss explained. "Now go! We must be going!"

"Us too!" Finn said to the other keepers.

They began to walk away when disaster struck. Willa tripped over a broom and accidentally knocked down a bunch of boxes.

The Overtakers stared at the keepers. The keepers smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Hi," Finn said sheepishly.

Maliss looked at them angrily!

"THE KEEPERS HEXXUS!" he yelled. "DESTROY THE KINGDOM KEEPERS!"

Hexxus smiled.

"With pleasure!" Hexxus yelled. He began to float over towards the keepers.

"Amanda push!" Finn yelled.

Amanda quickly used her powers to push a bunch of the stuff in the building at Hexxus. They smashed into him and sent him flying towards the Overtakers. They all collided.

That gave the keeps a chance to escape.

"KINGDOM KEEPERS!" Hexxus yelled from inside as they ran into the forest and back to the park. "THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL SEE YOU SOON! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

The keepers continued to run.

"Well that settles it!" Finn said. "Hexxus is the Overtaker's ultimate weapon of destruction."

"What do you think they were talking about needing magic for?" Charlene asked.

"I don't know," Finn said. "But I propose that we head back to our hotel now and find out more about Hexxus, Maliss, and the big 4.

"How?" Philby asked.

Finn smiled.

"Its movie time!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**OH YEAH! Or should i say oh no? Hexxus has just been reincarnated and is now in full power. I have to tell you guys this: Hexxus is my favorite animated non-disney villain of all time. I love him! Anyway, next chapter will have a big surprise, a new character, a new keeper! I made him up! It will be interesting, as will the rest of this story.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**

**P.S. Who is your favorite Animated Non-Disney Villain? PM me the answer or put it in the reviews please**


	8. The New Keeper

"I still don't see how that was a good movie!" Maybeck yelled.

The keepers sighed as _Chicken Run_ ended and credits started to roll.

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked as she snuggled next to Finn on the couch underneath a huge blanket while eating popcorn. "I enjoyed that movie and thought it was great."

"It's just a movie about a bunch of chickens trying to escape a farm!" Maybeck complained. "What's so great about it?"

"Hey Maydork!" Philby yelled. "Remember the reason why we watched that movie. It wasn't to see how good or bad it was."

"It was to find out more about Mrs. Tweedy," Finn explained.

"Well from what I saw in the movie," Jess said. "I can see why she is one of the most evil Dreamworks villains."

Maybeck rolled his eyes. He then stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Call room service to tell them to bring our last order!" Maybeck yelled. "Get the final movie started!"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Since when did he get to give orders?" Finn thought to himself as he reached for the phone.

The keepers have been spending all afternoon and now night watching the movies Lord Maliss and his head Overtakers came from. They had already watched _Happily Ever After_, _Anastasia_, _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_, _Rise of the Guardians_, _All Dogs go to Heaven 2_, and now they had just finished _Chicken Run_.

They had ordered a bunch of snacks for each movie showing. They had skipped lunch and dinner and filled up on popcorn, soda, cookies, nachos, candy, ice cream, s'mores, and so much more junk food. They were surprised that no one had thrown up yet. They had ordered a meal for each movie, not needing to pay for it. Disney and Dream Kingdom was funding their trip, paying for whatever they bought. That included the movies. They were glad that the suite had an On Demand channel made especially for Non-Disney animated movies, in honor of Dream Kingdom.

The keepers had spent the day eating and watching the movies. Philby, the professor, and Willa, his girlfriend, took careful notes about each of the villains. They noted their powers, their motives, their fighting skills, and anything that seemed important.

When Finn finished making the phone call, he reached for the remote and went back to the On Demand menu.

"Well guys," Finn said. "There is just one more movie to watch. Then we can go to bed and crossover to Wild Kingdom tonight."

"We all know what movie it is," Willa stated.

Finn flipped through the movie list until he found _Ferngully: The Last Rainforest_.

"It's time to find out more about this Spirit of Destruction called Hexxus," Charlene stated.

Just as Maybeck walked out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Maybeck opened it and a man with their final food cart entered the room.

"Enjoy your…meal," the man said. "Call us if you need anything else."

As soon as he walked out of the door, the keepers tackled the cart, taking whatever they could get first.

Once everyone got what he or she wanted or could get, they all settled back down.

Finn picked up the remote and clicked on the Order button for the movie.

"Alright guys," Finn said. "Movie time!"

* * *

An hour later the movie ended. The keepers were stuffed and tired. Some of them, like Philby and Willa were a bit frightened. They had seen Hexxus for what he truly is and had to take notes on him. He was a demon of destruction, who did anything to destroy nature.

"Well there you have it," Amanda said as she yawned. "That's why he's the Overtaker's ultimate weapon of destruction."

"God! Tim Curry did some brilliant voice acting!" Maybeck said.

"Well anyway," Finn said. "We got what we needed. Let's head to Wild Kingdom!"

The keepers nodded and headed off towards their rooms.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

The keepers stared at it.

"Who could that be?" Charlene asked.

"Did anyone order anything else?" Jess asked.

"Not me!" Maybeck said.

Finn slowly opened the door, revealing the face of Brad, the imaginer from Disney who actually created their DHIs. He was a good friend of their old mentor, Wayne Kresky.

"Brad!" Finn said sounding surprised. "I…didn't expect you to be here."

"Yeah I bet," Brad said. He smiled at everyone.

"What are you doing here in California?" Philby asked. "Is there something going on in Disney, because if so, we can't…"

"It's nothing in Disney," Brad said interrupting them. "I have already been notified by Shrek himself about these new Overtakers."

"Shrek told you?" Willa asked.

Brad nodded.

"He knew that I was the closest to Wayne, so they informed me and told about the situation," Brad explained.

"So why are you here?" Jess asked.

Brad smiled.

"A brave kid has volunteered to come help you guys," he said.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

Brad moved aside, revealing behind him a handsome boy, around the same age as Finn, standing behind him. He had black hair and little bit of a moustache and beard on his face.

Jess took one look at this boy, and began to feel weak suddenly. She wasn't weak from fighting though, she was feeling something else. She couldn't explain it.

Amanda noticed the look on her sister's face.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"Something's wrong with me," Jess explained. "I take one look at this boy and the I suddenly grow weak. It's like…like."

"Like you are in love?" Amanda asked smiling.

Jess suddenly sat up right, looking all better now.

"What?" she laughed. Me? In love? With a boy I just met?"

"Its possible!" Amanda explained. "As long as it's true love."

Jess just blushed and turned towards Brad and the boy.

"Kids this is Henry Augustine," Brad explained. "He is a good, and new, friend of mine."

"How can he help?" Maybeck asked.

"I have helped him create a DHI for himself," Brad explained. "Now he can crossover like you guys and with you guys."

"You did what!?" Finn exclaimed.

"He's known about the Kingdom Keepers and your ability to cross over at night," Brad said. "He also knows everything about almost every animated Non-Disney movie in existence."

"Really?" Philby asked surprised.

"Yeah I have never been a big fan of Disney," Henry said.

"Why?" asked Amanda.

"I'm just not a fan that Disney is never…original," Henry said. "Every one of their movies came from another story, just remade."

"Oh I see," Maybeck said.

"So anyway," Brad interrupted. "Henry came to me asking if he could help you guys, knowing that he could be of help with his knowledge about the movies."

The keepers thought for a moment. A new DHI recruit plus a new Kingdom Keeper.

They finally agreed that because of the little knowledge they about the movies in this park, Henry could be of use.

Finn turned towards Henry.

"Your in," he announced. "Welcome to the Kingdom Keepers."

Henry cheered.

"Thank you so much Law-I mean Finn," Henry said.

Finn smiled awkwardly as Brad said goodbye and shut the door.

* * *

Henry turned towards the keepers and shook everyone's hands. He actually kissed Jess', making her turn red like a tomato.

"So when are we crossing over?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Now," Finn explained. "We are heading to Wild Kingdom to get a layout of the whole park and to find if there are signs of Overtaker hideouts or anything that could concern us."

"Great!" Henry said. "Where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep-" Finn started to say.

"WITH ME!" Jess quickly interrupted.

Everyone turned towards Jess.

"Are you sure Jess?" Finn asked. "I mean he may be a Kingdom Keeper now, but he is still kind of a stranger. Maybe you should sleep with us and-"

Amanda stopped Finn.

"Just let him sleep with her, "Amanda said.

"But what if-" Finn started to say.

Amanda gave Finn a face that translated to Jess "and" Henry.

"Oh okay!" Finn said.

Finn turned towards everyone.

"Bedtime everyone!" he said. "We need to crossover now!"

Henry laughed excitedly.

"See you all on the other side!" he said happily.

Maybeck rolled his eyes.

"And I thought I was the annoying one," he told Philby. Philby smack his head.

"If you guys keep hitting me there, I am going to become brain dead!" Maybeck explained.

"If you keep up with these jokes, you will get worse than brain damage," Philby said.

Finn interrupted them.

"Come on guys!" he said just as he picked up Amanda and held he bridal style. She laughed like a baby. "Time to take a nap!"

* * *

**Sweet! A new kingdom keeper! I thought that this story could use a brand new, made up, character. Trust me, Henry will end up filling one of hearts of one of the keepers with the purest of true love. You should wait to find out. But who is this Henry? Where is he from? How does he know practically everything about Non-Disney movies? It's almost as if he was a part of each movie. But, any way, i never leave ****spoilers, so see you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Animals of Wild Kingdom

As always, Finn woke up first. He stared into the starry sky. He then saw the statue of Alex from _Madagascar_, in the middle of the entrance plaza modeled off of the entrance to central park in _Madagascar_.

Finn stood up and awaited the others to cross over.

He kept thinking about their new keeper friend, Henry.

"Who is he really?" Finn asked himself. "How could he know that much about animated Non-Disney movies? And how could he just meet Brad and then just be made into a DHI like that?"

A million questions filled Finn's head. He decided he would keep an eye on Henry; maybe soon find out whom he is. He didn't see him as an enemy, or a friend. He just met him after all.

His thoughts were interrupted by Amanda hugging him. He turned around and kissed her.

"Aw how sweet," Henry said as he walked out of the shadows.

Finn then looked around. He didn't see Jess.

"Where's Jess?" Finn asked Amanda. "Doesn't she usually cross over at the same time as you?"

Amanda looked around with a worried face.

"You're right!" she said frantically. "JESS!?"

"Amanda!" yelled a voice. "HELP!"

Everyone looked up. Jess was trapped on top of the Alex statue.

"What are you doing up there?" Amanda yelled.

"I don't know," Jess yelled. "I must have somehow crossed over on top of this."

"Be careful Jess!" Amanda said as she lifted her hands about to use her powers. "Don't slip…"

Amanda spoke too soon. Jess tried to stand up but slip and fell.

"JESS!" Amanda screamed as she ran to catch her.

Just then Henry dashed right over and jumped, catching Jess before she could hit the ground.

Finn and Amanda sighed in relief.

Henry stood up, holding Jess bridal style.

"You…you saved me," Jess stammered.

"Anytime," Henry said proudly.

Jess smiled and blushed. She wouldn't stop staring at Henry's face.

"Um…are we interrupting something here?" said a voice from the shadows. The keepers turned and saw Philby, Maybeck, Charlene, and Willa step out of the shadows.

Henry quickly put Jess on the ground.

"No! No! Nothing at all!" Henry said with a sheepish smile.

Finn rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Alright guys!" he said. Everyone gathered around him.

"We all know the plan again," he explained. "Same as last night. We are exploring the kingdom, trying to get a visual on the park so we can cross over in pairs next time. We are also on the lookout for any signs of Overtakers, possibly hidden bases or plans. Anything significant."

"You got it!" Henry said.

Everyone else nodded.

Finn smiled.

"Okay gang!" he said starting to walk into the park. "Lets go…"

Finn was interrupted by a bunch of bullets being fired at his feet. They barely missed him.

He jumped back quickly.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"What the fuck was that?" Maybeck asked.

Philby looked up and began to stammer in fear.

"G…g…guys," he said pointing. "Look!"

Everyone looked where Philby as pointing and gasped. Finn eyes popped open wide.

A gigantic diamondback rattlesnake slithered out of the shadows and into the light. He wore a cowboy hat and had a Gatling gun in place of his rattle on the tip of his tail.

"It's Rattlesnake Jake from _Rango_!" Henry, the animated Non-Disney movie expert, exclaimed.

Rattlesnake Jake stared at the keepers. He blew out the smoke coming from his Gatling gun. He then began to slither towards the keepers. Everyone began to back up slightly, except for Finn. He was frozen with fear. He was deathly afraid of snakes.

Jake curled his tail behind the keepers backing up. He blocked them. They were trapped.

He bent down and stared at the keepers, mostly Finn because he was right in front of him.

"Hello kiddies," Jake hissed. He then pulled out an empty glass.

"Thirsty?" he asked. Finn didn't reply. He watched as Jake filled up the glass with venom from his fang.

Jake held the glass to the keepers. Finn didn't respond.

"Um…no thanks," Charlene said breaking the silence. "I had my fill of drinks tonight."

Jake just laughed, throwing the glass towards the keeper's feet. They watched as the venom spilled out and sizzled. Yet Finn still didn't stir.

Jake then began to slither around the keepers.

"So you are the so-called Kingdom Keepers I have heard about?" he asked. "Tell me, why do you continue to get in our way when you know you are already beaten?"

"Because even if we are beaten, we never give up!" Philby yelled. "We don't surrender! We won't let thugs like you Overtakers win!"

Rattlesnake Jake laughed.

"Wise words, coming from a foolish ginger nerd," Jake laughed.

"Don't call him that!" Willa yelled.

Jake got in her face. Willa stared in fear at his huge orange, red, and yellow eyes.

"Don't insult me!" Rattlesnake Jake yelled. He pointed his Gatling gun at her face. "I'll blow so many holes in your face that you'll brain will be splattered all over the face!"

Willa hide behind Philby in fear.

Rattlesnake Jake sighed.

"Coward," he said. "You are not worth talking to."

He then stared at the frozen Finn. He smiled.

"But you silent man!" he said. "You are worth my time!"

He slithered up to Finn. He stared right into his face. Finn did everything he could to hold back his screams.

"So you are the leader of these kids?" he said, even though he knew the answer was yes.

Finn remained silent.

"I hear that you are afraid of critters like me," he said circling Finn.

"Leave him alone you monster!" Amanda yelled. She began to walk towards him, but Jake knocked her and the other keepers back with his tail.

"Tell me is that true?" Jake whispered into Finn's ear. Finn could here the sound of him hissing. It filled him up with fear that just wanted to explode. He knew he couldn't hold it back much longer.

"Very well," Jake said. "If you won't tell me, then I have another way of finding out."

He then quickly wrapped up Finn in his tail. Finn watched as he span around, being wrapped up.

Unable to escape, Finn struggled to break free. Jake then brought him closer to his face. He made Finn stare straight into his eyes. Finn held his breath.

"There now!" Rattlesnake Jake hissed. "Will that help? Look into my eyes. I want to see your fear. I want to see you scream. You are holding it back. Stop holding it back. Let it out!"

Finn couldn't take it anymore. The second he opened his mouth, he began to scream so loud, louder than ever. His scream would have attracted security immediately. He screamed louder than a banshee. It was earsplitting.

"Yes! There we go!" Rattlesnake Jake said. He enjoyed hearing Finn scream. "Let it all out! No need to hold it back! After all, these will be your very last words!"

Rattlesnake Jake then held his Gatling gun right on the side of Finn's head.

"Farewell Kingdom Coward!" he said preparing to fire.

"NOOOOOO!" Amanda yelled. She had to something fast.

She then saw a torch with a fire still lit. She had idea. She used her telekinesis to lift the fire, and then she threw it at the bullets on Rattlesnake Jake's belt.

Jake hissed in fear.

"OH NO!" he yelled. He quickly uncoiled Finn as the bullets began to glow from the fire. Finn fell to the ground still screaming. Rattlesnake Jake lifted his tail in the air just as bullets began to fly all over the place due to the fire. He dodged every one of them. The keepers dodged the ones that flew at them as well.

While bullets flew all over the place, Amanda ran over to grab Finn. He was still screaming.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled. Finn wasn't listening.

"Finn!" Amanda said louder. Finn couldn't hear her.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled louder. She then slapped Finn's face. He stopped screaming and looked at Amanda, gasping.

"A…Amanda?" Finn asked.

Amanda smiled.

"Where's the snake?" Finn asked frantically.

"RIGHT HERE!" Rattlesnake Jake yelled, standing over Amanda.

Finn looked at Jake and screamed again.

"Oh shit!" Amanda said.

She picked up Finn preparing to run, but Jake was too fast. He wrapped her and Finn up.

He quickly pointed his gun at their faces.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" he yelled. "I'M GOING TO BLOW SO MANY HOLES IN YOU THAT YOUR GUTS WILL BE LEAKING LEAD!"

Amanda stared in fear as his Gatling gun began to spin.

"AMANDA!" Jess yelled.

"NOOOO!" yelled Philby.

Amanda closed her eyes, preparing for death.

* * *

Suddenly, Amanda heard a very loud sound. It wasn't the sound of gun being fired. It was a loud roar. A lion's roar.

Amanda opened her eyes and saw the statue of Alex come to life. It roared loudly and began to change colors from gold to brown. It was the Alex the lion from _Madagascar_.

"Hands off the kids!" Alex yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jake yelled pointing his gun at Alex. "I'll blow so many holes in you!"

"Alex! Look out!" Amanda yelled.

Rattlesnake Jake laughed as his gun began to spin fast. But surprisingly, no bullets came out.

"What the?" Jake said. He looked at his belt. It was damaged from the flying bullets.

He glared at Amanda.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled. He opened his mouth, preparing to swallow her and Finn.

"Oh no you don't!" Alex yelled. He roared again and pounced on Jake's neck. He dug his claws in his skin.

The snake hissed, thrashing all over the place trying to shake the lion off. He let go of Finn and Amanda in the process. The keepers ran over to them.

They all watched as Alex fought Rattlesnake Jake. His claws sank into Jake's neck. The snake screamed in pain.

Alex then bit into Jake's neck. His teeth sank into his neck. Jake hissed and screamed louder.

Alex then let go of his neck, taking a big piece of Jake's neck flesh and skin that stuck to his teeth and claws. The snake screamed louder now. He cried out in pain as blood gushed down his neck where skin used to be.

The keepers stared at Rattlesnake Jake as Alex stood in front of them.

Jake glared at everyone. He tried to speak, but his throat was too damaged for him to speak. Instead he just charged at everyone, with his mouth opened, showing his fangs.

Alex spread his arms out in front of the keepers, preparing to give his life to defend them. Amanda wasn't about to let him die for them. She had a better idea.

She used her powers and lifted all the bullets scattered around the place. She then launched them at Jake. The bullets hit him badly, as if they were being fired by a real gun. They sank into his skin, and he howled out in pain.

He stared at the keepers in fear. Now he was the one who was afraid. Blood and venom dripped down his neck. He hissed loudly.

"This…this isn't over!" Rattlesnake Jake said weakly, but in a timid and angry voice. He spoke loud enough for the keepers to hear. He knew that he was beaten.

"I'll...be…back!" he hissed. He began to slither slowly into the forest, howling in pain from the bullets and his ripped neck.

* * *

The keepers cheered at their victory. Alex roared in victory.

"Stay out of my kingdom you Overtaker scum!" Alex yelled.

He turned towards the keepers.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," Willa said.

"Thank you for saving us," Maybeck said.

"Well I am not about to let my kingdom fall into the hands of a bunch of thugs like those villains," Alex said.

He turned towards the darkness.

"Isn't that right guys?" he yelled.

The keepers saw a bunch of animal characters step out of the shadows. There was a half striped zebra, a tiger striped penguin, two blue macaws, a grizzly bear, and even a pink dinosaur.

Everyone turned to Henry.

"Who are those characters?" Jess asked.

Henry identified them as Khumba from _Khumba_, Maurice from _The Jungle Bunch_, Blu and Jewel from _Rio_, Boog from _Open Season_, and Tyra from _Dino Time_.

"Is this going to be the same routine for the other two parks as well?" Finn asked. "Us first crossing over, getting attacked by an Overtaker, meeting a character "leader" and then a bunch of other characters?"

"No not for the others," Khumba said. "Those don't have there own kingdom leader."

"But there's no need to worry!" Maurice said proudly. "You can always count on me, the great penguin warrior, to save you from all sorts of trouble!"

Boog rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," Boog teased. "Like I should really believe that a penguin could've taken down that huge worm!"

Maurice turned towards Boog.

"Well excuse me!" he said. "At least I didn't spend my life riding a unicycle for crackers!"

Boog growled at Maurice, showing all his teeth. The penguin fearlessly looked at him.

"You better watch what you say little dude!" Boog said. "I can still eat you in one bite!"

"CUT IT OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Alex yelled. Boog and Maurice stopped arguing and apologized.

"Arguing is what the Overtakers do!" Alex explained. "And these kids are here to stop them! So show them that you will help them when they are needed."

Boog and Maurice nodded and bowed to the keepers.

"You have me to fight by your side children," Maurice said.

"Anytime you need help from any of us in this kingdom, all you have to do is make a roaring sound," Boog said.

The keepers looked confused.

"I thought we had to dream for help," Charlene said.

"That was in Happily Ever After Kingdom," Khumba explained. "Here it is different. If you make the best roar that you can, any character will come to help you."

Tyra stepped up, her footsteps making the ground shake as she slowly walked up.

"Me and the other dinosaurs spend our time in The Park Before Time," Tyra said. "If you plan to visit there, be careful. I haven't seen them yet, but I know that there are dinosaur Overtakers hiding in there."

The keepers nodded.

"Thank you," Philby said.

"And finally us!" Blue said, flying in front of the keepers.

"We will always be watching from the sky with the other birds," Jewel said. "We will be able to help you if we can see you from above."

The keepers looked around at everyone.

"Thank you so much for everything," Amanda said.

Alex bowed.

"Well as Shrek said, we're not about to let these villains take our kingdom," Alex said.

The keepers smiled as they watched Alex and the other animals run off into the park.

"The king of Wild Kingdom," Finn said. "There is a king for every park except Country Kingdom and Hollywood Kingdom."

"But no matter where we go, they always are there to help us," Maybeck said.

Finn turned towards everyone. He opened up the map of Wild Kingdom that Philby brought.

"Okay guys," he said. "Let's go!"

The keepers nodded and headed off into Wild Kingdom.

* * *

**Okay! The keepers are now in Wild Kingdom. They are going to search the park, while trying to find possible Overtaker hideouts and clues and, well you already know. This story will continue to get good, that is if i can keep thinking of good ideas for attraction and park names. Still open for suggestions.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47/Hades**


	10. Hunted

The keepers traveled through the parks of Wild Kingdom, checking out how related it was to Animal Kingdom.

It was amazing. The tree on Discovery Island was exactly the tree from _Madagascar_, with a lemur exhibit for it. The attraction, It's Tough to be a Bug was now It's Tough to be an Ant, based off of the movie, _Antz_.

They suddenly heard voice coming from that attraction. They hid in some bushes. What they saw almost made the girls scream.

Ants. Giant ants. Ants the size of cows were surrounding the attraction. They were all talking amongst each other.

Then the keepers spotted him. Henry pointed him out. He was standing on a rock shouting out orders to the other ants. He was wearing an army helmet made out of a nutshell, and had a sash made out of a leaf around him. It was General Mandible, the ruthless and cruel ant military commander from _Antz_. Henry said he was another one of the most evil Dreamworks villains ever.

"Fellow soldiers!" General Mandible yelled. The ants turned towards him.

"We have our orders from the boss," he continued. "She has confirmed that those so-called Kingdom Keepers are here, right now, in this park. Our mission is to find them, and kill them."

"But how do we know that we can do it?" asked an ant.

"They defeated Rattlesnake Jake!" said another. "The deadliest warlord in all of Wild Kingdom!"

"But we are not like Rattlesnake Jake!" said Mandible. "We are strong, and the keepers are weak. The strong always dominates the weak!"

The ants all cheered.

"All right men!" he said. "Spread out and find those keepers!"

The ants and Mandible marched off. One group, led by Mandible, was heading further up into the park and the other group was heading towards The Park Before Time.

* * *

When the ants were all gone, the keepers came out of their hiding place.

"Whoa," said Philby. "That was close."

"I really, really, really, hate bugs," said Jess.

"Don't worry," said Henry. He put his hand on her shoulder. "If they try to attack you, I will protect you."

Jess smiled at him. Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"What's wrong guys?" Jess taunted. "Jealous?"

"Jealous?" Amanda asked. "Why would we be jealous? We have our own boyfriends."

"Okay guys!" Finn interrupted. Everyone stared at him.

"Let's move on," he continued. "Let's go the other way so we don't run into those bugs."

Everyone nodded. They began to walk towards the savannah area.

Just as Finn took two steps, a bullet was fired right at his feet.

"JESUS!" he yelled as he jumped back.

Everyone stared at the bullet in the pavement.

"What was that?" asked Maybeck.

"A warning shot," said a voice. "Take another step and the next bullet goes right through your heart."

They looked towards the shadows at where the voice was coming from. They heard a chuckle coming from the bushes.

They watched as a man stepped out of the shadows. He was a hunter, wearing a copper-colored vest with a pinkish salmon under shirt with reddish pink plaid type shirt with rolled-up sleeves and blackish-brown hunter boots. He was holding a hunting rifle with a scope that had the name, Lorraine, carved on it. He pointed it at the keepers.

"Shaw!" yelled Henry.

"Who?" asked Charlene.

"The ruthless hunter and villain from _Open Season_," Henry explained.

"That's correct," said Shaw. "I am also the leader of the Overtaker's personal hunters."

"Hunters?" asked Philby. "You mean there's more?"

"Damn right!" said another voice.

The keepers turned to see another hunter walk out of the shadows. He was pointing his hunting rifle at them as well. He wore a classic hunter uniform with a hat. He was muscular and had black and white hair and a beard. He also had a patch over his eye.

"That's Newmann," said Henry. "The hunter from _The Missing Lynx_."

Newmann smiled.

"Do you know what part of being a fictional character is my favorite?" Newmann asked.

"What?" asked Shaw.

Newmann pointed his gun at the keepers.

"The unlimited ammo," he said grinning wickedly.

Shaw smiled and continued to point his rifle.

The keepers began to back up when two more bullets were fired from behind him.

"Didn't Shaw just warn you?" said a voice.

"You think he was joking?" said a French voice. "Take another step and you are all dead!"

The keepers turned around as two more hunters walked out of the shadows. They held guns at them.

One of the hunters wore a black long coat and black hat. He held a double barrel shotgun at the keepers. The keepers then noticed that he had different colored eyes. One of them was yellow and the other was green. It was Myles Standish, the hunter and villain from _Free Birds_.

The other hunter surprised the keepers. He looked like he was made out of clay, just like Mrs. Tweedy. He wore a trench coat, and the keepers also could tell that he was wearing a toupee on his head. It was Victor Quartermaine from _Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit_.

* * *

All the hunters surrounded the keepers. The pointed their guns at them. They couldn't escape.

"So you're the Kingdom Keepers who have been screwing with our plans," said Standish.

"Why do you continuously stand in our way?" Victor asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Finn asked. "We actually care about saving dreams, and all of Dream Kingdom!"

"We won't let a bunch of thugs like you Overtakers stand in our way!" Philby said.

"We fight no matter the cost!" Amanda said.

"That's right!" Henry said. "They…I mean we fight to save all happy endings!"

Newmann then lowered his rifle and stared at Henry.

"You know what?" he said. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

Henry quickly turned towards him.

"Us!? Meet!?" he yelled. "No! No! No! I have never seen you before!"

"But I recognize your tone from somewhere," Newmann said.

"Yeah now that I think about it, that talk about happy endings seems familiar," said Standish.

"Look you must have me confused with someone else," said Henry. "How could I ever recall meeting a villain from a movie?"

"Then let me ask you something," said Shaw. "How did you know who we were and everything about us?"

"Because I am a big Non-Disney Animated movie fan!" said Henry. "I know more about you guys and everything character in this park more than anyone."

The hunters continued to dispute with Henry.

"Guys!" Finn whispered. "While they're arguing, we can try to run for it!"

The keepers nodded. But as they took one step, the hunters fired their rifles. They hit Finn, Willa, Maybeck, and Jess in the leg. The bullets went right through. They screamed in pain.

"We warned you!" yelled Victor. "Take one more step, and we would shoot.

"So if you take one more step, those bullets are going into your skulls," said Shaw.

Everyone else was bending down to help his or her lover.

"Amanda!" Finn said.

"What?" she asked as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Push!" he whispered.

Amanda nodded. She stood up and held her hands above her head. But before she could use her powers, Shaw and Newmann shot her in her hands. The bullets went right through. She screamed and fell down.

"Nice try!" said Shaw. "But we know all about your powers. And know that you can't use your hands, you can't use your powers."

The hunters pointed their guns at everyone. Finn looked at them. He then knew what he had to do.

He made a very loud roaring sound. It echoed through the park.

The hunters laughed.

"How ridiculous!" laughed Shaw.

"Oh I am so frightened," Newmann taunted.

"You think you're so tough!" Standish laughed.

"No one can save you now!" Victor said.

They all pointed their rifles at the keepers.

* * *

"That's what you think!" said a voice.

The hunters turned around. Standing behind them was Manny and Diego from _Ice Age_.

"Someone call for help?" asked Diego.

"You!" yelled Shaw.

The hunters pointed their rifles at the hunters. Manny then charged at them. He used his tusks to bash Newmann and Standish into the air. He sent them flying. He then grabbed Shaw with his trunk and threw him as well.

A gunshot was fired and hit Manny in the leg. Victor glared at Manny and loaded his rifle.

"NO!" Finn yelled. He ran and stood in front of Manny.

"Fine by me if you want to die!" Victor said. "No one beats Victor Quarter…"

Victor didn't get to finish. Diego roared and pounced on him. He stared straight into Victor's eyes, and began to claw rapidly at him. The keepers turned away, not wanting to see the horror. Blood spilled everywhere. Flesh made out of clay was ripped off. Screaming was heard continuously until Diego sank his teeth into Victor's head.

The keepers opened their eyes. They stared at the hunter. Flesh and blood was splattered all over the place. Victor did not move. He didn't stir. He was dead. The keepers were staring at their first dead Overtaker.

"Jesus!" Maybeck said.

"Forgive me," Diego apologized. "My instincts. I am a saber tooth tiger."

"I understand," Finn said. "All that matters is that you saved us."

Diego and Manny smiled. Manny stood up.

"You going to be okay?" Finn asked.

"I'll live," Manny said. "What about you?"

"We'll be fine," Finn said. "We've had worse. Much worse."

Manny nodded and he and Diego ran off into the shadows, taking the dead Overtaker with them.

Finn stared at everyone. He looked at Amanda's hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Amanda said. "But with these injuries, I won't be able to use my powers."

Finn sighed.

"We'll manage," he said. "We always do."

Amanda smiled.

"Let's go guys," Finn said.

Everyone nodded and ran off towards the savannah, still thinking about the death of Victor Quartermaine.

* * *

**All right i am back! I have finished the next chapter for this story. Yeah, i know. The death of Victor Quartermaine was shocking. There will be a lot of Overtaker deaths in this story. Be prepared.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Battles

The keepers continued to walk around Wild Kingdom, getting the basic layout of it and keeping an eye for any Overtaker activity or possible hideouts.

They were however slowed down. The injured keepers were lagging behind. Finn was resting on Amanda's shoulders a lot of times, while she was struggling with the bullet wounds in her hands. Willa was limping on her shot leg, and so was Maybeck. However Jess was being carried a bunch of times by Henry.

"She truly loves him," Amanda said. "She just met him, and she loves him."

"Anything can happen, as long as it's true love," said Finn. "We should know that more than anyone after all the years we spent at Disney."

"But I am still kind of concerned," said Amanda. "You do remember that last Disney princess who fell in love with a boy the moment she met him right?"

"Henry is nothing like Prince Hans," Finn said. "He's nice, sweet, helpful, caring, and to Jess quite charming."

"Just like Prince Charming," joked Amanda.

"I hope you mean the one from Disney," Finn said. "Because the Prince Charming from here is defiantly not charming."

Amanda smiled and stared at her laughing sister.

"Still I think that boy may be hiding something," Amanda said. "Just how Storey was hiding the fact that she was Ursula."

"Storey had no control over that," Finn said. "Ursula was possessing her."

"Still, we should keep an eye on him," Amanda said.

"We'll do what we can," Finn said. "But I don't see him posing any threat."

"I still wonder what the argument back there was about," Amanda said. "The hunters acted like they knew Henry."

"Well…" Fin started to say.

"Shhhh!" yelled Philby.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Hide!" he yelled quietly.

Everyone hide in the bushes. They could here the sound of feet marching.

They looked out and saw a bunch of ant soldiers walking this way, being led by General Mandible.

"Come on men!" Mandible yelled. "We will find those keepers! First Rattlesnake Jake is injured, but now Victor Quartermaine is dead! The keepers will not get away with this!"

The ants cheered.

"Onward!" he yelled. All the ants marched off.

The keepers looked out. All the ants were gone.

"Phew!" Finn said. "That was close!"

"Damn right!" said Henry.

"Everyone okay?" Finn asked.

Everyone responded yes, except Willa. She was staring up with a terrified face.

"Willa what's wrong?" asked Philby.

Willa pointed up into the tree with a shaking finger.

Everyone looked up and almost screamed.

Thousands of blue monkeys were in the trees, staring at them angrily. They glared at the keepers at first, but then their glares transformed into evil grins.

"It's the Wickersham Brothers!" Henry yelled.

The monkeys then all screeched.

"Oh fuck all of us!" Finn yelled.

The monkeys tackled everyone. It went dark.

* * *

Finn woke up slowly. He blinked a bunch of times. He realized that he was tied up to a pole, and his mouth had a gag wrapped around it. He looked to his side, seeing that all the keepers were tied up as well, but had no gag.

They were in some kind of stadium, with thousands of Wickershams sitting in seats around the stadium. It looked like a coliseum from Greek mythology.

Suddenly, a gate opened up and a kangaroo hopped in. She was purple with a big long nose. She also had a baby in her pouch. She stared at the keepers angrily.

"Oh no it's Jane Kangaroo!" Henry said.

"Who?" asked Charlene.

"Otherwise known as Sour Kangaroo, she is the villain from _Horton Hears a Who_," Henry explained. "She rules the jungle."

"Yes you are right," Kangaroo said. "And here I rule Wild Kingdom. I was chosen to be ruler of Wild Kingdom by Lord Maliss."

"Oh great!" Philby said. "Dream Kingdom has a Prince John as well."

"Excuse me!?" Kangaroo said. "What did you just say!?"

"Uh…I…um," Philby stammered.

Kangaroo sighed.

"No matter, I can't use violence on you guys for two reasons," Kangaroo said. "One because the kid is here."

"And two because you have something that we need," said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw a vulture that was losing it's feathers swoop down and land on Finn's pole. It was Vlad Vladikoff.

"Mmph!" said Finn.

"Oh sorry," Vlad said. "We had to gag you because we were afraid that you would try to roar and call for help."

He removed the gag slowly. Finn saw his sharp talons near his face, letting him know that if he tried to scream, he would be slashed.

"Now what did you say?" Vlad asked.

"I said if it's information that you want, then forget it," he said. "We don't have anything."

"We know," said Kangaroo. "What we want is your special power."

"What power?" asked Amanda. "My ability to use telekinesis?"

"My power to dream the future?" asked Jess.

"We want your ability to walk through walls," Kangaroo said.

"What?" asked Finn. "You mean go all clear?"

"Most of the things we need for our ultimate plan are hidden in the buildings in this park, but most of my animals don't have hands so they can't open doors," said Kangaroo. "And we don't want to break into buildings because there might be alarms."

"If you are breaking in then I hope they do have alarms," Maybeck said.

Kangaroo snorted.

"So in order for us to get in those buildings, we figured out that we needed the ability to walk through walls, like you children can," she said. "So if you don't want to die, you are going to give us your powers."

"Yeah, like hell that is going to happen," Finn said. "Even if you forced us we wouldn't be able to do it. It's not magic, its part of our DHI abilities."

"Then give us your DHIs!" Kangaroo said.

"Or at least make us into DHIs!" Vlad said.

"Not going to happen!" Philby said.

"Even if you forced us to do this as well, we couldn't," Finn said. "The DHI creator system is in Florida, and no we will not take you there!"

Kangaroo sighed.

"I tried to be nice and patient," she said. "But it looks like we will have to do this the hard way."

She turned around and snapped her fingers.

"Send out the lizards!" she yelled.

The Wickershams began to cheer. Two of the walls of the stadium began to open. The keepers heard two loud roars. Out of the openings came Sarco and Surly, the two brother Sarcosuchuses from _Dino Time_.

"You rang?" asked Sarco.

"Tell these brats we mean business!" Kangaroo ordered.

The two dinosaurs grinned, showing their razor sharp teeth.

"With pleasure," said Surly.

The two dinosaurs began to walk towards the keepers, who were now terrified.

Finn desperately wanted to roar for help, but the talons in front of his face prevented him from doing so.

"Say Sarco," Surly said as he stood in front of Henry. "Doesn't this guy look familiar?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sarco. "I've never seen him before."

"It's just that I think I have seen those eyes before," said Surly.

Henry looked concerned and terrified.

"It doesn't matter!" Sarco yelled. "They're all going to be dinner after all!"

"No stop!" Kangaroo yelled. "You can't eat them! We need them alive! We need their magic!"

"She's right!" Vlad yelled as he swooped down in front of Sarco.

"NO BIRDBRAIN!" Kangaroo yelled. "THE BOY!"

Vlad turned around towards Finn but it was too late. Finn managed to roar another realistic sounding roar.

"Oh great!" Sarco said. "Now that help is coming, we have to eat them!"

"Eat them, and I swear that I will…" Kangaroo began to say.

"That you'll do what?" asked a voice.

Everyone looked at the gate. Tyra was standing there.

"You called for help children?" Tyra asked.

"Help us dino mama!" Maybeck yelled.

"Stay away from our dinner Tyra!" Sarco yelled.

Tyra roared and charged into the stadium. She knocked Sarco, Surly, Vlad, and Kangaroo into the wall with her tail.

She then used her teeth to cut the keepers loose.

"Run!" she yelled. "Get back to the entrance and use the return! I will hold everyone off!"

"You got it!" said Willa.

"Thank you," said Amanda.

Tyra smiled, but then glared at the dinosaurs and Kangaroo.

Kangaroo then noticed the keepers escaping.

"STOP THEM!" she yelled.

The Wickershams immediately hopped of the bleachers and blocked the keepers form escaping.

They were about to attack them, when suddenly Manny and Diego came running at them, knocking through the Wickershams like they were bowling pins.

The two nodded at the keepers and continued to run.

* * *

The keepers made it out of the savannah area and were heading back towards the entrance.

"We made it out!" Finn said. He was still struggling a little with his shot leg.

"I'm am so glad!" Amanda said. Her hands still had holes in them.

"You guys know it happened again," said Philby.

"What?" asked Charlene.

"The Overtakers seemed to recognize Henry," he said.

Everyone stopped and stared at Henry.

"Look guys, I am being completely honest with you," he said. "I have no idea why they seem to recognize me."

"To tell the truth, you do look familiar," said a voice.

Everyone turned around, only to find themselves surrounded from both sides by the army of ants and General Mandible.

"But then again, anyone I have known from my past that was a hero is already dead," Mandible said grinning.

Everyone just stared silent silently at Mandible and his army.

"I have waited and searched for you brats all night," said Mandible. "Now I can get our revenge for killing Victor Quartermaine."

The keepers had no chance of escape. The ants started to close in, pointing their spears at them.

Finn clung onto Amanda. He wished she could use her powers, but the hunter shot right through them. She couldn't even make fists.

Amanda looked over at Jess. Henry held her tightly, and she had her hands wrapped around his waist.

Amanda managed to smile. She thought if they were going to die tonight, that at least Jess would die finally finding true love.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of the ant soldiers shouting. Everyone turned around. Ants were being thrown into the air like bowling pins.

"You bad buggies!" yelled an old voice.

Finn actually recognized the voice.

"Oh you are kidding me!" he said.

The person who was knocking away the ants was finally in sight. The keepers were staring at Nana, the elderly old lady from _Madagascar_.

"Oh my god!" Maybeck said, actually laughing. All the keepers were laughing at who came to the rescue.

"What is this!?" Mandible yelled angrily. An old lady was beating his army.

Nana turned around after she knocked away a bunch of more ants with her handbag.

"This is a rescue!" Nana yelled. She looked at the keepers. "Run! Get to the entrance! Save yourselves!"

The keepers smiled. They knew she could handle them. To prove it, she ran up and knocked away Mandible and the ants in front of them.

They thanked her as she went back to fighting ants.

* * *

The keepers began to run off again, until they were blocked by Shaw and Newmann.

"Not again!" yelled Charlene.

"Give us a break!" yelled Philby.

"Can't you just let us get back to the entrance so we can wake up!?" yelled Finn.

"Oh don't worry!" Shaw said. "You'll be waking up."

"In hell!" yelled Newmann.

The hunters began to walk towards them.

"We're going to make you pay for Victor!" said Myles Standish who appeared from behind them.

All of them pointed their guns at the keepers. They had no chance of escaping, or so they thought.

Finn immediately looked at the Madagascar River next to them and smiled.

"FOLLOW ME GUYS!" he yelled. He dashed to the side and jumped off the gate and into the river.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled as all the keepers ran up.

"SWIM GUYS!" Finn yelled. "WE CAN ESCAPE!"

The keepers looked at each other and realized they had no choice, because now the hunters were about to shoot.

They all jumped off the gate and into the river just as the hunters fired their guns. The bullets missed them.

"BLAST!" Shaw yelled.

The keepers stared at each other as they floated in the lake.

"Finn help!" Amanda yelled. She was having trouble staying afloat because of her hurt hands.

Finn swam over to her and grabbed her hand, swimming away. He was having trouble as well because of his shot leg, so Amanda helped him move as well. All the keepers helped their injured boyfriend or girlfriend.

The hunters had begun to fire their rifles again. The keepers watched as bullets flew into the water, missing them. They scattered all over the place.

* * *

Soon the keepers were in a darker part of the river, where the hunters couldn't see them.

They stopped when to catch their breath. They floated in the water.

"We did it!" Maybeck said.

"We got away!" exclaimed Henry.

Everyone stared at him. Jess happily hugged him, and them brought her lips to his. Everyone stared wide-eyed at this. Amanda smiled happily.

She pressed her wet lips against Henry's for a while.

Finn and Amanda happily stared at Jess and Henry, and then at each other. They were about to join them in kissing, when suddenly a huge creature popped out of the water like a volcano and grabbed Finn in its teeth, dragging him under.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled as the two disappeared.

Everyone looked around, looking for signs of Finn or bubbles. Amanda began to grow teary.

"Not yet Mandy!" Jess yelled. "He isn't dead!"

Suddenly, the creature popped out of the water again. It was a blue/green humongous crocodile with razor sharp teeth. It grinned showing all his teeth while he held Finn tightly in with his tail. Amanda could see Finn's stomach bleeding slightly from the bite marks.

Henry identified the beast as Bog, the villain from _The Outback_.

"What are you doing in my river?" Bog yelled.

"Um…" Amanda said trying to make up an excuse.

"No use in making up excuses, Kingdom Keepers!" Bog said, proving that he knew who the kids were. He squeezed Finn tighter.

"Look we have had our fill of almost getting killed for one night already!" Henry yelled, facing the beast.

"Really?" asked Bog. "Because I haven't had my fill of children for dinner…hey wait! You look familiar!"

Henry was now really angry.

"I AM SO SICK OF EVERY ONE OF YOU GUYS THINKING THAT YOU KNOW ME!" he yelled.

He lunged towards Bog and clasped onto his closed mouth. The crocodile shook his head rapidly, trying to shake Henry off, but he couldn't. Henry proved to be strong.

"Get Finn!" Henry yelled.

The keepers nodded. They began to climb onto Bog's back to try and release Finn.

Bog swung his tail back and forth to prevent the keepers from getting Finn.

"Maybeck! Philby!" Willa yelled. "Grab those vines and help tie up Bog's mouth! Henry looks like he is starting to lose."

Maybeck and Philby nodded and grabbed a bunch of vines from the trees above them and help Henry tie Bog's mouth shut.

"I…think…I'm…going to…hurl," said Finn as he was shaken back and forth.

"Hang in their buddy!" Jess said.

"We'll save you!" yelled Charlene.

Unfortunately Bog proved to be too fast for them.

Finn couldn't take it anymore. He bit down onto Bog's tail. They couldn't hear him scream because the boys tied his mouth shut, but they heard him groan in pain.

He released his grip from Finn as he fell into Amanda's arms.

"Are you okay honey?" Amanda asked.

Finn eyes spun. He looked sick.

"M…Manda," Finn said weakly. Then his eyes shot open.

"Oh god!" he yelled as he threw up right into Amanda's face.

"GROSS!" Jess yelled. All the girls screamed. Philby and Henry gasped. Maybeck burst out laughing.

When Finn was done, Amanda just sat there, shocked over what happened. It happened so fast.

"Go…for…a swim?" Finn asked weakly, but sheepishly.

"Fuck yeah!" Amanda said in an upset voice.

They both rolled into the lake. The keepers watched as Finn's puke rose up from underwater. Finn and Amanda had swum in front of Bog so that when they rose they wouldn't get hit with the water filled with throw up.

"Let's go guys," Finn said. The keepers nodded and jumped into the water swimming towards the entrance, leaving Bog tied up to a rock.

* * *

Soon they made it to the entrance to the park.

Everyone was exhausted. They were weak. They were tired. They were injured still. Everyone's wounds started bleeding again. They knew they would have to take care of those when they returned. But what really would need to be dealt with was Amanda smelling like puke.

"Are we done here tonight?" Henry said.

Everyone nodded.

"Are we ready to wake up?" asked Maybeck.

"Just take out the fucking return and press the fucking button!" Amanda said. "I need to take a shower!"

"I am sorry Mandy," Finn said.

"Don't worry," Amanda said. "You had no control over it."

Finn smiled.

"GUYS!" Charlene yelled. "Can we save the lovey dovey shit for when we wake up?"

Finn groaned and took out the remote.

"Press the button!" he yelled.

Everyone pressed the button and returned.

* * *

**Alright! The keepers have been through Wild Kingdom now! They have been injured, and have also met new overtakers! Sour Kangaroo is the ruler of Wild Kingdom, like Prince John rules Animal Kingdom in my previous stories. Connection! Anyway, next chapter will have a fight between Finn and an Overtaker during the day, and it will be strange for us, but embarrassing for Finn. Stay tuned to find out what it is!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**

**P.S. Special shoutout to kelphead2, who requested Nana to be in the story. I am open for any suggestions, just PM me or leave it in the comments**


	12. A Quick Love Chapter

Finn woke up with horrible pain coming from his stomach and leg. He pulled the soaking wet blankets off of him and Amanda, who just woke up with pain coming from her hands.

Finn looked at the bed. The sheets were soaking wet. They were also covered in blood where he was laying.

Finn hopped off the bed, but then fell to his knees in pain.

"Finn!" Amanda said jumping out of bed.

"I'm fine," Finn said as Amanda tried to help him up.

The door then burst open. Everyone else walked in with soaking wet clothes. Willa, Maybeck, and Jess had blood coming out of their leg as well.

"Well we're back," said Henry.

"So what now?" asked Charlene as she struggled to hold Maybeck up on her shoulder.

"We have some things to discuss before we go back to bed," Finn said. "But first I need to be taken care of. You guys should take care of your boyfriend or girlfriend's wounds as well."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the bedroom and into separate bathrooms.

"Alright," Amanda said helping Finn up. "Into the bathroom we go."

Finn smiled and walked slowly into the bathroom with Amanda holding him on her shoulder.

Amanda sat Finn down on the closed lid of the toilet. She took his shirt off for him and examined the bite marks from Bog on both his stomach and lower back.

Amanda let out a groan as she pressed her hand down on his back.

"I think you need to be taken care of first," Finn said.

"No I can worry about myself after," Amanda said.

"Amanda…" Finn groaned. "You are about to bandage me, and your hands have blood dripping from them. You might infect my wounds, or yours. Let me take care of them."

Amanda sighed. She knew she couldn't win this argument.

"Very well," Amanda said.

Finn managed to stand up and sit Amanda down. He reached into the bathroom cupboard. He pulled out bandages, cream, and alcohol.

"Have you ever done this before?" Amanda asked.

"Philby showed me how to," Finn said. "He taught me what to do just in case he wasn't there."

Amanda nodded.

Finn then sat down on his knees and in front of Amanda. He told her to hold out her hands facing up.

He poured alcohol onto a cotton ball and pressed it onto one of Amanda's hands. She screamed.

"OW!" Amanda yelled.

"It's going to hurt!" Finn said. "Just relax!"

Finn cleaned her right hand, and then her left hand. When he was done he put cream on both wounds and then wrapped them up.

Amanda looked at her wrapped hands. She wiggled her fingers, knowing that she could use them again.

"Alright Finny," Amanda said smiling. "Your turn."

Finn hopped up onto the toilet seat and Amanda went to work. She used the alcohol on his leg, which he screamed at as well.

Amanda then wrapped up his leg and then moved onto his stomach and back. She didn't need to use alcohol. She just cleaned it with water and wrapped bandages around him.

When she was done Finn stood up, then stared straight into Amanda beautiful eyes.

They smiled at each other and slowly began to kiss each other's lips. The repeatedly kissed each other, now up against the wall.

Finn began to kiss her neck and smell her hair, and then he repeatedly began to cough and gag.

"What!?" Amanda said surprisingly. "I thought you were enjoying yourself?"

"Your hair and face," Finn said. "It smells like vomit."

"Oh great," Amanda said. "Your vomit is still on there."

Finn turned around coughing.

"Sorry babe," he said.

"No problem," she said. "I think I'll take a shower."

Finn rapidly turned around at Amanda's words. He saw her taking off her shirt, revealing her bra.

Finn stared wide-eyed.

"Can I help you?" Amanda said smiling as she took of her pants, revealing her panties.

Finn eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his skull.

"Uh! No! You've done enough! Thank you!" Finn said rapidly as he struggled to find the doorknob.

"Wait!" Amanda said. "Don't you want to join me?"

Finn attempted to hold back his laughter and excitement.

"Maybe…some…other time," Finn stammered. "I promise. Some other time!"

He bolted out the door.

Amanda frowned as she finished stripping and turned on the shower, hopping inside.

"But he promised he would some other time," she said, smiling.

* * *

Finn rested against the door, hearing the water running and Amanda singing.

"I almost saw her naked!" Finn said to himself out loud.

He shook the thought out of his head.

He remembered that his clothes were still soaking wet. He went to the drawers and stripped out of his wet clothes, putting on a dry shirt, pants, and underwear.

He then walked into the other room to join the others.

Philby was taking care of Maybeck and Willa's legs. He was doing exactly what he had taught Finn.

"Where's Henry and Jess?" asked Finn as he sat down on the couch next to Willa.

"Where do you think?" asked Maybeck.

"Oh god they're not…" Finn started to say.

"WHAT! NO! GROSS!" Maybeck said. "Henry is taking care of Jess' leg in the bathroom.

Finn sighed in relief.

"I knew that," he lied. "I was just…kidding."

Maybeck rolled his eyes.

"It turns out Henry took a class in medical treatment," Philby said. "He knows as much as I do."

"Probably more," said Willa.

"Yeah, I don't think so," said Philby. "He may know everything about Non-Disney movies, but he is not smarter than me!"

Philby looked jealous to Finn.

"Where's Amanda?" asked Charlene.

"In the shower," Finn said. "She still had the vomit smell on her."

"And you didn't join her?" Maybeck asked. Charlene slugged him on the shoulder.

"OW!" Maybeck yelled. "I don't need two injuries tonight!"

Charlene glared at him.

Henry and Jess suddenly burst out of the bathroom giggling.

Everyone turned around. Henry was holding up jess and her legs were wrapped around his waist. They kissed repeatedly as Henry held her like a child.

"I'm so happy she finally found true love," Finn said.

"I knew she would," Willa said.

"I swear that if he breaks her heart or tries to force himself on her I will skin him alive!" Maybeck said. "And then I will hang his skin on my wall in my dorm room to show everyone what a rapist and a bastard truly looks like!"

"Jeez Maybeck!" Philby said as he wrapped up his leg. "Isn't that a little too extreme?"

"After all the jokes I said to her about not having a boyfriend, I will not let anyone get away with breaking her heart," Maybeck snorted.

Charlene smiled and hugged Maybeck.

"That's my Maybeck," she said.

Maybeck smiled and kissed Charlene.

"You mean the great and powerful Maybeck!" he said standing up proudly, only to fall back down in pain.

"Don't worry guys," Philby said. "All of your injuries should be healed by morning."

"Good thing to," said Willa. "Tomorrow we're supposed to help out with one of the new shows right?"

"Yeah in Hollywood Kingdom!" said Finn. "I believe it had something to do with _Beowulf_. Man I loved that movie!"

"You saw it?" asked Philby.

"In English class in high school," Finn said. "After we read the story we watched the movie."

"And it was animated?" asked Maybeck.

"Well actually it was motion capture computer-animated," said Henry as he sat Jess down on the couch.

"Oh," said Charlene.

"So Finn what did you want to talk about?" asked Jess. "Whatever it is can you make it quick? I am tired."

Finn smiled.

"Well a lot of stuff went on tonight," Finn said.

"Defiantly," said Maybeck. "These Overtakers are worse than the old ones."

"And more active," said Philby.

"But it is more than just that," Finn said. "Like how Kangaroo wanted our DHI ability to become all clear and walk through walls."

"She said they need things from other buildings," said Willa. "But what for?"

"We didn't the Overtakers mention something about a trigger both on our first night crossing over here and when we saw Hexxus get reincarnated?"

"Hexxus is alive!?" Henry suddenly yelled.

Everyone stared at Henry.

"Forgive me," he apologized. "I am…just aware that he is the spirit of destruction and if he is alive, then that means big trouble for all of us."

"I…I guess so," said Finn. "And also there is the fact that the Overtakers seem to know you."

Henry looked worried.

"I don't know why they keep saying that," he said. "I swear to god I have no idea why they keep assuming that they know me."

"Well whatever the case is, it's weird and something we should keep an eye on," said Philby.

"So that will be our plan for tomorrow night when we cross over in Country Kingdom," said Finn. "We explore the park not only to get our visual layout of it and to look for Overtaker hideouts or activity, but also to listen in on any talk about this trigger."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay guys," Finn said. "Off to bed."

* * *

Finn lied awake on the bed under the covers. He had put new sheets and blankets on it.

He was just closing his eyes when he heard the bathroom door open. He quickly hid under the covers, knowing it was Amanda getting out of the shower and most likely getting dressed.

He expected to hear the drawers open, but he didn't.

Instead he felt something touch his leg.

He came out from under the covers. He sat face to face with Amanda standing over him on all fours, only wearing a towel.

"Amanda!" Finn cried. "You're not wearing anything!"

"I know," she said smiling. She leaned toward Finn.

"Amanda," Finn said in a stern tone. "Don't even think about it! I am willing to take a shower with you sometime, but I will not do it with you yet!"

"I know," Amanda said. "I don't want it either."

"Then what are you…" Finn began to say before Amanda grabbed his face and pulled his lips onto hers.

Finn stared into Amanda's shimmering eyes. He then smelled her long, chocolate hair.

"Smell better?" she asked.

"Defiantly," Finn said smiling. He then remembered that Amanda was still only wearing a towel.

"Amanda maybe you should get dressed," Finn said. "Then we can continue…"

"Finn," Amanda said interrupting him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Just shut up," she said.

She then lied on top of him and repeatedly kissed him.

Finn let himself fall into Amanda's embrace. He wrapped his hands around her.

"You can stay under the covers so you don't have to worry about it happening," Amanda said.

Finn just smiled, letting himself drift off into the night.

* * *

Finn woke up slowly the next morning.

He looked to his side. He could see daylight creeping in through the curtains on the window.

He then looked in front of him. His eyes popped open.

Amanda was lying on top of him asleep. She was in a towel, but came undone in the front. It now only covered her back.

Finn didn't know what to do. Amanda's naked front lied on top of him. He almost could feel her breasts on his stomach.

Slowly, not to wake her up, he pushed her off of him, letting her roll next to him. The towel rolled up as well, now covering her front.

Finn sighed in relief and lied back.

He then heard Amanda yawn and sit up, covering her front with her towel. He could see her bare back.

"Her skin is so smooth and beautiful," Finn said to himself. He then reluctantly reached over and rubbed her back.

Amanda then looked at him and smiled.

"Morning Finny," she said.

"Morning Sunshine," Finn said.

Just then the door burst open. It was Maybeck.

"Come on guys!" he said. "Breakfast is ready! Hurry up or we'll be late for…what the hell!?"

He noticed Amanda only in a towel.

"Did you guys…" he started.

"MAYBECK!" Finn yelled. "That's disgusting! No!"

"What's going on in there?" asked the others.

Now everyone was in the room.

"Hey!" Finn yelled. "There is something that people invented a long time ago! IT'S CALLED KNOCKING!"

Everyone was silent.

"Seriously tell us the truth," Henry said. "Did you two do it?"

Finn gritted his teeth.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU!" he screamed. He threw a pillow at Henry.

"RUN!" he yelled. Everyone ran out.

"And the answer is no! We didn't do it!" Finn yelled into the other room and slammed the door.

Finn and Amanda looked at each other.

"I should get dressed," Amanda said.

Finn nodded. He watched her grab some clothes and head into the bathroom.

He then smiled.

"It was nice though," Finn said happily in his mind. "That was the most fun I ever had with Amanda."

* * *

**Okay i know what you are going to say. There wasn't anything that i promised there would be in the next chapter. I know. I just felt like a needed one of these chapters.**

**Special shoutout to dmmjel who requested me to do a Famanda chapter. You got your wish**

**P.S. Just to be clear no they did not have sex. They were just kissing.**

**Anyway, in the next chapter there will be a big fight that Finn will be in, and yes again it will be strange, and embarrassing probably for Finn.**

**But on the bright side, it finally snowed where i live. The first real snow of this winter!**

**Hope you guys get some snow, unless you live somewhere where it is always warm.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Reenactment

Later that morning all the keepers took a bus to Hollywood Kingdom.

Henry agreed that since the world didn't know he was a DHI, he would join the crowd and keep and eye out for Overtakers. He promised Jess he wouldn't go off without her. She wanted him to be in her sight.

When the keepers got off the bus, they headed off towards the theater.

They walked through a "Cast Members Only" entrance. They made their way to the theater for, Beowulf and Grendel: The Battle.

They walked around. There were cast members dressed up as characters from Beowulf. There was the king, warriors, the queen, and Beowulf himself.

Then they saw something that caught their eyes. It was a huge robotic replica of Grendel. It was human operated, and actual robot. It was awesome.

"Ah! They're they are!" said a voice. The keepers turned around to see a man walking towards them.

"Kingdom Keepers how are you this morning?" he asked. "I'm Tom and I am manager of this show."

The keepers nodded. Tom then noticed Henry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "This is for cast members only!"

"This is my boyfriend," Jess said. "I am sorry."

"Your boyfriend?" Tom asked. "Then he is welcome to stay with you until the show starts."

Jess and Henry smiled.

"If you would follow me, we will show you what your jobs are," Tom said.

The keepers followed Henry. He explained to them what was happening. They were going to be announcers and will be welcoming guests and announcing and explaining the show before it began. They were given lines to say and had spent all morning rehearsing. Henry watched from the seats.

Later that day the theater filled up with guests, including Henry.

The girls were welcoming guests and the boys were backstage. They were admiring the Grendel robot.

"It's amazing," Philby said.

"How were they able to make something like this?" asked Maybeck.

"You could say it took a lot of smart people, mechanics, and maybe a bit of magic," said Tom as he walked up behind them.

"Magic?" asked Finn.

Tom smiled.

"Anyway the girls are returning and the show is about to start," Tom said. "Get ready."

The keepers nodded.

* * *

All throughout the performance the keepers played their roles. They introduced the show and gave a little backstory.

The show started soon after and the cast members came on stage. The audience cheered and laughed.

Soon they got to the part where Grendel bursts in the door.

One of the solider got up to open the door playing his part.

But then something happened.

Instead of a loud scream coming from the other side of the door, it was a booming roar.

The cast member backed up at the sound of it. The keepers turned towards the door from behind the sets.

Then suddenly the door crashed down. It wasn't Grendel in the doorway. It was a huge red dragon. It was Lord Maliss!

The audience screamed.

"Hello mortals!" the dragon said. "Lord Maliss is in the house!"

"And so am I," said a voice from behind him.

The keepers saw a woman come out from behind Lord Maliss. The keepers were shocked. It was Angelina Jolie. And she was naked.

"What is Angelina Jolie doing with the bastard!?" Maybeck yelled.

"And why is she naked!?" Jess yelled.

Finn on the other hand knew who that really was. He could see that this wasn't really Angelina Jolie. She had gold liquid on her body, covering her breasts and lower half. She also had a very long braid in her hair that acted like a tail grabbing things.

"That's not Angelina Jolie! That's Grendel's Mother!" Finn yelled.

"What!?" said Amanda.

"She was played by Angelina Jolie in the movie _Beowulf_," Finn said. "She is the main antagonist and she is the mother of Grendel!"

The keepers stared at Finn, and then stared back at the two Overtakers.

"What a huge crowd of people," Grendel's Mother said.

"Tasty people," Lord Maliss said licking his lips.

The audience was screaming. They attempted to run out of the theater, but an army consisting of the Vikings from _The Secret of Kells_ blocked them.

"You aren't going anywhere," said Lord Maliss. The audience stared at the dragon.

"But don't worry," said Grendel's Mother. "We aren't going to eat you."

"Someone else is," said Lord Maliss.

"My son," said Grendel's Mother.

The Overtakers laughed as they disappeared into red smoke.

The audience and keepers looked around for a few seconds, until they heard booming footsteps.

Everyone became scared, and then something burst out from under the stage. It jumped high into the air and then crashed back down.

The audience screamed. It was the actual Grendel from _Beowulf_. It was a demon all mushed up and disgusting. It screamed loudly as the audience screamed loudly.

"Oh my god!" Philby said. "Grendel!"

"No shit Sherlock!" yelled Willa.

Grendel began to walk towards the audience.

"NO!" yelled Finn. "We can't let him get the guests!"

The keepers charged onto the stage. They grabbed weapons and surrounded Grendel.

They pointed their weapons at Grendel. A bunch of cast members actually joined in.

"Come on you beast!" Maybeck yelled. "Come at us!"

"Don't provoke him!" Finn yelled. "That just makes things worst!"

It was too late. Grendel was now angrier. He knocked a bunch of cast members along with Maybeck into the wall.

He roared loudly and kept knocking everyone into the set.

Finn stood up weakly. He then ran at Grendel. Grendel swung at him but he fell to the ground and slid across the theater floor. He then slid past Grendel's leg, sticking his sword in it. Grendel screamed and the audience cheered, until Grendel turned around a picked up Finn.

Finn looked at the demon's face, and then he threw him into the stage with the others. He pulled the sword out of his leg and flicked it away.

"That motherfucker is invincible," said Charlene.

"How do we beat him?" asked Amanda.

Finn thought for a moment. How did Beowulf defeat Grendel?

He thought hard, until he remembered the scene from the movie that happened before Beowulf battled Grendel. Beowulf was taking off his clothes as he said to the queen, "The creature has no sword, no armor. And I have no weapon capable of slaying a monster. We shall fight as equals. And fate shall decide."

Finn remembered that line. He knew what he needed to do. He looked up at a catwalk. He nodded.

* * *

Finn then dashed back stage.

"Finn where are you going?" Amanda asks.

"Don't follow me!" Finn said. "You don't want to see this."

The keepers looked at themselves. They then followed Finn backstage.

"Finn what are you…" Philby started to say before he stopped.

Finn was taking off his button down shirt and shoes.

"Finn?" asked Jess.

Finn looked up as he took off his socks.

"I told you guys not to follow me!" he said.

"Finn," Maybeck said as Finn took off his undershirt. "No offense, but what are you doing?"

"I'm stripping," he sighed.

The keepers eyes popped open as Finn took of his belt.

"Why the fuck are you stripping!?" Charlene yelled.

"If you saw _Beowulf_ you would understand," Finn said as he took of his pants, now only in his underwear.

"Wait! Wait!" Philby said. "Tell us."

Finn sighed.

"In the movie _Beowulf_, Beowulf fought Grendel naked," Finn said. "He said, The creature has no sword, no armor. And I have no weapon capable of slaying a monster. We shall fight as equals. And fate shall decide."

"What does that mean?" asked Willa frantically.

"It means since Grendel had no armor or weapons, Beowulf fought same way, with no weapons and no clothes," Finn said. "It's the only way to defeat Grendel."

"So you're saying…" Maybeck said.

Finn smiled and gripped his underwear.

"Me and Grendel, shall fight as equals!" Finn said trying to sound proud as he took of his underwear and held them up high. The other keepers covered their eyes as Finn stood their naked. Amanda although peeked a little.

"So you think by fighting that beast naked you can kill it?" Maybeck asked.

"I think it is the only way," said Finn.

"Don't you have any shame!?" Jess yelled.

"It's either lose my shame or let everyone in the audience get killed!" Finn said. "Trust me I don't enjoy going out there and letting everyone see me naked."

The keepers sighed. Finn threw Amanda his clothes.

"I am going to climb up to that catwalk and jump onto Grendel," Finn said. "But I need you to get Grendel to make the curtains fall so everyone can see me."

"What! Why?" asked Philby.

"How weird will it be if a naked boy just comes running on stage to fight a demon?" asked Finn.

The keepers thought.

"Just get Grendel to make the curtains fall and then get him in the middle of the stage," Finn said.

The keepers nodded and ran out to the stage. Finn began to climb a ladder up to the catwalk.

* * *

Maybeck, Philby, and Amanda ran over to a corner where the curtain was closed up.

"Hey ugly!" yelled Maybeck.

Grendel turned around angrily.

"Hey over here!" yelled Philby. "Fuck you!"

Grendel clutched his fists.

"What are you waiting for!?" Amanda said. "I haven't got all day! Come and get us!"

Grendel roared loudly and charged. The three jumped out of the way just as Grendel reached out for them, but instead grabbed the curtains and made them fall.

Grendel stared at the curtains, realizing he was tricked.

"Over here!" Jess yelled.

Grendel turned around and saw all the keepers. He ran towards them, only to trip on the fallen curtains. He rolled on the ground into the middle of the stage.

Grendel looked around. The keepers were gone.

"Hey monster!" Finn yelled. Grendel looked up and so did the audience. They screamed as they looked at a naked boy on the catwalk.

"It's a nudist!" yelled one audience member.

"It's a streaker!" yelled another.

"No wait! It's the leader of the Kingdom Keepers!" yelled one. "I think he's reenacting _Beowulf_!"

Grendel stared at Finn as he stared back.

Finn then yelled as he jumped off the catwalk and onto Grendel's back. He wrapped his legs around Grendel's neck and held his head tightly.

Grendel screamed and thrashed around, trying to get him off. The audience began to cheer.

Grendel then reached behind him. He grabbed Finn and tried to pull him off. Finn grabbed Grendel's chin as he tried to pull him off.

Finn knew what to do. He pulled himself to Grendel's ear and screamed at the top of his lungs. Grendel screamed loudly and let go of Finn.

Finn then stood on Finn's back and pulled at Grendel's chin. He tugged tightly, making Grendel almost fall back.

"What is he trying to do?" asked Maybeck.

"I think he trying to pull his head off," said Philby.

"You don't know that," said Amanda.

"Well then ask him," said Philby.

Amanda turned towards the two fighting.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled. "What are you doing?"

Finn turned towards the keepers.

"I am trying to pull his head off!" he yelled. "In the movie Beowulf took Grendel's arm off, so I am going to take off his head!"

Amanda smiled.

"Let's help him," she said.

She then ran over towards the band pit and pulled out a pair of cymbals. She banged them together loudly. Grendel heard it and yelled.

"Yeah that's it!" Finn yelled. "Loud sounds weaken him!"

The keepers then ran towards the band pit and pulled out instruments, beginning to play them. The audience began to yell loudly to help.

Grendel yelled loudly. He could hear every sound booming in his ears.

"Hey beast!" Finn yelled as he tugged harder.

Grendel managed to look at Finn.

"I am Savior...Fighter...Avenger...Killer. I am the Leader of the Kingdom Keepers, the Warrior in Dreams. Mine is Magic...and Imagination...and Power! I AM LAWRENCE FINNEGAN WHITMAN!"

With all his strength, he pulled and pulled until Grendel's head came right off. Finn flew off of Grendel's back and onto the stage. He looked up at the headless demon, with his head in his arms.

The body stood up for a few seconds, and then fell backwards dead.

The audience cheered. The Vikings saw the dead demon and ran. The keepers quickly grabbed Finn and carried him out of the stage. Henry followed them.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Amanda.

The keepers ran huddled together, with Finn in the middle of them, so no one could see him naked with a demon head.

* * *

There were people almost everywhere, so it was hard. to make it through the parks. Finn had never felt more embarrassed then ever.

They ended up running into a cast member locker room. Once there they handed Finn his clothes and he ran inside.

They waited and as he got dressed and ran back outside, still holding the head.

"What are we going to do with that?" asked Jess.

"In the movie Beowulf hung the arm above the door in the kingdom main hall, so I will find somewhere to hang this," Finn said.

"How are you going to preserve that!?" Henry yelled.

Finn smiled.

"We have a fridge back at the hotel," Finn said.

Everyone looked at each other and laughed as they ran off to a bus stop to head back to the hotel, hiding Grendel's head in a bag.

* * *

**Alright here was this awesome chapter. Finn reenacted Beowulf and fought Grendel completely naked. Here's a fact, I actually read Beowulf in english class at school last year. But i actually saw the movie with my dad before i read it. It was a good movie. Grendel is played by Crispin Glover and Grendel's Mother is played by Angelina Jolie actually. Grendel's Mother will become a major Overtaker. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the keepers cross over to Country Kingdom.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Overtaker,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**

**P.S. I have just started watching a new tv show called Heroes. If you have ever heard of it, tell me. I just started watching it today and i am enjoying it.**


	14. The Truth About Henry Augustine

The keepers all woke up later that night in the entrance garden to Country Kingdom.

They all sat up, looking at the huge earth being held up by two standing in front of them.

"So this is Country Kingdom," said Willa.

"Every animated, Non-Disney movie that was made in a different country or has a different country setting is found here," said Maybeck.

"Like _A Monster in Paris_, _Help! I'm a Fish_, _Krishna Aur Kans_, _Terkel in Trouble_, and stuff like that," said Henry.

"Exactly," said Finn. "Animated movies that probably no one here in the U.S. has probably heard of. I mean I don't think I know any of those."

"Characters and Overtakers from all around the world are gathered here," said Jess.

"Well lets start our tour of this place," said Amanda.

Everyone walked off towards the park.

* * *

Once again, the rides were modeled off of the ones from Disney World, this being Epcot.

For instance, The Sea with Nemo and Friends was now You're a Fish, with Fly and Friends, based off of _Help! I'm a Fish_.

They could see the Showcase Plaza, now called Animation Around the World. Each of the countries had one or two attractions for a movie made from the country.

The keepers began to walk around the plaza.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, something grabbed Finn from out of the water. It looked like a long, golden rope that wrapped around his waist and picked him up.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled.

"Help!" yelled Finn.

Suddenly, something rose out of the water. Grendel's Mother stood on a geyser that shot out of the water.

"I'm taking this bastard with me!" yelled Grendel's Mother. "I am going to make him pay for killing my son!"

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Amanda as she prepared to use her powers.

"Amanda!" Jess suddenly yelled.

Amanda turned around as someone pulled Jess into the shadows and disappeared.

"Jess!" Amanda yelled.

"No!" Henry yelled.

They heard Grendel's Mother laugh as she disappeared underwater.

They looked over the edge of the lake. They were gone.

"Hey over here!" yelled a French voice.

Everyone turned around. Someone was holding Jess, holding a golden plated gun against her head. He wore a gold colored suit jacket and colorful tie, along with a badge on his jacket. He was muscular and had a thin moustache.

"Maynott!" yelled Henry.

"Who?" asked Philby.

"Victor Maynott," said Henry. "The main villain from _A Monster in Paris_. Careful with this one guys. He is just like Gaston."

Maynott laughed.

"Still trying to help these kids old friend?" Maynott said.

"Old friend?" asked Charlene.

"I have no idea what he is talking about!" Henry said frantically.

"Oh please!" said Maynott. "I can easily see past your disguise. And if you don't want your girlfriend to die you will come and face me alone!"

Maynott began to walk away, still holding the gun to Jess' head.

"Where do I meet you!?" yelled Henry.

"My attraction!" yelled Maynott. "Or monument! The place we used to hang out! And gazed upon the kingdom soon to be Nightmare Kingdom."

He then disappeared running away.

"Henry…" said Willa.

"Honestly, I have no idea what he is talking about! I am not an Overtaker!" Henry said.

"Maybe there's one they keep mistaking you for," said Maybeck.

"Might be," said Henry. "But for right now we have to save Jess!"

"Then we find Finn!" said Amanda.

Henry nodded. They all ran off towards where Maynott told them to meet them, in Paris at the Eiffel Tower Tree house and Slide.

"That was too close," Henry said to himself. "I can't let them know. I will stop those bastards!"

* * *

They ran to the attraction, only to find it surrounded by the same Vikings from the theater earlier that day.

"This is what he wants," Henry said. "He wants you guys to be held back while I go fight him."

The keepers nodded.

"We'll do it," Amanda said, preparing her hands for telekinesis. "Go save my sister."

Henry nodded. The Vikings charged at the keepers. Amanda pushed a bunch away, making a path for Henry.

He charged up the tree house. He made it all the way to the top.

"Jess!?" Henry yelled. "Maynott!?"

He then heard a muffled voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Jess tied up to the lighthouse light. She had tape over her mouth and headphones on her ears.

"Jess!" Henry said. He ran up to her and bent down, preparing to take the headphones off.

"I wouldn't do that," said a voice.

Henry turned around and saw Maynott standing behind him.

"You know that you don't want her hearing our conversation," he said smiling.

Henry looked at Jess and kissed her muffled lips.

"I'll take care of you after this," he said to her. She nodded, knowing that she could read his lips.

He stood up and faced Maynott.

They both stared at each other.

"It has been a while since you left us," Maynott said.

"I left you guys for a reason!" Henry said.

"Whatever, you are still noted as a traitor to us!" Maynott said.

Henry clutched his fists.

"Didn't you say you wanted to fight me?" asked Henry.

Maynott smiled.

"Yes," he said. He then threw Henry a cutlass sword.

"Let's see if you still know how to use one of these," Maynott said pulling out another cutlass and drawing it.

Henry stared at the sword and drew it, throwing the scabbard over the side of the railing.

They both pointed their swords at each other.

"En garde!" Henry yelled.

He thrust his sword at Maynott but he blocked him. They both clashed together.

Henry pushed at Maynott, but Maynott proved to be stronger. He broke through and pushed Henry away.

"Nice try!" Maynott said. "But it will take more than that to defeat me."

"Don't remind me!" Henry yelled.

Henry jumped up at Maynott and continuously slashed at him. Maynott may have been stronger, but Henry was faster. Maynott found it difficult to block him continuously.

"You always had one weakness!" Henry yelled. "You're too fucking heavy, making you slow!"

Henry did and backflip kick at Maynott, knocking his sword out of his hands and over the side.

Maynott looked over the side as his sword fell down below. Then he looked in front of him. Henry was pointing his sword at him. It was right at his neck.

"Where is Finn?" he asked.

"Who?" asked Maynott.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Henry yelled. "Where the fuck is Finn Whitman!? Where did Grendel's Mother take him!?"

Maynott laughed as he reached behind his back.

"She took him to hell," he said. He then pulled out his handgun and pointed it at Henry. "And that is where you are going!"

Henry stepped back and dropped his sword.

Maynott smiled and loaded his handgun.

"Goodbye old friend," Maynott said.

Henry closed his eyes, awaiting the bullet.

* * *

No bullet in his chest. No gunshot firing. The only thing Henry heard was Maynott yelling

He opened his eyes. Amanda was levitating him over the edge. She held his gun in her hands. The other keepers were with her.

"Tell us where Finn is or I will drop you," Amanda said.

Maynott looked down and gulped.

"She took him to the earth," Maynott said. "She is going to torture him as revenge for killing Grendel. He might be dead already."

Amanda grunted and threw Maynott into the lighthouse chamber.

"Not yet," Amanda said.

Henry walked towards Jess and untied her. She hugged him when she was free.

They began to walk away.

"This isn't over you traitor!" Maynott yelled. "You will pay for leaving us! You will all pay for getting in the way!"

Henry gulped. He acknowledged everyone to walk away.

* * *

When they got out of the attraction, they made Henry stop.

"Henry what did he mean when he called you a traitor?" Jess asked.

"Are you…?" Maybeck started.

"AN OVERTAKER!?" Henry exclaimed. "No way!"

"Then you need to tell us what he meant," Amanda said.

Henry stood silent. He thought of a way to explain this.

He then sighed, finally figuring out what to say.

"I was once an OTH," Henry said.

"A what?" asked Willa.

"An OTH, or Overtaker Human," Henry said. "It is the same as an OTK, only we have red eyes."

"But you don't have red eyes," Philby said.

"I know," Henry said. "I was once one of the many OTHs who work with the Overtakers. Maynott and I knew each other well."

"Is that how you know so much about the Overtakers and Non-Disney movies?" asked Charlene.

"No I knew all about those a while ago, since I was little," said Henry. "That was one of the many reasons why they made me one of them."

"Oh," said Charlene.

"But then one day, I found a way to break free of the spell," Henry said. "I don't know how, but I did. And then I left the Overtakers, which led them to calling me a traitor, and began to hunt me."

The keepers gasped.

"I joined with you guys, hoping that you could protect me," Henry said. "But now that I have lied to you, I believe you don't want me around anymore."

Everyone looked at each other.

Jess smiled and walked up to Henry and kissed his lips.

"I don't care if you were an OTH or anything like that," said Jess. "What I care about is that you are willing to fight and defeat those bastards with us."

"You are staying with us Henry," Amanda said.

"Once a keeper, always a keeper," said Philby.

Henry smiled.

"Thank you everyone," he said. "Now let's go save Finn!"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's take the long road so we can still get out visual of the park," said Maybeck.

Everyone nodded and ran off continuing around the plaza.

Henry smiled.

"It worked!" he said in his mind. "But I am sorry I keep lying to you. I am not your enemy, but if I revealed myself to you, you would think I am.

Henry shook his head.

"But for now I am Henry Augustine! A Kingdom Keeper!" he said.

* * *

**Okay a lot happened. Finn was kidnapped and Henry fought Victor Maynott. We also found out more about Henry, but is it really true? Is he what he says he is, or could he be something else?**

**Sorry, but i am not telling. I don't give spoilers!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Grendel's Mother's Revenge

Finn didn't know where he was. It was dark and cold. He was strapped to a chair, unable to move. He didn't know what was going to happen.

All that he knew was that he was in the hands of the Overtakers.

"What do they want with me?" Finn asked himself.

"You should know damn well what I want with you," said a voice.

Finn looked up at the naked woman covered in gold standing in front of him. Grendel's Mother.

"You witch!" Finn said. "I won't tell you anything, not like we actually have any information for you."

"I don't want information!" Grendel's Mother yelled.

Finn looked up.

"Then what do you want?" he asked.

Grendel's Mother leaned towards his ear.

"Revenge," she said. "You killed my son, and now I kill you. And I can't think of anything more rational."

Finn stared at her. He was not as captivated by her beauty as Beowulf was in the movie. To Finn, Grendel's Mother was just another demon.

"I can think of something more rational," said Finn. "How about letting me go? I mean you don't actually care for that demon do you?"

Grendel's Mother glared at Finn and wrapped her braid around his neck, choking him.

"You think that I care that he was a demon?" she asked. "He was still my son and I loved him. And you took him away from me!"

She released her grip on Finn, who coughed repeatedly.

"I will kill you, here and tonight," Grendel's Mother said. "But first you must suffer what I suffered. You must feel the pain I felt when I saw you rip my son's head off."

She turned towards the door and clapped her hands.

"Come in boys!" she yelled.

* * *

The door opened up and two Overtakers walked in.

One of them was a man, or at least Finn thought it was a man, with gray skin and white long hair, and was wearing a blue robe that exposed his chest. The other one looked like a giant purple or pink skinned bug or parasite. He wore a black long coat and had claws on his hands, where one of them was much longer and sharper than any of them.

"Say hello to two of the Overtakers torturers," Grendel's Mother said. "This is Nekron from _Fire and Ice_ and Thrax from _Osmosis Jones_.

Finn gulped.

"T…torture?" Finn stammered.

"That's right boy," said Thrax. "We are torturers. We torture people like you. Poor, foolish, weak, and pathetic scum like you deserve to be tortured."

Finn shivered all over. It was unusually cold.

"Where is this cold coming from?" Finn said as he shivered.

"Me," said Nekron. "I am the Ice King. I control the ice. And undesirables like you have no place in our soon-to-be kingdom."

Finn looked at the Ice King. He began to raise his arm up high.

"I am not afraid of you old man," said Finn.

Nekron smiled.

"You should be," he said.

He then thrust his hand towards Finn as if he was casting a spell. A loud booming sound was heard as Finn began to scream.

Pain. Horrible pain. It flowed through his body, mostly his bones. He couldn't control his bones. It was as if they were being broken or controlled. He could almost feel himself breaking in half.

The Overtakers laughed as Finn screamed out in pain. It went on for a while, until Nekron heard a snap from Finn's legs. He then lowered his hand and released Finn.

Finn cried out. His legs were dislocated.

"What…the fuck…was that?" Finn gasped. "How did you do that?"

"It was one of my many powers," said Nekron as he examined his hand. "I can control people. Make them do what I want. Or I can just control their bones, like I just did to you."

Finn glared at Nekron.

"Alright Thrax," said Nekron. "Your turn."

Thrax grinned.

"Excellent," he said.

He walked up to Finn. He stood above him, looking down at the helpless keeper.

He then bent down, pointing his long claw at him, which began to glow.

"Careful," said Thrax. "I'm contaminated."

"What?" asked Finn.

"I mean I am a virus," said Thrax.

"Aren't you a little big to be a virus or parasite?" asked Finn.

"I was, but now I am big," said Thrax. "Courtesy of the Overtakers for making every villain who is small big."

Finn just stared at the serial killer virus.

Thrax then grabbed his shirt and used his claw to cut open Finn's shirt, leaving his stomach fully exposed.

"Now let's see," Thrax said. "I think I will start with the heart."

Thrax's claw began to glow again as he pressed it against Finn's chest. Finn howled in pain. It was burning him. Poisoning him. It was just like acid.

"What…are..you..doing?" gasped Finn as he felt the poison coarse through him.

"What I do," said Thrax. "I am a virus. I make people sick, or even kill them."

He then began to go deeper into Finn's chest. Blood began to drip out of the hole. Finn screamed in pain.

"Stop!" yelled Finn. "The poison! It's in me!"

"It's not poisoning you," said Thrax. "It's just being used to get through your skin."

"You're going to kill me," Finn said, now feeling weaker. He knew Thrax would soon reach his heart.

"I know," said Grendel's Mother. "That was the main reason for bringing you here."

"Please," Finn begged. "I have friends, a girlfriend, and family. Please!"

"I had a family too," said Grendel's Mother. "I had a son and I loved him, but you took him away from me! Now I will take you away from everyone that ever loved you."

Finn could feel his eyelids closing as the claw dug deeper into his chest.

He then screamed suddenly as he felt sharp pain in his stomach. He realized Thrax had poked his heart.

"I found the heart!" Thrax announced. "Shall I?"

Grendel's Mother nodded.

"Finish him," said Grendel's Mother.

Thrax smiled. He stared at his claw in Finn's chest. More blood was now gushing out of his chest. He dripped down his chest like syrup on pancakes.

Nekron and Grendel's Mother laughed as Thrax prepared to stab Finn's heart. Finn closed his eyes, listening to them, knowing that he was going to die.

"This can't end now," he said to himself. "I can't let it!"

* * *

Suddenly Finn heard a loud crashing sound and Nekron stopped laughing.

Finn opened his eyes and saw the keepers standing in the door way. Maybeck had hit Nekron on the head with a shovel.

"Ugh!" Nekron groaned. "You hit me with a shovel!"

"That's for Finn!" Amanda yelled. She glared at Thrax. "Get away from him you parasite!"

Thrax growled and pulled his claw out of Finn, who cried out in pain. Blood spilled rapidly out of his chest.

Thrax pointed his claw at the keepers. Nekron began to stand up, only to get hit by Maybeck again. He knocked him out this time.

"There you go Ice King!" Henry yelled. "I hope you like getting knocked out COLD!"

The keepers laughed.

"Wait!" said Thrax. "You! You're…"

Before Thrax could finish, Henry ran towards him and stabbed him with his own claw. He howled in pain.

"Not anymore!" said Henry.

"You traitor!" yelled Grendel's Mother. "You will not stand in our way!"

Her long braid lifted up into the air, and then charged at Henry. Henry grabbed the braid and pulled on it, pulling Grendel's Mother towards him.

As she flew towards him, he wrapped her up with her own hair. When it was done, she fell to the ground, tied up.

"And you will not hurt my friends!" Henry said.

The keepers ran up to Finn and untied him.

"Oh Finn…" Amanda sighed sadly as she stared at the blood gushing out of hi stomach.

"Don't worry baby," said Finn. "I'll live. I always live."

Amanda smiled at Finn and kissed his lips.

"Hey can we save the love for back home?" asked Philby.

"Sure," Finn sighed as he pulled himself off of Amanda.

The keepers tried to help Finn up, but once they stood him up he fell to the ground in pain.

"Whoa!" said Willa as Finn fell down. He sat on his butt, holding his legs.

Philby examined them.

"They've been dislocated," Philby said.

"We'll take care of them when we return," said Charlene.

"Finn do you have the return?" asked Jess.

Finn nodded and pulled the remote out of his pocket.

"Everyone press the button!" Finn yelled.

Henry rejoined the group as they all pushed the button.

"NO!" yelled Grendel's Mother. It was too late. They all vanished.

* * *

Grendel's Mother banged her fist on the ground in anger, making a small crater.

"He got away!" she yelled. 'That brat got away!"

"Don't worry," said Thrax as he untied her. "You'll get him next time."

Grendel's Mother glared at the spot where the keepers were standing.

"I'll get you next time!" she yelled. "You will pay for my son! I will have my revenge!"

* * *

**Whoa! There was a torture session in this chapter. I had to put one. I am a fan of torture. Anyway to tell the truth i am in school right now, and i just wrote this during class! Here's my secret, i am always in front of a computer at the beginning of the school day for like 90 minutes. Today we had a sub, so i took the time to write this. Anyway it is snowing currently so much, that we have a half day today!**

**I will most likely write another chapter or more later today. I have a lot of time today because of the half day.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	16. The Shower

Finn woke up screaming in pain. It almost gave Amanda a heart attack.

"Damn it!" yelled Finn. "I hate it when you feel the pain again after you wake up!"

Amanda hopped out of the bed and picked up Finn.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get you into the bathroom."

The other keepers burst into the room when they heard Finn scream.

"Poor guy," Philby said as Amanda sat him on the closed lid of the toilet.

"I can't believe these guys," said Maybeck. "The other Overtakers never tortured us."

"This is going too far," said Willa.

"Let's not forget that Grendel's Mother did this out of revenge," said Henry.

"Are you siding with her?" asked Jess. "Are you actually siding with the Overtakers again!?"

"What!? No! Never!" yelled Henry.

Jess laughed.

"I was just kidding," she said.

Henry rolled his eyes and began to examine Finn's legs. Maybeck and Philby joined in.

They squeezed Finn's legs. He howled in pain. Amanda held his hand tightly.

"Yep," Henry said finally. "They are definitely dislocated."

"Do we have to take him to a hospital?" asked Charlene.

"No need to," said Henry. "I learned a thing or two about mending bones when I was an OTH," said Henry.

"An OT what?" asked Finn.

"We'll explain later buddy," said Maybeck. "But for now we need you to relax. We're going to have to pop the bones back into place."

Finn gulped.

"Okay then," he said. "Let's get it over with."

Philby, Maybeck, and Henry prepared each leg.

"One," said Philby.

Before he could say two and three, Henry and Maybeck snapped Finn's legs back into place. He howled in pain.

"All done!" cheered Henry.

"What the fuck happened to two and three!?" yelled Finn.

"Two, three," said Maybeck.

Finn shook his head.

"Screw you," he said.

"Now, now," said Philby. "Its better when you are unprepared."

"Well it didn't feel comfortable," said Finn.

"It's over now," said Maybeck. "Now lets look at that chest wound."

They took off Finn's shirt and began to examine it.

"Thrax almost stabbed your heart," said Willa.

Finn groaned. The bandaged up his chest.

Jess gagged. Finn's chest was still dripping with hot blood that looked like syrup dripping down his chest.

"You're going to need to take a shower," said Jess.

"Can't," said Finn. "I can't stand up. I can't move around in there."

Amanda smiled.

"Then I'll join you," she said.

Finn eyebrows went up. Everyone held back his or her laughter.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," said Finn. "I mean what if something happens like…"

"Finn!" interrupted Amanda. "You promised that next time you would join me! Now is that time!"

Finn sighed. He knew she wouldn't take no for answer.

He then smiled at his Fairlie girlfriend.

"All right cupcake," he said. "Let's get undressed."

Amanda giggled happily. Everyone began to walk out.

Before Maybeck walked out, he stuck his head into the room and yelled, "Just be careful not to put it in her!"

He burst out laughing.

"Maybeck!" yelled Finn. "I swear to god I will hang you!"

Maybeck continued to laugh as he shut the door.

"Asshole," said Finn as he turned towards Amanda.

He then stared wide-eyed, as she was already half undressed. She was standing only in her panties.

She turned her head towards Finn and smiled. She then slowly removed her panties, letting Finn see her for the first time from behind.

Finn was defiantly amused. Amanda could tell.

"Oh boy," Finn said silently.

Amanda turned on the shower as Finn finished getting undressed.

Amanda then turned around and stood in front of Finn. His face was bright red.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," she said. "After all we've already seen you naked."

"Well that isn't something I should be proud of," said Finn.

Amanda smiled and picked up Finn bridal style.

"Well now you get to see me naked," said Amanda happily.

"I think I already almost did the other night," said Finn in his mind as Amanda sat him down on the ledge in the shower.

* * *

Finn saw that the shower was big. Big enough to hold more than two people.

Amanda turned around and grabbed a washcloth and body soap.

Finn stared mesmerized at his naked girlfriend in front of him.

"Is this a dream?" he thought to himself.

Amanda squeezed soap onto the washcloth. She then sat down on her knees in front of Finn and began scrubbing his chest and stomach. She worked with rapid speed to get the blood off.

Finn could feel how hard she was scrubbing, which meant that this wasn't a dream.

She scrubbed harder and harder and took the showerhead of the hook to manually wash of the soap and blood because Finn couldn't stand up.

Finn stared down at Amanda as she bathed him. Blood began to wash off down the drain, along with dirt and soap.

Finn looked up, her hair in his face. He smelled her beautiful chocolate hair. He smiled happily.

When Amanda was done cleaning him she looked up, finding herself staring into Finn's shimmer green eyes.

She smiled happily and Finn leaned in for a kiss.

"Wait!" Amanda said.

Finn opened his eyes and saw Amanda place the showerhead back on the hook, letting the water rush onto them.

She then sat back down on her knees and faced Finn. She brought herself to him and slowly kissed his wet lips.

Finn wrapped his arms around Amanda, feeling her wet but bare back. He pulled her closer to him.

As Finn embraced Amanda, he felt the water from the shower hit his hands.

"Let's stand up," said Finn. "I want to be under the water."

"But Finn your legs," said Amanda.

"I can manage," said Finn. "As long as you help me by holding onto me and never letting go."

Amanda smiled. She then helped Finn up. He groaned as she helped him stand up, but he ignored it.

Finn waited until they were both underneath the running water. He then stared back into Amanda's eyes and kissed her wet and soggy lips.

They repeatedly over and over. They ran their hands down their backs, letting them feel their bare flesh for the first time.

Finn felt the water splash on his face. He felt like he was kissing Amanda in the rain.

"I don't want this to end just yet," he said in his mind.

He then forced all his strength onto Amanda that she fell against the wall of the shower. Finn pressed himself against her, kissing her harder.

Amanda squeezed Finn as hard as she could, embracing him. Never wanting to let go.

"Embrace me Finn!" Amanda said. "Don't leave me! Don't let go!"

"I'm not going anywhere with my broken legs," said Finn.

Finn pushed Amanda against the wall harder, kissing her lips harder. He then moved onto kissing her neck, and then actually allowing both his Amanda's tongues to meet for the first time.

"This intensity!" Finn said. "It feels so…"

* * *

"Oh for fucks sake!" yelled a voice.

Finn yelled and fell back down on the shower floor. Amanda screamed.

The both looked into the bathroom and Maybeck and Philby were standing there.

"You said you were taking a shower to clean blood off, not make out!" yelled Philby.

"For the love of Christ will you get a room!?" yelled Maybeck.

Finn was now steaming. He managed to stand up and charge out of the shower and grab Philby and Maybeck by their shirt collars.

"You sons of bitches!" Finn yelled. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Philby and Maybeck stared in horror at Finn's face. He was glaring at them.

"We heard screaming coming from the bathroom," said Philby as he swung his feet in the air.

"We thought it was Finn really hurting," said Maybeck.

"There is this thing that God created a long time ago," said Finn. "And it's called knocking! And if you don't do it the next time, I will skin both of you alive! Do you understand!?"

Philby and Maybeck rapidly nodded their heads yes.

"Good," said Finn. "Now get the fuck out. NOW!"

He let go of the two and they dashed out.

Finn stood naked glaring at the closed door. Water dripped down his wet skin and hair.

He heard the shower turn off and felt Amanda wrap a towel around him.

"Oh come on," he said turning around. "I was having fun."

"We can continue this in bed," Amanda said.

Finn smiled and let Amanda dry him.

* * *

For the rest of the night Finn and Amanda slept in their underwear under the covers kissing themselves repeatedly. They felt like a married couple.

"Finn," Amanda said at some point.

"Yeah?" asked Finn.

"Do you want to know how much I love you?" she asked.

"Yes," said Finn.

"I love you so much, that if something happened to you like death, then I would kill myself to join you," Amanda said.

Finn was shocked.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Without you I have no reason to live anymore," Amanda explained. "I couldn't live without you. I could never love anyone else."

Finn felt very touched. No one had ever said something like this to him, not even his parents.

He let himself lay on top of Amanda.

"I love you Amanda, with all my heart," he said. "And I promise you, if either of us is going to die, we will die together. Okay?"

Amanda smiled.

"Okay," she said.

She kissed his lips once more before they fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay let me put this out to you guys first. Finn and Amanda did not have sex. They were only kissing. I just felt like I needed to do another Famanda chapter, especially since I had Finn promise Amanda a shower. The next couple chapter might probably by Jess and Henry, or as I like to call it Hess. Anyway next chapter will feature probably an Overtaker battle, during the day.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Leader for the Day

Finn woke up the next morning with his legs still hurting him. They felt worse. He could hardly move.

"They banged him up hard," said Maybeck.

"You said Finn would be better by this morning," said Philby to Henry.

"Well you could say it was a guess," said Henry.

"Well who's going to lead us around the parks today then?" asked Philby.

"You can Philby," said Finn.

Philby turned towards Finn.

"M…me!?" he stammered. "Be leader for the day!?"

"Sure," said Finn. "Me and Amanda are going to remain here in bed."

Amanda smiled and kissed Finn.

"You can be leader for today, but tonight I get leadership back," said Finn.

"Sure! Okay! No problem!" said Philby.

He smiled and turned towards the keepers.

"All right everyone!" Philby said in an exaggerated voice. "Today I am your leader! You will refer to me as Philby, or leader, or boss! Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone looked at Philby as if he was crazy.

"I wasn't joking," said Philby. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"Yes!" everyone said frantically.

"Yes what?" he asked angrily.

"Yes sir!" everyone said.

"Good!" said Philby happily. "Now move it! We got a big day ahead of us! We are going to Hollywood Kingdom!"

Philby marched out of Finn and Amanda's room and out the door.

Everyone stared at Finn and shook their heads.

"Nice going Whitman," said Maybeck.

"We're being ordered around by a ginger nerd!" said Jess.

"I heard that!" yelled Philby from outside.

"He's just happy," said Finn. "Now go!"

Everyone sighed and walked out the door. Henry shut the door behind him, leaving Finn and Amanda alone.

The two stared at each other and smiled. Finn ran his fingers through Amanda's chocolate hair while she rubbed his cheek.

"So what shall we do today my love?" he asked.

"We could watch a movie," Amanda said. "Or maybe two or more."

"I like it!" said Finn. He reached for the remote and turned on the T.V.

"I'm glad we have a T.V. in our room," said Amanda.

"Me too," said Finn. "So what should we watch first?"

"Let's watch something romantic," said Amanda. "Like Romeo and Juliet."

"How about the one with Leonardo DiCaprio?" asked Finn. "Romeo + Juliet."

"Sure thing love," said Amanda.

Finn smiled and embraced his Fairlie girlfriend as the movie started.

* * *

Philby talked to the keepers and acted like a military leader the whole monorail ride over to Hollywood Kingdom.

"Alright team!" he said when they arrived. "Move out! We have a big day ahead without Finn and Amanda! So I think we should…"

"Hey Sergeant Ginger Nerd!" yelled Charlene. "Will you shut up for second?"

"Excuse me princess!" yelled Philby. "Who gives you the right to tell your temporary leader what to…"

"If you would be quiet you could hear the commotion going on!" said Charlene.

Philby shut up and listened. There was a lot of commotion going on from in the park.

The keepers could hear talking, crying, and screaming and arguing.

"What the?" said Philby.

"Let's go check it out," said Willa.

Everyone nodded and ran into the park.

They gazed upon the entrance plaza to Hollywood Kingdom. The park consisted of a lot of sculptures, replicas, and even slides or picture booths using props or things from the other movies. They were all around the park, especially in the front.

But today was different. A lot of the replicas and sculptures were gone.

Archibald Snatcher's robot was gone. The slide made from the stone jaguar from _The Road to El Dorado_ was gone. The canon from _Kung Fu Panda 2 _and the sculpture of Macawnivore from _The Croods_ was gone. Lot's of the stuff pertaining to the villains were gone.

The keepers examined the empty pedestals.

"No doubt about it," said Maybeck. "The Overtakers."

"What were they planning to do with this stuff?" asked Jess.

"Let's find out!" said Philby. "We search for the missing sculptures!"

Everyone groaned as Philby forced them to march off into the park.

* * *

They walked around for a while. They looked through every building possible. They snuck behind some too. They found nothing.

They were about to give up when they saw thought they saw Rasputin sneak into a storage building.

Following a hunch, they snuck inside.

The place was dark. The only source of light came from a light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

The looked around until they saw something big. They looked closer and saw a slide. It was the stone jaguar.

"Found it!" exclaimed Philby. "We found it team!"

The keepers rolled their eyes as Philby repeatedly chanted the word, "teamwork."

"Alright," said Philby finally. "Now how do we get you back out there?"

Before the he could think though, they swore they heard a soft growl.

"What the?" they said.

Suddenly, the eyes on the Jaguar began to glow blue. It moved it's head to look at them. It was alive.

"Oh shit!" yelled Henry.

"I should've known this was a trap!" yelled Willa.

"This is what we get for following a nerd!" yelled Maybeck.

"Hey!" complained Philby.

"Surprise!" yelled a voice.

They turned around and saw Tzekel-Kan from _The Road to El Dorado_ step out of the shadows.

"Behold my powers of the ancients!" he yelled. "Granted to me by the great and powerful Overtakers! More powerful than the gods themselves. They have granted me power that I can use to get rid of you mortals!"

The jaguar stood behind Tzekel-Kan. It stared at them and breathed heavily. It scared the keepers.

Tzekel-Kan then frowned.

"Where is your leader?" he asked. "And the fairy he calls his girlfriend?"

Philby stood up.

"The fairy, or Fairlie you speak of is not here," he said. "But you are staring at the leader right now!"

Philby held his hands up and smirked at Tzekel-Kan.

Tzekel-Kan replied by blasting Philby with glowing shadows. He was thrown back into the shadows.

"Philby!" Willa yelled.

Suddenly, sound of a machine starting up was heard. Out of the shadows stepped Archibald Snatcher's robot, holding Philby in its hand. Working the controls was Archibald Snatcher from _The Boxtrolls_ himself.

"You think we are idiots?" he yelled. "This is not your leader! We know that Ron Weasley is not your leader!"

Philby glared at Snatcher.

"Who are you calling Ron Weasley!?" he yelled. "I am Dell Philby! And I am the temporary leader for the Kingdom Keepers!"

"Well then where is your real leader?" asked a voice.

The keepers watched as Rasputin stepped out of the shadows. His pet bat, Bartok, flew onto his shoulder.

"He is resting at home with Amanda," said Jess. "After the damage Grendel's Mother did to him he needed to rest!"

"Ah yes she told me all about it!" said Rasputin.

"He got what he deserved!" said Bartok. "He killed her son!"

"I don't see how that siren cares for that demon so much!" yelled Henry.

The Overtakers stared at Henry.

"Why, it's you!" said Rasputin.

"So this is where you've been hiding!" yelled Snatcher.

"You traitor!" yelled Tzekel-Kan. "You will die along with all the others!"

Henry clutched his fists.

"No…I…WON'T!" he yelled.

He ran at Rasputin and gave him a good punch in the face, sending his head flying back off his body, still attached to his long stretched neck.

"Philby!" he yelled to the keepers.

The keepers nodded and tackled Snatcher's robot. They managed to weaken Snatcher and free Philby from his grasp.

"NOW RUN!" yelled Philby.

The keepers dashed out of the building.

"AFTER THEM!" yelled Rasputin as he reattached his head.

Tzekel-Kan ordered the stone jaguar to get the keepers. It crashed through the wall and chased after them, with Tzekel-Kan riding on it and Snatcher tailing behind him holding Rasputin in his palm.

* * *

The keepers ran through the forest, with the stone jaguar hot on their tail.

"They're gaining on us!" yelled Charlene.

"We have to keep running!" yelled Philby. "That is an order!"

"Enough with the leader crap!" yelled Maybeck. "Maybe it will help us not get killed!"

"You cannot out run me!" yelled Tzekel-Kan. "I am the voice of the gods. I am high priest of El Dorado. The powers of the ancients flow through me and allow me to do anything!"

The keepers could hear the booming footsteps of the jaguar getting closer.

Up ahead they saw a lake. It was big and vast.

Suddenly, an idea struck Philby's mind. Stone could not float.

"Go! Jump in the lake!" yelled Philby. "I need to provoke that thing to do the same."

"Philby! No!" yelled Willa. "You'll get yourself killed! I almost lost you in Disneyland, but I don't want to lose you here."

Philby smiled and kissed Willa's lips.

"Don't worry about me," said Philby. "I'll be fine. You will see me as a real leader this time, the kind Finn is. A leader at heart, who puts himself before his friends."

Willa looked at Philby, and then smiled.

The footsteps were getting closer.

"Go!" yelled Philby.

Willa ran and jumped into the lake with the other keepers and swam to the other side.

Philby stood still. He faced the forest. The jaguar jumped out of the trees and stopped in front of Philby.

It then roared ferociously and loudly at Philby. Philby didn't stir or scream.

"All clear," he thought to himself. "Become one with your hologram. Think of Willa."

Tzekel-Kan laughed.

"So you have finally given up?" he asked. "That's it? The so-called temporary leader is now asking for death?"

Philby glared at Tzekel-Kan and the jaguar.

"Fuck…you," he said.

Tzekel-Kan sighed.

"Have it your way," he said.

He turned towards Rasputin.

"Shall I?" he asked.

Rasputin smiled.

"Kill him," he said.

Tzekel-Kan smiled and stared at Philby. His eyes became completely blue and was in control of the jaguar again.

The jaguar roared and charged at Philby.

"All clear, no fear, completely lose myself," said Philby in his mind.

The jaguar jumped in the air and towards Philby.

Philby then thought of Willa once more, and became surrounded in pure light.

The jaguar pounced on Philby, but went right through him. It then toppled into the lake.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Tzekel-Kan as he and jaguar went under.

Philby smiled and jumped in the lake to join the keepers on the other side.

When Philby reached the other side, he was greeted by rounds of applause, hugs, and a long kiss from Willa.

"You did it!" she said.

"You finally put that noggin to good use!" said Henry.

"You saved us and defeated that bastard!" said Jess.

"You may actually make a good leader some day," said Maybeck.

Philby blushed.

"Thanks guys," he said.

They stared at Snatcher and Rasputin on the other side of the lake. Tzekel-Kan emerged from under the water and floated in the middle of the lake.

"Let's go back to the hotel," said Philby. "Rasputin may call in more Overtakers now that we were in the park and escaped."

Everyone nodded and headed towards the monorail.

* * *

When the keepers got back to the hotel, they headed to the door.

They were all still soaking wet.

"I call dibs on the shower first!" yelled Jess.

They stopped in front of the door and chuckled.

"I wonder what the lovebirds have been up to all day?" asked Maybeck.

"They probably had sex," said Henry.

Jess smacked him in the back of his head.

"OW!" he yelled. "It was a joke!"

"I'm the only jokester here!" yelled Maybeck.

They knocked on the door at first, hoping for Finn or Amanda to open the door.

After a few minutes with no reply, they used the key and went inside.

The living room was spotless. They had to have been in bed all day.

They headed towards Finn and Amanda's room. The T.V. was on at a loud volume level.

They knocked at first. No reply.

They then stepped into the room and peered inside.

Finn and Amanda were asleep, embracing each other. The bed had plates of food and chocolate all around it, some unfinished.

The T.V. was on, playing _The Blue Lagoon_.

"A romantic movie," said Willa.

"How sweet," said Charlene.

Henry and Maybeck stared at Finn and Amanda.

"Let's wake them," said Maybeck.

"Oh come on guys," said Philby. "Let them…"

It was too late. They had already grabbed plates and banged on them, waking Finn and Amanda up immediately.

"AHHHH!" yelled Finn.

"YIKES!" yelled Amanda.

They sat up and gasped, staring at the keepers in front of them.

"Oh," said Finn. "You guys."

He stared at the T.V.

"Oh fuck! We feel asleep for half of the movie!" complained Finn.

"We can always restart it," said Amanda.

"I assume you guys had a fun time together?" asked Jess.

Finn and Amanda nodded. They then noticed that they were all soaking wet.

"Did it rain?" Finn asked.

"No we ran into some Overtakers who stole some of the villain sculptures in Hollywood Kingdom," said Philby.

"My god!" said Amanda. "Are you guys okay?"

"Would we be here if we weren't?" asked Henry.

"Ah, no," said Finn.

"Thankfully we had our temporary leader to thank," said Maybeck. "He saved us and defeated them, for now."

Finn smiled at Philby.

"I knew you would make a great temporary leader," he said.

Philby blushed.

"I stand to serve and lead the Kingdom Keepers anytime," he said. "You can count on me."

Finn smiled.

"I will tonight rely on you to be second in command," he said. "But for now you should shower and dry up. We have to go to Hollywood Kingdom again tonight."

Everyone nodded and walked out.

Finn and Amanda smiled at each other. Finn took a spoonful of ice cream and popped it into Amanda's mouth, which was followed by a cold and creamy kiss.

"So shall we restart it?" asked Finn.

Amanda smiled and kissed Finn again.

"Let's watch it from the beginning over and over again!" she said. "I want to be with you for as long as you stay in California."

Finn smiled and hugged Amanda as he restarted the movie.

* * *

**Three cheers for the hero of the day, Philby! I needed to give other keepers some big moments, so here was Philby. Anyway, tonight we the keepers cross over, they will finally here the Overtakers plot. We don't know it and neither do they, but the only way to find out what it is, is to stay tuned.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	18. The Overtaker's Plot

The keepers woke up later that night in Hollywood Kingdom.

Finn's legs were much better now. He could finally walk again.

He smiled as everyone gathered around him.

"All right we all know what to do," said Finn. "This is the final park we need to take a tour around. Once we do that, we can finally start splitting up and searching the parks individually."

Everyone nodded. They began to walk into the parks.

The park was big. There were lots of attractions, stores, and places that were based off of the many movies made from Dreamworks and other movie companies that were not happily ever after based.

For example, the Tower of Terror was now Hotel Transylvania Tower, based off of _Hotel Transylvania_. The Rock'n'Roller Coaster was the Rock'n'Ruling Roller Coaster, based off of _Rock and Rule_. It had lots of stuff that the keepers actually knew this time.

They walked around the whole park, visualizing all the buildings and attractions. They made sure they had a clear image of the park in their heads, just like in the other parks. They had to make sure they wouldn't need a map.

As they walked around, they could see lots of the pedestals with missing statues or monuments.

"You weren't kidding," said Finn. "They are gone."

"Why would you think that we were kidding?" asked Charlene.

"I don't know," said Finn. "Forget I said that."

"It's just strange to us," said Amanda. "Most of these statues weren't props. Some of them were characters who were villains from the movies."

"Yeah like Macawnivore, the Lizard King, and many more," said Finn.

"Probably their building an army," said Willa.

"So what for?" asked Philby. "Why do they need an army for this supposed trigger they keep talking about?"

They began to hear voice coming from a distance.

"What is that?" asked Henry.

"Come on," said Finn.

They ran off to where the voices were coming from.

* * *

The keepers snuck behind a building when they got close to where the voice came from.

They could see some Overtakers walking into Dreamtasmic, the show based off of Fantasmic.

"Where are they headed?" asked Amanda.

"Let's find out," said Maybeck.

"Let's find someplace back stage to sneak in," said Willa. "That way we won't get attacked if there are Overtakers there."

They snuck behind the stands and through a cast member entrance. They walked through the set and into and opening to the stage where they could spy.

When they looked into the theater, they almost shrieked. The seats were filled with so many Overtakers, practically filling them up. There were ones they had already seen like Nekron, Jane Kangaroo, Kent Mansley, Chakal, Victor Maynott, Rothbart, Shaw, and many others. Even Rattlesnake Jake was there, all healed.

There were also many new ones that either the keepers could know, or only Henry knew. There was Rumpelstiltskin from _Shrek Forever After_, Drago Bludvist from _How to Train your Dragon 2_, The Other Mother from _Coraline_, Warren T. Rat from _An American Tale_, Lizard King from _Axel: The Biggest Little Hero_, and many others. It frightened the keepers at how many there were.

"They are building an army," said Jess. "But why?"

* * *

Suddenly the ground began to shake. From behind the stands Hexxus flew out and surprised everyone, especially the keepers.

He flew around singing his famous song, Toxic Love. He then rested on the tip of the mountain on stage.

Then out from behind the mountain, Lord Maliss, Rasputin, Eris, Mrs. Tweedy, Pitch Black, Red, and Grendel's Mother stepped out and stood at the front of the stage.

The Overtakers cheered for their leader, the Big 4, and the other high-ranking Overtakers.

Lord Maliss raised his hand and the Overtakers quieted down.

"My friends, my soldiers, my greatest warriors," he said. "We are gathered here to talk about the future."

"A future were there are no dreams, no happiness, no love," said Rasputin.

"The only thing that will live will be nightmares," said Pitch. "Only fear, only darkness, only torture. This shall be the new world that me and my brother shall create for us."

"Oh that's right!" said Eris. "Introduce everyone to your brother."

The keepers stared at them puzzled.

"Pitch Black doesn't have a brother," said Finn.

Pitch Black held his hand up towards the Overtakers.

"Please stand up brother," said Pitch. "Please introduce yourself."

In the crowd a big Overtaker stood up. He was as big as Chernabog was to the keepers. He even looked like him. He wore a huge black cloak. He had huge teeth and horn-like ears.

"Hello everyone!" the beast said. "I am the Nightmare King!"

"The Nightmare King!" said Amanda. "From _Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland_."

"He's his brother!?" yelled Henry. "How did I not know that?"

"It's probably like Chernabog and Hades being brothers," said Maybeck.

"Shhhh!" said Willa. "He's sitting down!"

The Nightmare King sat down.

"Now I know what you are thinking," said Eris. "How are we going to create Nightmare Kingdom with this Dream Kingdom in our way?"

"Well that is what we are here to discuss," said Mrs. Tweedy.

Everyone looked at Hexxus.

"Show them Hexxus," said Red.

Hexxus smiled and held out his hand. A small black diamond was floating in his hand.

"This is a trigger," he said. "I created it myself. It was made for pure destruction."

He laughed and gave the trigger to Lord Maliss.

"Allow our friend here to explain," said Grendel's Mother.

She snapped her fingers and Chester V from _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2_ walked out.

He smiled and held a box towards the mountain wall. A projection appeared on it.

"This trigger is capable of causing a massive earthquake for miles around," he said.

"This is exactly what we are going to use to destroy Dream Kingdom completely!" laughed Lord Maliss.

"Once we destroy this land of dreams, we shall create Nightmare Kingdom and replace it with this one," said Rasputin. "And then this whole world will fall into complete and utter darkness!"

All the Overtakers laughed. The keepers were completely shocked.

"Destroy Dream Kingdom!?" yelled Finn.

"Create Nightmare Kingdom!?" yelled Amanda.

"They can't…they can't do this!" said Philby.

"Oh but we will," said a voice.

They all turned around and saw Red standing behind them.

"Remember me?" he asked.

The keepers stared in fear as Red blasted them and knocked them out.

* * *

The keepers woke up later. They were tied up in front of the stage, staring at the Overtakers.

"Well, well, well," said a voice.

They were turned around magically and found themselves facing Lord Maliss and the Big 4.

"What have we got here?" he asked.

"A couple of eavesdroppers," said Rasputin.

"One of them being the same person that killed by son," said Grendel's Mother.

She made her hair rub Finn's head.

"If you torture him again," said Amanda. "I will push you so hard that you will be blasted to the moon!"

The Overtakers laughed.

"You think I'm joking?" she asked. "I have the power to…"

"We know about your power," said Eris. "We know about all of you Kingdom Keepers."

She then walked up to Henry.

"Except you," she said. "I don't remember the Evil Queen talking about you."

"Hey!" yelled Lord Maliss. "What have I told you about calling my sister that!?"

"Guys!" said Pitch. "Let's not argue about this! The main point is that this guy looks familiar."

"It's him," said Rasputin. "The one that left us."

"Who?" asked Lord Maliss.

Rasputin whispered something in Maliss' ear.

"Oh him!" said Maliss.

He stared at Henry.

"How does it feel to be a traitor?" he asked.

"Go to hell!" yelled Henry. "You green-skinned bastard!"

Maliss smiled.

"We should be careful with our words," he said. "Just because you were one of us once does not mean that I will show mercy on you."

"Come on Maliss," said Red. "Let's not kill them yet. Let's tell them exactly what we have been talking about."

Maliss nodded.

"We already know what your plans are," said Finn. "You are going to destroy Dream Kingdom and created Nightmare Kingdom."

"But what we want to know is why you haven't done it yet," asked Jess. "You have the trigger, so why haven't you destroyed the kingdom?"

Maliss looked at Hexxus towering above them.

"Well it doesn't have enough power yet," he said. "We need power, magic, and every bit of resource available here."

The keepers stared at Hexxus.

"So that's why you were stealing power from the Happily Ever After Kingdom the other night," said Philby. "You are charging up the trigger."

Pitch laughed.

"We weren't stealing power," he said. "We were stealing magic. Magic that built this kingdom."

The keepers stared at Pitch.

"This kingdom was made from magic?" asked Amanda.

"It was created as a prison for us," said Maliss. "You see after you killed that beast Chernabog, my sister told me about what happened. I swore to her that I would carry out something almost exactly like what Chernabog wanted. I promised her that I would rule the world with darkness and prove to be more successful than Chernabog."

"However," said Mrs. Tweedy. "That pesky mouse found out about our plans, and decided to seal us away in this place so that we could never escape and leave this park."

"He created this park, with magic," said Red.

The keepers stared at them.

"No wonder this place was built so fast," said Maybeck.

"He even depowered Hexxus into that form," said Rasputin. "But now things are changing."

"We are becoming more powerful every second," said Maliss. "We are becoming real, and more powerful. We have shown this park what we are and what we are capable of."

"And now to achieve our goals," said Grendel's Mother. "We need to absorb enough magic from each of the parks. We need magic, we need power from artifacts hidden around this kingdom, and we need supernatural power, possibly from lightning or power stations."

"Once that happens, we can create an earthquake from under the park that is so powerful, it will destroy every bit of good magic and happiness in this park," said Pitch. "And then my brother and I can create Nightmare Kingdom and rule the world evilly ever after!"

All the Overtakers laughed loudly.

"No!" said Finn. "You won't get away with this. We will stop you! As long as we live, we will always stop evil from winning!"

Maliss laughed.

"Then I'll just have to kill you," said Maliss.

As he spoke a fireball formed in his hand. He then lifted his hand in the air as it grew to be as big as a wrecking ball.

Grendel's Mother then shot her hand in the sky. Lightning began to from in the sky. It flashed. She was going to drop a lightning bolt on them.

"You were supposed to die with Chernabog by lightning," she said to Finn. "So now I will finish it, for him and for my son."

They were about to throw them on the keepers.

"All clear!" Finn yelled.

Everyone stared at Finn.

"I…don't know how to go all clear," said Henry.

"Think about the thing you love the most," Jess said. "Think about me."

Henry nodded and closed his eyes, thinking hard about Jess.

"We go all clear through the ropes," said Finn. "Amanda you then use your push, and then we make a mad dash out to the entrance."

Everyone nodded.

Maliss and Grendel's Mother laughed.

"Goodbye keepers," Maliss said.

"Say hello to my son for me," said Grendel's Mother.

Finn glared at the hag.

"I hate to say it, but if we were going to die, we wouldn't be going to hell," said Finn.

Maliss then threw the fireball and Grendel's Mother dropped the lighting.

The keepers went all clear just in time and Amanda unleashed her push, making the Overtakers fly into the wall.

The fireball flew towards the Overtakers in the stands. They got burnt to crisps, but they were alive. The keepers laughed at this until the lighting shock the stage and made a huge flash and boom.

The keepers stared at the Overtakers until they remembered what they were in the middle of.

"Let's go!" he yelled. They began to run.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Maliss. "Hexxus!"

Hexxus got off the mountain and flew after the keepers who already ran out of the set.

"Tell me when that boy will die!" yelled Grendel's Mother.

"Once he is vulnerable enough," said Rasputin. "And possibly alone."

* * *

The keepers screamed as they ran towards the entrance, with the Spirit of Destruction following them.

"You will all die!" he yelled. "You will all fall to destruction! That is your only fate! Destruction! You have no future!"

Finn turned his head around.

"The only one who doesn't have a future is you!" yelled Finn. "You will be the one who dies!"

Hexxus suddenly disappeared into cracks in the ground.

The keepers stared in shock, until Hexxus appeared out of the ground in front of them.

"I beg to differ," he said smiling.

He grabbed Finn in his giant hand. Finn screamed as he was held in the demon's hand made of toxic waste.

"Let…him…go!" yelled Amanda as she prepared to push Hexxus.

Hexxus slashed his arm and made the whole ground fly at the keepers like a tidal wave. The bricks and dirt smashed into them, sending them flying into a building.

"You have magic, fairy," said Hexxus. "I have encountered fairies before, and they sealed me up! But you are not like the other fairies. You have no wings."

Amanda growled.

"That's…because…I…am…not…A FAIRY!" yelled Amanda.

She then blasted the debris that was thrown at them at Hexxus.

They hit Hexxus, and some particles hit Finn.

"Hey watch where you are throwing stuff!" yelled Finn.

"Sorry," said Amanda.

"You fairy bitch!" yelled Hexxus. "You will die, but I will kill you after I kill your leader!"

Hexxus held Finn in his palm and began to close it, attempting to crush him.

"Finn!" yelled Philby.

Finn however, was able to push Hexxus off him, releasing him.

"What!?" yelled Hexxus. "How do you have this power!?"

Finn smiled.

"Courtesy of Disneyland," said Finn. "Our DHIs now make us superhuman."

He jumped high and punched Hexxus in the face hard.

Hexxus howled in pain.

"Guys run!" Finn yelled.

The keepers continued to run towards the entrance.

They made it there soon after they escaped.

"The return!" yelled Finn.

Everyone held hands as Finn pulled out the remote.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Hexxus.

He came out from under the ground and held his hand behind his back, preparing to crush them with a clap.

"Press the button!" yelled the keepers.

The keepers pressed the button and disappeared just as Hexxus clapped.

"NO!" yelled Hexxus.

He was so angry that the ground began to shake.

"Hexxus no!" yelled Maliss as he appeared next to him.

Hexxus glared at him.

"We will get them soon," said Maliss. "Just have patience."

Hexxus sighed as they disappeared into smoke.

* * *

**Oh my! We now know the new Overtaker's plot to destroy Dream Kingdom and create Nightmare Kingdom. Will the keepers be able to stop them? Can they beat them and be able to escape their wrath? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	19. The Birds

The keepers all sat around a table in the hotel restaurant the next morning for breakfast.

They had it all planned out and visualized. They had spent the past four nights touring around each park, and now they had them mapped out.

"All right," said Finn. "These are the teams."

He pulled out a checklist.

"Me and Amanda will be searching Happily Ever After Kingdom," he said. "Philby and Willa will take Country Kingdom. Maybeck and Charlene will take Hollywood Kingdom. Jess and Henry will be searching Wild Kingdom."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This will be either for this night, or the first few nights," said Amanda. "After that we will probably be switching around."

Philby then raised his hand.

"What is it?" asked Finn.

"I think I just realized something that is a huge problem," he said. "Our DHIs are set to move to each park in order each night. We don't have the capability to control where we crossover to."

Finn frowned.

"You know what?" he asked. "I never thought about that."

"Now what will we do?" asked Jess.

Everyone thought for a while. Then Maybeck had an idea.

"Remember back in Disney when Wayne was missing?" he asked. "Finn and Philby managed to find the place that controls literally the park and including security and or DHI projections."

"So?" asked Henry.

"So if we can find that place and possibly hack into it like in Disney, then maybe we can control where our DHIs cross over to."

"Yeah!" said Willa. "Plus we can take security footage too!"

Maybeck bowed.

"What would you do without the great Terry Maybeck?" he said smirking.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well now that we know what to do, we just need to find where it is," said Charlene.

"Where could it be?" asked Amanda.

"I think I know someone who can help," said Finn.

"Who?" asked Jess.

"Let me ask you," said Finn. "Who is the beloved icon of this whole park? The person who is practically the Mickey Mouse of Non-Disney animated movies?"

Everyone thought for a while, and then Henry raised his hand.

"Shrek!" he exclaimed.

"Correct!" said Finn. "All we need to do is ask Shrek and he may have the answers."

"But how will we find him?" asked Willa.

"Well as we know our DHIs are set today for Happily Ever After Kingdom," said Finn. "Which means that tonight we will cross over to Happily Ever After Kingdom. Shrek's kingdom."

"So we basically wait for tonight to find Shrek?" asked Philby.

"Correct," said Finn.

"Then what are we going to do all day?" asked Philby.

"I was maybe thinking we take a walk around the city," said Finn. "Or maybe go to the beach."

"I like that idea!" said Amanda.

"Everyone in?" asked Finn.

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's get changed and head to the beach!" said Finn. "I will find us a truck or car to borrow."

* * *

A half an hour later, everyone was ready to go to the beach. Finn had borrowed a pick-up truck with a mobile home on it to carry everyone in it.

They packed up and headed off.

Henry and Jess drove in the front while the others hung out in the trailer. It was a chance for more bonding between Henry and Jess.

Everyone was in the back, talking to each other or playing on their I-pods or phones.

"What shall we do first?" asked Amanda.

"I want to look for seashells!" yelled Willa.

"I just want to sunbathe," said Charlene.

"I want to show off my muscles to everyone on that beach," said Maybeck as he flexed. He was wearing a speedo, hoping to get attention.

Charlene snorted and hit his leg, making him fall down.

"Why would you want the attention of other girls when you have me?" asked Charlene.

"Because I am famous," said Maybeck. "We all are."

"You do know famous people try to avoid public attention," said Philby. "Otherwise they get mobbed by autograph hounds and crazy, tear you apart, stalker fans."

"Oh please," said Maybeck. "The only thing I would have to worry about happening today is an Overtaker attack. But those bastards can't even leave the park right?"

Finn nodded his head uneasily. He kind of wished Maybeck hadn't said that.

What Maybeck didn't know is that by saying that, he jinxed the whole gang.

* * *

Henry and Jess drove down the open road. The fields were vast, with lots of grass, mostly yellow.

"It's so hot!" Jess complained. She fanned herself with a fan Henry bought for her.

"Here," said Henry handing her his bottle of water.

"Really?" she asked. "What about you?"

"I can manage," said Henry. "I've handled many situations in the past."

Jess smiled. She was so happy to finally have a boyfriend. She didn't care if he had worked once for the Overtakers. She loved him no matter what, for she had never felt love before.

Jess leaned forward and kissed Henry on the cheek. He smiled and turned his head, letting his lips touch hers.

They kissed for a few seconds, and then when Jess pulled herself off of him, she saw something in the sky heading towards them.

"What the?" she said. "Look!"

Henry looked forward. It looked like a huge black cloud.

"A thunder cloud?" asked Jess.

Henry looked closer. Suddenly the cloud broke apart into two. The two halves then broke apart bit by bit, turning into creatures with wings.

Henry's eyes popped open. They weren't clouds, they were a huge flock of owls and seagulls.

"What are those things!?" yelled Jess. "Why are there owls out here during the daytime?"

Henry clutched the wheel. He started to push harder down on the pedal.

"Jess," said Henry. "Brace yourself for an airborne assault!"

Jess stared at Henry and then at the creatures. They were diving straight down at them.

They began to attack them. They swarmed around Henry and Jess. They attempted to claw at them with their talons. It became dark around them as the birds formed a huge circular wall around the vehicle as they drove.

Henry was struggling with taking the pain, shaking the birds off him, and driving at the same time. He was not about to let the truck crash although. He would not let them die.

"Ow!" yelled Jess. "These flying rats are pecking me!"

She attempted to shake the seagulls off her.

"Wait!" she suddenly said. "These owls have…masks?"

She was right. The owls were wearing metal masks.

"Oh no," said Henry. "Owls with metal masks can only mean…"

"Me!" yelled a voice.

A large sooty owl swooped down and perched itself on the hood of the truck. It had grey feathers and was wearing a big metal mask. It was Metal Beak, the evil owl warlord from _Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole_.

"Hello Kingdom Keepers," said Metal Beak.

"An Overtaker!? Here!?" yelled Jess. "That's impossible! They Overtakers can't leave the parks!"

"The humans and land ones can't," said Metal Beak. "Because they can't get past the gate."

"But for us creatures who can fly!" said another voice. "We can get over the gate!"

Jess and Henry looked up through the birds attacking them. A huge white bird perched itself next to Metal Beak. It turned out to be a Sulphar-crested Cockatoo. It glared at the two wickedly. It was Nigel, the villain from _Rio_.

"Hello, pretty girl," Nigel said as he flew up to Jess.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin with one of his talons. "Cockatoo got your throat? Or chin actually?"

"Get your filthy claws off of her!" yelled Henry. He was struggling to drive and stay on the road while swatting away the birds at the same time.

Nigel stared at Henry. He smirked.

"So this is what our traitor has become," he said. "You should have stayed with us. You wouldn't have to die like this."

"Like hell I would stay with you guys and let you destroy all happily ever afters," said Henry.

"Well now you're going to die," said Metal Beak. "With all these pesky kids."

Henry glared at the birds.

"This was meant to be a fun day at the beach," he growled. "And I still intend to make it one! I will not let a bunch of feathered fowl like you stand in our way!"

He slammed his foot on the gas, making the truck move fast. It knocked Metal Beak and Nigel off the truck. He then drove right into the flock in front of them, hitting them and making them fall.

* * *

Henry continued to drive, but he could see that the flock was coming back. They were coming in hot.

Just then, the door from the trailer opened. Finn stuck himself outside.

"What the fuck is going on!?" yelled Finn. "First it somehow gets dark and now you are driving fast and making us fly all over the place. What do you think this is? Grand Theft Auto?"

"No!" said Jess. "More like running, or driving for our lives!"

Finn could here screeching of birds and turned around. He almost fell out of the trailer when he saw the flock heading towards them.

Luckily Amanda grabbed him and pulled him back inside before he could fall.

"Jesus!" yelled Charlene. "What the hell is going on!?"

"We're under attack!" yelled Finn.

Everyone stared out the window at shrieked at the sight of the birds.

"You won't get away!" yelled Nigel.

"You will all die!" yelled Metal Beak. "You have no place in our new kingdom!"

Finn clutched his fists.

"You have no place in this world!" he said.

He turned towards Amanda.

"Amanda," he said. "Do you think you can give them a push?"

Amanda shook her head.

"I can't hit the birds from the door without also hitting the car," she explained. "We'll all get hit and blown off the road."

Finn thought for a moment. Then he noticed a rope in the corner. He smiled at Amanda.

"What about from the roof?" he asked.

"The roof?" Amanda asked. "But I could fall!"

"I have a plan," he said.

He explained his plan to Amanda. She nodded in agreement.

He tied the rope around Amanda's waist tightly. He then carefully climbed out of the trailer, and Amanda lifted him into the truck.

The birds were closing in. This time they would completely cover in front of Henry, making him unable to see, thus crashing.

Finn quickly tied the rope to the back of the truck. He then tugged it hard. It was locked in tight.

"Okay Mandy!" Finn yelled. "Climb on the roof!"

Amanda nodded and climbed on the roof of the trailer. The rope was meant to keep her from flying off the truck.

She stood up there, struggling to keep her balance.

She then stared ahead. The birds were nearly there.

"Push Amanda!" yelled Finn. "Push!"

Amanda threw her hands back, charging up her powers.

Finn saw Nigel and Metal Beak coming in hot, diving straight at Amanda.

"You're mine!" yelled Nigel.

"I'll tear your eyes right out of your skull!" yelled Metal Beak.

"Do it now!" yelled Finn.

Amanda yelled and threw her hands forward, unleashing a powerful push. It was so powerful that it sent her flying of the roof and right into the back of the truck, where Finn caught her.

The force hit Metal Beak and Nigel first, sending them flying straight into their flock of birds. It was so powerful that when it hit the flock, it sent them flying everywhere, like a bomb.

Birds were shot in every direction. The keepers could see from a distance that they were fleeing.

They caught a glimpse of Metal Beak and Nigel staring at them before they disappeared into the sky far away.

Everyone cheered in victory. They defeated the birds.

* * *

Finn and Amanda rode in the back of the truck the rest of the way to the beach.

They spent practically the whole day there. They swam and they built sandcastles.

They girls mostly sunbathed while Finn and Philby buried Maybeck and Henry in the sand.

They found a lot of seashells. It was a great day, especially for Amanda and Jess who have never really been to the beach.

When it began to get late they packed their things up and headed back to the truck.

As they drove they could see the sun setting. It was a beautiful sight, for only Jess and Henry unfortunately since they were the only one's in the front seat who could see it.

As Henry stared at the sun, he stared at Jess.

She noticed him staring and smiled back. She then reached her hand over to his, and he held it.

She smiled and they shared another kiss.

"Henry promise me something," said Jess.

"What?' asked Henry.

"Promise me that you will always be with me," she said. "Promise me that you will never go back to the Overtakers. Promise me that you will not fall in love with anyone else. Promise that you will stay with me for the rest of my life and love me, cherish me, marry me, and start a family with me."

It was a lot for Henry to hear, but heard every single word.

He nodded.

"I promise you that we will be together forever," he said. "I won't let anything come between you and me."

Jess smiled, a tear rolling down her face.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you."

Henry smiled and sat back.

"Should I tell her the truth?" he thought in his mind. "Would it make her hate me? No! I can't take that risk. I will stick to being an OTH. I will not let those bastards ruin this for her."

He sighed and continued to drive, staring at the sun setting, almost as if it were a dream.

* * *

**I really enjoyed this chapter. I finally did a little bit of Hess. I hope you enjoyed it. Well anyway, I have to admit it. I am growing a little worried about this story writing. I have become completely obsessed with this that it is taking over my video game time! I want to play video games, but I am too obsessed with this. I need to find a solution! I need to play video games again!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	20. The Search for Shrek

The keepers woke up later that night in Far Far Away Plaza. They looked around. It felt weird to be back in this park after fours nights.

Finn stood up. He stared at the stand where the statue of Shrek was from the day the park opened until the night they first crossed over.

"Aren't they going to do something about that?" asked Jess.

"They probably are," said Maybeck. "But it might be taking some time because they are trying to make it out of gold."

"Well anyway," said Finn. "Since we know that Shrek is alive, and is no longer on the statue, then he is somewhere in this park."

"Why would he just run off instead of staying here?" asked Philby. "If he went into hiding, then I think were he was would've been perfect."

"We don't know if he's gone into hiding," said Henry. "I think he is either spying on Overtakers, or gathering an army of his own."

"The point is that tonight it is essential that we find him so he can tell us the location of the server that we must hack," said Finn.

"No one would know this park better than Shrek," said Amanda. "Because this is his park after all."

Finn nodded.

"Come on everyone," he said. "Let's search the Enchanted Forest again first. We will go clockwise like the first night. But be on the lookout. I suspect there to be Overtakers here."

Everyone nodded and ran off following Finn.

They ran through the Enchanted Forest. This time they didn't need a map. They knew their way around the park this time.

They repeatedly called for Shrek. They yelled his name, but no luck. He didn't come.

They made their way through Adventure Square after checking the Enchanted Forest.

They ran past the Power Station that they saw Overtakers taking magic from.

They stopped then for a second and looked at the place, walking towards it.

"So the Overtakers are saying that in this station, there is magic instead of electricity?" asked Willa.

"That's what they said," said Philby.

"Amazing," said Amanda. "Magic really does exist in this world."

Everyone stared at Amanda.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Finn. "There was magic in Disney!"

Amanda's smiled faded.

"Oh right," she said. "But to have a park that completely runs on magic! Isn't that amazing?"

Suddenly, they began to hear voices coming from Imaginationland. It sounded like a bunch of people arguing or chatting loudly.

"Overtakers?" Jess asked in a nervous tone.

Finn nodded his head uneasily.

"Let's find out," he said.

They followed him into the park.

* * *

The keepers followed Finn to where the voices were coming from.

When they got louder, they began to travel behind attraction buildings.

When the voices were very loud, it meant they were right in front of them.

The keepers snuck between two buildings and stared into the plaza.

Cats. A bunch of cats wearing fedoras and shirts with the letter M on them were gathered around the Riders of Berk attractions, modeled off of the Dumbo ride.

The keepers stared at the cats took parts from on the ride, in it, and under it.

"Tell me again why we're gathering these parts now?" complained a cat.

"Cause the boss told us so," said another.

"But why now?" the other cat complained. "There isn't even a lighting storm predicted yet."

"And that's exactly why we need to do this!" yelled a voice. "So we can prepare ourselves for when it comes. So it can be ready for when it comes. It could be our only chance! So I suggest you stop whining, and keep dissembling!"

The keepers stared ahead and saw who just gave the commands. They mistook him for a rat at first, until they realized that his rat nose was a fake. He was really a cat, wearing a top hat and a long, red coat. He was holding a cigar and had a crooked smile. It was Warren T. Rat from _An American Tail_. He was one of the Overtakers they saw in Dreamtasmic.

"How does this Chester V know this will attract lighting?" asked a cat. "How do we know it won't blow up?"

"Are you really questioning the knowledge of Chester V!?" yelled Warren.

"Ah! No boss!" yelled the cat.

"Good! Then get back to work!" yelled Warren.

The cat sighed and continued to dissemble parts.

Warren blew his cigar and then walked away.

The keepers stared at the cats.

"What are they doing?" asked Maybeck.

"They said something about lighting," said Charlene. "Maybe it has to do with the trigger."

"Don't they realize that taking apart that ride will most likely make the people who ride it tomorrow come flying right off?" asked Jess.

"Honestly I don't think they care if they kill these guests," said Finn. "They probably want to."

"Well we need to stop them!" said Philby. "We can't let them get away."

He started to stand up when Henry stopped him.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "You are about to run right into an ambush with the those gangsters!"

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" asked Philby.

"We drive them away," he said. "With the thing they are afraid of."

"Dogs," said Amanda.

"Exactly," said Henry.

"Now where are we going to find dogs?" asked Willa.

Henry smiled and pointed at Finn.

Finn looked at Henry.

"What? Me?" he said. "Are you calling me a dog!?"

"No I'm not!" said Henry. "I am saying that you can call about a character that is a dog. You can dream for help."

Finn's eyes popped open. He was right. He was the only one out of the keepers who could for some reason call for help from characters by dreaming for help.

"Okay then," said Finn. He closed his eyes and thought about dogs.

* * *

Suddenly, he heard barking. He opened his eyes and stared behind him. The keepers did too. There were two dogs standing in the shadows.

"Nice Finn!" said Amanda.

"Yeah…" Finn said in an uneasy tone. He didn't even say the word help yet and the dogs came.

Maybeck clapped his hands.

"Come here boys!" he said. "We need your help!"

Suddenly, the dogs began to growl. The keeper's smiles began to fade.

The dogs then walked into the light, and their smiles completely faded. They saw that the dogs were made out of clay.

"Clay!?" yelled Finn. "But then that means…"

They heard a chuckle and then Mrs. Tweedy stepped out from behind the building.

"Thought you could sneak in here and get in our way?" she said. "We think again sonny!"

The keepers stood up and then ran into the park.

"Get them!" yelled Mrs. Tweedy.

The dogs barked and chased them.

The cats heard barking and saw the keepers running towards them.

They stood prepared to fight, until they saw the dogs chasing them.

They ran away immediately at the sight of the dogs, collecting all the pieces that they could grab and run away with.

"You cowards! Get back here!" yelled Mrs. Tweedy. The cats didn't listen.

She saw the keepers getting chased in circles around the attraction by her dogs.

She smiled at first, knowing that her pets would get them. Then her smile faded as the keepers turned to fight the dogs, kicking them in their faces as they pounced at them.

The keepers turned towards Mrs. Tweedy when they finished off her dogs.

They began to walk towards her. She pulled out an axe from behind her.

"You don't scare us!" yelled Finn.

They smiled, until they saw red lights coming from shadows behind her.

"But maybe this does!" yelled Warren as he came out of the shadows. He was using a remote to control the giant mechanical-mouse from the movie.

"Let's see you handle this!" he yelled. He controlled it to drive towards the keepers.

Once again the keepers found themselves running in circles.

"You can run kiddies!" Warren yelled. "But you'll never run far enough!"

The keepers continued to run, now towards the forest. They ended up getting trapped by a tree.

They stared ahead as the mechanical mouse was coming at them.

"Ram them!" yelled Warren. "Squish them! Smash them! I'll show them what happens when you mess with the gangs of Dream Kingdom!"

Everyone closed their eyes tightly. All Finn could think about was why they came here tonight, and how they couldn't just fail the mission.

* * *

Just as the mechanical mouse was about to hit them, something grabbed it and lifted it off the ground.

"WHAT!?" yelled Warren.

He and Mrs. Tweedy looked up and shrieked. A huge dragon was flying in the sky and holding the mouse in its feet.

The keepers then realized that it was the dragon from _Shrek_. Donkey's wife.

Dragon roared and then let go of the mouse, letting it fall and smash into pieces everywhere.

"NO!" yelled Warren. "I worked so hard to figure out the controls to control it!"

"Well now you know what happens when you mess with the ruler of Dream Kingdom!" said a voice.

The keepers looked on Dragon's back as she landed on the ground. Shrek and Donkey were on her back.

"You called?" Shrek asked.

"I...I did?" Finn asked.

"You imagined in your mind that you had a mission to find me, and that you couldn't fail it," said Shrek.

"Which actually means that you dreamed Shrek and called for help, thus calling us to the rescue," said Donkey.

The keepers smiled.

Everyone then stared at Warren and Mrs. Tweedy.

"The next time you try to take anything from this park, you'll become dinner for my wife!" yelled Donkey.

Warren began to laugh.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "We already got enough of what we needed. We are slowly making process!"

"This is far from over!" yelled Mrs. Tweedy. "We will not rest until this wretched park is in ruins!"

They both ran off into the darkness of the park.

* * *

After the Overtakers left, Shrek hopped down and stood in front of the keepers.

"So you needed to find me for something," he said. "What do you need?"

Finn stepped up.

"You know every park here like the back of your hand right?" he asked.

"Correct," said Shrek.

"We need to know the location of the main server in this park," said Finn. "We need to gain control of it so we can decide where we want our DHIs to go, and also to gain access to the security cameras and footage."

Shrek thought for a moment.

"I know the place," he said. "It's in Hollywood Kingdom. It's in the big maintenance building where usually people go for directions or help. It's on the upper level. You'll need the special codes to hack into it."

He told Donkey something and then he ran off. A few minutes later he returned with papers.

"Here," said Shrek taking them from Donkey.

The keepers read them. They had a bunch of codes in letters and numbers.

"These will help you hack into the system and gain complete control," said Shrek.

"You will be in control of the whole park!" said Donkey. "Everything will be at your disposal! DHI control, security footage, and so much more!"

The keepers smiled.

"Thanks you two," said Finn. "Not only for this, but for saving our lives."

"Hey," said Shrek patting Finn on the back. "What could we do without you guys to stop the Overtakers?"

Finn smiled and pulled out the fob.

Shrek and Donkey watched as the keepers disappeared.

"Do you really think they can stop the Overtakers?" asked Donkey.

"We just have to have faith in them, and believe in them," said Shrek. "And if they do fail, that won't stop us from fighting. We'll fight until the end!"

"You said it man!" yelled Donkey.

The two then walked off into the park, laughing and joking around.

* * *

**Sweet! The keepers fought against Warren T. Rat and met Shrek again! Now that they have the things they need to control the parks, they just need to get to the place and hack the system. But will they be stopped by Overtakers? Can they get anything done right without fucking it up?**

**I don't know. I'm just the author. I can chose when I want them to succeed or fuck up.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	21. Watch Dog Keepers

The keepers sat in the living room the next morning trying to figure out how they were going to get into the park to gain the control.

"We already know that our DHIs are set for Wild Kingdom tonight," said Philby.

"Meaning if we cross over, we will cross over into Wild Kingdom and not Hollywood Kingdom," said Jess.

"So how are we going to make this work?" asked Maybeck. "How will we crossover into Hollywood Kingdom?"

"We don't," said Finn. "We're not crossing over tonight."

"Then what do we do?" asked Amanda.

"We are going to Hollywood Kingdom tonight as our human selves, not our DHIs," said Finn.

Everyone was surprised. It had actually been a while since they went into the parks a night as humans.

"But the security here is more tight!" said Charlene. "Remember this park was basically built as a prison for the Overtakers. We can't squeeze or jump over the gates or walls and we can't dig under or swim into."

"The only way we could ever get in there is if we could fly," said Willa.

"We could use Amanda," said Henry.

"Sorry," said Amanda. "I can't lift myself."

"And we need Amanda and her powers," said Finn.

Amanda stared at Finn.

"Is that all you need me for?" she asked surprised.

"No, no!" Finn exclaimed. "I also need you for…your confidence and support!"

Amanda smiled at Finn and kissed him.

Maybeck rolled his eyes.

"Okay than lovebug," said Maybeck. "If we can't fly over, how will we get into the park?"

Finn stood up.

"We hide out in one of the buildings in Hollywood Kingdom," said Finn. "Then we can come out at night."

The keepers were surprised.

"But where do we hide?" asked Jess.

"That's what we are going to find out now," said Finn. "Everyone grab whatever you might need for tonight, especially those codes. Because we aren't returning here until tomorrow morning or afternoon."

Everyone nodded and gathered whatever they needed. Philby stuffed the codes he got from Shrek in his pocket. Finn grabbed what he needed and stood by the door.

"All right everyone!" he said when everyone was ready. "Time to move out!"

* * *

They arrived at Hollywood Kingdom a little bit later.

They began to walk around the parks to search for a place for them to camp out.

They finally settled on the abandoned cast member locker room that Finn used after he killed Grendel.

"You still remember that the head is in our fridge?" asked Henry.

"Yep," said Finn. "Let's just hope that room service never looks in it."

Everyone laughed.

They then began their long wait for the parks to close.

The keepers spent their time occupying themselves. The girls, except Jess, were playing on their phones. The boys, except Henry, were either talking to each other or trying to examine the code and figure out an escape route or plan of action.

As for Jess and Henry, they spent their time making out and getting to know each other.

"Henry…" Jess moaned.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My whole life I always thought I would never find true love of my own," she said. "I thought I would be alone my whole life, considering the fact that I assumed Finn and Amanda would soon be on their own together."

"Aw…" said Henry.

"But then I met you, and I knew that you were my soul mate," she said. "Promise me that you will always love me, and never love another. Promise we that we will get married someday and start a family of our own."

Henry kissed Jess again.

"I already made that promise the other day," he said. "And I don't break promises. All I care about is keeping happily ever afters safe and even making them for others or myself. And I promise you we will have our own happily ever after."

Jess squealed and squeezed Henry.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said. "I love you! I love…"

"Hey!" yelled Maybeck. "Would you get a room?"

Everyone literally glared at Maybeck.

"Okay…never mind!" he said in a timid voice. "I'll get a room!"

Everyone went back to doing their own thing, for a bunch of hours.

* * *

Eventually, hours later, the parks finally closed. All the keepers were awake, but very tired.

"We can't fall asleep!" said Finn. "If we do we'll wake up in Wild Kingdom."

The keepers nodded and ran into the park, heading towards the building.

When they got to the building, they tried to open the door.

"Locked!" said Philby.

"Now what do we do?" asked Charlene.

"I've got this," said Henry. "I expected this to happen."

He pulled out of his pocket a lockpick. He went to the keyhole and began to work.

A few seconds later, he got the door opened.

"How did you do that?" asked Amanda.

"Like I said, I learned a few tricks back when I was an OTH," said Henry. "Lockpicking was one of them."

Finn smiled and then they crept inside.

They found a door that led to upstairs.

They walked down a dark alleyway until they got to a locked door at the end.

Henry again picked the lock and they got inside.

This room made Philby absolutely giddy. It was full of computers, power cores, and different hard rives and software. Practically a nerd's dream come true.

"All right Philby," said Maybeck. "Get to work."

Philby nodded and found the main computer. Henry helped him.

They began to punch in different codes and hook up wires to Philby's laptop and phone.

"This server is amazing!" Philby said. "And it is so easy to hack!"

"Come on Mr. Watch Dog!" said Willa. "Let's begin."

"Hold on," said Philby. "Hacking into the server it easy, but picking out different severs is more difficult, considering there are thousands!"

"How long will it take to find the DHI server and security?" asked Finn.

"I don't know," said Philby. "It might take a while. Just keep an eye outside in case security is coming."

The keepers nodded. They began to walk to the windows when suddenly the light coming in through them disappeared. The room grew dark.

"What's going on?" asked Jess.

Suddenly they began to hear screeching outside from the window.

Finn looked outside and jumped. There were thousands of flying monkey's flying all around the building.

"My god!" yelled Finn. "They're everywhere!"

The keepers looked outside and screamed.

They then heard a laugh from outside. It was crazy, and familiar to Henry.

They looked down on the ground and saw someone standing there. He wore a black and purple checkered jester suit and hat. He had a big nose and also was holding a scepter made from a broomstick and glass ball. It was the Jester, the brother of the wicked witches of Oz and the villain from _Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return_.

"Oh great," sighed Henry. "Not this joker again!"

"Friend of yours?" asked Maybeck.

"Competitor," said Henry. "A complete psychopath, who enjoyed talking in rhyme."

"I know you're in there Kingdom Keepers!" the Jester yelled from outside. "Come out now, and I may let you live.

The keepers just stared at the Jester. They weren't going to comply.

"I'm not kidding!" the Jester said. "I may look like a Jester, but that doesn't mean I am all about humor! Come out now!"

Everyone stared at each other and stared at Philby.

"I'm not close to being done!" said Philby.

"I have an idea!" said Finn.

"Please tell," said Charlene.

"I will go out there, and lead them away," said Finn. "I run into the parks and they will follow me, buying you time!"

"What!?" yelled Amanda. "No way!"

"Whitman you are not going off alone!" said Maybeck.

"I have too!" said Finn. "They always go after the leader first!"

The keepers stared at each other and then at Finn.

"I'll be fine," he said. "I will make it back."

Amanda stepped forward and nodded.

"Okay honey," she said.

Finn smiled.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?" he asked.

Amanda nodded and kissed Finn's soft lips.

"Now go!" she said. "But know this."

She leaned forward and whispered into Finn's ear.

"If you die I will kill myself to join you," she said.

Finn gulped but nodded.

He then ran off down the hallway and towards outside.

* * *

The Jester was waiting impatiently outside.

"I don't understand children!" he said to his flying monkey minion. "Why are they so stubborn!"

The monkey began to make monkey sounds at him.

"I thought we went through this already!" he yelled. "I don't…speak…monkey!"

The flying monkey sighed.

"Hey Joker!" yelled a voice.

The Jester turned around and saw Finn running out of the building.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Get back here!"

"You and your flying apes will have to catch me!" Finn yelled as he ran into the forest.

The Jester grunted.

"I hate it when they run!" he said.

He hopped on his scepter and floated in midair.

"After him!" he yelled to his monkeys.

The flying monkeys screeched and followed the Jester as he followed Finn.

* * *

Amanda watched as Finn and the Overtakers disappeared into the forest.

"Please be safe," she said.

"I almost have it I think!" Philby exclaimed.

Everyone gathered around the computer.

"I found the servers for DHI and security!" he said. "Now I will download it to my laptop and phone."

He pressed the download button and they began to slowly download.

Suddenly, the downloading stopped. It was being interrupted.

"What's going on!?" yelled Maybeck.

"Someone's hacking into me!" yelled Philby.

"But who?" asked Willa.

Suddenly two faces appeared on the screen. They were two fat kids, one boy and one girl, wearing striped shirts and overalls. It was Hansel and Gretel from _Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil_.

"Hello Kingdom Keepers!" said Hansel. "Surprise!"

"Great!" said Henry. "We're being hacked by two of the most annoying master hackers in all of Non-Disney animation!"

"Did you actually think we would let you find a way to stop us?" asked Gretel. "We are unstoppable!"

They laughed and chanted how evil they were.

"Okay you German brats!" said Philby cracking his knuckles. "Bring it on!"

He began to punch in numbers, trying to reclaim the hack.

Hansel and Gretel saw this and stopped laughing.

"Oh schnitzel!" said Hansel. "You won't defeat me!"

Hansel and Gretel began to punch in codes to reclaim the hack as well.

"Theses kids are good," sighed Philby. "But not good enough!"

Philby punched in more numbers.

"I need to create a firewall or kill code to block them!" said Philby.

"You would need to have control over the whole system!" said Henry. "The whole park!"

Everyone stared at Philby.

"Do it," they said.

Philby nodded.

"I will have complete control over the parks!" he exclaimed.

He easily found the system core and started downloading it.

"What is he doing?" asked Gretel.

"He's…hacking the whole park!" Hansel exclaimed.

"Shut it down!" yelled Gretel.

"TOO LATE!" yelled Philby.

The download was fast. It immediately downloaded to his laptop.

"NO!" yelled Hansel and Gretel in unison.

"See ya!" said Philby.

He created a kill code and used it on Hansel and Gretel, gaining once again control of the download. He then created a firewall and blocked the German kids from hacking him.

Philby smiled as the download finished. He now had control over the DHI server, security system, and system core plus the park itself.

"Look at me!" he yelled in excitement. "I control the parks! I'm a god!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Whatever," said Amanda. "Now let's go find Finn!"

The keepers nodded. Philby unplugged his laptop and phone, which then showed a symbol and the core of the park server.

Philby smiled.

"I'm just like Aiden Pearce," he said.

He then followed the keepers outside as they ran into the woods in search of Finn.

* * *

**Aiden Pearce? More like Aiden Philby! Do you like my reference? Anyway, the keepers now have control over the parks, and now they must find Finn. Can he outrun the monkeys and live, or will he fall to the new Overtaker in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	22. Sea Battle

Finn ran faster than he ever could. He would not stop running, not unless he wanted to get killed by the Overtakers chasing him.

He ran with all his strength and breath through the forest. His legs felt like Jell-O and his throat begged for water. He wished he were his DHI. He would have been able to run much faster.

Finn ran over leaves and sticks. He ran into a bunch of branches hanging off of trees as he ran. Lots of them cut him, but he would not stop.

He could here the screeching of flying monkeys behind him. He glanced behind his shoulder and saw them chasing him, with the Jester hot on his tail as well.

"Little kid, little kid, no escape!" the Jester yelled. "We'll catch you and kill you, just you wait!"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"I hate rhymers!" he said in his mind.

He kept running and running, until he saw up ahead the huge lake that was one of the ways to get into the parks, by boat.

Finn believed that he could escape that way, so he made a dash over.

He got to the riverbank and made a huge jump, and landed in the lake.

He swam under until he was in the middle of the lake, where he emerged on the surface.

He coughed and spat out water. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at the other end.

The Jester and the flying monkeys just stood at the edge of the riverbank.

Finn had assumed that they were afraid of the water.

"Yeah that's right!" he laughed. "You can't catch me! Next time you'll think twice, before fucking with the Kingdom Keepers, and especially their leader!"

He laughed for a while and then looked back over. He noticed that the Jester was smirking happily.

He waved to Finn.

"Bye, bye!" he said. And then he ran off, laughing all the way. The monkeys were laughing too.

Finn floated in the middle of the lake, wondering what was going on. Why didn't they chase him? Why did they laugh and say goodbye.

And why did it suddenly get dark all of a sudden?

* * *

Finn looked down. It was dark over him. A huge shadow loomed over him.

He slowly and fearfully turned around, and stared at a giant squid head.

The squid bellowed loudly. Finn screamed and attempted to swim away, but it grabbed him in its large tentacle.

"No!" yelled Finn as he was lifted into the air. He repeatedly punched the squid's tentacle. "Put me down! Put me down you stupid squid!"

"SILENCE!" yelled the squid in a very annoying, but familiar to Finn, voice.

He stared at the squid. He soon realized that it didn't have a pointy head. It wasn't a squid, it was a giant octopus. A giant blue octopus. A giant blue octopus with only three tentacles.

It was Ocho, the evil octopus and villain from _Legend of the Sea_.

"Oh god not you!" yelled Finn.

"What's the matter?" asked Ocho. "You scared of me?"

"No way!" yelled Finn. "I just hated that movie! The whole thing was terrible, especially with both bad acting and bad voice acting. Especially from you!

"How dare you!" yelled Ocho. "I am the ruler of the seas! I rule these waters! I will not tolerate that tone from anyone!"

"Are you really the ruler?" asked Finn. "Or did Maliss just tell you that to bride you to join the Overtakers?"

Ocho glared at Finn. Finn just stared back.

It was true that he saw _Legend of the Sea_. He knew it was a horrible movie. Although, when he saw it, it reminded him of _The Little Mermaid_ a little bit.

If he was comparing characters from _The Little Mermaid _to characters from _Legend of the Sea_ Ocho would be Ursula. And since Ursula is one of the most wicked and evilest villains, and if Finn was comparing her to him, that meant he was still in trouble.

"So boy," said Ocho interrupting his thoughts. "You cannot believe how long I have waited for this moment."

"I hope it was forever," said Finn. "What moment?"

"The moment where I kill the leader of the Kingdom Keepers. The moment where I eat him alive," said Ocho laughing.

Finn gulped.

"E…eat?" he asked.

"You see boy," said Ocho. "Since I am an octopus, I cannot go on land. For that case I cannot be of much help to the Overtakers. But now that you have fallen into my lake, I can actually kill you now."

Ocho licked her lips and began to toss Finn around the place.

"Wait!" yelled Finn. "Can't we negotiate something else?"

"Too late!" said Ocho. "And even if it wasn't, the answer would've been no! Goodbye Kingdom Keeper."

Ocho smiled and then held Finn over her opened mouth.

Finn stared down into the black abyss. He began to scream as Ocho slowly began to loosen her grasp on him.

Finn didn't want to die, at least not yet. He wanted to see his friends again before he possibly dies, especially Amanda. He wanted to joke around with Philby and Maybeck again. He wanted to constantly place flowers at Dillard and Wayne's graves. He wanted to watch Charlene perform gymnastics or see her become a famous model. He wanted to see Willa finally become and imaginer like she always dreamed about. He wanted to see Amanda again and marry her, start a life and family with her, raise children and grow old by her side. He wanted to see Jess and Henry get married, along with everyone else. There were so many things he wanted to do before he died.

But as Ocho now held him by his ankle, he knew that it would never happen.

"This is it then," he said in his mind.

He knew his fate. He was about to die.

He closed his eyes as Ocho released her grip. He felt himself falling through the air.

* * *

He had expected to feel goo all over him right after, but he didn't. The only thing he felt was Ocho's tentacle wrapped around his waist again.

He opened his eyes. Ocho was looking around, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" asked Finn.

"Shut up!" yelled Ocho.

Finn started to look around. The water was beginning to look rough.

"The water," Finn pointed out. "It's starting to move."

"I know!" Ocho yelled angrily.

Suddenly, the water began to move faster and faster in a circle, until a giant whirlpool was formed next to Ocho.

"A WHIRLPOOL!" Ocho and Finn yelled.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ocho. "Don't ever yell with me at the same time again!"

"Whatever!" yelled Finn. "But if you haven't noticed, WE ARE BEING PULLED IN!"

"I AM AWARE THAT WE ARE BEING PULLED…AHHHHHH!" Ocho yelled as she was sucked into the whirlpool.

Ocho span around in circles while holding Finn. They both screamed as they traveled around and around the walls of the whirlpool.

Every time they got closer to the middle, the turns became harder. Ocho had almost lost her grip on Finn. But she did everything she could to hold onto him.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" yelled Ocho.

Then they hit a really sharp turn and the impact made Ocho finally lose her grip.

She let go of Finn and he was thrown high up into the air. So high that he almost felt like he could touch the moon.

He looked down and saw Ocho get sucked into the middle of the whirlpool and disappear underwater. He didn't know if she was dead, but what he did know was that he was falling back down from high up.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Finn as he fell down. Then suddenly, the whirlpool disappeared.

"Even though it's gone, the impact from this fall will kill me!" Finn yelled. "Someone, anyone, HELP!"

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see himself plummet to his death.

* * *

Just as he was about to hit the water, something shot out of the water and grabbed him in its hand.

Finn opened his eyes. He was staring at a monster that he couldn't see due to the darkness of night.

"Ahhhhh!" Monster!" Finn yelled. "Please! Don't eat me!"

"Eat you?" asked the monster. "No, I'm here to save you, Kingdom Keeper."

Finn stared at the monster again. He knew that voice from somewhere.

The light from the moon then made it visible for Finn to see that it was the Dragon King from _Legend of the Sea_.

"Oh my god!" said Finn. "The Dragon King! You created that whirlpool?"

"Well of course!" he said happily. "I would never let that demon kill someone like you!"

Finn smiled.

"Finn!" a voice called.

Finn looked over to the side at the edge of the forest. All the keepers were there. Amanda was waving happily.

"Can you take me back over to them?" Finn asked.

The Dragon King nodded.

"Of course!" he said. "I will happily take all of you out of the park as well!"

"You can do that?" asked Finn.

"This prison can hold the Overtakers, but us characters. We can leave and return anytime we want," said the Dragon King.

"Then please take us out to the other dock at the end of the river," said Finn. "Grab the others first please."

The Dragon King nodded.

* * *

He began to swim over to the other keepers, when suddenly Ocho jumped out of the water and tackled the Dragon King.

Finn yelled and Amanda screamed in fear at the sight of Finn in trouble.

Ocho wrapped two of her tentacles around the Dragon King and reached for Finn with the other.

"DRAGON KING!" Ocho yelled. "You will not interfere with my victory!"

"It's not called a victory if the boy is still alive!" yelled the Dragon King.

"Then hand him over so I can dispose of him properly!" yelled Ocho.

"Not a chance!" yelled the Dragon King.

"Then you will die with him!" Ocho yelled.

She tackled him harder and reached further, but the Dragon King would not let her take Finn.

The Dragon King managed to get his tail free and smacked Ocho with it. She got knocked back from the impact.

They stood prepared to fight. Ocho then smirked. She began to spin in a circle, twirling all her tentacles.

Eventually, she managed to create a whirlpool of her own. It spun very fast, but the Dragon King was perfectly fine.

"You can't pull me into there!" the Dragon King yelled. "I can control the sea and make it keep me from moving!"

"But it's not you I am trying to get in here!" yelled Ocho.

She then disappeared into the wall of the whirlpool. She emerged a few seconds later, knocking into the Dragon King's arm that held Finn, making Finn fall right into the whirlpool.

"FINNNNN!" Amanda yelled.

"NOOOOO!" yelled the Dragon King.

He looked inside. Finn was at the bottom of the whirlpool, lying on the bottom of the lake that was exposed from it.

Finn weakly sat up and looked up. He realized he was at the bottom.

"Why do I feel like the little mermaid right now?" asked Finn as he stood up.

"Um…HELP!" Finn yelled.

"Don't worry Finn!" yelled the Dragon King. "I'm coming."

Ocho suddenly tackled him.

"Oh no you're not!" she said.

"Let go of me you slime!" yelled the Dragon King.

Ocho managed to pin the Dragon King down.

"Get him my minions!" Ocho yelled.

"Minions?" Finn asked timidly.

Suddenly, he saw something in the side of the whirlpool. He squinted his eyes to try and make it out.

Then a swordfish jumped right out of the wall and flung towards him, intending to attack him with his blade.

Luckily Finn slipped on the wet floor from the surprise attack by the swordfish and managed to duck the attack.

Finn began to sit up when another swordfish attacked from the other side.

Finn just lied down on the ground as swordfish kept jumping out from both sides and flying into the other, trying to trap Finn until he decided to stand up and get attacked.

From up top, Ocho sighed at the sight of her minions failing.

"You have to do everything yourself these days, don't you?" she asked annoyingly.

She then placed a tentacle on the rim of the whirlpool.

Finn noticed that the walls of the whirlpool were beginning to close in. He looked up and saw Ocho with her tentacle on the rim.

The whirlpool was going to close up, with him at the bottom. He would drown, or be crushed.

"Oh god no!" Finn said.

He attempted to run through the wall of the whirlpool, but it was too fast and rough. His hand burnt with pain as he touched it.

He looked up at the sky. He believed that this time it would be the end.

He closed his eyes, with tears running down them.

"But I just reunited with everyone," Finn sobbed.

He looked at the side of the whirlpool closing in, and then noticed something big coming towards him. It was bigger than the swordfish.

"What the?" Finn said. "Oh no, not a shark!"

"DIE BOY!" yelled Ocho.

She then slammed her tentacle on the side of the whirlpool as the creature jumped out at Finn. The whole whirlpool closed up and the lake became perfectly calm, as if it didn't happen.

The Dragon King stared at the water with a shocked face. The keepers were in tears, especially Amanda. Ocho stared with a satisfied face.

She smirked.

"At last, the leader of the Kingdom Keepers, is dead," she laughed.

* * *

Ocho laughed menacingly, until Finn rose out of the water like a volcano, coughing and gasping.

"WHAT!?" yelled Ocho.

"FINN!" the keepers and Dragon King yelled.

Finn looked around. He saw that he was on the surface.

"I'm…alive?" Finn asked.

"Yes you are!" said a voice from behind him.

Finn turned around, and found himself face to face with Draco, the dragon prince.

"DRACO!" yelled the Dragon King.

"YOU!" yelled Ocho.

"Draco…" Finn sighed. "You saved me."

"I won't let any of you guys die while I'm around!" said Draco.

Ocho was now fuming. She lunged at the two.

"I'm going to kill you both!" she yelled.

She raised her tentacle and prepared to slam it down on them, when the Dragon King smacked her on the head with her tail.

Her head spun in circles, showing that she was dizzy.

The Dragon King bent down and let Finn and Draco climb on his head.

"May not be the safest place," he said. "But at least it's better than being in the water."

The Dragon King then turned around and faced Ocho.

He roared and then tackled her.

The keepers stared at the monsters fighting. Ocho smacked the Dragon King with her tentacles, but they barley harmed him.

The Dragon King smacked Ocho with his tail, but she blocked them.

Then the Dragon King found an opening. He smacked Ocho from under and made her tentacles fly up.

"DO IT DAD!" yelled Draco. "Finish her!"

The Dragon King roared and slammed his tail down on Ocho's head hard.

Ocho groaned in pain and slowly sunk underwater in defeat.

The keepers cheered for the Dragon King.

* * *

The Dragon King smiled and then bent down, letting Finn jumped into Amanda's arms.

Amanda hugged and kissed Finn all over with tears running down her face.

"I really thought you were going to die," Amanda sobbed. "I thought I would have to…"

"Not yet Amanda," Finn said. "Not yet."

Everyone smiled, as well as the Dragon King.

"Now let's get you over to the other side," said the Dragon King.

Everyone smiled.

Suddenly, Ocho once again burst out of the water. She wasn't finished yet. She pushed the Dragon King out of the way and faced the keepers.

"YOU WANT TO GO TO THE OTHER SIDE!?" she yelled. "I'LL SEND YOU TO THE OTHER SIDE! I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

She raised her tentacle high, intending to crush the keepers.

She was about to crush them, when her tentacle suddenly stopped midair.

"WHAT!?" she yelled. "WHO!?"

Everyone stared at Amanda. She was glaring at Ocho. She was also the one using her powers to keep Ocho from hitting them.

"STAY…AWAY….FROM MY FINN!" Amanda yelled.

She lifted Ocho's tentacle away from them, making it smack right in her face.

Ocho was now the one glaring at Amanda.

"You little bitch!" Ocho yelled. "You're going to pay for that!"

Ocho yelled and lunged at the keepers, but not before Amanda summoned all her strength and made the water rise up on Ocho.

A geyser shot up and hit Ocho. The keepers watched amazed, never seeing Amanda do this before.

Amanda then moved her hands as if she was making a snowball and the geyser turned into a huge ball if water, with Ocho inside of it.

"Finn…" Amanda sighed. "I need that strength again."

Finn knew exactly what Amanda meant. He walked up to her and gave her a smooch on the cheek.

Energy flowed through Amanda, as if Finn transferred magic into her. She yelled and became more powerful, making the ball of water rise higher into the air and swirl Ocho around faster.

"HOLD IT THERE AMANDA!" yelled the Dragon King. "I'LL FINISH HER!"

The Dragon King swam up to the ball, and then smacked it hard with his tail, sending it flying into the sky.

Amanda released the water, letting it rain down into the lake. The gang watched as Ocho flew straight into the sky, and then into one of the other parks.

"STAY OUT OF MY LAKE DEMON!" yelled the Dragon King.

* * *

Amanda then collapsed and Finn caught her. She had used up all her energy.

"Finn…" Amanda said weakly.

"You saved me," he said. "You saved all of us. Again."

"I won't let my friends die," Amanda said. "Especially…not…you."

Amanda then passed out. Finn smiled and kissed her.

"Can you take us now?" asked Finn.

The Dragon King nodded. Everyone climbed either on his head or back and he swam all the way to the other side where people got on the boat to enter the park.

After that, everyone said bye and thank you to the Dragon King and Draco as they disappeared into the lake.

They all then headed back to the hotel.

"Did you get the control?" asked Finn.

"Even better," said Philby. "I got complete control over everything in the parks. We literally control everything now!"

"Nice job dude!" said Finn.

Philby smiled.

* * *

Once they all got back to the hotel, they headed up to their room and got ready for bed.

Amanda was awake by then, but still feeling weak. Finn was a little weak as well. After all, he was almost killed.

Finn helped Amanda into her pajamas and into bed, and then he got dressed and hopped into bed, falling asleep soon after.

Amanda stared at the sleeping Finn. She frowned.

"I almost lost him today," she said to herself. "My Finn was almost killed by that Kraken."

She hugged him tightly, but gently so she wouldn't wake him up.

"I have to be a better guardian," she said. "I will never let him run off on his own again."

She then smiled and fell fast asleep, hugging Finn tightly.

* * *

**Wow! This was a long chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long. Anyway, what I said is true. Legend of the Sea is a bad movie. Well, not really that bad. The storyline is good, but the acting and voice acting is horrible! Terrible! If you don't believe me, watch it for yourself. But know that you have been warned.**

**See you next update**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	23. Lightning Rod

The next day the keepers spent time in their hotel room, checking out all of Philby's new equipment.

He literally had complete control over the entire parks. It was all through magic.

He could make any locked gate or door open by either the press of a button on his phone, or a click of his laptop's keyboard.

He also had complete access to all the security cameras around the parks. He could check out everything, and see everything.

"Okay guys," Philby said to the keepers. "Hand me your phones."

"You sure this is safe?" asked Jess.

"Or that it will work?" asked Maybeck.

"Have I ever doubted you?" Philby asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"So hand over the phones, and I can download the park control to them so you will have access to control the parks as well," Philby said.

Everyone handed Philby their phones and he hooked them up to his laptop.

He dragged a file to each of their phones, and waited as it downloaded.

When it finished downloading, a flash of light came from each of the phones.

Philby unplugged the phones and handed them back to the keepers.

"There!" said Philby. "Now you have the ability to unlock locked gates or control the rides."

"Thanks," said Finn.

* * *

The keepers had no intentions to go to Dream Kingdom today. No one in the city did.

It was pouring rain. Lighting was flashing down and thunder boomed loudly.

The parks were closed because of it.

Finn walked up to the window and stared outside.

"Jeez," he said. "I have never seen rain like this in a while."

"Look on the bright side," said a voice from behind Finn.

Amanda took him by surprise and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now we get to spend the whole day together indoors," she said.

Finn smiled and turned around.

He was about to start kissing Amanda when Philby interrupted them.

"Guys!" he yelled. "You need to see this!"

The keepers gathered around Philby's laptop. It was showing security footage from Happily Ever After Kingdom.

Philby then showed them a camera from Futureland. It showed what was happening currently.

On the screen they saw two people walking towards the huge space station. They soon realized it was Chester V and Professor Screweyes from _We're Back! A Dinosaur Tale_."

"God damn it!" Professor Screweyes yelled. "I hate the rain! And this is no normal rain! This is a…"

"I don't care!" yelled Chester V. "And neither does Maliss! What's important is that we have the chance right now with all this lighting to use my invention to charge up the trigger."

"So how does it work?" asked Screweyes. "And how did you build it?"

"The other night I had Warren gather pieces from an attraction so I could create it," Chester V explained. "I put the trigger in the middle of it, and then I get to the top of the antenna, and then the device acts like a lightning rod, attracting lighting to it and charging up the trigger."

"Excellent," said Screweyes. "This will bring us closer to our victory."

"And the best part," said Chester V. "Is that the keepers can't stop us because the gates are closed and they can't come as their DHIs during daytime."

The Overtakers laughed as they disappeared off screen.

The keepers stared at the screen.

"We need to stop them!" said Finn.

"How?" asked Henry. "They said we can't crossover during the day, and there is no way I am walking there in this weather to use the phone."

Finn smiled.

"I think we can handle the DHI problem," he said.

He turned towards Philby.

"Can you make it so we can cross over as our DHIs right now?" he asked.

Philby smiled.

"With the complete control of the parks in my grasp," he said. "No problem!"

"Then hop to it!" said Finn. "As for everyone else, get in bed. It's time to take a nap."

Everyone nodded and ran into their beds and went to sleep.

Philby took care of enacting the DHI server to activate daytime cross over. It was easy.

After he punched in the codes, it was up and running.

"How great is technology?" he exclaimed. "Plus magic!"

He then quickly got in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The keepers woke up on the wet ground in Far Far Away Plaza.

They were already soaking wet.

"What a wake up call," said Charlene.

"Come on guys!" yelled Finn. "They're headed towards Futureland."

The keepers nodded and ran off, through the pouring rain.

Soon they reached the middle of Futureland. They stared at the huge space station in the middle of the plaza.

They could hear laughter from up top. Chester V. He already had positioned the lighting rod.

They stared forward and saw Professor Screweyes standing in the plaza. He was in front of a long ladder that led up to the top.

"Hey you!" yelled Maybeck.

Screweyes turned around and faced the keepers.

"What!?" he yelled. "You kids!? Impossible!"

"Stop this now!" yelled Willa. "We won't let you charge up that trigger!"

Screweyes cackled loudly.

"And who's going to stop me?" he asked.

"We are," said Henry.

He cackled again. He then began to raise his hands.

"Allow me to show you the powers of the Master of Fear!" he yelled.

He then shot electric bolts from his hands, which transformed into spirit-like forms each of the keepers worst fears. There was a giant snake, a giant spider, a giant bat, and many others.

"Attack!" he yelled.

The fears roared and charged at the keepers.

"You take care of these guys!" Finn yelled. "I've got Chester V!"

"You got it!" said Amanda.

Finn ran towards Screweyes as the keepers fought the spirits.

"What's going on?" asked Screweyes. "Those are your worst fears. Why aren't you screaming!?"

Finn ran up and punched Screweyes in his left eyes with the screw in it.

"Because your mind tricks and hallucinations don't affect our DHIs!" he said.

Finn climbed up the ladder heading towards the antenna. The rain continued to pelt down, but that didn't stop Finn.

* * *

Soon Finn reached the top and stared up in front of him.

Chester V was standing in front of the antenna that had the device hooked up.

"Come on lighting!" he yelled. "Strike the device!"

Finn stood prepared for a fight. He grabbed a metal railing piece that was broken off.

"Hey professor!" Finn yelled.

Chester V turned around and stared at Finn.

"Well aren't you a persistent little kid," he said.

"I won't let you do this!" said Finn. "I will not let that trigger destroy Dream Kingdom!"

Chester V laughed.

"You'll have to get past me first!" he yelled.

Finn then yelled and ran towards Chester V, holding the pipe over his head ready to strike.

As he swung at Chester V, he suddenly reduced to pixels.

"Over here!" yelled Chester V who was now on the opposite side.

Finn yelled again and swung, only to hit another hologram.

Suddenly a bunch of holograms of Chester V appeared around him.

"Which one is the real me?" all the Chester Vs asked.

Finn began to rapidly swing at all the Chester Vs, only to hit holograms.

The holograms then began to attack Finn. They punched and kicked him from both sides. They slammed him into the antenna and the ground.

It was too much for Finn to handle.

"Enough games!" yelled Finn who was now weak from the attacks. "Reveal yourself you coward!"

"With pleasure," said a voice the whispered into his ear.

Finn spun around and faced the real Chester V, who kicked him off the platform.

Finn grasped onto the railing on the side, just before he could fall to his death.

Chester V stared over the side at Finn.

"You see Finn, you and your friends can't stop us," he said. "We are more superior and powerful than the old Overtakers. We are bigger in numbers. You can't defeat us."

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting shot down, hitting the lighting rod.

Chester V laughed loudly.

"Yes!" he yelled. "I win! I always win!"

Finn climbed up, now filled with rage.

As Chester V stared at the antenna laughing, Finn snuck up behind him.

"You are forgetting one thing," said Finn.

Chester V faced Finn. He was surprised to see that he didn't fall.

"Villains always lose," Finn said.

He slammed his beam down on Chester V's head. His head began to spin.

Finn then shoved Chester V into the space in the antenna, trapping him there.

Finn stared at the lighting rod, and then drew his pipe back like a baseball bat.

"NO STOP!" yelled Chester V. "YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"

Finn then swung at the device, breaking it off the antenna and smashing it. The trigger rolled out as well.

* * *

The lighting then proceeded to hit the antenna and space station roof. The impact made Finn fly right off the roof. Finn could hear the sound of Chester V screaming inside the antenna.

But Finn worried about more important matters. He was falling from 100 hundred feet from the ground and to his death.

He could hear the keepers screaming.

He didn't want to die. Not yet, and not almost again.

But what could he do?

He then realized what he needed to do. He closed his eyes, and wished for help.

At first, nothing happened. He continued to fall towards the ground.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, something swooped down and grabbed Finn.

Finn looked up at a big black creature flying through the air, holding him tightly.

It turned out to be Toothless, with Hiccup riding on his back.

"You called?" Hiccup asked.

"Thank you!" gasped Finn.

Finn then heard the sounds of Chester V screaming grow louder. He looked up at the space station getting struck by lighting.

Then suddenly, the whole top exploded from the lighting. Metal flew everywhere. The whole top of the space station was destroyed, with Chester V inside.

Chester V was no more.

Screweyes stared up at the demolished rooftop, mourning Chester V.

Then suddenly, he noticed something shimmering falling down. The trigger.

"Oh crap no! The trigger!" he yelled.

He ran after it and dove for it, catching it before it could hit the ground.

Screweyes sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, the keepers rejoiced over Finn being rescued.

Amanda hugged him tightly, like every other time he almost died,

They then turned their attention to Screweyes who screamed in anger.

"You killed Chester V!" he yelled.

"I know," said Finn. "And we destroyed your lighting rod."

Screweyes then smiled.

"That doesn't matter," he said. "The trigger absorbed enough power from the lightning. It is enough for now!"

"We won't stop!" yelled Amanda. "We will prevent you from destroying the park."

Screweyes laughed louder.

"Can't wait to see you try," he said. "But be warned, the next time we meet, I will make you pay for Chester V!"

He suddenly disappeared into blue light.

The keepers stared where Screweyes once stood.

"So how many Overtakers are currently dead?" asked Maybeck.

"Well there's Victor Quartermaine," said Henry.

"And Grendel too," said Charlene.

"And now there's Chester V," said Jess.

"So that makes three Overtakers dead," Hiccup said. "That's good so far."

"I'm glad it's any," said Finn.

"So can we go home now?" asked Philby. "I am wet and cold."

Finn nodded. They said goodbye to Hiccup and thanked him again before using the return to go home.

Hiccup stared at where the keepers stood.

"Can they really stop the Overtakers?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

Toothless just stared at him.

"If they can't stop them, then what will happen to us?" Hiccup asked. "Will we vanish with the rest of magic?"

Toothless sighed.

"All we can do is hope that the keepers will be victorious," Hiccup said. "Now let's go back. I need to find where Bludvist is hiding."

Toothless nodded and flew into the stormy sky and disappeared within the clouds.

* * *

**Alright! New chapter! I have to give credit to Ridley Pearson and the Kingdom Keepers. I based Chester V's death off of Judge Doom's death. Anyway, the Overtakers keep getting closer to achieving their goal. Can the keepers stop them before it is too late?**

**Stay tuned to find out**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	24. The Sorceresses of Transformation

That night, all the keepers were preparing for their individual crossovers.

It had already been decided. Finn and Amanda would take Happily Ever After Kingdom, Philby and Willa had Country Kingdom, Maybeck and Charlene had Hollywood Kingdom, and Jess and Henry would search Wild Kingdom.

Their mission this time: find the Overtakers and stop their plans to power up the trigger.

Philby was finishing up punching in the codes for the separate crossovers.

"All right you guys," Finn said. "We all know the deal. Things are crucial now. The Overtakers are more active as we can see. They will now stop at nothing until that trigger is charged and that park is destroyed.

"We must search each of the parks to find them and stop them from draining the magic from the parks," said Henry. "I have known these guys for a while, and they will not stop, they will not give up, and they will not hesitate to kill you."

The keepers nodded.

"All right everyone," Finn said. "Each of you was given a return remote by Shrek today. You will use it when you know that you have failed, succeeded, or can do no more. I wish luck to all of you."

Everyone nodded. Amanda walked up to Finn.

"Good night, and be careful," she said.

Everyone walked off to their beds and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Finn and Amanda woke up in Happily Ever After Kingdom.

They looked around.

"Hey do you hear that?" asked Amanda.

Finn listened. It sounded like people fighting.

"I think the characters are engaged with the Overtakers," said Amanda.

"Well Shrek said that since the trigger is almost filled, that they must stop the OTs at any cost," Finn said.

"Well come on!" Amanda said. "If the OTs are fighting the characters, then it's because there is one here taking power. Let's go!"

Finn nodded. They ran off into the Enchanted Forest.

They ran around rapidly, searching for where the OTs could possibly be.

"They can't hide from us!" said Finn.

"True," said a voice. It made Finn and Amanda stop completely.

"But we can delay you," it said again.

"Who's there?" Finn yelled. "Show yourself!"

The voice laughed loudly.

Finn and Amanda then heard something come out of the bushes. They turned around and saw a hyena with red fur snarling at them.

"Uh oh," said Finn.

The hyena growled and charged at them.

"Nope!" yelled Amanda. She pushed the hyena away with her powers. It flew into the bushes.

Finn smiled, until a bat with the same colors as the hyena.

The bat screeched and dove at them. Amanda took care of it easily as well, using her powers and making it fly into the sky.

The two laughed at it, until a red scorpion landed on Finn's face.

Finn screamed in terror and ran around in circles.

Amanda saw that the scorpion was about to jab him with it's stinger.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled. "Don't…move…a muscle!"

She concentrated hard, and blasted her powers at Finn, making them only hit the scorpion.

They watched as the scorpion flew into the bushes.

"STOP!" yelled a voice. "STOP THROWING ME AROUND!"

"Who's there?" asked Amanda.

"Wait!" said Finn. "I know that voice."

Finn watched as red light glowed, and then saw Messina, the villain from _Freddy as F.R.O.7._, walk out of the bushes.

"You!" said Amanda. "You were there when Hexxus was reincarnated!"

"This is Messina, a powerful sorceress who wanted to destroy all of England and can…" Finn started to say before he gulped and stuttered.

"What?" asked Amanda.

"Transform into any kind of cobra," Finn said timidly.

Amanda held Finn tightly. She knew he was deathly afraid of snakes.

"Yes you are right," Messina said. "I can transform, like this!"

She began to glow and then turned into a giant red cobra.

Finn screamed and broke free of Amanda's arms at the sight of a snake. He ran away and curled up in a ball on the ground in fear.

"Coward!" Messina hissed.

She prepared eat Finn and lunged at him. Amanda suddenly stopped her in midair.

Amanda brought her away from Finn and then clutched her neck with her powers.

She chocked Messina, forcing her to become human.

"Did you really think that you could torture my Finn with his worst fear, and then get away with it?" she asked angrily. "Fatal mistake!"

Finn stared at Amanda. She was actually prepared to kill Messina for him.

"Any last words?" she asked.

Messina choked out a response.

"I'm…not…alone," she said. She then began to laugh.

* * *

Finn and Amanda began to hear a noise. It sounded like legs walking.

Suddenly, a bunch of spider legs appeared out of the bushes and grabbed Finn, holding him tightly.

A laugh was heard from behind Finn, and then Queen Dume, the sorceress from _The Princess Twins of Legendale_ stepped out and held Finn.

"The Queen of the Night!" Amanda said angrily.

Dume laughed.

"Such a sweet, innocent, and tender boy," Dume said. Amanda stared at the spider legs coming out of her back.

"It's a shame that I'll have to kill him," she said.

"Harm one hair on his head, and Messina dies!" yelled Amanda.

Finally, one more laugh was heard.

"And then Dume will kill your boyfriend," said a voice.

Amanda looked over and out of the bushes stepped the Other Mother from _Coraline_.

"And then where will that leave us?" she asked.

"The Other Mother," said Amanda. "The child stealer and eater, as well as the parent imposter."

"Oh please," said the Other Mother. "We have our own name."

"Call us, the Sorceresses of Transformation," said Dume.

Amanda laughed at the name.

"What's so funny?" asked the Other Mother. "It's a perfect name, because we can transform into different forms."

"It's a ridiculous name!" Amanda laughed.

The Other Mother scoffed.

"Have it your way," she said. "Dume, rip the boy's heart out."

Dume nodded and prepared to stab Finn.

Amanda immediately stopped laughing.

"WAIT NO!" she yelled. "DON'T PLEASE! I BEG YOU!"

Dume stopped just as she was inches away from Finn's chest.

"Very well," she said. "Release Messina and you can have your boyfriend back."

Amanda gulped.

"How can I trust you?" she asked. "You're villains! You're nothing but lying, cheating, scumbags!"

"Excuse me!" yelled the Other Mother. "Shall I get you a stepstool so you can look me in the eyes when you insult me?"

"No!" said Amanda. "But I would be able to look you in the eyes and see if you are lying or not."

The Other Mother shook her head.

"You disappoint me," she said. "You are just like Coraline. Thinking that she can speak to her mother like she's the boss of me."

"You aren't Coraline's mother you hag!" Amanda yelled.

"That's it!" yelled the Other Mother. "Dume stab the boy's heart out and crush it! The deal is off!"

Dume laughed menacingly and began to stab Finn, making him cry out in pain.

"NOOOO!" Amanda yelled.

She then threw Messina at Dume and made her collide with her. Finn was released in the process.

He lied on the ground in pain, gripping his chest.

"YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE GIRL!" the Other Mother yelled.

Suddenly, she began to change form. She grew taller and grew spider legs.

She jumped over in front of Amanda and grabbed her. She picked her up by her shirt collar.

"I'm going to rip your eyes out, and sew buttons in them!" the Other Mother yelled. "Then you'll never see the light of day or your boyfriend again!"

Mentioning the button eyes gave Amanda and idea. She began to claw at the Other Mother's face, slashing her button eyes with her nails.

The Other Mother screamed out in pain.

Eventually, Amanda got a grip under the buttons and ripped them out of the Other Mother's face.

She screamed in pain and let go of Amanda. She gripped her face, unable to see. She was blind.

"MY EYES!" the Other Mother yelled. "I CAN'T SEE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

While the Other Mother was busy being blind, Amanda ran over to Finn.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Finn said. "Don't worry. It was just a little stab."

Amanda helped Finn up. They stared at each other and smiled.

Then Finn looked behind her and screamed.

"What!?" Amanda yelled frantically. "What is it?"

"Are you forgetting me?" a voice from behind Amanda hissed.

Amanda turned and faced Messina, who was a giant cobra again.

"Finn! Turn the other way!" Amanda yelled. "That way you can't see the snake!"

Finn nodded and turned around, only to himself facing Queen Dume.

"There's also me!" said Dume.

Suddenly, Finn could see her eyes turn green and large. Her hands turned black and then into pincers. She glowed with green light as spider legs grew out of her back. Finally, she transformed into her horrid spider form.

"Time to die boy!" Dume yelled.

Amanda and Finn faced Messina and Dume.

"Because of your fear, I'll take Messina," said Amanda.

"I've got Dume," said Finn.

They faced their villain, and then attacked.

* * *

Messina lunged at Amanda, attempting to bite her. Amanda dodged her attacks.

"Hold still!" Messina yelled.

"No way!" yelled Amanda.

Messina lunged again this time wrapped around her legs and made her fall on the ground.

Amanda stared as she began to grow bigger. She grew so big that she was able to completely wrap up Amanda in her coils.

The cobra stared into Amanda's eyes that didn't show fear.

"I'm not afraid of you," Amanda said.

"I know, but you should be afraid of what's happening to your boyfriend," Messina said.

Amanda looked over and her eyes popped open.

Finn was losing his battle against Dume. She pinned him down with her legs and held her pincer over his face.

"I'm going to rip your face right off!" Dume yelled. "And then no one will find you handsome ever again!"

Finn grabbed Dume's legs.

"I am so sick…of your voice!" Finn yelled.

It was true. Dume's voice was incredibly annoying.

With all his strength, he moved Dume's legs off of him and held Dume in the air by them.

"I am so glad I didn't see your movie!" Finn yelled.

"Impossible!" said Messina.

Amanda now had her chance. She got her arm free and grabbed Messina's neck, spinning her in circles in the air.

"Finn throw Dume!" Amanda yelled.

Finn threw Dume at Amanda and Amanda threw Messina at Dume.

When they collided, Amanda used her powers to wrap up Dume with Messina.

Finn and Amanda laughed at the helpless Overtakers.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" yelled the Other Mother who still had no eyes, but wasn't in pain anymore.

"Your sorceresses of transformation have failed!" yelled Finn.

"BELDAM!" yelled Dume, calling the Other Mother by her other name. "Follow our voice! We'll lead you out of here!"

The Other Mother struggled to find them, eventually picking them up.

"This isn't over!" yelled Dume. "You still have the whole park to search, and more Overtakers to distract and delay you!"

"What?" asked Amanda.

"That's our mission," said Messina. "To distract and delay all of you while Maliss and his Big 4 and high rankers charge up the trigger."

"This isn't over!" yelled the Other Mother. "I'll get new eyes, and I will return and have revenge!"

She ran off into the woods while carrying the others, crashing into trees all the way.

Finn and Amanda stared at where they ran, and then at each other.

"We need to find them!" said Finn. "We can't keep getting delayed!"

Amanda nodded and took Finn's hand as they ran into the park, continuing their search for the Overtaker leaders.

* * *

**It has begun! The separate cross overs! The keepers must now hurry as time is running out. Soon the Overtakers may have everything they need, and if that happens, the keepers can't stop them. Will they be able to stop them? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	25. Overtakers from all Around the World

Philby and Willa woke up in Country Kingdom. They stared at the globe in front of them.

"I never grow tired of gazing at that," said Philby. "Whether it's the gold ball in Epcot, or now the globe here."

"It's really eye-catching," said Willa.

Philby then remembered what they were here for.

"What I hope will be eye-catching is us finding the Overtakers," he said.

"Then let's get cracking!" said Willa.

Philby took Willa's hand and they ran off.

Unfortunately, trouble was about to begin just as they began to start.

* * *

They made it up to the globe when they began to hear voices.

They hid in the shadows under the globe and looked on the other side.

They could see Red talking to four new Overtakers.

Neither Philby nor Willa knew who the Overtakers were. They were from foreign animated movies that they hadn't seen.

There was a skinny man with big glasses and a big nose, a king wearing golden armor, an alien-like creature made out of what looked like shimmering slime or skin, and a knight wearing black armor and had red eyes and horns.

They listened to Red as he talked to the Overtakers, trying to see if they could figure out who they were.

"Dr. Greed! Emperor Kans! Queen of Selenites! Lord Volcazar!" Red yelled.

The OTs turned their attention towards Red.

Philby quickly looked up the villains on his phone know that he knew their names. Dr. Greed was the villain from _The Fearless Four_.Emperor Kans was the villain from _Krishna Aur Kans_. The Queen of Selenites was from _Kaena: The Prophecy_. Lord Volcazar was from _Ronal the Barbarian_.

"As you know, you have been selected for this task because we believe that you are the best," Red said.

"Thank you very much," said Dr. Greed.

"So what do you need us for?" asked the Queen of Selenites.

"As you may know by now, but if not, there are keepers currently in this park that are trying to stop us from charging up the trigger," said Red.

"I thought Maliss was taking care of that with Rasputin in Happily Ever After Kingdom," said Volcazar.

"No you see, Hexxus divided up the trigger into eight different pieces so two of each of us high rankers could go to each park and charge up the trigger," Red said. "I am here with Mrs. Tweedy."

"So what do you need us to do?" asked Kans.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Red. "If you cross the keepers, kill them! And if you can't do everything you can to delay them! Once we drain the magic power from each park, the trigger will be very close to being ready."

"Can't wait!" said Greed happily.

"Then head off and start patrolling!" yelled Red. "I have already told the lower ranking Country Kingdom Overtakers about this, but you are higher ranking and get to own patrols."

The OTs nodded.

"Now go!" yelled Red. He then disappeared into red smoke.

The four OTs laughed.

Philby and Willa watched as each of them ran off.

"This is bad!" said Willa.

"We need to let the others know that we were unprepared for these distractions!" said Philby.

He took out his phone and tried to call Finn, but he couldn't get any reception.

"Damn it!" said Philby. "Something is blocking out my signal!"

"Three guesses who," said Willa.

Philby nodded, knowing that she meant the Overtakers.

"Well come on!" said Philby. "If we just lie around, Red and Mrs. Tweedy will get all the magic they need!"

Willa nodded and took Philby's hand as they ran off.

* * *

They ran around looking for possible power stations or buildings where power plants could be.

They did almost get caught by Overtaker patrols a bunch of times. Most of the time the Overtakers were accompanied by either the Vikings from _The Secret of Kells_ or the Fossa from _Madagascar_. If not them, they were accompanied by their own armies or henchmen from the movies.

"This is getting too difficult," said Philby as they got out of their hiding spot to hide from Dr. Greed who was being accompanied by Fossa.

"Maybe we can use the security cameras?" asked Willa.

Philby smiled.

"Let's get back in the bushes in case anyone comes back," said Philby.

Willa nodded.

They went back inside the bushes and both Willa and Philby pulled out their phones.

"We go under security and we go to the Country Kingdom section," Philby explained.

Willa nodded and did what he said.

Once they got to it, they got a whole layout of the cameras around the park.

They could see almost everywhere around the park. They could also see Overtakers in many of the screens. They could only make out a few, like Victor Maynott, the Overtakers they just saw, and…

"Philby look!" Willa said showing him her phone.

Right near the Mission: Planet 51 ride was Red. He was standing in what looked like a generator surrounded by barbed wire fence. It also had wires connecting into the building.

"That's it!" said Philby. "All the generators are somewhere near each attraction building!"

"Which means it's only attractions that have buildings and not mountainous or forest like ones?" asked Willa.

"Yes!" said Philby.

"I wonder if that applies to all the parks," said Willa. "If only we could tell the others."

"All we can do right now is stop theses guys from stealing any more magic from the other rides," said Philby.

Willa nodded. They stood up and were about to run after Red, when Willa stopped Philby.

"What is it?" Philby asked.

"I hear something," said Willa. "Like heavy breathing."

Philby listened carefully, and then all of a sudden someone jumped out from behind them and tackled Willa into the opening.

"Willa!" Philby yelled.

He ran out and saw a man wearing a green shirt, and had tan hair sticking up like a rock star or guitar player. He had Willa pinned down on the ground and was choking her.

"Little girl, little girl," the Overtaker said. "You are so pretty. So beautiful. It's a shame I have to kill an innocent thing such as yourself."

Willa stared at the OT. His eyes were filled with insanity. He was a complete psycho.

"Get off of her!" Philby yelled. He rammed right into the OT and pushed him away. He got right back up though.

"Who are you?" asked Philby in a disgusted and annoyed voice.

"I'm Gunnar!" yelled the Overtaker. "The evil and cruel serial killer from _Terkel in Trouble_!"

"Serial killer!?" yelled Willa.

"Actually, more like a mass murderer," Gunnar said. "And I shall add both of you to my murder victim list!"

He pulled two chef knives from behind his back and began to creep towards them.

"He's scaring me!" said Willa as she crawled backwards over to Philby.

"He's not going to hurt anyone!" said Philby.

"It's my job," said Gunnar. "I was born a serial killer, and killing is my life! I LIVE TO KILL!"

He laughed like a complete psycho and charged at Philby.

He thrust his right knife at Philby but he dodged it, kicking Gunnar in the back.

Gunnar turned around and charged back again. This time Willa stuck out her foot and tripped him, making him fall down on the ground hard.

Once again Gunnar stood up perfectly fine, barely affected.

"This guy has some balls!" said Philby.

"I will kill you," said Gunnar. "I love to kill. All of us Overtakers kill. Overtakers from all around the world gather here, in Country Kingdom. It's our home, we belong here, and we kill whoever doesn't belong. And people like you do not belong."

Philby was now freaked out by the psychopath in front of him. He was more insane than Norman Bates.

Gunnar yelled and charged at Philby again. This time Philby grabbed his arm when he tried to stab him and squeezed it hard.

"OW!" yelled Gunnar as he dropped his knife.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Gunnar.

He ran at Philby yet again, but then stopped as Willa grabbed the fallen knife and stabbed him in the chest.

She stabbed him about five times before leaving the knife in his stomach.

They watched as Gunnar stepped backwards a few steps, but then began laughing insanely again.

"Why isn't he dying!?" yelled Willa. She turned around to face Philby, but then saw that he wasn't there.

"I'm Gunnar! The most evilest serial killer in the world!" Gunnar yelled, making Willa turn around and face him. "You think a few simple stabs in the chest will stop me? It will take more than that to…"

WHACK!

Gunnar stopped in his tracks. He smiled insanely as blood dripped down the front of his head.

He fell down on the ground, revealing Philby who was behind him. He held a rock in his hand. He had hit him with it.

"How about now?" asked Philby. "You dead now?"

Gunnar didn't reply, but he was still breathing.

"He's still alive," said Willa.

"Let's go before he gets up!" said Philby.

Willa nodded and took Philby's hand as they dashed into the park, hoping to stop Red and Mrs. Tweedy without getting stopped.

* * *

**I think I may be in a pickle. I believe that Country Kingdom may be the hardest park for me to think of ideas for. Possibly because of trying to find foreign or different country animated films. I may need your help with it. If you have any ideas, PM me please.**

**See you next update**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	26. Danger on Arrival

Maybeck and Charlene woke up at the entrance to Hollywood Kingdom. They sat up and stared at all the monuments and statues that were still there.

"The Overtakers stole a lot of their shit," said Maybeck.

"If they're going to return to full power and become very intimidating, then yes," said Charlene.

"Bah! Intimidating?" Maybeck scoffed. "Nothing scares the great Maybeck!"

"Oh I would really like to see that!" said a robotic voice from the shadows.

Maybeck jumped and grabbed Charlene. They both looked around to see what made that noise.

"Who's there?" asked Charlene.

"Show yourself, you coward!" said Maybeck.

They stared into the trees and then saw a pair of huge blue lights.

The creature laughed menacingly and robotically. It then jumped out of the shadows.

"What is that!?" yelled Maybeck.

Suddenly, the creature landed in front of them. It was a huge robot lizard that walked on its big robotic front feet. The back feet were small. It had a huge tail and oil was dripping out of its mouth. It was the Lizard King from _Axel: The Biggest Little Hero_.

"You dare trespass in our kingdom!?" the Lizard King yelled. "In my kingdom!?"

"You're kingdom?" Maybeck laughed.

"This kingdom belongs to the Overtakers! What is here belongs to us!" the Lizard King bellowed. "And any hero who crosses us will meet our wrath!"

He made a loud screech.

"Come my minions!" he yelled. "Surround them!"

Suddenly a whole army of robot lizards stepped out of the shadows and surrounded Maybeck and Charlene.

"No!" said Maybeck. "This can't end here! We just got here!"

"Danger on arrival," Charlene said. "Use the return!"

"I won't waste it on this!" Maybeck yelled. "If we use it now we can't return again tonight, which means the Overtakers will get the magic!"

"If you don't use it, we will be snacks for a bunch of rusty reptiles!" yelled Charlene.

"Either way in the end you will die and the Overtakers will win!" the Lizard King yelled. "If you escape us, then the others will find you and kill you! You heroes think you have the power to stop us!"

The lizards all laughed.

"Let us show you how truly weak you are!" the Lizard King said. "Devour them my minions!"

The lizards roared and began to close in.

"We have to fight," said Maybeck.

"I'm right behind you," said Charlene.

The lizards began their attack.

A bunch pounced at the two. They dodged the attacks.

More than came right after. Maybeck punched them right out of the air.

"OW!" yelled Maybeck. He held his hand in pain.

"What did you expect?" asked the Lizard King. "They're made of metal!"

"If we can't fight them, then we have one option," said Charlene.

"What?" asked Maybeck.

"RUN!" she yelled.

"How?" asked Maybeck.

"All clear!" said Charlene. "We can run right through them!"

Maybeck nodded. They both focused on becoming light.

"Kill them my children!" the Lizard King yelled. "Chew up their flesh and spit out their bones!"

The lizards pounced again, but this time went right through them. They maintained all clear.

"WHAT!?" yelled the Lizard King.

Maybeck and Charlene began to run through the lizards and towards the park.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled the Lizard King.

He jumped over them and landed right in front of them again. His surprise attack made them lose all clear.

He spun and slammed his tail against Maybeck and Charlene. They were slammed into a tree.

"Ouch," said Maybeck.

The Lizard King stepped forward.

"Lord Maliss told me that you would make a wonderful snack," the Lizard King said. "These parks used to be full of food, during the day. So now I get to eat the both of you."

He reached in and grabbed Charlene with his small foot.

"Charlene!" yelled Maybeck. "NO!"

He ran up to the Lizard King.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" he yelled.

Maybeck stopped. Charlene was trying to escape his grasp.

"This is our kingdom!" yelled the Lizard King. "And I am going to make sure that you never can get in our way again!"

"CHARLENE NO!" Maybeck yelled.

He backed up against a kiddie ride in the form of a character from a movie. He didn't bother to look at who it was, because he was too busy staring at his girlfriend who was about to be eaten.

"Maybeck!" Charlene yelled. "Help me!"

The Lizard King held his foot holding Charlene right at his mouth. She could see oil drip from his teeth.

"Tasty little thing," the Lizard King said. He then opened his mouth wide, ready to stuff Charlene down it.

"NOOOOOO!" Maybeck yelled, covering his eyes to not see the horror.

* * *

Then suddenly, a new sound was heard. It sounding like a gurgling or humming sound.

Maybeck suddenly felt the kiddie ride begin to move. He turned around and saw that it was a giant ostrich with a pod on its body, almost like a robot. It was Pootron from _Axel: The Biggest Little Hero_. He was the ostrich that assisted Axel on his quest.

"YOU!" yelled the Lizard King. "So we meet again you smelly bird!"

Pootron growled.

"Now I can have my revenge for what you did to me!" the Lizard King yelled. "After you farted fire in my face and made me fall off a cliff!"

Pootron bent down and opened up his capsule, revealing a seat for Maybeck.

Maybeck nodded and hopped inside.

"Get him Pootron!" Maybeck yelled.

Pootron ran at the Lizard King. He swung his tail but Pootron jumped over it dodging it.

"Do your thing buddy!" Maybeck yelled.

Pootron ran at the Lizard King and jumped backwards, sticking his butt at the Lizard King's face. He then farted out fire into his face.

"AHHHHH!" the Lizard King yelled. "NOT AGAIN! THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

He thrashed around in pain, letting go of Charlene in the process.

Pootron opened up his capsule and Maybeck caught Charlene.

"GET HIM MINONS! AHHHH!" the Lizard King yelled.

The lizards ran at Pootron.

"Get us out of here Pootron!" yelled Maybeck.

Pootron cawed and then ran off, proving to be faster than the lizards.

* * *

They got to a safe place where Pootron let them go.

"Thank you so much," said Maybeck. "You saved us Pootron."

Pootron cawed and nodded. He then ran off into the parks.

Charlene stared at Maybeck.

"You knew who he was didn't you?" she asked. "You saw the movie he was from."

"Pootron and the Lizard King," Maybeck said. "Both from _Axel: The Biggest Little Hero_. Saw it a while ago."

Charlene laughed. She then kissed his lips.

"That's for saving me," she said.

Maybeck smiled.

"Let's go, we have Overtakers to stop!" Maybeck said.

Charlene nodded and they ran off to find and stop the Overtakers.

* * *

**I remember when I saw Axel: The Biggest Little Hero. It was a few months ago! LOL! The Lizard King is also one of my favorite animated Non-Disney villains. Anyway the keepers still need to find the Overtakers. Can they stop them in time? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	27. Prehistoric Rampage

Jess and Henry woke up in Wild Kingdom, lying right next to each other.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, here we are again," Jess said. "The same park that we had our first kiss in."

Henry smiled and offered a hand to Jess. She grabbed it and stood up.

"Come on babe," Henry said. "We need to find those bastards before they can fill up the trigger."

Jess nodded and they ran off. But little did they know that as soon as they walked in, they were in for a lot of trouble.

* * *

They decided to search the Park Before Time first. It was easy to get to, except for having to hide in the bushes when they saw General Mandible again with his army of ants, and the three hunters who were seeking vengeance for Victor Quartermaine.

Soon enough they reached the Park Before Time.

Before the walked in, Jess stopped Henry.

"Henry, tell me which Overtakers, or villains, are dinosaurs or dinosaur related," she asked.

Henry thought for a moment.

"Well we already know that there's Sarco and Surly, and Professor Screweyes," he explained. "But there is also Sharptooth and One-Eye."

"I don't like the sound of them," Jess said.

"So let's travel through the forests in hopes of avoiding them," Henry said.

Jess nodded and they went into the bushes to search for the Overtakers.

Henry explained that he remembered the generators behind the attraction buildings had the magic.

"Why didn't you tell the others?" Jess asked.

"I didn't remember until now," Henry said. "And also, for some reason our cell phone signals our getting blocked so I can't tell the others about this."

Jess sighed.

"Well, we aren't going to stop the Overtakers by groaning about that," she said. "Let's go!"

Henry smiled and ran off.

The Park Before Time had only one attraction that was in a building. It was a ride made off of the Dinosaur ride in Animal Kingdom, only it was based on the movie _Dino Time_.

They eventually found the generator. Henry examined it.

"It's empty," he said. "They got the magic from here already."

"Damn!" said Jess.

"They must have divided up the trigger into pieces so Maliss, the Big 4, Red, Grendel's Mother, and the Nightmare King could go seperately, otherwise they wouldn't have gotten this so fast," Henry explained.

"Damn again!" Jess exclaimed. "And we can't even text the others to tell them!"

"All we can do is continue to try and find them and stop them," Henry said.

Jess nodded. They were about to start running through the forest again, when Henry stopped Jess cold.

"What is…" Jess started before Henry covered her mouth.

"Don't say a word, and don't move a muscle," Henry whispered.

Jess was about to ask why when suddenly she heard heavy breathing.

A dark shadow loomed above them. Jess looked down at the shadow. Huge with a tail, and razor sharp teeth.

"Which one is it?" Jess whispered.

"It's One-Eye from _Speckles the Tarbosaurus_," Henry explained. "He's worse than Sharptooth, and more ruthless."

One-Eye stood there staring down. If the keepers didn't move, he wouldn't be able to see them.

Jess closed her eyes and waited for the dinosaur to walk away, when suddenly a mosquito bit her on the leg.

"OW!" Jess yelled and grabbed her leg to rub it.

Suddenly, One-Eyye roared ferociously.

"RUN!" Henry yelled.

Jess and Henry began to run as fast as they could. One-Eye charged right after them.

They ran into the open and headed towards the exit.

"We're going to make it!" Jess yelled.

Suddnely, One-Eye jumped right over them and stood in front of them, glaring at them.

He charged and they turned to run, but One-Eye was faster. He scooped them up with his nose and then ate them, WHOLE!

One-Eye smirked happily.

* * *

Jess and Henry found themselves falling through the dinosaurs wet, gooey throat.

"JESS!" Henry yelled.

"WHAT!?" Jess yelled back.

"LISTEN! STICK YOUR ARMS AND LEGS OUT AGAINST HIS THROAT! IT WILL PREVENT YOU FROM FALLING!" Henry screamed.

Jess nodded and stuck her arms and legs out straight, making her stop falling.

"Ew!" Jess said as she touched the throat.

Henry fell on top of her and did the same.

"This is so disgusting!" Jess shrieked.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Henry yelled. "I DIDN'T COME THIS FAR FROM STOPPING THE OVERTAKERS JUST TO BECOME DINO DINNER!"

As they stuck themselves in One-Eye's throat, he began to choke.

He thrashed around and coughed repeatedly.

Jess and Henry could feel he choking and coughing.

Soon they heard a sloppy sound.

"Oh no," Jess groaned.

"Brace yourself!" Henry yelled.

One-Eye did one more big cough and then threw up all over the ground, along with Jess and Henry.

Jess squealed in disgust and Henry picked her up.

One-Eye recovered over what happened and then went back to glaring at them. He stopped his feet in anger and walked towards Jess and Henry.

"Well there's only one thing to do now," Henry said.

He made an almost realistic roar out loud.

They waited for a few minutes and then One-Eye charged.

Just them they heard a roar and Tyra jumped out of the forest and headbutted One-Eye.

The two dinosaurs stared at each other.

"You messed with the wrong people One-Eye!" Tyra yelled.

Since One-Eye couldn't talk, he just roared.

Tyra roared and then headbutted One-Eye again. She repeatedly headbutted him, proving to be stronger than him.

Eventually, she managed to headbutt him so hard, that she knocked one of One-Eye's teeth out. The tooth landed right in front of Jess and Henry.

Tyra roared loudly at One-Eye, making him back up.

"Leave!" Tyra yelled. One-Eye whimpered.

"GO!" Tyra yelled again and headbutted him again, making him finally run off into the forest in defeat.

Tyra smirked and Jess and Henry cheered.

"Thank you," Jess thanked.

"No one eats our saviors and gets away with it," Tyra said. "You two should wash up, but watch out. That water is sometimes protected by Bog."

"Yeah," Henry said. "We know. Thank you."

Tyra nodded and walked off into the forest.

Jess and Henry kissed each other in happiness, with Dino barf all over them.

"Let's go wash up," Henry said.

Jess nodded. They took hands and went to wash up before searching the parks again.

* * *

**Big news everyone! I got my driver's license yesterday! I CAN DRIVE FULLY NOW! I am so happy! The car i want is a ferrari, but i do not see the happening unfortunately. :(**

**Anyway, see you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	28. Chernabog and Maleficent?

Finn and Amanda were searching all the parks, every attraction, and still no sign of any of the Big 4, Maliss, or anyone. Not even the Nightmare King, who was as big as Chernabog, was in sight.

"Where are these bastards?" Finn groaned.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place?" Amanda asked.

"Where else would they be?" Finn asked. "We've looked in the attractions, and the only things that stood out were animatronics of villains that were missing, possibly brought to life by the Overtakers."

"But maybe they aren't in the attractions," Amanda said.

"Then where would they be?" asked Finn.

"Well that is a good question now isn't it?" said a loud voice.

Finn and Amanda stood up and looked around. They saw no one.

"Up here!" yelled the voice again.

The looked up at the attraction they just came out of. It was Tad's Mountain Adventure, based off of Splash Mountain and coming from _Tad, the Lost Explorer_.

They saw nothing at first, until at the tip of the mountain, they saw two bat-like wings open up, along with a monster's face with red eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Finn yelled. "It can't be!"

"It's impossible!" Amanda yelled.

"Nice guess!" the beast yelled. "But I'm not Chernabog!"

The beast came off the mountain, revealing itself to be Rothbart from _The Swan Princess _in his Great Animal form.

Rothbart landed in front of Finn and Amanda. They turned around to run, but found themselves face to face with a huge purple dragon that walked out of the shadows.

"M-M-M…" Finn stammered.

"No I'm not Maleficent!" the dragon yelled.

"Ludmilla!" Rothbart yelled. "Glad you could make it dear."

"Who?" asked Finn.

"Ludmilla from _Bartok the Magnificent_," Amanda said. "She can transform into a dragon and…"

"Wait!" Finn interrupted. "Did you just say Bartok, as in Bartok from _Anastasia_?"

"It was sort of a sequel," Amanda said.

"Enough of this!" Rothbart yelled. "If you are here to stop our masters from getting what they want, then we will kill you!"

Ludmilla roared and then breathed fire a Finn and Amanda.

"DUCK!" Amanda yelled. Finn and Amanda quickly jumped down on the ground, avoiding the flames.

They looked up and saw Ludmilla disappear into the shadows, most likely preparing for a sneak attack.

The turned around and saw Rothbart was gone too.

Finn looked around for something he could defend himself with. He then noticed the machete on the statue of Tad from the attraction.

He took the machete and prepared for an attack.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Finn growled.

Rothbart then came out of nowhere, attacking Finn from behind and pinning him down on the ground with his claws.

"Let him go!" Amanda yelled.

She prepared to use her powers to knock Rothbart away, but then Ludmilla came out of the shadows and grabbed Amanda.

She cackled as she struggled to get her arms free.

Finn reached for the machete and then banged it against Rothbart's leg, only to realize that it wasn't real.

Finn stared at his bent weapon.

"You need to learn what is real and fake in this park," Rothbart laughed.

He then grabbed Finn and flew up into the sky and headed toward Megahorn, the mountain ride based off of Matterhorn. It was called Megahorn because it was very tall and very fast.

He rested on the top of the peak, with Finn in his claw. He watched as Ludmilla climbed up, following him with Amanda in her hand.

"I'm going to kill you, on the very place that Nightmare Kingdom is going to be created," Rothbart said.

"Me too!" Ludmilla yelled.

Finn looked at Megahorn.

"This is where Nightmare Kingdom will be created?" he asked.

"Matterhorn was the place that Chernabog was going to be on top of when Disneyland was supposed to blow up," Rothbart said. "So we are creating our kingdom on the mountain based off of Matterhorn."

"Enough with the explanations!" Ludmilla yelled as she finally reached the top. "Can we eat the kids now?"

"You eat yours," Rothbart said. "But I am going to rip mine to shreds and bite his head off!"

Finn gulped as the Overtakers laughed. He looked at them both. For a split second, he swore that he saw Chernabog and Maleficent.

As the animal brought Finn close to his mouth, he dreamed for help, being the only option left.

He waited a few minutes, and then heard the sound of wings flapping.

"What the-!?" Ludmilla started to say just as Darkwolf from _Fire and Ice_, along with an army of soldiers flying on pterodactyls came swooping in. The soldiers shot arrows at Ludmilla, making her roar and throw Amanda in the air. Darkwolf caught her.

Finn looked over and saw Ludmilla losing balance. She attempted to grab onto one of the mountain peaks sticking up, but it broke off, leaving her to fall straight towards the ground below. She hit the ground hard and the broken piece of the mountain fell on her, impaling her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rothbart yelled as he got off the peak to look at his fallen ally.

He watched as Ludmilla roared ferociously, and then grew quieter, dying soon after. He watched as she transformed back into her human form, with the peak still impaling her human body.

"She…she was just like Zelda to me," Rothbart said. "AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY!"

Rothbart roared into Finn's face and began to fly up high.

"I'm going to fly so high and drop you from hundreds of feet in the…" Rothbart began to say. Before he could finish, he hit some kind of shield in the sky that glowed green for a second on impact. Finn realized that it was the barrier keeping the Overtakers in.

Rothbart took a heavy hit from it and began to fall down, letting go of Finn. As he screamed falling down, Darkwolf caught him as well.

They flew down to the ground safely, just as Rothbart crashed into the ground.

They walked up to him. On impact, he transformed back into human form.

"You…may have beaten me and killed the other," Rothbart said. "But we are not finished yet. The Overtakers are stealing magic from the generators coming from attractions inside buildings."

Finn and Amanda were shocked that Rothbart told them where they were.

"I told you they weren't in buildings!" Amanda said.

"You may be out of time soon, for I was sent to distract you," Rothbart said. "Your only hope is that you can make it to master in time before he gets everything he needs!"

He laughed menacingly and disappeared into red smoke.

Finn and Amanda turned towards Darkwolf.

"Thank you for saving us," Finn said.

"Hey, you were the one who called, what else could I do?" Darkwolf said. "I must protect these parks at all cost, so I say farewell to you."

He flew away with his soldiers on pterodactyls.

"Come on!" Finn said. "We don't have much time left probably!"

Amanda nodded and they ran into the parks.

* * *

**Okay! I don't have that much to say, except the fact that Kingdom Keepers: The Syndrome is coming out this Tuesday! I AM SO EXCITED! I also saw the new episode of Once Upon a Time, AND CHERNABOG WAS IN IT! EPIC! AWESOME! I hope he will be in more of the show!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstilskin/Sonicphantom47**


	29. Nightmare on Wheels

Maybeck and Charlene had been searching for a while all around Hollywood Kingdom.

They had no idea where the Overtakers leaders could be or where the power stations were located.

"My feet hurt…" Maybeck groaned.

"Quit whining!" Charlene barked. "Aren't you supposed to be the Great Terry Maybeck?"

Maybeck stood up proudly.

"Yes!" he said. "I am the Great Terry Maybeck!"

Charlene rolled her eyes.

"Let look over there," Charlene said, pointing to the Polar Express Train Ride around the park. "I think they lead to some woods. Maybe we should check there."

Maybeck nodded in agreement.

They took hands and walked off.

* * *

They made it to the Polar Express Train Ride, based off of the movie, _The Polar Express_.

They cautiously hopped down onto the tracks and headed towards the forest.

However, as soon as they got down on the tracks, fog began to spread all over.

"What's this?" asked Charlene.

"Where's this fog coming from?" asked Maybeck.

They began to walk more cautiously. However, at that moment, they swore that they heard a soft chuckle.

"Do you hear something?" asked Charlene.

"I don't know, but I don't like this," said Maybeck.

They swore that they heard another chuckle.

"It almost feels like, someone is watching us," said Charlene.

Suddenly, a loud laugh was heard.

"Not someone!" said a voice.

Maybeck and Charlene looked around rapidly to see where it was coming.

"Something!" the voice said again.

"Charlene!" Maybeck yelled, pointing to the fog.

Charlene and Maybeck looked as a train was heading towards them. What was strange was new trains were forming, as it was moving.

It then showed itself and came out of the fog. The train was a large, scary, creepy, villainous, black anthropomorphic 0-6-4 tenderless steam locomotive with three smokestacks, pulling a train of three old rickety boxcars and finally one old rickety caboose. Its cow catch was forming its mouth and other scary bestial features like its whistle and pistons. It smiled at them wickedly, showing that it actually had a face.

"I am the Nightmare Train!" the train yelled. "I hail from _The Little Engine that Could_, and I am the third of the Nightmare Brothers!"

"Nightmare Brothers?" Maybeck asked timidly.

"I believe you have met my brothers, Pitch Black and the Nightmare King," the Nightmare Train said.

"You're their brother!?" Charlene yelled.

"But you are a train!" Maybeck yelled. "How are you their brother!?"

"Because we are the nightmare masters!" the Nightmare Train explained. "However, I am more lower ranking than the other two, because of the fact that I am a train!"

"Yeah I can see that," Maybeck said.

"When everyone was made real by Lord Maliss, he created me, Pitch, and Nightmare King as nightmare-blood related!" the Nightmare Train continued.

"Nightmare-blood!?" Maybeck laughed. "How dumb are you guys?"

That blew it. The Nightmare Train showed his anger by whistling loudly.

"I WILL NOT BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT!" he yelled. "I deliver nightmares to children all over the world! And right now, I will get both of you on board my boxcar, so you can experience nightmares for all eternity, or just until Nightmare Kingdom is created."

He whistled louder and started up his engine.

"What do we do?" asked Maybeck frantically. "We can't outrun a train!"

"Yes we can," said Charlene.

"How?" asked Maybeck.

"Simple," she said. "GET OFF THE FUCKING TRACKS AND RUN!"

Maybeck and Charlene ran sideways off the tracks and into the parks.

The Nightmare Train laughed.

"You think it would be that easy?" he laughed. "You have no idea what I am capable of!"

He started to move sideways, and as if by magic, tracks appeared in front of him as he went over the other tracks and headed into the park, chasing the two keepers. As he rode, the tracks behind him disappeared as if by magic as well.

* * *

Maybeck and Charlene ran as fast as they could.

"I think we got away!" Maybeck panted.

They turned around, only to see the Nightmare Train pursuing them.

They noticed him making his own tracks.

"OH COME ON!" Maybeck yelled. "NOT FAIR!"

"All fair in love and war!" the Nightmare Train yelled.

"Keep…on…RUNNING!" Charlene yelled.

They ran as fast as they could, but they could hear and feel the Nightmare Train getting closer.

They were about to pass the huge statue of the Iron Giant that was modeled into something similar to the Statue of Liberty, a lookout monument, when they could feel the cow catch touching their legs.

"Oh no!" Maybeck yelled.

"OH YES!" the Nightmare Train roared.

"I love you Maybeck," Charlene cried.

They closed their eyes as they ran past the statue expecting to be flattened.

But they weren't. Instead the sound of a train screeching to a stop was heard.

They immediately skidded to a stop and saw a giant hand holding down the Nightmare Train.

It turned out that it belonged to the statue of the Iron Giant. It was alive. It was the actually Iron Giant from _The Iron Giant_.

It's eyes lite up and it glared at the Nightmare Train. It picked it up, holding it by it's engine.

"GO…AWAY!" the Iron Giant yelled.

He then held the Nightmare Train like it was a harpoon, and then threw it into the distance, into another park.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the Nightmare Train yelled as he disappeared out of sight.

In the distance, everyone heard a crashing sound.

"Is he…dead?" asked Charlene.

"NOT…DEAD!" said the Iron Giant in his booming voice. "ONLY…GONE!"

"Thank you!" Maybeck yelled.

"HIS BROTHERS…ARE IN PARK!" the Iron Giant said. "COLLECTING…MAGIC! GENERATORS FROM…BUILDINGS WITH ATTRACTIONS IN! CANNOT MOVE…ATTACHED TO STAND!"

"It's okay!" Charlene yelled. "You have done enough for us."

"GOOD…LUCK! KINGDOM…KEEPERS!" the Iron Giant said before retaining his original stance and turning off.

They smiled at the giant.

"Let's go," Maybeck said. "Pitch and the Nightmare King are collecting magic from the generators that go to buildings that have attractions inside them he said."

"Like the Rock'n'Ruling Roller Coaster?" asked Charlene.

"Yeah stuff like that!" Maybeck said.

"Then let's go!" Charlene said. "We have parks to save!"

Maybeck nodded and the two ran off.

* * *

**For all of you who don't know, there was a remake of The Little Engine that Could, and it was better than the original. Different concept and story line. I liked it. Anyway, the Overtakers keep delaying the keepers. Can they stop them in time? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	30. Big Trouble

Jess and Henry had finished up washing themselves in the river around Wild Kingdom. Thankfully they weren't attacked by Bog.

After that, they continued their search for the Overtakers.

"From what Tyra told us," Henry said. "Eris and Grendel's Mother were spotted here collecting magic."

"Then let's find those bitches!" Jess exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Henry shushed. "We don't want to attract any…"

Before he could finish, they heard a growl from behind them. They turned around and stood face-to-face with Macawnivore from _The Croods_.

"Overtakers…" Henry sighed.

"RUN!" Jess yelled.

The death cat roared as Henry and Jess ran. It chased after them.

They jumped into the bushes to hide from Macawnivore. It sniffed the ground, trying to find them.

Henry picked up a rock and threw it aside. Macawnivore heard the noise and ran the other way after it.

After he was gone, Henry and Jess came out of the bushes.

"That was close!" Jess said.

"This place is full of beasts!" Henry yelled.

"Damn right it is Henry!" said a voice.

They turned around and saw General Mandible standing behind them. He had an army of ants with him. They all surrounded them.

"How are you going to get out of this one?" asked Mandible. The ants all laughed.

"Like this!" said Henry. He thrust his hands towards the ground, and the ground shot up, shooting all the ants into the sky.

Jess was shocked.

"You know…magic!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes," said Henry. He then demonstrated by forming a fireball in his hand. Jess was stunned.

"I learned how to use it when I was an OTH," he explained.

As the ants fell to the ground, Jess and Henry ran again.

They hid again in the bushes far on the other side of Wild Kingdom in case Mandible decided to chase them.

"These guys are all over the place!" Jess said.

"And they keep delaying us!" said Henry.

"If we don't find those two, we won't be able to stop them!" said Jess.

"Then we best hurry!" said Henry.

They were about to walk out of the bushes when suddenly Jess stopped Henry.

"What is it?" asked Henry.

She pointed to a bunch of animals running right towards them. They were the Fossa from _Madagascar_.

"One of the Overtaker's random patrols!" Henry said. "Just like the Vikings!"

"So…many…beasts!" complained Jess.

Luckily, the Fossa didn't see them. They ran right past them.

"Now can we go?" asked Jess.

Henry nodded. They crept out of the bushes and continued to search.

They searched behind many building attractions, only to find that they were drained of magic entirely.

"We may be too late," Henry sighed.

"We can't give up!" Jess exclaimed. "We must keep looking."

Henry nodded.

* * *

They decided to take a shortcut through the safari adventure.

They walked through it until Jess stopped Henry.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think we're being watched," said Jess.

"What?" Henry laughed. "Who would be dumb enough to sneak up on us?"

"US!" yelled a voice.

Henry and Jess were startled at the sound of a booming voice.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and two monsters rose out of the ground.

They were huge reptile-like monsters with four arms and four legs. They had jaws and razor sharp teeth, along with hard shells. They also had lizard-like creatures crawling all over them.

"It's Abbadon and Astaroth!" Henry yelled. "The brother Kaiju from _Firebreather_!"

"They're…HUGE!" yelled Jess.

Abbadon and Astaroth laughed.

"Now we got you!" Abbadon yelled.

"Prepare to become dinner, Kingdom Scum!" yelled Astaroth.

Henry and Jess stepped back a little.

"RUN!" yelled Jess.

"No it's impossible!" said Henry. "They are too fast! I've seen them!"

"Well come on then Henry!" yelled Astaroth.

"Aren't you going to use the magic you to stole from us to save you and your girlfriend?" yelled Abbadon.

Jess stared at Henry.

"You stole the magic!?" she exclaimed. "You didn't learn it!?"

"I knew that when I left the Overtakers, it would be necessary. So yes," Henry replied.

"Well go on then!" the Kaiju brothers yelled. "Use it! We dare you to!"

Henry lifted his hands.

"You want to see magic?" he asked. "I'LL GIVE YOU MAGIC!"

He raised his arms high in the sky and the ground shot up from under Abbadon and Astaroth, knocking them down.

"Now we run!" yelled Henry.

Jess nodded and ran with Henry.

The Kaiju brothers recovered fast and began chasing after them.

Jess ran as fast as she could, but then she tripped on a rock and fell in the dirt.

Henry skidded to a stop a few seconds later.

"JESS!" Henry yelled.

Jess sat up on the ground. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared over her.

She looked up as the Kaiju brothers bent down, staring at her and drooling.

She screamed loudly and got up to run, but Abbadon caught her and picked her up.

"HENRY HELP!" Jess yelled.

Henry glared at the Kaiju brothers. He formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at Abbadon. It didn't affect him.

"It's going to take more than that to injure me!" yelled Abbadon.

"So how are we going to eat her?" asked Astaroth.

"How about I eat the head and you eat the body?" asked Abbadon.

"No! The brain is tastier! I want it!" yelled Astaroth.

Jess screamed with tears in her eyes as the brothers argued over what to eat first.

Henry got the chance to make a loud roar while they bickered.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Abbadon. "Let's just tear her in two and eat our halves!"

Jess screamed as the two Kaiju brothers began to pull Jess both ways, intending to rip her in half.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Henry.

Suddenly, something swooped out of the sky and snatched Jess out of Abbadon and Astaroth's grip.

"What the!?" yelled the Kaiju brothers.

The creature landed right next to Henry. It turned out to be Duncan Rosenblatt from _Firebreather._

"Stay away from the keepers!" Duncan yelled. He then breathed fire at the Kaiju brothers. It barely affected them still.

"I really hope you called for something more than just this kid Henry!" Astaroth yelled.

"He did," said Duncan.

From out of the ground another creature rose and knocked the Kaiju brothers off their feet. It was another Kaiju, the king of the Kaiju. It was Belloc, Duncan's own father.

The Kaiju brothers roared and began to fight Belloc.

"Go my son!" Belloc roared. "Take them! I will handle this!"

Duncan nodded. He escorted Henry and Jess whom he still held in his arms to safety in the park.

* * *

They found a place where Duncan dropped off safely. Of course, he had to burn a group of Fossa to crisps before it became safe.

"Need anything else?" Duncan asked as he threw the burnt Fossa into the lake. "A little snack for Bog."

"No thank you," said Jess. "You've done enough. Thank you for saving me."

Duncan smiled.

"A pleasure to assist the Kingdom Keepers," Duncan said.

He then walked up to Henry.

"I know who you are," he whispered to him. "And because of you, I see now that villains can have a change of heart. Villains do have the ability to become good."

He stared at Jess.

"Take care of her," Duncan said. "You mean so much to her."

Henry nodded. Duncan then spread his wings and went back to assist his father.

Henry and Jess smiled at each other and shared a kiss for victory and happiness.

"We'll have a special one of those if we stop the Overtakers," Henry said.

Jess nodded.

"Let's go," she said. "There's not much time left."

Henry nodded and the two ran off.

* * *

**No luck yet finding the Overtakers, but there was luck in making more Hess moments. Anyway, not much time left. Can they stop them? Stay tuned!**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	31. The Villains of Paris

Philby and Willa walked through the parks attempting to find the Overtakers. They kept an eye on their security camera app on the phone.

They saw Red and Mrs. Tweedy at different locations, and no matter hoe fast they ran, they always missed their chance to stop them because of random Overtaker patrols.

"They are not making this easy!" Willa complained.

"Well they were assigned to distract us," said Philby.

"And kill us apparently!" Willa exclaimed.

She could still remember that psychopath Gunnar trying to kill her.

"Come on!" said Philby. "The more we argue the more time the Overtakers get to collect what they need!"

Willa nodded.

They were about to run off to their next location when someone from out of the shadows grabbed Willa.

"Willa!" yelled Philby.

He could hear a crazed laugh from in the shadows, as well as a muffled scream. He saw a man step out of the shadows holding Willa.

He was wearing a purple jacket and brown suit pants. He looked like he came out of a drawing.

"Who are you?" Philby asked.

"I'm the second greatest villain of Paris, Victor Costa!" he yelled.

"Who?" Philby asked.

"I'm Victor Costa, the villain from _A Cat in Paris_," Costa said.

"I thought Victor Maynott was the greatest villain," Philby asked.

Costa chuckled.

"He's my brother," he said.

Philby's eyes popped open.

"Brother!?" he yelled. "But you don't have the same last name! Only first name! That doesn't make you brothers!"

"It does if Lord Maliss created us that way," Costa said. "Me and him are almost the same. Our movies have something in Paris, we both have the same first name. And we are both very evil!"

"Indeed brother!" said a voice the Philby immediately recognized.

Victor Maynott stepped out of the shadows pointing his gun at Willa's head.

"Please!" Philby begged. "Please don't kill her!"

To his surprise, the two Overtakers looked surprised.

"Are you…begging?" Maynott asked.

Philby admitted it. He was never that tough.

He nodded slowly.

The two brothers looked at each other and chuckled. They didn't laugh, they chuckled.

"Well my boy!" said Costa. "Because I have never seen one of the Kingdom Keepers beg before, I will give you a chance to save your girlfriend instead of killing her immediately!"

Philby looked up.

"Met us at Notre Dame immediately and there you will fight for her life!" Maynott said.

"Let's see if you can defeat the brother villains of Paris!" Costa laughed.

Maynott pulled out a vile of liquid and threw it on the ground, causing a smoke explosion.

When it cleared they were both gone. They teleported. It was magic.

* * *

Philby suddenly began to cry.

"What am I going to do?" he cried. "I'm not tough! I could never defeat those two!"

He suddenly heard a meow. He looked over and saw a black cat.

The cat walked up to him and rubbed against his face, purring. He then realized that the cat looked drawn, just like Costa.

"Are you from _A Cat in Paris_?" Philby asked hoping that it would understand him.

The cat smiled and purred.

"So then you're the cat that's in Paris right?" Philby asked.

The cat smiled again.

Suddenly, Philby heard a humming sound. He looked up and what he saw frightened him, but not the cat.

It was a huge blue flea wearing a hat, scarf, and a coat. It looked at Philby and smiled.

"Don't be scared!" yelled a female voice.

Philby looked over and saw a beautiful woman step out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Philby asked.

"I'm Lucille, and this is Francoeur," the woman said. "And we're from _A Monster in Paris_"

Philby then stood up, holding the cat.

He smiled. They were allies.

The cat meowed something and so did Francoeur.

"They said they will assist you in defeating Maynott and Costa," Lucille said.

"You can understand them?" Philby asked.

"All the good characters in Dream Kingdom can talk to animals," said Lucille. "Go now! Save your true love! Francoeur will take you to Notre Dame, but that is all he will do. The rest is up to you!"

Philby looked confused as Francoeur grabbed him.

"What's the cat supposed to help me with?" asked Philby.

"To comfort you and make you happy," Lucille said.

The cat jumped out of Philby's hands and into Lucille's. He smiled and then Francoeur jumped high over the lake.

* * *

Francoeur dropped Philby off at Notre Dame and then flew away. Philby thanked him and then went inside.

He found an entranceway up to the roof where Maynott and Costa were.

He opened the door and saw the two looking out a Country Kingdom.

They turned around and faced him when they heard the door open.

"So you actually came!" said Maynott.

"Give me back Willa you bastards!" Philby yelled.

He began to step forward. Maynott then took out his gun and pressed it against Willa's head.

"No! Please!" Philby shouted.

"Don't come any closer!" yelled Maynott.

Philby nodded and stepped back.

"Now what?" Philby asked.

"Look behind you," said Costa.

Philby turned around and saw a cutlass sword on the ground. He turned forward and saw Maynott with one as well, drawing it.

"Fight me!" said Maynott. "I need a new challenge! Let's see what you've got!"

Philby gulped. His blade skills were never good. He could never use a sword properly. But he had to do it to save Willa.

He picked up the sword and drew it, tossing the scabbard aside.

He pointed his sword at Maynott and then attacked first.

Maynott blocked him and easily pushed him back.

"Come on!" Maynott yelled.

Philby got up a continued to fight for a while.

After a few minutes, it was clear that Maynott was winning to Willa.

Philby stood on one knee, tired and weak.

Willa bit Costa's hand to release his hand from her mouth.

"Philby don't give up!" Willa yelled. "Save me!"

"Shut up you bitch!" Costa yelled.

Philby nodded, and then instead of using his sword, he charged at Maynott, knocking him into his brother. They both collided and fell down both ways, but Costa let go of Willa, and she fell over the side.

"WILLA!" Philby yelled.

He dashed over to the side. Willa was hanging onto a gargoyle for dear life.

"Willa! Take my hand!" Philby yelled.

Willa reached out and grabbed Philby's hand. She held onto it tightly as Philby pulled her up.

He pulled her over the side and then they fell backwards onto the ground.

Philby looked up. Willa was on top of him. He smiled and then brought his lips to hers. He kept them their for a while.

He then opened his eyes and saw Maynott above him with his sword raised.

"Look out!" Philby yelled pushing Willa to the side and rolling over just before Maynott could hit them.

They stood up and faced Maynott and Costa. Costa had ripped off his jacket and shirt, revealing a tank top and his muscular hairy arms.

"Let's get them brother!" Costa yelled.

"With pleasure!" yelled Maynott.

Philby clutched his sword and Willa clutched her fists.

"I have Maynott!" said Philby.

"Leave Costa to me!" said Willa.

They both nodded and then attacked their enemy.

* * *

Willa put a quite a fight with Costa. He was strong, but Willa was faster. She dodged his attacks and punched him in the gut or kicked him in the stomach. She fought well.

Philby put up a fight with Maynott as well. He clashed with him and proved to be strong after all.

Eventually Philby rammed into Maynott again and he dropped his gold plated gun. Philby quickly picked it up and pointed it at Maynott.

"Okay now," Maynott said in a timid voice. "Take it easy!"

"I'm going to make you pay for Willa, and for kidnapping her," said Philby.

"Isn't it a little too harsh to kill someone for kidnapping someone?" asked Maynott.

He then noticed Willa kick Costa behind Maynott. He staggered in pain.

Philby smiled.

"No," he said. "And at least you will die with your brother."

Philby then yelled and made Maynott think he fired the gun. Maynott staggered backwards and knocked into Costa. They both then toppled over the side and fell to the ground.

Philby and Willa heard screaming, and then it turned into splats. They looked over the side and saw Maynott and Costa on the ground. Their heads were swimming in blood. They were dead.

"You deserve to die," said Philby. "But I won't kill."

Willa put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's my Philby," she said.

He smiled at her and the two walked out of Notre Dame, continuing their search for the Overtakers.

* * *

**Wilby! I love Wilby! It's my second favorite KK ship. Now that I finished my other two stories, I have this to finish. Then onto new stories! Stay tuned!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	32. Dragon God

Maybeck and Charlene knew they were running out of time. They were delayed again when they ran into El Macho from _Despicable Me 2_ and had to fight him.

Maybeck was able to win the fight, despite El Macho being a wrestler and unbelievably strong.

He told them before he fled that Pitch and the Nightmare King had only two more power stations to get to.

"If we hurry, we still may have a chance at stopping them still!" said Maybeck as they ran.

They had already gone to the first location, only to find that they just left.

"We run, right now!" yelled Charlene.

They ran with all their speed to the final location, Dreamtasmic. Despite not being an attraction, it had a secret core filled with magic, due to being based off of one of the most famous shows from Disney.

"Why didn't the Overtakers take the magic the night they explained their plan?" asked Maybeck.

"Probably they didn't know," said Charlene.

Soon they reached Dreamtasmic. They could here the sounds of electricity shocking and power surging.

They ran through the cast member entrance and snuck inside.

They peered behind the rocks and saw Pitch and the Nightmare King draining magic from a power generator in the middle of the stage. They both held a piece of the trigger.

"Almost finished," said Pitch.

"Not if we have to say anything about it!" yelled Maybeck.

They turned around and saw Maybeck and Charlene.

They looked at them and laughed.

"You finally made it," said Pitch.

"Too late I'm afraid!" bellowed the Nightmare King. "We already got every drop of magic in this park!"

"But it's not too late to stop you from leaving!" yelled Charlene.

Both of them prepared to fight.

"Oh please," said Pitch. "I am not your opponent. Me and my brother are leaving and we have a friend to play with you two."

"Adieu!" yelled the Nightmare King.

The two then vanished into the shadows.

"NO!" yelled Maybeck. "We failed!"

"Who's the friend?" asked Charlene timidly.

* * *

Suddenly, something huge rose out of the water. It was a huge white dragon.

"OMG!" yelled Charlene.

"Look!" yelled Maybeck. "Someone's riding it!"

They could see a man riding on the beast's head. He was strong and muscular, with a bunch of dreadlocks. He wore armor and had a mechanical arm. It was Drago Bludvist from _How to Train your Dragon 2_.

"You keepers have met your match!" Drago yelled. "You're facing the dragon master now!"

"And you're facing the great Terry Maybeck!" Maybeck yelled.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Drago taunted. "Accept your fate! You're going to fall tonight, here and now!"

"No I'm not!" yelled Charlene. She ran up to the beast and jumped onto it's tusks.

"Charlene!" yelled Maybeck.

The Bewilderbeast shook back and forth, trying to get shake off.

She made her way up to Bludvist and faced him.

He smiled and pulled out a halberd from behind him.

"Charlie watch out!" Maybeck yelled. "That's a big and long weapon!"

Charlene didn't care. She stood ready to fight.

"You think you can defeat me?" Drago taunted. "I have the dragon gods on my side! I cannot be beaten!"

"They how did that Viking kid defeat you?" asked Charlene.

Drago got angry.

"Don't mention that brat to me you slut!" he yelled.

He thrust his halberd at Charlene but she dodged.

Maybeck had begun to climb up the other tusk. He intended to use the return to get them out of there. He knew that they failed.

He got up there right when Drago had Charlene pinned down.

"Die now," said Drago, poking Charlene's neck with the tip.

"Hey!" yelled Maybeck.

Drago looked up.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own sex?" he asked.

"What?" asked Drago confused.

Maybeck then punched Dragon in the face, making him fall back.

"We use the return now!" yelled Maybeck.

"But…" said Charlene.

"We failed Charlie," said Maybeck. "All we can hope is that the others don't."

Charlene nodded. Maybeck pulled out the trigger and they held hands.

"Push!" Maybeck yelled.

Before Drago could destroy them with his weapon, they vanished.

"No!" Drago yelled in defeat.

He then smiled.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "The masters are close to getting the trigger powered up. The keepers will not win!"

He and the Bewilderbeast then walked off into the park to regroup.

* * *

**Oh no! Maybeck and Charlene have failed, but do the other keepers have a chance to stop the others? Stayed tuned to find out.**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphatnom47**


	33. Escaped Again!

Jess and Henry made their way to the final known location that Eris and Grendel's Mother were stealing magic from.

They had to run all the way to the huge tree at the entrance. It was inside the heart of the park as Henry referred it as.

"We need to hurry!" yelled Jess.

It was so difficult because the park was crawling with Fossa and Wickersham Brothers.

"Kangaroo's running this whole place!" Henry yelled. "She has these goons running amok all over the park!"

"Like I said, we need to hurry!" Jess yelled.

With a jolt they made it to the tree.

They could see the two Overtakers almost done with absorbing magic from a generator.

They were about to cross over, when they saw Bog guarding the lake.

"How can we get across to there when he's guarding it?" asked Jess.

Henry smiled. His hand started to glow.

"Magic?" asked Jess.

"I can use the water to get Bog out of the way, but you need to already be swimming over there when I do it," said Henry. "The two will get alarmed right by the water, then you can get the chance to take the triggers, then I'll use magic to stop them, and then we'll use the return to escape."

Jess was impressed. A very good plan.

"Let's go," said Jess.

* * *

Jess quietly slipped into the water and began to swim over.

Bog then noticed her when she was in the middle of the cross section.

"Hey!" yelled Bog. "This is my lake! Get out!"

He began to swim over and then suddenly, Henry created a giant geyser that sent Bog flying up.

Immediately, Eris and Grendel's Mother turned around and saw Jess.

"Give us that…" Jess started to yell.

Suddenly, Jess was smacked straight into the tree.

"Nice try," said Grendel's Mother. "But if you thought you could sneak up on us that easily, then you'd be better off staying asleep in bed."

She grabbed Jess with her hair by the throat and held her up.

"Unfortunately, you are too late, for we got the magic we wanted," she said.

"Now you get to be dinner for Bog," Eris laughed.

They held Jess over the lake where Bog was.

Suddenly, Eris was lifted into the air and began making choking sounds.

"What's wrong?" asked Grendel's Mother.

She then saw Henry on top of Bog's back. He was using a spell to mind control him and force choke Eris at the same time.

"Give us the trigger and let Jess go right now, or Eris dies!" Henry yelled.

Grendel's Mother didn't budge.

"Hag…" Eris choked. "You know his magic he stole is powerful."

"Yes," said Grendel's Mother. "But he can't hold onto both those things and get Jess and the trigger at the same time."

She turned towards Henry.

"It's either Jess or the trigger," she yelled. "Chose wisely!"

Henry frowned. He knew the Overtakers would win if they escaped with the trigger, but he promised never to let anything happen to Jess.

He sighed.

"Give me Jess and keep the trigger," said Henry.

Grendel's Mother smiled.

"First release Eris and Bog, then I will give her to you," she said.

Henry sighed. He released them from the spell. Bog was persuaded to keep him on his back.

Grendel's Mother then threw Jess over to him. He caught her.

"And now…" Eris said. "EAT THEM BOG!"

Bog smiled. He flipped them in the air and opened up his mouth.

Henry flung his hands down and shot a blast that sent them back onto the ground.

They looked up and saw Eris and Grendel's Mother disappear.

"They got away," Henry said.

"You let them," said Jess.

"I couldn't let you die," said Henry.

Jess smiled and kissed Henry.

Suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes and dashed towards them.

They didn't get to see what it was before Jess pushed Henry out of the way and let herself get attacked, or bitten by the creature.

Henry heard Jess yell out in pain as he opened his eyes and saw Rattlesnake Jake biting Jess' arm with his venomous fangs.

"NOOOOO!" Henry yelled.

Jake threw Jess down.

"Your turn," said Jake. "But you'll get the lead treatment instead!"

He pointed his Gatling gun at Henry. Henry in anger threw a fireball at Jake. He smiled as he aimed and hit the gun belt with bullets.

Jake's eyes shot open as they glowed.

"Oh no!" he yelled. "Not again!"

He ducked as bullets flew all over the place, attempting avoid them.

Henry quickly ran over to Jess, making a magic shield to protect himself, and grabbed her and ran off.

"Get back here!" yelled Jake.

Henry ran off. Jess began to cough up blood. The venom was getting to her.

"No Jess!" he yelled. "You are not dying!"

* * *

He made it to the entrance and pulled out the return.

"I will not let you die!" Henry yelled. "We will return back safely and I will heal you!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled a voice.

Henry turned around and faced Jane Kangaroo. She was leading an army of Fossa.

"You're not going anywhere!" she yelled. "Hand over the return!"

"No!" yelled Henry.

"Suit yourself then!" she yelled.

She ordered the Fossa to attack.

Henry managed to get a hand free to unleash a powerful blast of energy that sent everyone flying back.

"Amanda? You here?" Ha, ha, ha," Jess stammered. She was going insane from the poison.

"You'll be fine," Henry said. "I swear!"

He made Jess put her hand above the button with his.

"Press it!" he yelled.

"NO!" yelled Kangaroo.

Too late! They disappeared just as she stood up.

She hopped around in anger, failing to stop him.

"Oh whatever!" she said after a while. "We still got the magic!"

She laughed evilly as she hopped into the parks to join the others.

* * *

**Great! Henry and Jess have failed to stop the Overtakers as well. And also Jess has been poisoned! Can Henry save her? Of course he will try to. He loves Jess. Henry's love for Jess makes him who he is, a true keeper. ****Stayed tuned to find out if the others can stop the overtakers.**

**See you next update dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	34. Hacking

Philby and Willa dashed to the last location that Red and Mrs. Tweedy were at. It was the Animated Adventure, based off of the American Adventure.

"We may just make it!" said Philby.

"I hope so!" said Willa.

They unfortunately spoke too soon.

Zartog from Space Chimps, Roy Arnie from Free Jimmy, and Gunnar were guarding the place.

"That bastard is back!" Willa said at the sight of Gunnar.

"We have to get past them!" said Philby.

"How?" asked Willa.

Philby smiled and pulled out his phone.

"I can use my hacking abilities to use my phone and hack the different electronics around here," said Philby.

"Alright!" exclaimed Willa. "Just like in Watch Dogs!"

Philby smiled. He pulled out his phone and stared at the Overtakers.

Luckily for Philby, Zartog was in his giant robot.

"All it takes is a push of a button," Philby said pointing his phone at Zartog. "And…boom!"

Suddenly, Zartog's robot began to start up and spin around.

"Hey!" yelled Zartog.

"What the fuck is going on!?" yelled Roy.

"It's moving on it's own!" yelled Gunnar.

It began to spin faster, making Zartog dizzy.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" yelled Roy.

"IT'S…NOT…ME!" yelled Zartog.

Suddenly, it stopped spinning, and then it began to close up the compartment Zartog was in, locking him up in it.

"Hey!" yelled Zartog from inside. "What's going on here!?"

The arms then grabbed Roy and Gunnar, lifting them and holding them in the air.

"Stop this Zartog!" yelled Gunnar.

"It's not me!" yelled Zartog.

"Then who the fuck is it!?" yelled Roy.

"Me!" yelled Philby, stepping out of the shadows.

He and Willa grinned at the Overtakers.

"You little shits!" yelled Gunnar.

"Not fair!" yelled Roy.

"All fair in love and war my friend," said Philby.

"But this is neither!" yelled Zartog.

Willa smiled. She faced Philby and then kissed his lips.

"Ew," said Gunnar.

"Now it's love!" Willa said.

"Very impressive," said a voice.

* * *

Philby and Willa turned to see Red and Mrs. Tweedy walk out of the shadows from behind the building.

"But unfortunately those tricks won't work on us," said Mrs. Tweedy.

"We'll just see about that!" yelled Philby.

Red chuckled.

"I heard that you killed two of our friends tonight," he said.

Philby gulped.

"The Victor brothers. They were good people," Mrs. Tweedy sighed.

"And now you're going to pay for their deaths!" yelled Red.

Suddenly, he began to change. He transformed into his huge demon cat form.

Philby and Willa began to back up when Mrs. Tweedy whistled loudly, calling her dogs who came running out of the shadows.

"Hey!" yelled Zartog. "I want in on this!"

"This one's ours," said Red. "Go regroup with the others and take the trigger."

Red and Mrs. Tweedy tossed their pieces of the trigger to Gunnar and Roy. Then they disappeared into smoke.

"No!" yelled Philby. "We failed!"

"Good," said Mrs. Tweedy. "Now you're going to die!"

They all began to close in one them.

"I may have a shot," Philby whispered.

"At what?" asked Willa.

"Creating a power outage in this park and giving us a chance to use the return," said Philby.

Willa nodded.

Philby pulled out his phone.

"Oh no you don't!" Red nodded charging at Philby.

Willa rammed into Red, sending him flying towards Mrs. Tweedy.

"Whoa!" said Philby.

"Still have the superhuman strength from Disneyland!" Willa said.

Philby smiled and prepared to push the button.

Willa pulled out the return.

"STOP THEM!" Mrs. Tweedy yelled.

The dogs charged at them, but Philby pressed the button just in time.

The whole entire park became dark. No one could see.

"It's too damn dark!" yelled Mrs. Tweedy.

When the lights came on, the keepers were gone.

"They got away," Mrs. Tweedy sighed.

"Bah! Who cares?" asked Red. "We filled up the trigger. We are closer to our victory."

Mrs. Tweedy smiled and stared at Country Kingdom.

"This park shall become ours," she said. "It will belong to darkness!"

* * *

**Once again, Philby and Willa have failed. I pretty much can guess that you know Finn and Amanda will fail. It is just to develop adventure. But still, stay tuned!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	35. Final Failure

Finn and Amanda made their way to the last place that Lord Maliss and Rasputin were to be stealing magic from, Megahorn.

"We were just there!" Amanda complained.

"But they weren't," said Finn. "And we still have a chance to stop them if we hurry."

Amanda nodded and they ran.

"Come on legs!" Finn said in his mind. "Don't fail me now!"

With a jolt, they made it to Megahorn.

They could see Lord Maliss and Rasputin with a bunch of Overtakers that looked like undead vultures. They were the Skeksis from _The Dark Crystal_.

The Skeksis were using magic to make a shield around Maliss and Rasputin.

"How's the shield holding up?" Rasputin asked.

"Still good," said SkekZok.

"Nothing will get through us!" said SkekUng.

"I beg to differ!" yelled Amanda.

The Overtakers turned to see Finn and Amanda.

"So you finally made it," said Lord Maliss.

"Surrender Maliss!" yelled Finn. "We're not letting you get away!"

"Oh I'd like to see you try," said Maliss.

"Amanda, try a push," said Finn.

Amanda nodded and unleashed a powerful push on the shield, but it was unaffected.

"Ha you fools!" yelled SkekSil.

"Did you think you could get to us?" yelled SkekTek.

"You are so dumb!" yelled SkekAyuk.

Finn and Amanda prepared to fight.

"Anyway, we have someone to keep you occupied anyway," said Rasputin.

He whistled loudly, and then Hexxus rose out of the water.

"Hello keepers!" Hexxus yelled. "Miss me?"

"Not one bit," said Finn.

"Then you deserve destruction!" Hexxus roared.

Finn and Amanda prepared to run, only to find the entranceway blocked by Blackwolf, Kent Mansley, and Heraclio.

"You guys again!?" Finn complained.

"So you remember them? Good," said a familiar voice.

Rothbart suddenly appeared from a cloud of red smoke.

"I'm back!" he yelled. "And I'm here to avenge Ludmilla!"

His hands glowed red. Heraclio drew his sword. Mansley pulled out a gun. Blackwolf's eyes glowed red. Hexxus cracked his knuckles.

Finn and Amanda were frightened.

Finn looked at Hexxus and then at the shield. He suddenly had an idea.

"Hey you big blob of toxic waste! Finn yelled running over to the shield.

Hexxus looked at him and roared.

"That's right!" Finn yelled. "Attack me!"

Hexxus held his fist up high, preparing to pound him.

Finn closed his eyes and pictured the moving train light.

Hexxus then brought his fist down. Maliss then realized Finn's plan.

"HEXXUS NO!" he yelled.

Too late!

Hexxus pounded right through Finn, hitting the shield instead and breaking it, sending the Skeksis flying.

Finn turned around and saw Rasputin's piece of the fallen trigger on the ground. He ran over and grabbed it.

"I got it!" yelled Finn.

"I got her!" Maliss yelled evilly.

Finn turned around and saw Maliss holding Amanda in the air by her throat.

"You let her go right now!" Finn yelled.

"Give me the trigger and I will give her back," Maliss said.

"Fuck you!" yelled Finn.

"Fine! Then she dies!" Maliss yelled. Amanda screamed.

"NO WAIT!" yelled Finn. "You can have it!"

"Finn no!" Amanda yelled.

"I can't let them kill you," Finn said. "I'm sorry."

Finn tossed Maliss the trigger, and then he tossed Amanda over. Finn caught her bridal style.

"At last!" Lord Maliss exclaimed. "Now that we have absorbed every drop of magic power from every park, we can activate the trigger!"

Finn's eyes popped open.

"You mean…" he said.

"Your friends failed to stop the others!" yelled Rasputin. "You all failed!"

Finn's heart sank. Now Dream Kingdom was going to be destroyed.

"And now, KILL THEM!" Lord Maliss yelled.

The Overtakers around them began to close in on them.

"Amanda," Finns said. "Another push. Towards the ground."

Amanda nodded. She thrust her hands into the air, and then threw them down hard.

All the Overtakers except Hexxus were lifted off the ground and into the air. That gave time for Finn and Amanda to use the return in time and disappear back home.

When everyone recovered, they saw the two keepers gone.

"They got away!" yelled Hexxus.

"My revenge!" Rothbart yelled. "Now I can't have it!"

"You will my friend," Lord Maliss said. "You will."

"Indeed," said Rasputin. "Now lets go join the others and celebrate our victory!"

All the Overtakers cheered and ran off to find the others and celebrate.

* * *

**Oh no! All magic has been collected, and the Overtakers are now so close to victory. Can the keepers stop them before their ultimate plan goes down? Stay tuned to find out. Be prepared, for next chapter is out first Hess chapter!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	36. Finally a Hess Chapter

Finn woke up next to Amanda, panting from the battle.

They stared around them, kind of happy to be back in their room.

"We failed," Finn said.

"We all did," said Amanda.

Suddenly, they heard an earsplitting scream coming from the living room. Jess' scream.

They burst into the other room, following the others. Henry was holding Jess bridal style and Jess was screaming and turning purple.

"What happened!?" Amanda exclaimed.

"Before we could escape, Rattlesnake Jake bite her and poisoned her," Henry said.

"Oh no!" Willa cried.

"Is she going to die?" asked Maybeck.

"She will if we don't do something!" Henry said.

Jess coughed up blood.

"Use…your…magic," Jess groaned.

Henry gulped. He had the magic to heal her, but he didn't want to let the others know he had it.

"What did she say?" asked Philby.

Henry sighed. He was going to do it.

"Stand back guys," Henry said. "I'm going to heal her."

"Heal her!?" Finn cried out.

"Just watch," said Henry.

His hands began to glow and he waved them up and down over Jess' body. She stared at his hands, and her skin that was turning gray began to turn peach again.

When Henry was done, Jess sat up, all healed.

"You did it Henry!" Jess exclaimed. "You healed me!"

Henry smiled as Jess tackled him and kissed him.

He looked up at the keepers. They all had shocked looks.

"Hi…" he said sheepishly.

"You know magic!?" Charlene exclaimed.

"Yes," Henry sighed. "Before I left the Overtakers, I stole one of their spellbooks that had some of the most powerful spells in it."

"How did you learn that many so fast?" asked Finn.

"I simply burned the book, put the ashes in a drink and drank it," Henry explained.

"And it worked!?" Amanda asked.

"Eating paper ashes wasn't tasty, but it was worth it," said Henry.

Everyone laughed. Finn then yawned.

"Come on guys," Finn said. "Let's go back to bed. I've had a rough night."

"I almost got run over by a train," said Maybeck.

"I was almost killed by a psycho serial killer," said Willa.

Everyone laughed and then went back to their rooms, leaving Jess and Henry in there.

* * *

Henry lay awake for a while.

Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his chest. It was Jess.

"Jess?" Henry asked.

"You saved me tonight so many times," she whispered.

"My pleasure," said Henry.

Suddenly Jess was on top of him.

"I want to reward you," Jess said.

"What?" asked Henry.

Jess suddenly removed her tank top and pants, now only in her underwear.

"Take me!" Jess yelled and fell on top of him kissing him.

Henry was surprised, but then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

The kissed repeatedly, and Henry removed his shirt. Jess snuggled on top of Henry and kissed her. Then he too removed his pants and was in only his underwear.

"This is all your getting!" Henry whispered.

"I know," said Jess. "I don't want to go further."

Henry smiled and continued to kiss her.

They made out for so long, hugging each other repeatedly.

After a while, they stopped. Both of them lay next to each other and panted.

They looked at one another and smiled.

"Jess," Henry said. "There is something I want to give you."

"What?" asked Jess.

Henry told Jess to sit on her knees and hold her hands out.

He sat on his knees and held Jess' hands. He then began to whisper something silently.

"What are you doing?" asked Jess.

"I'm using a spell that allows me to transfer any magic spell or power I learned to another person," Henry said. "And I have the perfect one for you."

He finished speaking the spell and then Jess felt energy flow through her.

"What spell did you give me?" Jess asked.

"I gave you a spell that allows you to transfer your dreams, thoughts, and past memories to anyone," Henry said. "All you have to be doing is touching them physically, and then you can transfer them."

Jess smiled happily.

"For me?" she asked.

"I want you to always share your dreams and thoughts with me," Henry said. "We are soul mates."

Jess smiled and hugged Henry tightly.

Henry smiled.

"It's the least I can do for all the help I've given," he said in his mind. "All I hope is that she never finds out and nothing ever sets us apart."

He smiled happily and then they fell asleep on top of each other.

* * *

**My first Hess chapter! I loved it and I hope you do. Anyway, the keepers returned in failure, and now what will happen? Is the trigger ready to be activated? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	37. Henry's True Secret

The next day the keepers planned to spend their day in the park, meeting fans and signing autographs.

They were happy that they could enter the parks while their DHIs were there. They didn't have to have special permission to enter the parks. They weren't forbidden.

Finn and Henry spent their time in Happily Ever After Kingdom. They decided to get acquainted with each other for once.

Fortunately, their real plan was to spot any Overtakers and find out what their next plan was.

"With the trigger now filled with magic, the Overtakers could attack any minute unexpectedly," Finn said as he signed a Finn Fangirl's forehead. He was constantly hogged and bombarded by Finn Fangirls.

"Well I doubt they would attack by day," said Henry.

"No that is not true," said Finn. "They came out at the parade by day and at Beowulf, so they will attack the moment they could get the chance."

Henry nodded. He turned around to sign another Kingdom Keeper fan.

Suddenly he looked up and saw something catch his eye.

Finn heard Henry whisper something that sounded like man.

"What was that?" Finn asked.

"Oh! I meant, I just saw the Fairy Godmother from _Shrek 2_ with Rumpelstiltskin and Lord Farquaad walk into a warehouse," Henry said.

"Really?" asked Finn. "But where's Prince Charming? All the Shrek villains but no Prince Charming? That's weird."

"Um…yeah," said Henry. "It is weird."

Finn and Henry watched as the fans ran away.

"Should we check it out?" asked Finn.

"Definitely," said Henry.

* * *

Finn and Henry crept behind the buildings and into the warehouse.

It was dark inside. They could hear voices though.

They hid behind boxes and looked at what was going on.

A whole bunch of Overtakers, including Lord Maliss and Pitch Black, were in there, talking amongst each other.

"It's not possible," said Pitch. "This thing does not have enough magic!?"

"What more could it require?" asked King Haggard.

"There is no more magic in this park to steal!" yelled Nekron.

"Yes there is actually," said a voice.

Everyone looked and saw Max Mordon, the villain from _Tad, the Lost Explorer_, walk out.

"Well!" said Maliss. "So you finally come out of hiding don't you?"

"I wasn't hiding," said Mordon. "I was exploring."

"Exploring for what?" asked Frieda from _Happily N'ever After_.

"I have discovered that there are two artifacts with the last bits of magic hidden in this park," said Mordon.

"Really!?" yelled Maliss. "Where!?"

"One of them is hidden in the Country Kingdom Lake in a sunken ship," said Mordon. "The other is hidden in a very tiny hidden underground cave near the tracks by the Polar Express Train in Hollywood Kingdom."

Lord Maliss chuckled evilly.

"Sneaky one Shrek," he said. "You thought you could hide them from us?"

He turned towards Pitch.

"Tell Joe to round up the other sea creature Overtakers as well as Ocho and have them head to Country Kingdom," he ordered. "They will get the first artifact."

"And for the second?" asked Pitch.

"Get Jenner and the Toad to go after it," said Maliss. "Their height should enable them to retrieve it."

Pitch nodded wickedly.

"We have to warn the others!" Finn whispered.

Henry nodded and they began to sneak out.

* * *

"No use in running or hiding from me Finn and Henry," Pitch suddenly said.

Finn and Henry froze in their tracks.

"I can see through shadows, and I saw you guys hiding," said Pitch. "Come on out!"

Finn and Henry slowly walked into the light.

"Hello boys," said Maliss.

Henry shivered. Seeing the Fairy Godmother made him shake all over.

The Fairy Godmother surprisingly smiled happily at the sight of Henry.

"Why hello my dear," she said, surprisingly hugging him. "I've missed you."

"Get away from me!" yelled Henry pushing the Fairy Godmother away.

"Now what was that for?" she asked.

"I no longer love you!" said Henry.

"Love!?" Finn yelled.

"Oh crap!" said Henry.

"Wait!" Fairy Godmother said. "You mean you haven't told them?"

"We already know he was an OTH," said Finn.

The Overtakers burst out laughing.

"An OTH!?" Pitch laughed.

"What a stupid name!" laughed Maliss.

"What is going on Henry?" Finn asked. "Why don't they recognize OTH."

"Because it doesn't exist," said Rothbart.

"He made it up!" yelled Mordon.

"So he could hide his true self," said Lord Farquaad.

"What true self?" asked Finn. "What are they talking about?"

Henry didn't reply.

"I think it's time he found out," said Fairy Godmother.

"Found out what?" asked Finn.

"Please don't!" yelled Henry.

Too late!

The Fairy Godmother cast a spell and it hit Henry.

"Henry!" yelled Finn.

* * *

Finn then saw something weird. Henry was changing.

His hair was turning blonde and long. His facial hair disappeared and was replaced by, pure handsome ness. His muscular body went away and his clothes turned into blue prince clothing.

Finn could not believe his eyes. Henry Augustine was gone. Finn was staring at Prince Charming, the villain from _Shrek: the Third_. He was staring at an Overtaker, not an OTH.

Finn could not believe what he was looking at. All this time, Henry was Prince Charming. He knew something was up when the Overtakers knew him.

"You see?" asked Fairy Godmother. "Your friend here is one of us! He's an Overtaker!"

"No I'm not!" yelled Prince Charming. His voice changed back into Prince Charming's. "Not anymore!"

"Tell me my son," said Fairy Godmother. "Why did you leave us? Why did you betray us and steal my magic spellbook!?"

"If you remember my movie, you would remember," said Prince Charming. "I care about happy endings, and happily ever afters! I loathe true love's kiss! And I will not let you guys destroy all of that!"

Finn was shocked. Prince Charming was defiantly not evil. He was actually, charming.

"If you still intend to stop us," said Fairy Godmother. "Then I have no choice but to kill you!"

She waved her wand and formed a magic spell.

"Finn get behind me!" Charming yelled.

Fairy Godmother unleashed a powerful blast of magic, and Henry shot one too. They both collided.

"Henry! Or Charming!" Finn yelled.

Prince Charming turned around.

"Call me Henry," he said. He then yelled and broke through Fairy Godmother's spell, blasting all the Overtakers.

"Run now!" yelled Charming.

Finn nodded and they ran out.

"You'll pay for this son!" Fairy Godmother yelled. "You'll die, along with all the keepers!"

* * *

Finn ran with Prince Charming, hoping to avoid other people.

"So when Henry said man, he actually said Mom," Finn thought.

They both hid in the abandoned locker room.

"That was close," Charming said.

Finn glared at Charming.

"Oh no," he said. "Listen I can explain."

"You lied to me," Finn said. "You lied to all of us, and especially Jess! You kissed Jess!"

"I love her!" Charming said. "Please listen, I am not your enemy. I truly wanted to stop everyone when I found out, but I couldn't do it alone. I was the one who set up the ad for the DHI summer program, along with hypnotizing the workers to make it happen."

Finn was shocked at this.

"I had to get you guys here, so we could work together and stop them," Charming explained. "I admit though, I did hide my true self from you and Jess, but Jess cares about me and I love her. And she loves me."

Finn crossed his arms.

"I wanted to tell, but I was afraid you would kick me out or even try to kill me," said Charming. "I am your friend, and I want to help you guys. I made a promise to Jess to always be with her, and I can't break that promise."

Charming got down on his knees and begged.

"Please don't kick me out!" he begged. "Please let me remain as Henry Augustine. And please don't tell anyone, especially Jess. I don't want to break her heart. Please!"

Charming was about to cry, when Finn put his hand out.

"Once a keeper, always a keeper," Finn said. "You're secret is safe with me. You are one of us, and you belong to Jess."

Charming smiled and grabbed Finn's hand, helping him stand up.

"Now can I see Henry again?" Finn asked.

Charming nodded. He enveloped himself with magic light and transformed back into Henry.

They both smiled at each other.

"Come on," Finn said. "We have to tell the others the Overtaker's plans. We have to stop them!"

Henry nodded and they ran off to find the others.

* * *

**Whoa! We finally learned Henry's secret. He is Prince Charming! Do you like my twist? I hope you do. Charming will fight as Henry, and hopefully win with the keepers. But can they stop the Overtakers from getting the last bits of magic? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	38. Potions

Finn and Henry told the others what the Overtaker's new plan was, and how they were going to retrieve the last two artifacts.

"We have to stop them this time!" said Amanda.

"Alright first off," said Maybeck. "How can we reach them if they are going to be as small as mice and fish?"

Everyone thought for a moment. Then Henry had an idea.

"I know what we can do!" Henry said.

"What?" asked Finn.

"Have any of you seen _Help! I'm a Fish _and/or _Despicable Me_?" asked Henry.

Everyone nodded surprisingly.

"Well I know that Professor MacKrill lives in Country Kingdom, and Gru's shrink gun is in Hollywood Kingdom," Henry said.

"So then, Professor MacKrill could make a potion that turns us into fish, and we can use Gru's shrink gun to become small?" asked Philby.

Henry nodded.

"Alright then," Finn said. "Four of us will go to Country Kingdom and the others will go to Hollywood Kingdom."

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take Amanda, Henry, and Jess," said Finn. "We'll go to Country Kingdom."

"I'll take Willa, Maybeck, and Charlene," said Philby. "We're going to Hollywood Kingdom."

Everyone agreed.

"Alright then guys, time to go to sleep!" Finn said.

Everyone headed off to bed.

* * *

Finn, Amanda, Henry, and Jess woke up in Country Kingdom.

They headed off to You're a Fish, with Fly and Friends to find Professor MacKrill.

They got to the attraction and went inside.

They turned on the lights and walked around.

They went up to the Laboratory gift shop to find him, thinking it was the best place he would be.

"Professor!" Finn yelled.

"Professor MacKrill!" Henry yelled.

"Hello?" said an old voice.

They looked up and saw Professor MacKrill on the second floor.

"Why it's the Kingdom Keepers!" he yelled. "Be down in a second!"

He came down a ladder and stood happily in front of the keepers.

"How can I help you?" asked the professor.

"Professor MacKrill, can you make us that fish potion like from the movie?" asked Henry.

Professor MacKrill smiled.

"Why of course I can!" said the professor. "Give me a few minutes."

He went off and made the potion in a matter of moments.

"Here you go," said MacKrill. He handed everyone the potion.

"This will turn you into fish for about one hour, then you will turn back into humans," the professor said.

"Thank you!" said Finn. He faced the door. "Let's go."

They started to head for the door and head towards the lake.

* * *

**Alright, I don't have much to say, to see you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	39. Honey I Shrunk the Keepers, Again

Philby made it so he, Maybeck, Willa, and Charlene wake up right in front of the museum where Gru's shrink ray was.

"Let's go," said Philby.

Everyone went inside and found the shrink ray. They took it and pointed it out and admired it.

"Well, well," said a voice. "What have we here?"

Everyone turned around and saw an army of Minions surrounding them.

They looked up and then saw Gru, in the army of Minions.

"What are you doing with my shrink ray?" asked Gru.

"Please!" said Maybeck. "We are so sorry!"

"We didn't mean too…" said Willa.

Gru and his minions began to laugh so hard.

"Huh?" asked Charlene.

"I was just kidding!" Gru laughed. "Let me help you Kingdom Keepers."

Everyone smiled. He knew that they were the Kingdom Keepers.

Philby gave him the shrink ray and they went outside.

"Hold still," said Gru. "And I warn you, this will only last for about an hour."

The keepers nodded.

Gru pointed the shrink ray and then it blast energy at them.

They could feel themselves shrinking. They saw everything getting bigger and bigger.

Soon they were as small as mice.

"Good luck Kingdom Keepers!" Gru yelled. He then walked into the park.

* * *

Everyone looked around. Everything was so big.

"I've felt this before," said Maybeck, remembering when he, Finn, Amanda, and Jess were shrunken in Disneyland.

"Honey I Shrunk the Keepers, again," Philby said.

"Well come on!" said Willa. "We have to get to the Polar Express!"

Everyone nodded. They began to walk, suddenly noticing that they were moving slow.

"Guys, I think we have a problem," said Charlene.

"I think we should've have used the shrink ray at the Polar Express!" complained Philby.

"We'll never make it there in time!" said Maybeck.

"There?" said a booming voice. "You will neither make it there, or even home!"

The keepers saw shadows flying above them. Bird shadows.

They looked up and saw Metal Beak, Nigel, Fagin from _War of the Birds_, and Vultor from _The Adventure of the American Rabbit_

"Oh great!" said Willa. "Birds! Overtaker birds!"

They started to run but the birds blocked them, surrounding them in a circle.

"Now lets see," said Metal Beak. "Who should eat who?"

"I want the black guy!" yelled Fagin.

"My name is Maybeck!" Maybeck yelled angrily.

"I want the pretty one," said Nigel.

"Which one?" asked Metal Beak.

"Who else is pretty!?" yelled Nigel. "The blonde one!"

Charlene gulped, but Willa was furious.

"Are you calling me ugly!?" yelled Willa.

"You're just not attractive or pretty," said Nigel.

Both Willa, and now Philby was furious.

"I want the nerd!" yelled Vultor. "I could use his brain power to rule the world!"

Philby was worried now.

"That leaves me the other girl!" said Metal Beak.

Everyone gulped loudly. They started to run but each of the birds caught them in their talons.

"Feast my feathered friends," Metal Beak said.

The keepers screamed as they were brought to their mouths.

* * *

"UNHAND THEM!" yelled a voice.

The birds turned and saw Khumba standing behind them.

"What are you doing here!?" yelled Nigel.

"You're supposed to be in Wild Kingdom!" yelled Fagin.

"Not if you plan to kill the keepers!" he yelled.

He charged at them and kicked Fagin and Nigel with his back hooves.

They hit them hard.

"Get up you fools!" yelled Metal Beak. "You are strong! We are strong! And the strong will dominate the weak!"

"Then you are weak!" yelled Khumba.

He kicked Metal Beak and Vultor, knocking them into the others and sending them flying.

They all sat up and cawed, and then flew away.

"Thank you Khumba," said Maybeck.

"Would you like a ride?" asked Khumba.

The keepers nodded and Khumba helped them onto his back. He then rode off, heading towards the Polar Express so they could stop the Overtakers.

* * *

**Well the keepers are still trying to stop the Overtakers, and now they are all ready to stop them. Can they stop them though? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update!**

**Please review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	40. Sunken Treasure

Finn, Amanda, Henry, and Jess made it to the lake around the center of Country Kingdom.

They had to keep hidden because when they got there, they immediately saw Captain Gutt from _Ice Age: Continental Drift_ guarding the lake on his pirate ship made of ice.

"How can there possibly be a sunken ship underwater here?" asked Jess. "This water is too shallow."

"But there may be a secret location or hidden door underwater here that leads to it," said Henry.

"Only one way to find out," said Finn preparing to drink the potion.

"Wait!" yelled Henry. "You can't drink that out here! You'll immediately turn into a fish, and fish can't survive on land."

Finn nodded.

"Then we better drink it in the pool," said Finn.

"We still have to be careful," said Amanda. "Captain Gutt is guarding the river, so we have to be quiet. No jumping in."

"I think I see a ladder," said Jess.

"Let's use it," said Finn.

Everyone nodded and went over and down the ladder and into the water.

Once in the water, everyone took a sip of the potion, and dove underwater.

Immediately, Finn felt himself changing and morphing. He almost felt sick.

He saw himself shrinking and morphing. His nose suddenly grew long and sharp, like a sword.

Finn realized that he turned into a swordfish.

"Sweet!" said Finn. "A fish with a sword. A perfect fit for a warrior or hero like me."

"Easy for you to say," said Amanda.

Finn turned around and saw everyone turned into fish. Amanda was a jellyfish, Henry was a piranha, and Jess was an eel.

"I guess MacKrill made sure that we turned into fish that can fight, or do damage to enemies," said Henry.

"I like it," said Amanda. "Make sure that none of you touch me!"

Everyone laughed.

"Come on guys!" said Finn. "We only have an hour before the potion wears off!"

Everyone nodded and swam off to the other side of the lake.

* * *

To their surprise, they realized that the other side of the lake was deeper. And they could see the sunken ship down below.

They also could see Ocho with an army of swordfish. There were other Overtakers there that were fish or sea creatures.

They could see Murray the moray eel from _Sea Level_ with an army of sinister looking crabs, Troy the shark from _The Reef_, Cretaceous and Maelstrom from _Ice Age: The Meltdown_, and above all, leading the fish, they saw Joe, the evil pilot fish from _Help! I'm a Fish_.

"What's taking so long!?" Joe yelled. "I haven't got all night! I intend to get out of this lake before morning!"

"Who made you so smart!? Huh?" mocked Ocho.

"I did, when I drank the potion in the movie," said Joe. "I am the master of intelligence. You may have the muscles, but I have the brains."

"Whatever!" yelled Ocho. "But if we don't find this artifact soon, I am going to smash the ship in half to make it easier!"

"You brainless seaweed sucker!" Joe yelled. "You'll destroy the artifact!"

"Hey can you bozos pipe down!?" Troy yelled from inside the ship. "I can't search this place with you arguing!"

"I would be wise with who you are talking to," said Joe. "I am the leader of the aquatic villains. Maliss made it that way."

"Yes we know," said Ocho. "He chose you. YOU! Out of all the aquatic villains, he chose you! I overpower you in so many ways! If I couldn't have the eastern sea, I could at least have the position as leader of the aquatic Overtakers!"

"Oh my three-legged friend," Joe sighed. "You have so much to learn. You weren't chosen, because you are reckless. You would rather split the ship in half than search the entire ship."

"It would make things easier," said Ocho.

"And possibly destroy the artifact in the process?" Joe asked. "You should be lucky I have you as second in command. I require power and strength such as yours for cases like these. In cases that would involve a group of heroes getting in my way."

Ocho laughed, knowing that Joe was talking about the keepers.

"Don't worry," said Ocho. "Those keepers won't get past me!"

* * *

Fortunately, the whole time Joe and Ocho were arguing, the keepers snuck past them, camouflaged themselves with the other fish, and then snuck inside the huge sunken pirate ship.

It was dark inside, but luckily Jess used her electricity to make it brighter.

They swam around and up and down stairs, looking for a place that the artifact could be hidden in.

"Where is it?" asked Finn.

"How about, what is it?" asked Henry.

"That Shrek," said Jess. "He made precautions like these."

"We have to find it still!" said Amanda. "We need to get it before those finned freaks find it."

They soon got to the bottom level of the ship. Then they spotted it. A treasure chest hidden amongst crates.

"Damn!" said Amanda as she tried to open the chest. "It's locked!"

"Let me try," said Finn. He stuck his nose inside the lock and jiggled it around. Soon they heard a clicking sound, and the lock came off.

Everyone cheered and looked inside. There was a vile of purple magic dust in it.

"This is it!" said Finn.

"We got it!" said Henry. "We finally won!"

"Come on!" said Amanda. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded. Henry picked up the vile with his teeth, careful not to break it and they swam out a small hole.

They stepped into the open, all happy, until they saw Cretaceous and Maelstrom floating in front of them. They froze.

"Oh shit!" said Finn.

Cretaceous and Maelstrom then roared loudly, and immediately every Overtaker surrounded the keepers. They were trapped.

"Well, well, well," said Joe. "Look what we have here. The Kingdom Keepers, turned into fish."

"They look so tasty," said Troy. "I WANT TO EAT THEM!"

"No!" yelled Joe. "Not yet at least. Not until they hand over the magic."

"I'll smash it if you come any closer!" yelled Finn.

"No wait!" yelled Joe, now frightened.

"Back away!" yelled Finn as he pointed his sword at the vile.

"Now, now," Joe said. "Take it easy. Let's sort things out."

"OH FORGET IT!" yelled Ocho. "I'm sick of playing your games Joe!"

Ocho raised her tentacle, preparing to slam down on the keepers.

"NO STOP!" yelled Joe.

Ocho didn't listen. She brought her tentacle towards the keepers.

Finn and Amanda nodded. Finn held out his sword and Amanda held out a tentacle.

Ocho was stabbed by the sword, and Amanda stung her with her tentacle.

"OWWWWWW!" Ocho yelled. She swung her tentacles all around, hitting into all the Overtakers.

"Now's our chance!" yelled Finn. Everyone nodded and began to swim away.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" yelled Joe.

Ocho fortunately, for the Overtakers, smacked into the keepers, making Henry let go of the vile.

"The vile!" yelled Joe. "Get the vile!"

Troy, Murray, Cretaceous, and Maelstrom all swam towards the vile with their armies.

The keepers swum after it too.

The swordfish attacked first. Finn fought them off easily with his sword, cutting them up to shreds.

The crabs went after the others with Murray, but Jess fought them off easily with here electricity. She shocked all the crabs with her electricity and the water around her, leaving her just Murray to fight.

As Murray and Jess fought, Henry and Amanda went after the vile, which now lay in the sand of the ground.

Cretaceous and Maelstrom were coming right at them. They opened their jaws and showed all their teeth.

Henry and Amanda nodded, and charged at them. Henry bit Cretaceous, biting him repeatedly. He always hated seafood, but this time he had to make and exception.

Amanda took care of Maelstrom easily. Once touch of her tentacle, and Maelstrom was thrashing around in pain.

Finn was finally finished with the swordfish. He dashed down to the ocean floor and grabbed the vile.

"I GOT IT!" Finn yelled. He began to swim up.

Amanda smiled, until she saw Troy charging right at him and he didn't see him.

"FINN LOOK OUT!" Amanda screamed.

Finn looked over but it was too late. Troy caught Finn in his mouth and bit into him with his razor sharp teeth. Finn groaned loudly in pain, making him drop the vile.

"FINNNNN!" Amanda screamed.

"No! Finn!" Henry yelled.

The keepers watched as Finn floated to the bottom of the ocean floor, blood flowing out of him and surrounding the water around him. Shark teeth marks were on both sides of him, and they dug in deep.

Troy would have bit him in half if Finn didn't drop the vile, causing him to let go and go after it. He caught it in his teeth and brought it over to Joe. The other sea creatures joined him.

"Thank you keepers for helping us," said Joe. "You saved us the trouble of searching the whole ship for this. I thank you, and as a token of my gratitude, I shall let you live to see the destruction of these parks."

"Oh come on boss!" Troy complained. "That boy is already dying, and his blood tasted so good!"

"NO!" yelled Joe. "We're leaving!"

"Alright," sighed Troy.

The keepers watched as the sea creatures opened up a portal and swam into it, disappearing.

* * *

The keepers still had a half an hour left before they turned human again, and Finn was bleeding to death.

"Finn please!" Amanda sobbed. She reached over to touch him.

"NO STOP!" yelled Henry. "You'll sting him!"

"Oh right!" Amanda said. "Sorry."

"Amanda…" Finn said weakly. "Please, bring me to the surface."

Amanda nodded. Henry went under him and lifted him onto his back, bringing him all the way up to the surface.

Henry had Finn lie down on the side of the nearest land. The keepers watched Finn bleed out and lie down on the side. Surprisingly, he was still breathing, on land!

"I guess the professor also made it so we could breath on land," said Henry, trying to brighten the mood.

"Not now Henry," said Jess. "My friend is about to die, and I don't want any jokes right now."

Henry was so sad. He didn't want Finn to die.

"Can't you use your magic?" asked Amanda.

"I don't have my magic as a fish," said Henry. "I'm sorry."

"But I do!" said a booming voice.

The keepers turned around and saw the Dragon King with Draco.

"Oh my god!" said Amanda. "It's you!"

"We're back!" said Draco.

"Please," begged Jess. "Can you help Finn? Can you heal his wounds?"

"I can't heal his wounds," said the Dragon King. "But I can make him, and all of you guys as well human again without waiting for time to be up."

"What good will that do?" asked Henry.

"You can use magic then," said Draco.

"Oh yeah!" said Henry.

"How will you make us human again?" asked Amanda.

The Dragon King smiled and pulled out a giant pearl.

"This is the powerful dragon pearl," said the Dragon King. "It has the power to grant me anything I desire, and I desire right now for you guys to become human right now."

Suddenly, the pearl glowed and the keepers turned into humans again.

Everyone was cheering, until Finn groaned loudly.

"Henry hurry!" Jess yelled. "Heal him!"

Henry nodded and swam on land to Finn. He held his hand over his bite marks and his hands glowed. Immediately, the wounds healed and went away.

"Finn?" Amanda asked when he was done.

Finn sat up and smiled.

"I'm okay," he said. "I'm okay."

Amanda cried tears of joy and kissed his lips.

Everyone thanked the Dragon King from saving Finn's life, again. He smiled and swam off with Draco.

After he was gone, the keepers looked at each other, and frowned.

"They got the magic," Finn sighed. "They got away. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't!" said Amanda.

"I was reckless, and now I have doomed all of Dream Kingdom," Finn sighed.

"Not yet!" said Henry. "I am certain that the others will stop the Overtakers from getting the last bit of magic!"

"How can you be sure?" asked Finn.

"We just have to have hope," said Henry.

Finn nodded. Hope is what kept them going on. It made them not give up.

"Since there's nothing left to do here, let's return," said Finn.]

Everyone nodded and Finn pulled out the Return. All together they pushed the button.

* * *

**Oh no! The Overtakers are one step away from getting all the magic! Now it's up to Maybeck, Willa, Charlene, and Philby to stop the others from getting the last bit of magic. Can they stop them? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47 **


	41. Philby's Rage

Khumba helped Philby, Maybeck, Willa, and Charlene find the hidden passageway to the unground small cave the artifactwas hidden in.

They found it against the wall to the train station platform and it lead underground.

"Thanks Khumba!" yelled Maybeck.

Khumba nodded and ran off into the park.

Everyone stared at the "mouse hole" and then went inside.

It was very dark. Luckily, Willa always had a flashlight on her.

They walked for a while until they saw light up ahead.

"That must be it!" said Philby.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Charlene.

"Probably under the park itself," said Maybeck.

"SHHH!" Willa shushed. "I hear voices!"

They walked towards the light and heard the voices more clearly.

They walked through a crack in the wall and saw a whole room filled with light.

They saw enclosed in a big rock, a vile with magic dust in it.

"There it is!" whispered Maybeck.

"Yeah, but look at who is in front of us!" whispered Philby.

They saw in front of them, surrounding the magic vile Jenner, the villain from _The Secret of NIMH_ and the Toad from _Flushed Away_. The Toad had a group of frogs with him.

"So how is this going to work out again?" asked Jenner. "I'm growing impatient!"

"I already told you!" said the Toad. The vile is too big for us to carry, so I called Grendel's Mother to find us and open up the ground and help us get away with it."

"And why did you bring the frogs again?" asked Jenner.

"To hold off the keepers if they came," said the Toad.

Jenner began to laugh.

"How could the keepers every reach us!?" he laughed. "They can't fit in this place!"

"Think again you rat!" yelled Maybeck coming out from their hiding place.

Jenner and the Toad turned around and saw the keepers.

"What!?" exclaimed Jenner. "Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible as long as the good characters of Dream Kingdom are on our side!" said Charlene.

"We won't let you take that magic!" yelled Philby.

Jenner chuckled menacingly. It sent a chill up the keeper's spines. The keepers knew that Jenner was one of the most evilest Don Bluth villains ever, right next to Rasputin.

Jenner drew a sword from under his cloak and faced the keepers.

"Now you die," he said.

He hissed and then charged at the keepers.

"ATTACK!" yelled the Toad. The frogs hopped at the keepers.

"All clear!" Philby yelled.

The keepers immediately went all clear, making the toads who attacked first go right through them.

Jenner however knew their tricks. He flung his sword into Willa, and them smacked the others away with his tail.

Philby stared at Jenner as he kept his sword in Willa. Philby then noticed Willa trying to hold onto all clear, but was losing it.

Then he realized what he was doing. He wanted Willa to lose all clear and then have his sword inside of her.

"Willa hold on!" Philby yelled. He ran up and grabbed Jenner.

"Get off me you ginger nerd!" Jenner yelled. He kicked Philby away.

"No Philby!" Willa yelled. She then couldn't hold it, and lost all clear status. She screamed out in pain as Jenner's sword stuck in her heart.

"AGGGHHHHH!" she screamed. She could feel the sword inside her. She felt Jenner twist the blade slightly. It hurt like hell. She felt hot blood drip down her stomach.

"With you keepers out of the way, what's to stop us from taking over?" asked Jenner.

Willa just stared at Jenner, gasping in pain. Jenner could see death in her eyes.

"Exactly," he said. "And now you die."

He gripped his sword tighter, preparing to twist the sword completely and ultimately kill Willa instantly.

"YOU BLACKHEARTED MONSTER!" Philby screamed. He picked up a rock and smashed Jenner on the head with it.

He fell down on the ground in pain. Philby got on top of him and began to smash his face with the rock.

"NO…ONE…HARMS...OR…KILLS…MY…GIRLFRIEND!" Philby screamed.

Jenner could see fire in Philby's eyes. Philby could feel it too. His rage was being unleashed. Rage he never used. All his life his biggest fear was rats, but now he was fighting and beating a rat. He finally got over his fear.

* * *

Philby was about to smash the rock on Jenner's face again, when suddenly the ground above opened up.

The keepers looked up and saw Grendel's Mother standing above them.

"Good evening everyone!" she said. "Hello Kingdom Keepers!"

Jenner kicked Philby off him. Philby ran over to Willa. The sword was still inside her, killing her slowly.

"Here it is!" Jenner yelled as Grendel's Mother held out her hand and let him and the Toad get on it. She then picked up the roc and smashed it, letting the vile roll out.

"NO!" yelled Maybeck.

Grendel's Mother laughed as she picked up the vile.

"At last!" she cheered. "At long last all the magic is ours! Now we can finally fill up the trigger!"

She stared down at the keepers and smiled.

"Because I am feeling generous, here you go," she said. She then used her hair to lift everyone out of the hole and onto the pavement.

The keepers stared up at the humongous demon.

"Goodbye keepers," she said. "Do not worry. You will all join Willa soon, in hell!"

She laughed and then disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Everyone stared at where Grendel's Mother once stood. Suddenly, they felt themselves growing. They were returning to normal size.

Once they were big, the looked around. Then they heard the sound of Willa groaning.

They turned around. The sword grew with her. It looked bigger in big size. It was inside her, killing her slowly.

"WILLA!" Philby yelled as he bent down.

"Phil-by," Willa stammered weakly. "It…hurts."

"Please Willa!" Philby cried. "Please don't die! You're going to be fine!"

Philby was beginning to cry.

"Fine!?" Maybeck exclaimed. "There is a fucking sword in her heart!"

"Maybeck!" Charlene cried. "Are you insane!? Saying things like that!?"

"I'm sorry…" Maybeck sighed, now beginning to cry. "I don't want her to die!"

"Henry will know what to do!" Philby cried. "He can use his magic! We need to return!"

Maybeck nodded. He pulled out the return and everyone held it. Philby helped Willa hold it.

"Press the button!" Philby yelled. Everyone pressed it.

* * *

**Oh dear god! Willa has been stabbed horribly and the Overtakers finally got all the magic. Which one do you think is worse? Will Willa survive and what will the Overtakers do next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Please make sure to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	42. Two Lovers One Heart

Screaming was not what Finn expected to hear when he woke up. Finn realized it was Willa's screaming.

He and Amanda dashed out of bed and into the other room. Henry and Jess just woke up.

Suddenly, the door to Philby and Willa's room burst open.

"MAKE WAY!" Philby yelled.

"Oh my god!" Finn yelled. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Philby was carrying Willa, and she had a sword stabbed right through her heart. Blood was dripping everywhere.

Maybeck and Charlene burst out of their room and joined the two. Philby brought Willa over to the coffee table.

"My god!" Amanda gasped. She had already begun crying.

"What happened!?" Jess screamed.

"Jenner stabbed her!" Philby cried out. "She's dying. Henry! Please heal her!"

Henry stared at Willa. He frowned and shook his head.

"What's wrong!?" Philby cried. "Why are you shaking your head!?"

"I can't heal her," said Henry.

"WHAT!?" Philby yelled. Tears gushed down his face. "WHY!?"

"I would have to remove the sword to heal her," Henry explained, now beginning to cry. "But if I try to remove this sword, I'll accidentally rip her heart out as well and kill her."

"So what then!?" Philby yelled. "She'll die either way!"

"I'm sorry!" Henry cried. "I can't do anything!"

"But…" Philby cried.

"Philby…" Willa sighed.

"Yes my love?" Philby said bending down.

"It's okay Philby," Willa said. "It's okay."

"No Willa!" Philby exclaimed. "Don't say things like that! We'll find a way to save you!"

"You already have," said Willa. "Numerous times."

"Willa please," Philby cried. "You can't die! Not after everything we've been through! What about our future!?"

"You've given me a future already," said Willa. "I have enjoyed it with you."

Willa was slowly getting weaker. Philby held her hand.

"Willa, don't leave me!" Philby cried. "I can't go on without you! None of us can!"

"Yes…you can," Willa said. "You will stop the Overtakers, and you will avenge me."

"Willa no!" Philby cried. All the keepers were in tears, even Henry.

"I love all of you," Willa said. "Tell my mother, that I also love her."

"No Willa!" Charlene cried.

"You can't die!" cried Amanda.

"You're family!" cried Finn. "We can't lose you like we've lost Dillard and Wayne!"

Willa smiled.

"Goodbye everyone," Willa said. "I…love…..you…."

Willa slowly settled down and closed her eyes. Philby let go of her hand and it fell out of it. She became completely silent.

* * *

"Willa?" Philby asked. She didn't stir.

"Willa!?" Philby asked again louder this time.

"No!" Finn cried.

"WILLLLLLAAAAA!" Philby cried loudly.

There was nothing they could do. Willa…was dead.

Philby buried his face in Willa's chest. He couldn't hear her heart beating. She was dead.

"Willa no!" Philby cried. "Come back! Please!"

The keepers watched as Philby cried.

Henry stood up off the couch and walked to the window.

"Henry?" Jess asked.

Henry stared at his reflection, and then banged his head against the window in anger.

He grunted angrily.

"Stupid Jenner!" he yelled. "GOD DAMN ALL OF YOU OVERTAKERS! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"

He then buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Henry," said Jess. "Isn't there anything we can do? Isn't there one possible spell or way we can bring her back?"

Henry thought for a moment. Then suddenly, he remembered it. A forbidden spell and technique he promised not to use, but now it was urgent.

He turned around and walked over to Philby.

"Philby!" Henry stated. "There may be a way to bring her back."

Philby looked up and stopped crying.

"REALLY!?" he exclaimed. "TELL ME!"

Henry gulped.

"I have to warn you, it may be risky and very dangerous," he said. "I swore never to do this, but I cannot let this pass."

"Tell me," said Philby. "TELL ME!"

Henry took a deep breath and sighed. He then nodded.

"I may be able to put another person's heart inside her, just like the Evil Queen in _Once Upon a Time_ did," Henry explained.

"You can do that!?" exclaimed Philby.

"Well the thing is, Snow White offered half of her heart to use to bring back Prince Charming," said Henry. "Meaning she took out Snow White's heart and broke it perfectly in half, keeping her alive still, and then placing the other half in Prince Charming, bringing him back to life."

"So what you are saying is…" Philby said.

Henry nodded.

"I intend to ask you to offer me half of your heart to give to Willa," said Henry. "I will have to remove the sword, along with the dead heart she also has right now though. But I must warn you, I have never done this before, and if I mess up, you will die."

"I don't care!" stated Philby. "Do it! And if I die, then at least I will be with Willa."

"Philby are you sure about this?" asked Finn.

"I will not let Willa die," said Philby. "It is a risk I am absolutely going to take!"

Finn nodded. He turned towards Henry.

"Everyone please stand back," Henry said. "I need full concentration."

Everyone nodded and stepped back.

First thing Henry did was remove the sword from Willa's body. Her heart was attached to the sword. It was dripping with blood. Everyone gagged. Jess almost threw up.

Henry then stared at Philby, telling him to lie down. Philby did.

Once Philby was lying down next to Willa's dead body, Henry raised his hand above Philby's chest.

"Here I go," he said. Henry then thrust his hand into Philby's chest. Philby gasped and gagged.

Henry then pulled out something glowing red and beating. It was his heart. Again, everyone almost threw up.

"Be careful," said Philby.

Henry nodded. He grabbed both sides of Philby's heart, and very carefully, broke it into two halves. He looked down. Philby was still alive.

He then put one half into Philby. Philby put his hand on his chest. He felt his half heart still beating.

Henry then took the other half and held it over Willa's chest. He took a deep breath, and then put it inside Willa's dead body.

The stab hole from where the sword was suddenly closed up. At first nothing happened.

Philby began to cry again. All the keepers frowned and began to cry too, knowing that there was no hope. She was gone. She was dead. She was…

The sound of a heart beating inside of Willa was heard.

Everyone froze.

* * *

Suddenly, Willa sat up, gasping and coughing. Philby's tears of sadness turned into tears of joy.

"What happened?" asked Willa. "Where am I?"

She looked around and then at her hands.

"I'm…alive!?" she exclaimed.

"YES!" Philby cried.

He hugged Willa so tightly, and she hugged him back. Everyone burst into tears of joy.

"It worked!" yelled Finn.

"You did it Henry!" Maybeck exclaimed. "You saved her life! You brought her back!"

Henry just smiled. He didn't have anything to say. He was too happy.

Philby stared at Willa and then brought his lips to hers. They kissed for a long time.

Everyone stared happily at the couple.

"How did you do it?" asked Willa. "How did you bring me back to life?"

Philby wiped his face and smiled.

"I didn't," Philby said. "Henry did. He took my heart and spilt it in half, giving us both a half."

Willa was shocked.

"So that means…" Willa said.

"We are connected," Philby said. "A piece of me is inside of you, and will always remain."

Willa smiled happily.

"Promise me that you will never let us be separated again, and that nothing will kill us," Willa said.

Philby smiled.

"I promise, that I will always protect you," Philby said.

Philby then picked up his girlfriend and carried her off to bed.

* * *

Everyone smiled. Then Finn sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Maybeck.

"We failed to stop the Overtakers," said Finn.

Maybeck sighed.

"So did we," he said.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Amanda. "Now what will we do? The Overtakers can destroy Dream Kingdom now!"

"I don't know, but I am really tired, and we need to get some sleep," Finn said. "We are supposed to help out with something tomorrow in the park."

"Oh right!" said Henry. "Well good night then, I guess."

Finn and Amanda headed off to their room.

Finn lied in bed for a while.

"What has happened so far?" he thought. "Willa died, then came back to life. The Overtakers have all the magic. And now, they can destroy Dream Kingdom."

Too much for Finn to think about right now. He almost lost one of his greatest friends, and he was tired.

He fell asleep a little bit later, slowly, but still scared about what could happen next.

* * *

**What could happen next? You'll find out. Anyway, wow! Willa died, but then came back to life! I would never let one of the main keepers die! But I wanted to get some tears from fans. I hope it hit you hard.**

**See you next update! Please make sure to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	43. Dream, or Fear, Along with Shrek

The keepers the next day were getting dressed up for the performance of Dream Along with Shrek. It was the show based off of Dream Along with Mickey.

The keepers were needed to play characters because the cast members were surprisingly missing the day before, so they needed the keepers to fill in.

Finn, Philby, Maybeck, and Henry were changing into there given costumes. Finn was going to be Prince Derek, Philby was going to be Prince Lir from _The Last Unicorn_, Maybeck was going to be Dimitri from _Anastasia_, and Henry was going to be Garret from _The Quest for Camelot_.

Still, the keepers were very worried. As Finn admired the real life sword of Prince Derek he held in his hands, the thought of the Overtakers having all the magic flowed through his head.

When will they attack? How will they attack? Will we be able to stop them or will all dreams and Dream Kingdom be destroyed?

The others interrupted his thoughts.

"Come on Whitman!" Maybeck yelled. "Hurry up! Stop admiring your sword and get dressed!"

"Trust me," said Philby as he looked at himself in the mirror. "You might want to stop admiring the sword, and put some freaking pants on!"

Finn looked down, realizing that this whole time he had been standing only on his underwear. He face turned red as a tomato.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" asked Henry. "We've already seen you naked."

"That as because I had no choice!" yelled Finn.

"Whatever!" said Philby. "Can you hurry up! It's going to start soon!"

Finn nodded and put his clothes on.

After the boys were dressed, they all met up with the girls.

Finn admired Amanda in her beautiful Princess Odette dress. She complimented on his prince costume, claiming his handsome fit it.

Philby was dazzled by Willa's Lady Amalthea gown and wig. She looked like a pure white haired goddess.

Maybeck admired Charlene's beautiful Anastasia clothing. She was beautiful in every way.

Henry complimented on Jess' Kayley outfit, even though she complained that she wore nothing as dazzling as the other girls, but Henry stated he didn't either.

"I'm glad they gave us couple costumes," said Amanda.

"Me too," said Finn. "Now let's get ready!"

* * *

The show began sooner that day.

The whole thing was almost like the show from Disney World. Fiona, Donkey, and Puss brought together Non-Disney Animated Princes and Princesses to help Shrek believe that everyone had a dream.

But in the midst of it, as the keepers played their parts, the part where the villains came in. They heard the sound of laughter and then out stepped Rothbart, King Haggard, Rasputin, and Ruber. The only one new to the keepers was Ruber, who was the villain from _The Quest for Camelot_.

At first, the keepers played their roles, but then immediately Finn saw something off. The villains were not in costumes, they were real. It was the real Overtakers!

Finn looked at Rothbart, who gave Finn a glare that said, "I'm going to kill you."

"Guys!" Finn whispered. "These aren't cast members! These are Overtakers!"

The keepers looked twice before finally seeing it.

Suddenly, smoke began to appear from behind stage.

A laugh was heard from behind. A laugh that now everyone in Dream Kingdom recognized.

Lord Maliss stepped out onto the platform. He laughed at the audience.

"Dream Along with Shrek eh?" he said. "More like Fear Along with Shrek!"

The villains all laughed.

"Tonight there shall be no more dreaming!" Lord Maliss explained. "Tonight this kingdom, all it's magic, and all dreams will disappear off the face of the earth! And then, once it is all gone, Nightmare Kingdom will rise to power, and the world will fall into chaos, fear, and especially darkness! Beautiful darkness!"

He then turned and faced the keepers. He grinned.

"And it all starts today, with the deaths of the Kingdom Keepers!" he yelled. "Kill them men!"

The Overtakers laughed menacingly. Red energy formed in Rothbart's hands. Suddenly, he began to change, turning into the Great Animal. King Haggard drew a sword and then raised it high in the sky. From behind the stage, the evil Red Bull came charging out. Rasputin raised his vile, and green dark magic formed, making bat-like creatures fly out and surround everyone. Ruber drew a sword, and then called upon his arm of mechanical soldiers that came out of backstage.

Immediately, everyone in the audience screamed and began to run for their lives, leaving the keepers alone to fight the Overtakers.

"Now that we have the time to ourselves," said Maliss. "Prepare to die!"

"Not yet Maliss!" yelled Finn. He then drew his sword. Thankfully it had an actual real blade and wasn't made of rubber.

The others drew weapons, if they had any, and stood prepared to fight.

"Attack!" yelled Finn.

The keepers attacked the Overtakers, engaging in an intense fight.

* * *

Finn fought Rothbart with his strength. Amanda kept him from grabbing him with her powers, which really irritated Rothbart.

"I'm not so hard to kill like last time!" said Finn as he slashed at Rothbart's wing.

Rothbart glared at him at tried to bite him with his huge teeth and mouth, only to get blasted by Amanda again.

Philby and against King Haggard while Willa amazingly held off the Red Bull. She used a red flag she found and used it on the bull, knowing the bull would come charging after them.

Philby was still worried for Willa, knowing that she just died, but then came back to life. He knew if she died again, it would be permanent.

King Haggard's strength against his blocked interrupted his thoughts.

"Love is slowing you down my foolish friend dressed like my son," he said. "I will kill you, if you love much more."

"There is only two things that I love and that I will never let get taken away from me," said Philby. "Willa, and dreams!"

Philby with his strength knocked King Haggard back, just as Willa made the red bull charge right at him, knocking him into the wall and making the bull trip over to him.

Maybeck had no weapons, and neither did Charlene. Being that he was one of Maliss' Big 4, Rasputin proved hard to defeat. He might be possibly unstoppable.

"You see kids, you can't win," said Rasputin. "All that you love, all that you believe in, all that you dream will be taken from you, tonight! All of this will shatter your minds. You'll never want to dream or fall asleep again, because this park will turn the whole world into an endless nightmare!"

Maybeck fought his way through the bats and headed towards Rasputin.

"Not going to happen!" yelled Maybeck. "Not while the Great Terry Maybeck is here to stop you!"

"Oh would you please quit it with the big ego bullshit!?" Rasputin yelled. "No one fucking cares about you or your fame!"

"Well I don't know," said Maybeck smirking. "Sometimes it can be used as a distraction."

"WHAT!?" yelled Rasputin.

Maybeck's plan worked. Charlene snuck behind Rasputin and swung around on a flagpole, kicking Rasputin in the back and making him lose the vile and making the bats go away.

"Not so tough now! Eh?" asked Maybeck as Rasputin lied on the ground and reached for the vile.

Henry easily took care of the mechanical soldiers with his magic. Ruber kindly gave Jess a sword so she could fight him.

She clashed with the warlord, but he proved to be absolutely much stronger.

"You think you can defeat me!? "Ruber laughed. "I am Ruber! The deadliest warlord of Camelot! No mere child can defeat me!"

Jess gave Ruber the evil eye.

"Wasn't it a kid who tricked you into killing yourself in the movie?" Jess asked.

Ruber was now angry as he lifted his sword and prepared to strike Jess. Jess rolled under Ruber and then stabbed him in the butt. He howled in pain.

"Not so deadly now eh?" asked Jess.

Ruber just whimpered in pain.

* * *

Maliss watched with shock as the keepers stood before the defeated Overtakers.

He glared at them in anger at first, but then it turned into a wicked smile and laugh.

"You may have won this battle," he said. "But the big one is about to begin, tonight! Don't be late, for the destruction of Dream Kingdom!"

Maliss laughed wickedly as he waved his hand and he along with the other Overtakers disappeared into smoke.

The keepers stood on the stage, where the Overtakers once were.

"We've attracted too much attention," said Finn.

"Let's return the costumes and prepare for tonight," said Henry.

Everyone returned the costumes, but Finn held onto Prince Derek's sword, deciding to keep it, thinking it would be helpful.

He snuck out of the park with it and even back into their hotel room with it. Back there everyone prepared and discussed the plans for tonight.

The night that Dream Kingdom was supposedly going to be destroyed and replaced with Nightmare Kingdom.

* * *

**With the keepers having until tonight to stop the Overtakers, will they be able to defeat them and save all dreams? Or will they, along with Dream Kingdom be crushed under a great evil that makes the old Overtakers look like gentle souls? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphatnom47**


	44. It's Our Park Now

**Author's 2 Notes:**

**1\. This chapter contains a parody of a song. For all of fanfiction to know, I do not own this song. All rights go Disney.**

**2\. I have recently been putting in my author's notes, please make sure to review, and that means for whoever reads all my stories, I would appreciate it if you would put a review for each chapter.**

**Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

Nighttime was approaching, and the keepers had been preparing for what may be the ultimate battle of Dream Kingdom.

Finn was busy polishing and sharpening his sword he "borrowed" from the Prince Derek costume.

"What is it with you and swords?" asked Henry.

"They're a hero's signature weapon," said Finn. "For years I've done fencing classes so I could learn how to use one."

Henry nodded.

"Guys!" Philby called. "We have to go now! I just saw on the video footage Maliss with his big 6 heading towards the castle with Hexxus!"

Finn nodded.

"Alright everyone!" he announced. "We must remember, the fate of all Dream Kingdom rests in our hands tonight! We must stop the Overtakers from using the trigger! Now are we ready!?"

Everyone yelled yes.

Finn sheathed his sword.

"Then let's go to sleep!" Finn said.

* * *

Everyone woke up in Far Far Away Plaza. Finn slept with his sword, so it crossed over with him.

"Alright guys!" Finn said. "To the castle!"

Everyone nodded and ran off towards the castle.

The keepers got to the castle immediately, but there was no sign of the Overtakers.

They looked around. Streetlights flickered around them.

"Where are they?" asked Willa.

"They were just here," said Amanda.

"Careful guys," said Maybeck. "This could be a trap."

"A trap you just fell into!" yelled that familiar voice.

The keepers looked around.

"Lights out!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly, the lights all went out and music for _It's Our House Now_ began to play.

The keepers, now terrified, stood in the dark.

Then the lights on the stage came on. Maliss and the Big 4 plus Red and Grendel's Mother were standing on the stage, with Hexxus hovering above.

"Maliss!" yelled the keepers.

"You have made it this far!" said Maliss. "But unfortunately you are too late. This is our park now, and we have a song to prove it!"

The keepers felt themselves being grabbed and pulled away as a spotlight shown on Lord Maliss.

* * *

**(Now everyone is singing)**

**Lord Maliss**-This could be quite the place…

**Mrs. Tweedy **[Opening a box and releasing ghosts]- Full of ghosts, demons and wraiths!

**Eris and Grendel's Mother **[Holding Willa, Charlene, and Jess] Hanging out

**Rasputin and Red **[Holding Finn, Maybeck, and Amanda]- Feeling fine

**Pitch Black** [Holding Henry and Philby]- Where every villain's a friend of mine.

**Mrs. Tweedy**\- Inside this evil joint,

**Rasputin**\- Every guest will get the point.

**Lord Maliss, Rasputin, Eris, Mrs. Tweedy, Red, and Grendel's Mother**\- This night shall live in infamy!

[Clock Hexxus is swirling chimes midnight]

**Hexxus**\- Kingdom Keepers are history!

[The Overtakers laugh evilly as ghosts surround everyone and every light comes, revealing every Overtaker surrounding them. The keepers are filled with fear.]

**Maliss, Big 6, and Hexxus**\- It's our park now!

**All OTs- **It's our park now!

**A bunch of OTs- **An event that will not wait!

**The leaders and a bunch of OTs- **Shut the rides down!

**A bunch of OTs- **Lock the gates!

**All OTs- **It's our park now!

**Shaw, Newmann, and Myles Standish- **Raise your guns all thieves and thugs!

**Skeksis-** Join the rabble-rousing crowd!

**Jane Kangaroo, Phango, Macawnivore, Dag, Rattlesnake Jake, and Bog- **It's our park now!

**Hansel and Gretel**\- All the deadliest duos fit in so perfectly!

**Abbadon- **Oh-

**Astaroth- **Yeah!

**Other Mother, Messina, Queen Dume, and Frieda- **Every villainess gets due respect!

**Nightmare King- **I love their work!

**Rattlesnake Jake **[Staring into Finn and Amanda's eyes]- Pretty soon no will remember you ever existed!

**Jane Kangaroo- **You've had your fun!

**Wickersham Brothers- **You've played your game!

**Lord Maliss, Rasputin, Wickersham Brothers, and Jane Kangaroo- **But every hero has his day!

[Rattlesnake Jake and the others drop the keepers down onto the Wickersham Brothers who hold their hands up and make a slide, which the keepers slide up and down through]

**All OTs- **It's our park now!

**Hansel and Gretel- **Everybody!

**Nightmare King, Abbadon, and Astaroth-** It's our park now!

**Newmann, Myles Standish, and Shaw- **Everybody!

**Pitch Black -** What a place for the walking dead!

**Skeksis- **Meet your maker!

**Jane Kangaroo-** Get those specks!

**The OTs **[Now walking in a line while putting their hands on each other's shoulders like follow the leader]- It's our park now!

**Hexxus- **EVERYBODY!

**All OTs- **Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty, fiends are allowed!

**Mrs. Tweedy- **Get those keepers!

**Rasputin- **Game over Finn!

**Eris- **Hit the road Fairlies!

**Lord Maliss**\- Take a hike kiddies!

**All OTs- **IT'S OUT PARK NOW!

**Some OTs- **Don't even bother coming back,

**Rest of the OTs- **For soon the world will be ours as well.

**All OTs- **IT'S OUR PARK NOW!

**Some OTs- **Don't bother coming back!

**All OTs- **IT'S OUT PARK NOW!

* * *

The keepers are thrown off the slide by the Wickershams straight out the gates of Dream Kingdom, which then shuts magically and locks.

The keepers sit up as the sign that says Dream Kingdom transforms into Welcome to Nightmare Kingdom.

The keepers stare at the locked gates as the Overtakers are heard laughing in victory.

They had kicked the keepers out, now leaving the park vulnerable to destroy.

They had won!

* * *

**Have they? Have the Overtakers won? Or is there still a chance for the keepers to stop them? First off, I have to give credit to Mickeygirl20, because I got the idea for this parody off of the one she made, using Disney villains. I don't own any of the lyrics, except ones I made up for Non-Disney Villains, but the song itself belongs to Disney.**

**See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	45. Kaena

"LET US IN!" yelled Finn as he gripped the bars on the locked gates. "YOU BASTARDS LET US IN!"

The keepers sat on the ground and groaned as Finn constantly gripped the bars of the locked gates of Dream Kingdom, now Nightmare Kingdom.

"YOU LET US IN OR…" Finn yelled again.

"Give it a rest Finn!" Charlene yelled.

Finn turned around, glaring at Charlene. It scared all the keepers. No one had seen Finn ever that angry.

"Give it a rest?" he growled. "DREAM KINGDOM IS ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED, AND WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!? SITTING ON THE GROUND LIKE A BUNCH OF LOSERS! No offense Amanda."

Amanda nodded.

"At least I am trying to do something!" said Finn.

"Well maybe you need a little help," said a voice from the other side of the gate.

Finn was holding himself off the ground against the gate, and when he turned around and saw who was standing in front of him, he lost his balance and fell on the ground.

Shrek was standing on the other side, grinning at them.

"Shrek!" Jess yelled.

"How did you get past the Overtakers?" asked Maybeck.

Shrek laughed.

"They may have changed the name, but this is still my park!" Shrek said.

He grabbed the gate and then his magically glowed green. Suddenly the gates opened up.

The keepers cheered and ran inside.

Their cheering was then replaced by the sounds of the Overtakers and fighting.

"What's that?" asked Henry.

"The sounds of war starting," said Shrek. The Overtakers have begun invading the other parks to hold of the others. I need your help to recruit enough of the other good characters to land an assault on the head Overtakers."

"Where are they?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know," said Shrek. "They said they were headed to the perfect place for the trigger to hit every park when it went off. I don't know where it is. We might have to see a layout of the whole park, even underground.

"Where are we going to find a layout like that?" asked Willa.

"I'm not sure," sighed Shrek. "But maybe there is something in Jeffrey Katzenberg, Chris Wedge, and Don Bluth's apartment."

"Where?" asked Finn.

"The apartment where Don Bluth creator of Don Bluth films, Chris Wedge creator of Blue Skies, and Jeffrey Katzenberg creator of Dreamworks sat and met for the first time. They discussed the creation of this park."

"I thought it was created by magic," said Philby.

"Partly," said Shrek. "Where do you think the magic came from?"

"Their stories!" said Finn. "And you!"

Shrek smiled.

"There may be something there that can tell you where it is," said Shrek. "It is located in the plaza. But I need some of you guys to come with me to recruit an army to fight the Overtakers."

"I'll go to the apartment," said Finn.

"I'm coming too!" said Amanda.

"Count me in!" said Henry.

"I'll come too," said Charlene. "We'll be a combination of my athletic abilities, Henry's magic, Amanda's push, and Finn's sword."

Everyone agreed. Surprisingly neither Maybeck nor Jess argued about being separated from their loved ones

"Come on y'all!" said Shrek. "Let's go!"

The keepers nodded and ran off with Shrek. Finn, Amanda, Henry, and Charlene headed off towards the apartment.

* * *

The trip over to the apartment was difficult. With the keepers supposedly out of the park, the place was crawling with Vikings and Fossa. Patrols kept running out of every pathway, making it difficult for the keepers to sneak past them.

They eventually made it to the apartment. They got inside and went into the library.

They began searching for a possible map or book on the whole kingdom.

"I found something!" Amanda called.

They found Amanda looking at a book describing all the attractions in Dream Kingdom.

"It shows that the castle was built above an underground mine," said Amanda. "And it looks like the entrance is through the castle."

Finn nodded in agreement.

"Then that's obviously where the triggers is going to be blown off," he said.

"Dream Kingdom will be destroyed, and then replaced with Nightmare Kingdom," said Henry.

"Not on my watch!" said Charlene.

Finn nodded.

"Let's go then!" he said. He headed for the door.

"Wait! No!" yelled a voice. "You can't go out there!"

Finn spun around.

"Who said that!?" he yelled.

The keepers shrugged.

"I'm up here!" yelled the voice again.

Everyone looked up and saw someone standing on the ceiling. She used acrobatics to safely jump down in front of Finn.

She was a girl, wearing barely any clothing. She looked like a jungle warrior girl.

"Kaena," said Henry.

"Who?" asked Finn.

"Kaena, from _Kaena: The Prophecy_," Henry explained.

Kaena nodded.

"It's great to finally meet you Children of Light," she said.

Finn nodded. So Mickey must of told them about being called the Children of Light.

"Well it was nice to meet you," said Finn. He began to walk towards the door, but Kaena blocked his way.

"Um, I need to get out," said Finn.

"You can't go out that way," said Kaena.

"Why not?" asked Finn.

"If you do, you'll get eaten by Phango," said Kaena.

"The leopard from _Khumba_?" asked Charlene. "He's out there?"

"He's guarding the front door with Black Wolf, the wolf from _A Flight Before Christmas_," said Kaena.

"So then we'll just go through the back," said Amanda.

"Sorry," said Kaena. "But that side's being blocked by Dag and White Wolf."

"Who?" asked Finn.

"Dag is the coyote from _Barnyard _and White Wolf is Black Wolf's sister and the villain from _Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure_," said Henry.

"And…they're carnivores too I'm guessing?" asked Finn.

Kaena nodded.

"You actually walked right past them and you didn't even notice," she said.

Finn gulped.

"Wait!" he said. "Then how did you get past them!?"

"My acrobatic and ninja skills allowed me to sneak in through the roof," Kaena explained. "They didn't see me coming."

"So how are we going to get out of here?" asked Finn. "The only athlete here is Charlene."

"Well luckily for you I didn't come alone," said Kaena. "Socrates from _Animals United_ is ready to hold off Phango and Black Wolf and Balto is ready to hold Dag and White Wolf."

"Me and Amanda will go out the left side," said Finn. "Charlene and Henry will take the right side."

"I'll signal Socrates and Balto when you are ready to move out," said Kaena.

Everyone nodded and positioned themselves at their doors.

Kaena climbed back out onto the roof.

"Alright," Finn said. "Let's do it."

* * *

Quietly, Finn and Amanda opened the door and stepped outside. Luckily Phango and Black Wolf were looking away, but Finn was still frightened. An actual leopard, and a wolf the size of a lion were standing in front of him.

"Can we go inside now?" asked Black Wolf. "I'm starving! I want some freshly killed children!"

"Not yet!" growled Phango. "We will wait until they come out, and then we attack. They'll have no idea that we are here waiting for them."

"Think again fleabags!" Finn said in his mind as he and Amanda tip toed away.

All was going well, until the sounds of White Wolf and Dag growling, and followed by Charlene and Henry and Balto was heard.

"What's going on!?" yelled Black wolf.

They both turned to the side, and then saw Finn and Amanda behind them.

"HEY!" yelled Phango. "You guys!"

"Finally!" yelled Black Wolf. "DINNER!"

Black Wolf charged and then pounced on Amanda. Amanda screamed in terror.

Black Wolf was about to bite off Amanda's head, when suddenly a lion came charging out of the bushes and tackled him. It was Socrates.

Finn ran over to Amanda, who was still overcome by the shock.

"That…came…out of nowhere!" Amanda gasped.

"It's okay now," said Finn.

"Not entirely," said Phango, who was now facing Finn from behind him.

Finn got up and drew his sword, facing the leopard.

"I'm not afraid of a sword," said Phango.

"And I'm not afraid of you," said Finn.

Phango smirked.

"Let's agree to disagree," he said.

Phango growled and pounced at Finn.

Finn quickly dodged him, but Phango rebounded. He skidded to a stop and pounced back at Finn, tackling him and making him drop his sword.

Phango was about to claw him but Finn grabbed his paw before he could strike.

"Surrender to your destiny!" Phango growled.

Finn stared into the leopard's eyes. Then suddenly Amanda unleashed a push on Phango, sending him flying into Black Wolf.

"Surrender to your destiny!" Amanda yelled.

She offered her hand to Finn, which he took. He, along with Amanda, Socrates, and Kaena who had jumped done, stood face to face with the animals.

They were about to attack when Dag and White Wolf came dashing past them.

"RETREAT!" yelled Dag.

"BACK TO THE CASTLE!" yelled White Wolf.

They stared at them running and then back at the keepers.

"It looks like it's time to destroy Dream Kingdom," said Phango.

"If you instead to stop us, I hope you bring a fucking army!" Black Wolf yelled.

The two then ran off to regroup with the Overtakers.

* * *

Finn and the others watched them run off. A few seconds later they saw Henry and Charlene with Balto run up to them.

"You guys okay?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah we're fine," said Charlene.

"We need to head back to the plaza and regroup with Shrek to prepare for war," said Kaena.

Finn gulped. He hated the word war, but he knew it was coming.

"Come on everyone!" said Finn. "Let's go!"

Finn, Amanda, Henry, Charlene, and Kaena headed off to regroup while Socrates and Balto went to find Shrek.

All the way there, Finn worried about them failing, but he shook his head.

"We will not fail!" he said in his mind. "We will stop the Overtakers and save Dream Kingdom!"

* * *

**Will they save Dream Kingdom? Will they stop the Overtakers? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	46. The Battle of Dream Kingdom

Finn, Amanda, Henry, Charlene, and Kaena got to the plaza. There they found the others with Shrek, and an entire army of almost every good character from Non-Disney animated movies.

Finn was astonished by everyone he saw. There was Prince Derek, Alex, Hiccup, Dark Wolf, Balto, Little Foot, Freddy, Boog, Tyra, Manny, Prince Lir, Crysta, Rodney, Beowulf, Duncan, Jack Frost, Po, and so…many…MORE!

Some of the characters even had an army with them.

"I said I'd bring an army," said Shrek. "And here it is."

Donkey, Puss, and Fiona also walked up to Finn.

"You are this army's leader," said Donkey. "Say the word and we charge."

"What?" asked Finn.

"You are the leader of the Children of Light," said Puss. "The most powerful, and most bravest hero the world has ever known, and there aren't that many heroes out there."

"We follow your orders, and your commands," said Prince Derek walking up to Finn.

Finn didn't know what to say. He was too overjoyed.

He nodded. He had the plan.

"Alright everyone, here is the plan!" Finn yelled.

Everyone listened.

"I plan to go into the mines to retrieve the trigger from Hexxus who is detonating it, and kill Hexxus in the process," he explained. "I need everyone to hold of the Overtakers for as long as you can. If I get out of the mines, then we are victorious. But if the trigger detonates, then not even I know what will happen next. But if I die…"

Fin turned to Henry.

"Then you will take orders from Henry!" Finn yelled.

Henry nodded.

"Is everyone ready?" Finn asked.

Every character cheered.

"Then now is the time to attack!" Finn yelled. "The Battle for Dream Kingdom starts now!"

Everyone cheered and began charging towards the castle.

Prince Derek stopped Finn before he could join everyone.

"I want to give you something to help you defeat Hexxus," he said.

He handed Finn his very own bow and arrow that he used in the movie to kill Rothbart.

"I had it enchanted," Derek explained. "Use it, to kill Hexxus and end this for good, before it begins!"

Finn nodded and thanked Derek. He then went to join the keepers at the lead to lead everyone to war.

* * *

The castle was surrounded and filled with Overtakers. Every Overtaker. Some with their own armies. Every big Overtaker, like the Lizard King, Chakal, The World Gobbler from _Dragon Hunters_, Sharptooth from _The Land Before Time_. Everyone was there, except for Hexxus, who was right now underneath the castle.

Lord Maliss and Pitch Black stood on the stage talking amongst each other.

"It won't be long now," said Pitch. "Hexxus will soon detonate the trigger, and this pitiful kingdom will be destroyed!"

"And through this destruction, will rise our victory!" laughed Maliss. "I will fulfill my sister's wishes, and finally destroy magic and all dreams!"

"Uh Maliss?" Rasputin asked from behind them.

"What do you want?" Maliss asked annoyingly.

"Should we be concerned about that?" asked Rasputin pointing to the army of characters headed towards them, lead by the Kingdom Keepers.

Maliss snarled.

"Yes we should!" he yelled angrily. He whistled for the Overtakers to get in formation.

"Prepare for battle!" Maliss ordered.

The Overtakers stood ready. The characters were getting closer.

"ATTACK!" yelled Finn.

"DESTROY THEM!" yelled Maliss.

The characters and keepers clashed with the Overtakers, starting the Battle of Dream Kingdom.

* * *

Finn made his way through the Overtakers. He went from killing Vikings, Fossa, Wolf Soldiers and other minions to now fighting Overtakers like Lord Shen from _Kung Fu Panda 2_ or even Chakal again.

He would not stop. He could kill the minions, but all he could do against the Overtakers was weaken them.

It was all he needed to do to get to the castle and into the mines.

He just made it onto the stage, when Maliss blocked his way.

"End of the line, Finn Whitman!" Maliss yelled. A fireball began to form in his hand.

Finn clutched his sword, when suddenly a huge push from Amanda sent Maliss flying.

"I've got him!" yelled Amanda. "Stop Hexxus!"

Finn smiled and nodded, kissing Amanda on the lips before disappearing.

* * *

The keepers were busy fighting the Overtakers in the crowd.

Maybeck was busy fighting against Drago Bludvist again, this time with a weapon. He claimed he was an enemy he claimed to be a strong opponent to match his own strength.

Charlene was busy fighting Messina in her snake form, glad that Finn wasn't here to see her.

She looked over at Maybeck, worried a little.

"Doing okay over there honey?" Charlene called as she twirled Messina around like a ribbon

"Nothing will defeat the Great Terry Maybeck!" Maybeck called. "Not even this muscle man right here!"

"Why don't you stop bragging about your ego, and fight me!?" Drago yelled.

Maybeck smiled and clashed against him again. Charlene smiled and went back to using Messina as a jump rope, which really annoyed her.

* * *

Willa took on Gunnar again, this time gaining an advantage due to how crowded it was.

Willa grasped one of Gunnar's knives. She had already slashed him about fifty times, but he wasn't even dying or getting weak.

"IT WILL TAKE MUCH MORE TO KILL ME!" Gunnar laughed insanely.

Willa hated psychopaths. She just wanted to shut him up. But how?

Willa suddenly had a thought. Shut him up! The mouth!

Willa charged at Gunnar and he slashed down at her. She dodged it and with all her strength, plunged the knife straight into Gunnar's mouth. It went through the back of his head.

Gunnar's eyes popped open. He stared straight. He took a few steps forward, gagging. Blood dripped out of the back of his head and mouth.

Willa decided it was time to finish him for good. She snatched his other knife out of his hand, and dug it into Gunnar's head, making sure it stabbed his brain.

Gunnar stopped gagging. His hands dropped down. He took a few steps forward, and then fell backwards dead on the ground. Willa saw his eyes twitch. And then he was silent.

Willa sighed in relief. Gunnar was finally dead.

She picked up a sword from a dead Viking and joined the fight again with Philby, who was fighting Archibald Snatcher in his robot again.

* * *

Jess was taking care of herself pretty easily. She felt like she didn't need Henry's magic to protect her.

Flying monkeys continued to attack her, but she slashed at them, slicing and dicing them. Sometimes she just cut off their wings and let them run away.

"Booyah!" she exclaimed as she killed another.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" said a voice. Jess looked up and saw the Jester flying on his scepter.

"The little fairy girl, killing my dears!" he said, talking in rhyme.

"How about you give me a challenge!?" Jess yelled.

The Jester smiled wickedly.

"How about I give you something else?" the Jester asked.

Jess stood prepared to fight, but what she wasn't prepared for was the trap spell the Jester used to prevent Jess from moving.

"I'll give you death, a one way trip to Hell!" the Jester yelled.

Henry turned around to check on Jess, only to see the Jester shoot a green spear made of magic energy at Jess.

"JESS NO!" he yelled.

he had to think fast. The spear was heading towards her fast. It was going to kill her. But what could he do.

He thought of only one option, and he hated it the most.

"If I do it, I will be breaking my promise to Jess. To remain with her for the rest of her life," he thought.

Jess' scream interrupted his thoughts. He snorted and shook his head.

"No!" he said in his mind. "I have to think about my first promise. To make sure the Overtakers don't win. No matter the costs!"

He took a deep breath, and then dashed over to Jess. He had to run fast. The spear was closing in.

"JESS!" Henry yelled just as he jumped over at Jess, and pushed her out of the way and onto the ground.

Before Jess hit the ground, the only sound she heard was Henry gagging and groaning in pain.

* * *

When Jess recovered from her fall, she looked up. Her sight was blurry at first. She looked over at Henry. He looked like he was standing.

When her vision returned and she looked at Henry then, her eyes popped open and she shrieked.

Henry stood up, the spear going straight through his chest, impaling him. He groaned in pain as the energy spear stuck into him. Blood dripped from his back.

The Jester was heard laughing.

"My, my," he said. "So it is true that you changed, and now you love her. Well shucks for you! This is what you get for being a traitor!"

Henry glared at the Jester, and then looked over at Jess, who had tears running down her face.

Henry was able to fake a smile, telling her it was okay. The spear suddenly vanished, leaving Henry to fall down on the ground.

"HENRY!" Jess shrieked as she ran over to him.

She bent down and lifted him up. Blood poured out onto the ground. Henry looked up at Jess and caressed her cheek.

"Jess…" Henry sighed. "I am…so sorry."

"WHY HENRY!?" Jess screamed. "Why did you do that!?"

"I couldn't…let you die," said Henry.

"But you promised we would be together forever!" Jess cried.

"I had...to break it. For your sake," Henry cried. "But it was all worth it."

"Why?" Jess cried.

"Because I for once…got to experience true love with you," Henry said. "I got to feel what it is like to truly love someone, and have them love you back. You showed me all of it, and I thank you for it."

Jess continued to cry.

"Now I can rest, showing that I finally and truly changed," Henry sighed. "But before I do, show me what a true love's kiss look like please."

Jess nodded and slowly brought her lips to Henry's leaving them there practically forever.

She kept them there, until Henry's lips came off her and his hand fell to the ground. His body became lifeless and his heart stopped beating. His eyes slowly closed. He was dead.

"No…" Jess cried. "No! No! Please! Henry!"

She shook him constantly, but he did not budge. He was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jess cried.

"It's not all bad," the Jester said from above. "He was a traitor. He was one of us."

Jess glared at the Jester. She clutched her fists.

"YOU BASTARD!" she yelled. "I don't care if he was a traitor, or an OTH! I loved him, and that's that! And you've taken him away from me!"

The Jester began to laugh hysterically. He slowly lowered himself to the ground.

"OTH!?" he laughed.

"Yeah!" Jess cried. "You heard me!"

The Jester laughed louder.

"I can't believe Finn never told you!" he said.

"Told me what?" asked Jess.

"Henry's true secret," he said. "Look at him."

Jess looked at Henry, but something was happening. He was glowing, and he was changing. Transforming. His hair, his clothes, his face and body was all changing.

When he stopped glowing, Jess could not believe her eyes. She was holding Prince Charming's dead body. The Prince Charming from _Shrek: The Third_.

"An…Overtaker!?" Jess yelled. "Prince Charming was disguised as Henry!?"

"A traitor," said the Jester. "Not an OTH, a traitor. Finn knew this, and he didn't tell you. Well, doesn't this make you angry? Angry that Henry never told you who he really was?"

Jess clutched her fists.

"I'll tell you who he really was," she growled. "The boy I loved!"

She picked up her sword and swung at the Jester, but he disappeared into smoke.

"NOOO!" Jess yelled.

She then stared at Prince Charming's body, and began to cry again.

* * *

"Jess?" a voice called.

Amanda saw her sister crying and ran up to her.

"Jess what's wrong?" Amanda asked.

Jess pointed at Prince Charming's body. Amanda was shocked.

"Why are you crying over a dead Overtaker?" asked Amanda.

"He…was…Henry," Jess stammered.

Amanda once again, was more shocked.

"He was Henry!?" she exclaimed.

"Finn…knew," Jess continued to stammer. "Jester…killed him. I'll…kill him! I…swear!"

Amanda hugged Jess.

"We all will," she said. "But right now I need you to get Charming's body out of the way and help us fight. Can you do that?"

Jess nodded. She dragged Charming's body into the shadows just as Amanda went to fight some of Warren T. Rat's cat henchmen.

Amanda thought back to what she just saw. Her sister's true love dead. Her heart broken. Having never experienced true love, and now he is gone.

"Finn," Amanda said in her mind. "Stop Hexxus for Jess. Avenge Henry for her. Do it for all of us!"

* * *

**Let's recap what has happened. The Battle of Dream Kingdom started. Finn went to stop Hexxus. Gunnar is dead. And…HENRY IS DEAD!? Oh no! I am sorry, but he (not to be rude or upsetting) "had" to die. He was an OC. But I enjoyed using him as Prince Charming. Anyway will Jess get her revenge and will Finn stop Hexxus? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update dearies! Don't forget to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	47. Total Destruction

Finn ran through the tunnels of the mines. It was pretty deep.

From up above, he could hear the sounds of the characters, keepers, and Overtakers fighting.

"It is getting intense up there," Finn said.

Finn then heard a laugh from the distance.

He grasped his sword.

"And it looks like things are about to get intense down here," he said.

He continued to run towards the light.

When he got to the end of the tunnel, he came out into the opening.

He looked ahead and frowned angrily.

Hexxus floated around the trigger placed on a pedestal. He spun around it admiring it.

"My sweet little tool of destruction!" Hexxus said cheerfully. "Now is the time for us to fulfill our destinies! Our destiny to destroy Dream Kingdom."

He laughed loudly. Finn swore he could feel the roof starting to cave in almost.

Hexxus then drew his hands behind his back, ready to clap them together hard with the trigger in the middle, ultimately destroying it.

"Now it the time, for Dream Kingdom to fall!" Hexxus laughed.

"NOT SO FAST!" Finn yelled.

* * *

Hexxus was a few inches away from destroying the trigger, when he turned around and saw Finn pointing a bow with a drawn arrow at him.

Finn glared at the phantom made of toxic waste.

"So Lawrence," Hexxus said. "You've made it this far. I'm glad you have."

"Why?" asked Finn. "You asking me to kill you?"

"No," said Hexxus. "But I wanted to see you try. That's what I love about most people. I let them try to stop me, but in the end they will all fall."

"Not me!" yelled Finn. "I will not allow you to destroy Dream Kingdom! You're plans end now! As well as all the Overtakers!"

Hexxus laughed loudly.

"If that is the case," he said. "Then I shall give you a real challenge."

Hexxus rose his hands and began to roar loudly. Slowly, he began to sink down into the ground, becoming smaller and smaller.

Soon Finn found himself staring at a blob of black ooze. He couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"That's it!?" he laughed. "Wow! He gave up fast!"

Finn began to walk to retrieve the trigger, when suddenly he felt rumbling.

He lost his balance and fell on the ground. The black ooze began to grow big again.

Fire burst out of the ooze, and then it transformed. Hexxus turned into his terrifying demonic form shown at the end of the movie.

Finn was frightened. He looked scarier in real life then he did in the movie. He now knew why people were afraid of him as kids.

"BEHOLD MY POWER!" yelled Hexxus. "THE POWER OF DESTRUCTION! AND NOW YOU SHALL DIE!"

Finn drew the arrow back.

"Never!" Finn yelled. He released the arrow, shooting it at Hexxus.

Hexxus knocked it away and Finn gulped.

"IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN ONE SHOT TO KILL ME!" Hexxus roared.

Finn frowned and drew his sword.

"Let's end this," he said.

He yelled and charged at Hexxus. Hexxus slammed his fist down on the ground and Finn dodged it. He then slashed at Hexxus' hand.

A finger was cut off, but then it immediately grew back.

"YOUR SWORD CANNOT KILL ME!" Hexxus roared. "ONLY THOSE MAGIC ARROWS CAN! BUT FIRST YOU HAVE TO GET TO ME!"

Finn glared at Hexxus and gripped his sword tighter.

"Oh I will!" Finn yelled.

* * *

Finn continued to fight Hexxus, trying to hit him with every arrow. Hexxus kept blocking them unfortunately.

Finn was now down to two arrows. He was weak and tired, and Hexxus was strong and powerful.

"YOU SEE YOU FOOL!" Hexxus roared. "I AM THE SPIRIT OF DESTRUCTION! NO ONE CAN KILL ME!'

Finn glared at him. He just needed and opening to hit him.

Finn then had and idea. He blew a raspberry at Hexxus.

"Come on you big blob of toxic waste!" Finn yelled. "Let's play whack a keeper!"

Hexxus angrily slammed his fist down on the ground. Finn then went into his plan.

He jumped onto his fist and ran up Hexxus' arm. He stabbed his sword into the arm as he ran up, opening it up and cutting it open. Hexxus roared.

Once Finn made it to the shoulder, he threw the sword on the ground and drew his bow and arrow.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Hexxus roared.

He shook his shoulder and Finn fell off it, but not before he, with all his courage, strength, and willpower, released the arrow and hit Hexxus in the head.

Hexxus roared in pain. Finn did it. He defeated Hexxus.

* * *

Finn watched as Hexxus returned to his original form.

He sheathed his sword and stared at Hexxus. He was struggling to crawl and destroy the trigger still. His back faced Finn.

Finn snorted. He still had one arrow left.

"Better finish him off for good," he said.

He took the bow and drew the arrow. Little did he know that Hexxus wanted him to do that.

As soon as Finn released the arrow, Hexxus moved out of the way, and the arrow hit the trigger instead.

Finn's eyes popped open at what he did. The arrow split the trigger open. He destroyed it! He just doomed Dream Kingdom!

"You fool…" Hexxus said weakly. "One arrow was all it took, but now that you used your second arrow, you have just doomed all of Dream Kingdom!"

The trigger began to shine bright. Hexxus happily laid on top of the trigger as it glowed.

"Now I die, knowing that the Overtakers have won," Hexxus said happily. He laughed as the light shined through him.

"No!" Finn said. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

What had he done? He just doomed all of Dream Kingdom. He failed to protect it. The keepers failed to protect it. The Overtakers…had won.

That was all Finn could think about as the trigger shined so bright, and then completely exploded.

Finn felt himself being launched out of the ground and straight into the air.

He heard the sound of rumbling and people shouting. Buildings falling as well.

And then everything went dark and silent, as he passed out from the world, knowing that the sounds of failure, and the kingdom falling.

* * *

**Oh no! Finn has accidentally destroyed Dream Kingdom. He may have killed Hexxus, but now the Overtakers have accomplished their first goal. Will they accomplish their second goal, or will the keepers fail again? What has even happened to the others? Are they dead? Were they caught in the earthquake? Stay tuned and all your questions will be answered.**

**See you next update dearies! Don't forget to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	48. Fallen Kingdom

Finn weakly opened his eyes. He stared up at the starry night sky.

He was in pain. He felt cuts and bruises all over his body.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

He then realized he wasn't in Dream Kingdom. He was on a hill close to the park, but not in it.

Finn tried to recap what happened.

He killed Hexxus, and then he…

His eyes popped open. He remembered accidentally destroying the trigger, thus destroying…

He didn't have time to think. He knew he had to get back to Dream Kingdom, or probably whatever was left of it.

He tried to stand up, but he felt horrible pain in his leg and fell back down. He realized it was broken.

He felt around for something to help him walk. His vision was very blurred right now. He could see though his DHI slightly sparking and stuttering, meaning something happened to server, just like in Disneyland.

He then found something to use to walk. Surprisingly it was his sword.

"I must have been holding it when I was launched," Finn said.

He took the sword and held it on the ground, helping himself up. He lifted his broken leg off the ground and began to walk, hopping on one foot.

"HELP!" Finn yelled. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

He was getting close to a hill. With his vision still blurred, he could barely see in front of him.

"HELP!" Finn yelled again. He felt like Simba after the stampede in _The Lion King_.

"Finn!?" a voice from the distance yelled.

Finn recognized it as a girl's voice.

"AMANDA!?" Finn called.

He looked down the mountain and saw a girl standing there.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled. He happily began to run down the hill, but then stepped on his bad foot, making him tumble and fall all the way down the hill.

It hurt. Very badly. He thought he was going to get permanent brain damage.

When he reached the bottom, he found himself staring at a girl standing above him.

"Amanda?" Finn asked.

The girl shook her head. His vision was beginning to return.

"Kaena?" asked Finn.

Kaena bent down and picked up Finn. She held him bridal style as he gripped his sword still.

Finn could slightly see tears in her eyes.

"Where…am I?" Finn asked.

"Outside the parks," said Kaena. "You were blown out of the ground and sent over here."

"Everyone else?" Finn asked. "The characters? Overtakers? My friends!?"

"The Overtakers have retreated, and the characters and keepers are fine," Kaena said. "But the park…"

Finn frowned.

"It's bad isn't it?" Finn sighed.

"What have I done?" Finn said in his mind.

"It's in ruins," Kaena explained. "Hexxus destroyed the trigger by destroying himself in the process. The park was struck with a horrible earthquake. The Overtakers won."

Finn shook his head.

"It wasn't Hexxus," Finn said. "I killed Hexxus."

"What?" asked Kaena. "Then how did the trigger go off?"

Finn began to cry.

"Finn?" Kaena asked.

"I need to tell everyone," Finn said. "I'll tell it when we get back."

Kaena nodded sadly, and carried Finn all the way back.

* * *

Soon they reached the gate entrance to Dream Kingdom. Finn's vision was no longer blurry, but when he took his first look at Dream Kingdom, he wished it still were.

The parks were totally in ruins. The earthquake opened up the earth, with huge cracks and craters everywhere. Buildings and rides were demolished and trees were out of the ground. The lake was even empty now.

It reminded Finn of Disneyland. How the Overtakers destroyed it.

"It's not just Happily Ever After Kingdom," said Kaena. "It's every park. The huge globe in Country Kingdom rolled into the lake. The rides in every park are destroyed. All the animals in Wild Kingdom escaped. It is horrible."

"Is there any hope of fixing this place?" Finn asked. "Mickey fixed Disneyland."

Kaena sadly shook her head.

"This park is destroyed, along with it's magic," Kaena said. "Without the magic, this park is no more. It cannot be fixed."

Finn covered his eyes with his hands. The public was going to flip out when they saw this place tomorrow morning. But seeing it now just made Finn cry.

"What have I done?" Finn said to himself. "This is all my fault."

Soon Finn and Kaena made it over to the castle. The castle was broken in half, part of it collapsed in the drained moat.

Finn saw all the characters, lots of them injured, or even dead, all around the place. Characters were healing others lying down on blankets. Some of them cried over the dead bodies of few.

Finn couldn't see any of the keepers.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled. "PHILBY! JESS! HENRY! MAYBECK!"

Finn then looked ahead and saw Amanda with Jess. Jess was crouched down over a body.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled.

Amanda turned around and saw Finn in Kaena's arms.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled. She ran up to Finn and hugged him. He tried to stand up, using his sword as support.

She kissed his lips and hugged him again.

"I thought you were dead," she cried.

"So did I," said Finn.

Finn looked over at Jess. She was crying.

"Jess why are you crying?" Finn asked as he walked up to her.

He looked down and gasped. He saw Prince Charming's dead body lying on a blanket.

"Oh no! Charming!" Finn yelled.

Jess clutched her fists.

"So it is true," she said gritting her teeth. "You did know."

"What?" asked Finn.

Jess turned around and knocked Finn's sword away, getting rid of his support and making fall down.

"Jess!" Amanda yelled astonished.

Finn began to sit up when Jess jumped on him and sat on him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"You knew Henry was Prince Charming!" Jess yelled. "And you didn't tell me! YOU BASTARD!"

"Jess…" Finn sighed. But before he could say anything Jess punched him in the face.

"JESSICA!" Amanda yelled.

All the characters were staring at the commotion.

Finn was on the ground and Jess kept hitting him and hitting him with tears in her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!" she repeatedly yelled.

Suddenly, Jess was pushed off Finn and sent flying. It was Amanda.

"JESSICA LOCKHART!" Amanda yelled. "What the hell!?"

Finn looked at Jess. She was crying.

"I'm sorry Jess," Finn said. "I'M SORRY!"

Jess sniffled.

"I should have told you, but he made me promise not to tell," Finn explained. "He was afraid that you would hate him."

Jess shook her head.

"I would have loved him either way," Jess cried.

"Jess I'm sorry," Finn said holding his arms out for a hug.

Jess ran up and hugged him tightly.

"No I'm sorry," Jess cried. "I hit you. I'm so sorry!"

Finn wrapped his arms around Jess and cried as well.

* * *

Soon all the keepers were regrouped. They watched as the character's healed Finn's wounds and broken leg.

"What happened Whitman?" Maybeck asked. "Hexxus is dead, so why did the trigger go off."

Finn who had stopped crying, was now crying again.

"Forgive me," Finn said. "It was my fault. I destroyed the trigger."

Everyone was shocked.

"You destroyed Dream Kingdom!?" Willa burst out.

"Willa!" Charlene yelled.

"No she's right," Finn cried. "I destroyed it."

"But how?" asked Derek walking up. "All it took was one arrow to kill Hexxus."

"Well maybe you should have told me that before!" Finn yelled. "I hit Hexxus, and then I had one arrow left. Just making sure he was dead, I used the other arrow, but Hexxus tricked me, and it hit the trigger."

"Oh no," said Philby.

"I destroyed Dream Kingdom," Finn cried. "I doomed all dreams. I made the Overtakers win. It's all my fault!"

Finn dug his face into his hands and cried his eyes out.

Finn felt someone put their arms around him. It was Amanda.

"You didn't do it. It's not your fault," said Amanda.

"It's the Overtakers fault!" said Maybeck. "Everything is their fault!"

"And they are going to pay for it!" Jess said. "They are going to pay for all of this, and for Henry's death!"

Everyone nodded, but Finn.

"But what else is there to do?" Finn asked. "The Overtakers won already."

"Not yet they haven't," said Shrek. "Let me ask you, why did they want the park destroyed?"

"To create Nightmare Kingdom," Willa said.

"Correct!" said Shrek. "But do you see Nightmare Kingdom created yet?"

"Well…no," said Finn. "But I feel like I am in a nightmare."

"Dream Kingdom may be destroyed, and unable to be repaired, but the battle is far from over," said Shrek. "The Overtakers have not created Nightmare Kingdom yet, but if we don't finish this and stop that from happening, then they will win."

Finn now nodded. He stood up and grabbed his sword.

"You're right," said Finn. "The battle is not over yet! There is still a chance to stop the Overtakers once and for all! And we won't stop them by sitting around and crying!"

Shrek and all the characters cheered.

"Now we need to find out where the Overtakers went," said Finn.

Suddenly a lighting bolt flashed near the tip of Megahorn. Finn noticed that Megahorn still stood tall and unharmed.

"Megahorn!" Finn said. "Rothbart said the other night that is where it will be created!"

"Then that is where the Overtakers are right now!" said Philby.

Shrek nodded. He gathered all the warriors that were still standing, including Kaena and Derek and explained the plan.

"We are launching a final assault on the Overtakers at Megahorn," he said. "And there is no doubt that there will be Overtakers trying to stop us from getting there."

"We'll hold them off!" said Beowulf.

"You can count on us," said Jack Frost.

"We fight for all dreams!" yelled Derek raising his sword.

Everyone cheered. Finn took the lead of the characters with the keepers.

They faced the destroyed park and stared at Megahorn.

"Time to end this!" Finn said.

They all marched off towards Megahorn.

"Just like at Disneyland," Finn said. "It ends tonight!"

* * *

**Will it end tonight? The park has been destroyed, and no it will not be repaired like Disneyland was. A little different this time. Can everyone really stop the Overtaker's from winning? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update dearies! Don't forget to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	49. Grendel's Mother's Other Son

Finn led his friends and the characters following them towards Megahorn.

The looked up at the sky as the clouds were starting to swirl around the tip. Lightning kept flashing around.

"Pitch Black and the Nightmare King are preparing to create Nightmare Kingdom," Shrek said. "To do that, they are going to create a portal in the storm, that will send them from Megahorn to it, and then create it in darkness."

"Then once they are finished, Nightmare Kingdom will created on Megahorn and spread nightmares throughout the storm worldwide," Alex said.

"It will be chaos, and endless darkness forever," Prince Derek gulped.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Finn yelled.

They continued to run. They stared at the demolished park. It was horrible.

Soon they found themselves running into dusty fog. It was thickening.

"What is this?" asked Jess.

"Where is this smoke coming from?" asked Jack Frost.

Maybeck gulped loudly.

"What is it?" asked Philby.

"The last time me and Charlene were in smoke like this," Maybeck said. "We ran into…"

"ME!" yelled a voice. The sound of a train whistling was heard and everyone saw lights coming towards them.

Finn, Amanda, Philby and a few of the characters jumped to the side, but the others ran from the Nightmare Train coming at them.

The smoke cleared after the Nightmare Train chased them away.

Finn, Amanda, and Philby stood up. The characters still there were Kaena, Jack Frost, Prince Derek, and Alex.

"Looks like Shrek ran with them," said Jack.

"What do we do without the Legend?" asked Kaena.

"Nothing!" said a voice.

* * *

Everyone looked around.

Finn turned around and gasped. He saw Grendel's Mother standing behind them.

Everyone turned and faced the hag.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of with you!" she yelled pointing at Finn.

Finn smirked.

"Because I killed your son?" Finn asked. "Your precious only son?"

Grendel's Mother smirked.

"You forget that I have another son," she said.

Finn's eyes popped open. His smile faded.

"You don't mean…" Finn stammered.

"I've brought him here," said Grendel's Mother. "So he could avenge his brother!"

She raised her hand in the air.

"Come my child!" she yelled. "Come forth and devour them all!"

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. It then was followed by the flapping of wings.

Finn turned around and shrieked.

"Everyone get down!" Finn yelled.

Everyone got down on the ground, just as a huge golden dragon flew over them.

They looked up as the dragon flew above them.

"That's her other son!?" Philby yelled. "A dragon!?"

"Unfortunately yes," said Finn.

Finn drew his sword prepared to fight. Amanda and Philby clutched the swords they were given. The characters prepared for a fight.

The dragon snarled at them.

"You saw the movie Finn," said Philby. "How did Beowulf kill this?"

Finn looked up, and saw the crystal on the dragon's chest. Finn nodded.

"The crystal is where his heart is!" Finn yelled. "We have to rip out its heart!"

"What!?" Philby yelled.

"It's how Beowulf did it!" said Finn.

"Well it's easier said then done!" Amanda yelled.

"Don't worry," said Kaena. "We have your back!"

Grendel's Mother laughed.

"Take care of them my son," she said. "I'm heading back to join the others."

The dragon roared and then Grendel's Mother vanished into smoke.

The keepers and characters quickly thought of a plan. Jack Frost would freeze the dragon to the ground, leaving him vulnerable for the others to attack. Amanda would have to use her push to hold him steady.

"Let's go!" Finn yelled.

* * *

At the sound of the characters and keepers cheering, the dragon roared and attacked.

Everyone ducked as he flew towards them and blew fire. He barely missed them.

He quickly spun around and headed back.

"Dodge him!" Finn yelled.

As the dragon blew another flame, everyone dodged again, but Amanda jumped forward.

"NOW AMANDA!" Finn yelled.

Amanda unleashed a push that sent the dragon flying back and into the ground.

It quickly began to stand up.

Finn stared at Jack.

"Jack do it now!" he yelled. "But make sure his heart is exposed.

Jack nodded, and then he pointed his staff at the dragon. He shot ice from it, freezing the dragon's legs and lower half of his body.

He struggled to break free of the ice. Amanda had to use her powers to force it down to the ground.

"Guys hurry!" Amanda yelled. "I can't hold him down for long!"

Everyone nodded and ran up to the crystal and started attacking it.

They slashed their swords or beat it with sticks to break it open. The dragon roared loudly.

Eventually, they broke through it. Finn looked inside, seeing the dragon's beating heart.

"Gross!" said Philby.

"Let's end this," said Finn.

He began to reach inside the dragon when suddenly it roared and broke free of the ice. It opened it's wings and flew into the sky. Finn grasped onto the open part of it's chest, holding on for dear life.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled.

The dragon roared and spun around, trying to shake Finn off. Finn held on as tightly as he could.

Finn then lifted himself up and tried to put the sword in the hole, but it was too big. He ended up dropping the sword, where it fell to where the others were.

Finn didn't know what else to do, except the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do again, reenact.

He nodded, knowing it was the only option. He looked up into the hole at the heart again.

He took a deep breath, and then reached inside the dragon's body and reached for the heart.

"Just like Beowulf did," said Finn.

He finally felt something squishy in his hand. The heart. He grabbed it with all his might, and then squeezed it, instead of ripping it. He squeezed it, until it exploded.

The dragon roared very loudly in pain. The others looked up.

It attempted to fly higher into the sky, but it slowly lost it's strength. Without it's heart, it began to fall down towards the ground with Finn still holding on.

The others jumped out of the way as the dragon came crashing down into the ground.

When the smoke cleared, everyone looked at the dragon. It was dead, but where was Finn.

"Finn?" Philby called.

"Finn!?" Amanda yelled.

Suddenly, a raised hand appeared from beside the dragon, holding something that was crushed.

Everyone cheered as Finn stood up. He looked at his hand that held the dragon's crushed heart.

Amanda ran up and kissed his lips.

"You did it!" she said.

"Just like Beowulf," said Philby.

Finn smiled as Derek handed him his sword he dropped.

* * *

"Nice job Whitman!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Maybeck and the others that were being chased by the Nightmare Train coming towards them.

"You guys got away?" Finn asked.

"We trapped the Nightmare Train in one of the open cracks," Willa said. "He's not going anywhere."

Finn smiled, until lightning flashed again.

"We need to hurry! Now!" said Shrek.

Everyone nodded and ran off again towards Megahorn.

Finn looked back at the dead dragon.

"I've killed both her children," Finn said in his mind. "She is going to be so fucking pissed!"

* * *

**Finn killed a dragon, reenacting again! Awesome! Anyway everyone still needs to stop the Overtakers. Will they make it in time? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update dearies! Don't forget to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	50. Giants

Everyone finally made it to the entrance to Megahorn. Unfortunately they lost a few characters on the way there because of constant Overtaker attacks. Those characters stayed back to hold them off.

Now the only characters that remained were Prince Derek, Kaena, Jack Frost, Alex and Shrek.

Everyone was hiding in the shadows. They stared at the entrance to Megahorn.

The World Gobbler and the Fleshlumpeater from _The BFG_ were guarding it from both sides, while the entrance itself was guarded by the Skeksis who were holding up a shield.

The keepers were surprised that Megahorn was taller than the two giants, but either way they were still huge and could crush them easily.

"We need to get past everyone!" Finn whispered as he looked up in the sky. The storm was beginning to swirl like a tornado towards the tip.

"Out of all the places, why chose here to build it?" asked Amanda.

"Because just like in Matterhorn, there is like a little basketball court in the tip of Megahorn," said Shrek. "That is where the lightning will hit so the storm is exposed and can transport the nightmare brothers into the realm of nightmares."

"And then Nightmare Kingdom will be created," said Maybeck.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Philby.

Finn nodded in happiness. Now he was saying his lines.

"We're getting in there," said Finn. "But we need to find a way to distract the Fleshlumpeater and the World Gobbler."

"And the Skeksis?" asked Willa.

"Leave them to me," said Frost.

"We'll distract the big guys," said Kaena and Alex.

"Let's go then!" said Finn. "Time to finish this!"

Everyone cheered and then charged.

* * *

The Skeksis saw the keepers coming towards them with the characters. They immediately started throwing spells.

Amanda was able to push them away.

The Fleshlumpeater and World Gobbler were alerted and sprung into action.

The World Gobbler got behind everyone and the Fleshlumpeater got in front of them.

Everyone stared at the monsters in front of them.

"Where's that distraction!?" Finn yelled to Kaena and Alex.

"Yeah, I didn't expect them to do this," Alex said.

"We can't get past them!" said Kaena. "They'll crush us!"

The World Gobbler roared loudly.

"I…AGREE…DRAGON!" the Fleshlumpeater yelled. "EAT…THEM….NOW!"

The monsters reached down and prepared to grab everyone.

"Away from them!" yelled a voice.

"GO…AWAY!" yelled another voice that was familiar to Charlene and Maybeck.

Everyone looked to the side. They could see BFG coming right at them, with the Iron Giant.

"He's moving!" yelled Charlene referring to the Iron Giant.

"He's finally free!" yelled Maybeck.

The Iron Giant rammed into the Fleshlumpeater and engaged in a battle. The BFG, being that the Fleshlumpeater was a little bit taller than him, took on the World Gobbler.

The keepers and characters ran in circles in order to avoid not only the giant feet of the giants fighting, but also the Skeksis who were throwing spells at them, using the giant feet commotion to their advantage.

Finn was then hit by a plasma ball and thrown back.

He looked up and saw the Fleshlumpeater's giant foot right above him.

"FINN!" Amanda yelled.

Finn watched as the giant foot came down, and then another foot appeared right above the other one, blocking it. It was the Iron Giant.

The Iron Giant threw a punch, but the Fleshlumpeater held it in his grasp.

"USELESS…HUNK OF METAL!" the Fleshlumpeater yelled.

The Iron Giant glared at him. Suddenly, a cannon appeared out of his shoulder and pointed at the Fleshlumpeater.

"UH…OH!" the Fleshlumpeater roared.

"BYE…BYE!" the Iron Giant yelled as the rocket hit the Fleshlumpeater and sent him flying back, crashing into the forest below. Trees fell down as the Fleshlumpeater did.

He lay on the ground defeated.

The Iron Giant stared at Finn and then walked over to the Skeksis.

He raised a giant fist and then smashed down on their shield, breaking it.

The Skeksis, now defenseless, ran into the park retreating.

The Iron Giant stared at Finn again.

"SAVE…THE PARK!" he yelled. "STOP…THE OVERTAKERS!"

Finn smiled and nodded.

The Iron Giant then stood up and went over to catch up with the BFG who was chasing after the World Gobbler who was flying away in defeat.

* * *

The keepers and characters stared at the open gate and nodded.

They began to walk up to the entrance when suddenly lightning struck the tip of Megahorn, breaking off the tip. Metal and mountain material flew everywhere.

They could hear the sounds of the Overtakers laughing.

"There almost ready!" said Jess.

"We need to get up there!" yelled Charlene.

Shrek turned towards the keepers.

"We must leave you," he said. "We need to take the second route up to the tip to hold off any Overtakers."

"You take the other way up, hopefully there will be no Overtakers, except possibly the head ones."

Finn nodded.

"We'll take care of them," he said. "Thank you, and hopefully we will see you at the tip."

Shrek nodded and took his allies up the emergency exit.

Finn took everyone inside and headed up the employee only entrance that lead onto the tracks.

He gripped his sword as everyone walked up the stairs.

"They will not succeed," said Finn. "I will not let them!"

* * *

**Will they succeed? Will they fail? Only staying tuned will tell. And in the next chapter, Jess will be fighting the person that killed her true love. Will she get her revenge? Like i said, stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	51. Jess' Revenge

The keepers made there way up the employee's only stairway. It was the only way to get on the tracks to get up to the top of Megahorn without running into hoards of Overtakers expecting them to come up the emergency exit way.

"Guess they thought we would take the easy way," said Philby.

"I guess these new Overtakers can be really dumb sometimes," said Maybeck.

"Don't get all too happy," said Willa. "These guys are exactly like the old Overtakers, and always will be like them."

"They're nothing but evil, cruel, heartless, murderous villains!" said Amanda.

"And they killed Henry, aka Charming!" said Jess.

"Okay guys!" said Finn. "Let's stop talking about the Overtakers, and think instead about stopping them!"

Everyone nodded.

They made their way onto the tracks now. They carefully stepped on them and began making there way up and out the mountain.

From up above, they could hear the sounds of the Overtakers and the characters fighting.

"I guess they really did think we'd go up that way," said Charlene.

They made their way out into the open. They looked down and gasped.

Not only were they very, very, very high up, with pointy rocks on the ground, but on the ground was every single character fighting every Overtaker.

"They all caught up," said Amanda.

"It's complete war down there," said Maybeck.

"Let's hope they hold back long enough for us to stop Maliss and everyone else," said Willa.

They continued their way up the mountain.

* * *

The keepers went around a turn, when Jess suddenly stopped.

She looked towards a pathway that led to an edge. She could hear laughter, and she knew whom it belonged to.

She clutched her fists.

"Jess?" Amanda asked.

"What are you doing?" asked Philby.

"You guys go on ahead," said Jess. "I have some business to take care of."

"Business?" asked Charlene.

"With the man that killed Henry," Jess said.

Everyone realized whom she was talking about.

"Jess are you sure you don't need help?" asked Amanda. "You do know who you are dealing with right?"

"I don't care!" yelled Jess. "This is my fight! He took away the only man that I will ever love! And now he's going to pay for it!"

Amanda was hesitant, but then she gave in.

"Be careful Jess," she said.

Jess smiled.

"I will," she said.

"Kill that son of a bitch," said Philby.

"Make him pay," said Maybeck.

"Do it for Henry," said Finn.

Jess nodded and headed down the pathway while the keepers headed up the tracks.

* * *

Jess squeezed past rocks until she finally reached the ledge.

She looked ahead and saw him. She glared at him.

The Jester stood at the edge of the cliff, hopping around and laughing. He had changed his clothes, now wearing his black and white checkered suit with face paint that made him look like the Joker.

"Go my babies!" the Jester yelled. "Kill them all! Let them know that this is our kingdom now!"

He laughed wickedly.

"Hey you!" Jess yelled.

The Jester stopped laughing and hopping. He turned around and saw Jess.

He smiled at the sight of her looking so angry.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Look who's here. The girl who can dream the future and was dating Prince Charming."

Jess drew her sword from the scabbard and threw it over the edge.

"Come to avenge your boyfriend's death?" he asked.

"You damn right I am!" yelled Jess.

The Jester laughed loudly.

"You foolish little girl!" he yelled. "You think you can kill me? I am the great jester of Oz! And no one can defeat me! Not while I have this!"

He held up his scepter for Jess to see.

"Then all I need to do is destroy it!" Jess said.

The Jester laughed again.

"Face it Jess! You knew he was going to die!" he said. "It was never in the cards for you to experience everlasting true love. I mean, after you lost that Rob guy from what I heard from those Disney Overtakers, I just knew that you would never have an everlasting relationship."

Jess glared at him.

"You're not just going to die!" Jess said. "You're going to suffer first! And then you'll die!"

The Jester smirked.

"If you really insist, then I guess I could have a little fun," the Jester said.

He pointed his scepter at Jess while she pointed her sword at him.

"Come now and avenge your boyfriend!" the Jester yelled.

Jess yelled and came charging at the Jester with her sword over her head.

She clashed with the Overtaker with pure strength, but he pushed her back.

"Try again," he said.

Jess got up and slashed at him but he dodged it. He shot a blast of magic at Jess, which sent her flying into the wall.

Jess stood up and clashed constantly with him.

"Are you enjoying this?" the Jester asked after a while. "Because I am having the time of my life!"

"Your life will be over soon!" yelled Jess.

She swung again but then the Jester swung as well. He knocked Jess' sword out of her hands and it fell off the cliff and towards the ground.

The Jester whacked Jess with his scepter and she fell down.

"Now you have now weapon," the Jester said. "Oh whatever will you do?"

Jess looked up. He raised his scepter above his head.

"My chance!" she said in her mind.

"I think it's time you die, and go join Henry!" the Jester yelled.

He swung down at Jess, but then she grabbed the scepter.

She tugged against it trying to pull it out of his hands.

"Let go!" yelled the Jester. "Give it back!"

Jess glared at the Jester and then kicked him in the abdomen. He howled in pain and let go of the scepter.

The Jester looked up as Jess threw the scepter down, smashing the crystal ball.

"NOOOOO!" yelled the Jester.

"This thing is getting on my nerves!" yelled Jess. She then broke it in half and threw it over the side.

The Jester looked up as Jess stood over him.

"Now that you have no magic, you are defenseless," she said. "Now I can kill you."

She held her hands close together, preparing to choke him.

She ran at him and went for his throat, but then the Jester lunged at Jess.

Jess felt sharp pain in her stomach.

She looked down and saw a knife in her stomach. Blood dripped from it. It reminded her of when Henry was stabbed by the spear.

"I may have no magic," the Jester whispered. "But that doesn't mean I'm unarmed!"

Jess gagged as the Jester pulled the knife out of her stomach. She leaned against the side of the wall closest to the edge of the cliff. She slid down onto her knees and grasped her stomach.

The Jester laughed and bent down in front of her.

"You know, killing Henry at first hit me hard," the Jester said. "He was an Overtaker like me, and the Overtakers are the closest things I consider to family."

Jess looked up at the Jester.

"I mean, my sister treated me like a slave, so I could never truly think of her as family," the Jester continued. "So the Overtakers were what I truly considered brothers and sisters."

Jess didn't want to hear the Jester. She wanted to kill him, but she was suffering a stab wound and she was unarmed.

"Realizing that I killed Charming, or Henry, was the hardest thing for me to accept or take, so I am sorry if I ruined your relationship with him," the Jester said. "If I knew he was going to sacrifice himself, then I would have never thrown the spell. But on the bright side, seeing you cry did put a big smile on my face."

Suddenly it hit Jess like a rock. She remembered the spell Henry gave her. It was the only option left.

"No need to worry though," said the Jester. "You'll be with Henry soon enough, but unfortunately, killing you won't be enough. Because you destroyed my scepter, my baby, I am going to do the same to your sister, but instead of killing her quickly, I am going to finish her off nice and slowly."

Jess gritted her teeth. She would not let her sister die slowly, or at all. It was now or never.

"Your sister and I, we're going to have a hell of a time!" the Jester said. He showed Jess the knife he stabbed her with. "Any last words you want me to tell your sister?"

"No," said Jess. "But I do have a few things to give you. I no longer want them."

The Jester stared at her, and then Jess grabbed his face with one hand.

Immediately different images started flowing into the Jester's head. From the day she found out her mother died, to the day she was taken to Barracks 14, and then to the time she was held in a room full of darkness, meant to be a test chamber for her to use her powers, all the images flowed into his mind.

The Jester gagged loudly.

"AHHHH!" he gagged. "What…is….!?"

"It's a spell Henry gave me!" Jess yelled. "A spell that allows me to transfer my thoughts, dreams, and even memories into other people!"

She grabbed the Jester with her other hand. She pressed down on his forehead with her thumbs.

"And what you are seeing is every memory of pain and suffering that I have experienced throughout my life!" she yelled.

She transferred more thoughts and memories into his head. Now she was showing him the day Maleficent found her, hypnotized her, and forced her to hurt Amanda. She made him feel the pain she felt. The Jester gagged louder.

"It's all at once!" Jess yelled.

Now it went from being kidnapped by the Overtakers, to watching her sister fall under a sleeping curse, to being attacked by hyenas on the cruise ship.

"And it's all for you…" Jess sighed as she transferred the last of the images.

She gave him the memory of watching Wayne get killed by Judge Doom, to being attacked by Chakal and all the Overtakers she faced here, and finally the memory of her watching Henry die in her hands.

The Jester was practically paralyzed by what he experienced. He dropped the knife and stood still as Jess still held his face.

Jess then slowly brought the Jester to the edge of the cliff and slowly let go of him.

She watched as he fell, still giving her the paralyzed face of torture. She watched as he fell on top of a pointy rock on the ground. She listened to the sound of the Jester's body cracking and breaking when he hit the rock and looked at the blood that dripped from his head and body, as he lay motionless on the rock. The Jester was dead, and Henry was avenged.

"That…that was for Henry!" Jess yelled. "You son of a bitch!"

She snorted and then picked up his knife. As much as she hated using it knowing that it belonged to him, she knew she need to defend herself.

Her stomach was still stabbed, but she was able to stand now. She walked back and headed towards the tracks again. She thought about how she just killed the Jester, and how she finally got her revenge.

She smiled slightly. Henry, or Prince Charming was probably looking down at her and thanking her.

"It was all for you," Jess said.

She then ran off to join the others.

* * *

**Yes! Jess finally got her revenge!**

**Very important: If any of you can tell me which death or movie I based the Jester's death off of, I will make sure that you are in one of the upcoming stories I plan to write. If you can guess right, this will be a promise.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will have a bigger battle, but for now make sure to review and stay tuned.**

**See you next update dearies! Don't forget to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	52. The Big 5 vs The Good 5

Finn, Amanda, Philby, Maybeck, Willa, and Charlene made their way up the tracks to the top of Megahorn.

A bunch of the tracks required climbing, which the keepers helped each other with.

The climbed the tracks, went up and down tracks, and went around loops all the way up to the top.

Soon they found themselves standing in front of a door.

"This must lead up to the tip, where supposedly the court is," said Maybeck.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Amanda. "Let's go!"

They opened the door and went inside. They found themselves inside a dark room.

They all stepped in and then the door shut behind them.

They looked ahead and saw a set of stairs.

"There's the way up!" said Philby.

"Let's go," said Finn.

* * *

The keepers began to head towards it when suddenly they saw people in the shadows walking towards them.

They squinted their eyes and realized it was Shrek, Alex, Prince Derek, Jack Frost, and Kaena.

"Guys you're here!" said Willa.

"You made it past the Overtakers!" said Finn.

"Not quite," said Shrek, only his voice didn't sound like his.

The keepers were confused, until the lights suddenly came on. They looked ahead and shrieked.

Rasputin, Eris, Mrs. Tweedy, Red, and Grendel's Mother were standing there, holding the defeated characters.

"You defeated them!?" Finn yelled.

"They may have gotten past the weak ones," said Rasputin. "But they were no match for us!"

They all laughed and threw the characters at their feet. The lay on the floor defeated.

Finn bent down over Shrek. He gritted his teeth. He was still alive, all of them were, but they were defeated.

"You're going to pay for this," Finn growled.

The Overtakers laughed hysterically.

"Finn!" Amanda whispered.

"What?" he asked.

She pointed to the stairs.

"Go! We'll take care of these guys! Stop Maliss!" Amanda whispered.

"What!?" No! You'll get killed!" Finn cried.

"No we won't," said Amanda. "They are no match for the Kingdom Keepers."

Finn frowned and stared at everyone.

"We've got this Whitman," said Maybeck.

"Save dreams!" said Willa. "It's your destiny!"

Finn then smiled and nodded.

"Okay," said Finn. "Let's go!"

He dashed towards the door, and the Overtakers noticed him.

"Oh no you don't!" said Grendel's Mother.

She reached her hair out to grab him, but Amanda came rushing over and sliced it.

Grendel's Mother grunted as Finn opened the door and slammed it behind him, making his way up to the top.

The Overtakers turned towards the keepers, who drew their weapons and stood ready to fight.

"So this is truly how you want to die?" asked Red. "I come from Hell, and I met other souls who wished they died another way."

"Oh we aren't dying!" said Philby. "You are!"

"No not entirely," said Amanda. "They don't need to die, but we need to defeat them."

"Well that's good," said Eris. "Because I was just about to say how are you going to kill all of us when one of us is already dead, on of us is a goddess, and another is a demon."

"Leave her to me," said Willa.

"I'll take on Red," said Philby.

"I've got Tweedy," said Charlene.

"Grendel's Mother shall be worth a challenge for me," said Maybeck.

"I've got Rasputin," said Amanda.

Everyone stood ready to fight.

"Go!" yelled Amanda.

Everyone attacked their designated Overtaker and engaged in an intense fight.

* * *

Willa swung at Eris, but she made herself turn into smoke to dodge her.

"You humans are so predictable," said Eris. If we were outside I would use my powers to make this place fall down on you or become huge, but unfortunately since the others are here I can't."

"Good," said Willa as she stabbed Eris but went right through her. "That way you will be easier to defeat."

"How can you kill me when you can't touch me?" Eris laughed.

"Like this!" Willa yelled. She got the chance while she was distracted laughing to punch Eris right in the face.

Eris grabbed her nose in pain.

"You bitch!" Eris roared. "I will kill you!"

"Come and get me then!"

Willa and Eris continued to fight.

Philby blocked each of Red's energy blasts with his sword.

He clashed with Red's staff when he got the chance.

"I don't think you grasp the situation here!" said Red as they clashed again. "I've already won. The Overtakers have already won! You can do no more to stop us!"

"I beg to differ!" yelled Philby. He then stepped on Red's foot.

Red screamed like a cat from a cartoon, making his fur stand up and hiss.

Red held his foot and hopped on the other.

"As long as we are still standing and Nightmare Kingdom has not yet been created!" Philby yelled. "Then we still have the chance to defeat you!"

Red glared at Philby. He hissed and clashed with him again.

Charlene blocked Mrs. Tweedy's axe with her sword. She proved to be very skilled with one.

"You are tough," said Mrs. Tweedy. "But you lack power and strength!"

"Well that's the thing!" Charlene said as she dodged Tweedy's axe. "Speed always beats power!"

"You really wanna test that theory!?" Mrs. Tweedy yelled. "You're almost as dimwitted and stupid as those chickens!"

Charlene glared at Tweedy.

"Wise words coming from the lady who in the movie she came from got her ass kicked by a bunch of chickens!" Charlene yelled. "And then in the end, ended up getting killed by her husband."

Tweedy glared at Charlene.

"I'll shut you up!" she yelled.

They clashed again, challenging each other's strength.

It turns out Maybeck was no match for Grendel's Mother.

She could move Maybeck into the walls and onto the ceiling just by moving her fingers.

Maybeck was completely injured. His head dripped blood.

He weakly sat up, only to see Grendel's Mother's golden feet standing in front of him.

She lifted Maybeck by the throat with her hair. He gaged as he struggled to break free.

"I feel almost ashamed to kill you," she said. "The one I really wanted to kill was Lawrence. He killed both my sons."

She sighed, but then smiled.

"But unfortunately for you Terry, I have to take my revenge out someway, so killing you will be perfect," she said.

Maybeck stared at the hag in front of him.

"Hey you gold-skinned bitch!" Charlene yelled.

Grendel's Mother looked over and saw Charlene throw Mrs. Tweedy at her. They collided and were knocked into the wall. She let go of Maybeck in the process.

Charlene helped Maybeck up and they both stared happily at each other.

The villainesses stood up and stood together as well.

"Together?" Maybeck asked.

"Together," said Charlene.

They stood face to face with the Overtakers and went back to fighting them, together.

Amanda had stopped using her sword and was now using her powers to hold back a blast of magic from Rasputin.

"You think your boyfriend can stop us?" asked Rasputin. "By sending him up there, you have doomed him. He will never be able to stop us. He…will...DIE!"

"SHUT UP!" Amanda yelled. "After defeating Chernabog and the other Overtakers, what could possibly make you think he won't stop you!?"

She pushed harder, trying to push the spell back at Rasputin.

"Because we are nothing like the other Overtakers!" yelled Rasputin. "WE…ARE…POWERFUL!"

"So were they!" said Amanda. "And Finn defeated them still!"

With all her strength, she pushed the spell into Rasputin who was blasted by the impact.

"And that is why Finn will defeat you guys too!" Amanda yelled.

* * *

The keepers continued to fight the Overtakers, but unfortunately the Overtakers got the best of them. They weakened them and then hit them when they were too weak.

They all sat together on the ground as the Overtakers surrounded them.

"I'll make sure your boyfriend knows that you love him," Rasputin said to Amanda.

He held his vile in front of Amanda.

"Now you die, once and for all!" Rasputin yelled.

Rasputin prepared to use a spell, but then suddenly the door swung open and someone threw a knife at Rasputin, stabbing him in the eye.

"Stay away from my sister!" Jess yelled as she came inside.

"Jess!" Amanda exclaimed.

"You did it!" Willa yelled.

"Is he?" asked Charlene.

Jess nodded.

"Henry has been avenged," Jess said.

She helped everyone up and they stood prepared to fight.

"Now it's five against six!" yelled Amanda. The Overtakers snorted.

"Actually, make that five against eleven," said Shrek as he and the characters gulped.

Everyone stood ready to fight.

"Make it five against ten," said Amanda. "I have to go help Finn!"

Everyone nodded.

"Good luck!" said Jess.

Amanda smiled and ran up the stairs.

The keepers and characters faced the Overtakers, who were now a little nervous.

"Let's do this!" said Jess.

Everyone cheered and charged at the Overtakers, fighting them for the sake of all dreams.

* * *

**I…I don't know what to say. A good battle, but the bigger one is coming up! So stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	53. The Peak of Hell

Finn raced his way up to the tip of Megahorn. There was no time to lose. Nightmare Kingdom could be created any second.

He dashed up the stair and found himself standing in front of a ladder.

He looked up and saw flashing lights coming from in the cracks of woods.

Finn took a deep breath. He grasped his sword and then nodded.

"Time to end this," he said.

He stepped on the ladder and climbed up.

He opened the trapdoor at the top of the ladder and found himself at the tip of Megahorn.

He looked around as he stepped out into the open. The whole side half of the peak was blown off, due to the lightning. All the remained was a part on the other side that had half of a second floor on it.

He looked up at the storm up above. The swirling clouds were getting closer. The wind blew hard and lightning kept flashing.

"Welcome! Lawrence Finnegan Whitman!" said a voice.

"Welcome! To the Peak of Hell!" said another.

Finn looked behind him on the ledge up above. He could see Pitch Black with the Nightmare King standing on it. They held their hands towards the swirling clouds, meaning they were controlling it.

"I am impressed!" said Pitch. "You have made it this far!"

"But unfortunately it is too late!" the Nightmare King bellowed. "Soon Nightmare Kingdom will be created, and the whole world will fall into an oblivion full of darkness and nightmares!"

"Never!" yelled Finn. "Not as long as I am standing! I will stop you!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled a voice from behind Finn.

Finn turned around when he heard the sound of flapping wings. He saw flying behind him over the edge Lord Maliss in his dragon form with Rothbart in his Great Animal form.

"You have interfered with us for far too long boy!" yelled Maliss.

"And you have killed too many of our friends!" yelled Rothbart.

"But you shall not interfere with the creation of Nightmare Kingdom!" yelled Maliss. "You are going to die here!"

Finn glared at the two. He then drew his sword and pointed it at them.

"Destroying Dream Kingdom is as far as your going to get to victory!" yelled Finn. "I will not let Nightmare Kingdom get created!"

Maliss and Rothbart laughed loudly.

"Then we will just have to kill you!" said Rothbart.

"Go ahead and try!" Finn shouted angrily.

The two roared loudly and then flew opposite ways.

Finn stood ready. He knew they were going to try and attack him by surprise.

Suddenly Rothbart from above attacked Finn.

He held him down with his talons. Finn reached for his sword and then slashed Rothbart. He roared in pain and flew off.

Lord Maliss then appeared and shot a fireball from his mouth at Finn, and he dodged it.

"Hey Maliss!" Pitch yelled.

"What?" asked Maliss.

"Just so you don't hit us and ruin everything, we are heading into the realm of nightmares to finish creating Nightmare Kingdom!" he yelled.

"That way also we will be there when it is created!" yelled the Nightmare King.

"Very well!" Maliss yelled. "Go!"

The nightmare brothers hopped off the platform and then went under the swirling clouds. They were then sucked into it, supposedly transported to the realm of nightmares.

"Well now that that's taken care off," said Maliss.

He then destroyed the other half of the peak behind Finn.

"Now you have nowhere to hide!" he yelled.

Finn gulped as the beasts circled him.

It went from Maliss shooting fireballs to Rothbart scratching him with talons.

Finn could not dodge both. He got hit with ah fireball twice and ended up having to roll on the ground to put it out.

His clothes were burned and he was scratched a lot, but he refused to give up. He still stood perfectly and prepared to fight.

"You know what? You are really turning into a pest," said Maliss.

"Double attack him!" yelled Rothbart.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Maliss.

They both began to charge straight at him.

All Finn could do was point his sword at them, hoping to stab or scratch one of them.

"If you kill me, then all I hope is that you choke on my bones!" said Finn.

Finn closed his eyes as they closed in.

* * *

Suddenly, Finn heard them roar loudly. He opened his eyes and saw that they were pushed back.

"You're not dying yet!" said Amanda from behind him.

Finn hugged Amanda tightly and she gave him one too.

"UGH!" yelled Maliss. "When we are ruling this world, the first thing we'll do is banish true love!"

Finn and Amanda watched as the beast circled them again.

"Back to back!" yelled Finn.

Amanda nodded and stood against Finn's back. They started to walk in a circle.

"I have your back," said Amanda.

"I have yours," said Finn.

Rothbart came in fast, but Amanda pushed him out of the way. While that happened Maliss came in and Finn spun around and slashed at him.

They continued to do the same thing until Maliss and Rothbart were tired and bleeding.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Maliss roared.

"TOGETHER AGAIN!" yelled Rothbart.

They nodded and charged at them.

"Amanda hold them, and then slam them down!" Finn yelled.

Amanda nodded. As they came in, with all her strength she held them in the air.

"SLAM!" yelled Finn.

Amanda yelled and slammed them straight towards the ground below.

As they hit the ground, a big cloud of dust flew up.

* * *

Finn and Amanda kissed each other in joy.

Then they stared at the swirling clouds, now close to the peak.

"So that's the entrance to the realm of nightmares," said Amanda.

"Pitch and the Nightmare King went in to finish building Nightmare Kingdom," said Finn.

"You need to stop them," said Amanda.

Finn nodded.

He began to walk up when suddenly Maliss appeared from over the edge.

"You little brat!" yelled Maliss. "YOU…WILL…INTERFERE…WITH…MY…GLORIOUS…FUTURE!"

He prepared to breath fire at Finn.

Suddenly, the trap door burst open. Everyone looked over and saw Shrek with the keepers and characters with him.

"Ugh!" said Shrek. "I hate little doors!"

Maliss roared at them. They ran up and prepared to fight.

"Finn go!" yelled Shrek. "You need to stop Pitch and the Nightmare King!"

"But…" said Finn.

"Don't worry about us!" said Philby.

"We'll hold of Maliss!" said Jess.

Amanda ran up and kissed Finn's lips.

"You can do this!" she said. "You can save the world, and all dreams. You did it once already, and you can do it again."

Finn nodded.

"Although it wasn't the same scenario, I will do it!" said Finn.

He ran up to the swirling clouds. He felt himself being pulled in, and then he was sucked up.

Everyone watched as Finn disappeared.

"Do this Finn!" said Shrek. "For all dreams!"

"For all good!" said Maybeck.

"For the world!" said Derek.

"And for us," said Amanda.

They all turned to fight Maliss while Finn headed up for the final battle.

* * *

**The final battle is upon us! Finn vs. the Nightmare Brothers! Who will win? Will Finn defeat the Overtakers and save the world? Or will h die and fall to darkness with the world? Stay tuned for the epicness!**

**See you next update! It will also be epic if you remember to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	54. Child of Light

When Finn first opened his eyes, he thought he was blind. Everything was dark. Complete, utter, darkness surrounded him.

Suddenly, bits of light started to fill the place. He could vaguely see.

"So this is the realm of nightmares," said Finn timidly.

"You are correct," said a voice from the shadows. "Welcome to the very place where me and my brothers were born."

Finn looked behind him. He could see Pitch Black with the Nightmare King, now humongous, bigger than Chernabog, and towering above him. Behind Pitch was an army of his nightmares.

Finn drew his sword and pointed it at Pitch.

"This ends now!" Finn yelled. "I am here to end this once and for all!"

Pitch and the Nightmare King burst out laughing.

"You are a fool!" Pitch yelled. "You think you can defeat both of us? No you will die here! And once you, your girlfriend, your friends, Shrek, and all those other heroes are dead, me and the Nightmare King will rule this entire world over Nightmare Kingdom!"

"You will rule!?" yelled Finn. "What about Maliss!? I thought he led the Overtakers!"

Pitch laughed menacingly again.

"It is true, that Lord Maliss rules over the Overtakers," said Pitch. "But I rule over Nightmare Kingdom! I am the master of nightmares and fear! I created all of this! So in others words, I am practically the leader of the Overtakers!"

Finn clutched his sword.

"If you are truly the leader of the Overtakers," he said. "Then just like Chernabog, I will defeat you!"

Pitch chuckled, and the Nightmare King laughed.

"Then come at me!" Pitch yelled.

* * *

Finn yelled and charged at Pitch.

"ATTACK!" yelled Pitch.

Pitch pointed his hand at Finn and his nightmare horses charged at him.

Finn saw the horses and stood ready for an attack.

The charged at him and Finn slashed them away, turning them into black sand.

Pitch smiled at Finn. He then turned to his brother.

"Do your thing," he said.

The Nightmare King smiled. He then opened open his cloak wide and about a dozen shadowy hands came flying out towards Finn.

Finn saw then coming and prepared to defend himself. Unfortunately they weren't as weak as the horses were. Finn was only able to slash a few of them, while the others hit him hard.

Finn flew back in pain. His vision was blurred for a second, everything being pitch-black.

When his vision returned, he heard a yell and saw Pitch coming at him with a shadowy scythe. Finn stood up and collided with him, clashing weapons.

"You can't defeat us!" yelled Pitch.

He spun his scythe around towards Finn but he jumped over it, dodging it.

"I beg to differ!" yelled Finn. "I defeated people like you before and I will do it again!"

He swung down but was blocked again.

Finn was now getting really angry. He slashed and swung his sword constantly at Pitch.

The boogeyman kept blocking him and throwing dark dust at him. Finn blocked them as well.

"Die! Die!" Finn yelled. "Why won't you die!"

As Finn then swung at Pitch again, he disappeared into the shadows.

Finn prepared for him to emerge and attack, but instead the Nightmare King smashed down on Finn.

He laughed as he removed his fist, revealing Finn to be smashed into the ground.

"Ouch…" said Finn.

He began to sit up when suddenly Pitch appeared over him.

He grabbed Finn by the neck.

"Why aren't I dying?" he asked. "Because you are too afraid to kill me!"

"You monster!" yelled Finn. "I AM NOT AFRAID!"

He grabbed his sword and plunged it into Pitch, but surprisingly he did not die. He wasn't bleeding nor did he show pain.

"How?" asked Finn.

"Go ahead," said Pitch. "Stab me as much as you want. I am not afraid of death. Fear protects me. It keeps me alive, and as well as my brother."

Pitch bent down and whispered into Finn's ear. Finn could feel fear filling him up as Pitch breathed down his neck.

"On the other hand," he whispered. "A weak, pathetic boy like you is weak against fear."

"Let's see how fear truly affects him!" bellowed the Nightmare King.

Pitch nodded. He then grabbed Finn's arm.

Immediately images started to flow into Finn's mind. Visions of snakes and spiders slithering and crawling all around him flowed through his brain. Darkness spread through his mind. His whole head was poisoned with pure, dark, fear.

Tears began to form in Finn's eyes, and then he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He let go of his sword and it fell out of Pitch. He continued to lie of the ground and scream like a little kid.

Pitch and the Nightmare King laughed loudly at the screaming boy.

"Do you see!?" Pitch yelled. "Do you see!? DO YOU SEE!?"

Finn slowly opened his eyes, his body trembling with fear.

"Yes…" Finn said weakly.

"Do you know what that is!?" Pitch yelled. "Do you know!?"

"Pain…fear…darkness…and…." Finn said.

"And what?" Pitch asked.

"Hell…" Finn sighed. "I'm in hell…"

"Oh you know nothing of hell," Pitch said. "Hell is only a word, but the reality, is far much worse. I know it. I've seen it."

Finn gritted his teeth and grabbed his sword.

"Then let me send you back so you can see it again!" Finn yelled.

He slashed at Pitch but he easy chopped down on Finn's shoulder, making him fall to the ground.

Pitch bent down and grabbed Finn's head.

"No, let me show you what hell truly is!" Pitch yelled.

Images of fire and lava, along with demons appeared. Finn screamed out as he saw visions of his friends getting ripped apart and their insides torn out of their bodies.

"_FINNNNNNNN!" _Finn saw Amanda yell out his name as she was ripped to shreds.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Finn yelled as he broke free of Pitch's grasp.

Pitch and the Nightmare King laughed as the helpless boy struggled to find his sword. Blood was dripping from his head.

"NO!" Finn yelled. "They're…not…dead! They're….not dead!"

"No," said Pitch. "Not yet at least."

Finn found his sword and grabbed it, yelling as slashing at Pitch.

"YOU….WON'T….TAKE…MY….FRIENDS!" Finn yelled as he slashed at Pitch, unfortunately making no contact.

Eventually Pitch grabbed Finn's arm as he was about to strike again. He then punched Finn's repeatedly and then sent him flying back.

Finn looked up at Pitch and saw him disappear down into he shadows again.

Finn grabbed his sword and began to sit up, when suddenly Pitch appeared in front of him. He raised his palm at him and forced him down.

"Fear is the true heart of the world," said Pitch. "It is full of darkness, but sometimes full of beauty depending on who you are. As for me, I loathe it!"

"But for someone like you!" bellowed the Nightmare King. "You chose to fight it, and you end up killing yourself."

Finn glared at the two.

"Make him suffer," said the Nightmare King.

Pitch raised both his hands and immediately dark sand began to swirl all around Finn and Pitch.

Then, the sand flowed into Finn, still swirling the two. The visions of his worst fears, and memories of pain and suffering flowed through his mind. He screamed out in fear. The images of his friends brutally killed flowed through him.

"You see now boy!" Pitch yelled. "You are in Hell! You are in your worst nightmare!"

Finn did his best to stand up, but the darkness was too strong.

"We know your fears Finn Whitman!" the Nightmare King yelled. "You have no secrets you can hide from us!"

Pitch then walked up and grabbed Finn by the neck.

"And you will die, just like the rest," he said. "You, your friends, the whole world will fall to darkness, and it will be all because of you. Because you were afraid, and let yourself fall to darkness.

Finn could feel himself getting so weak. He did his best to keep the sword held tight. The darkness began to flow into him. His sight was growing weak. Darkness was taking over him.

"That's right Lawrence," Pitch said. "Let it take over you. Let yourself fall to darkness and relive yourself of fear. That's enough."

Finn couldn't do anything. He knew he was beaten. He was going to die, and the Overtakers were going to win.

"You have lost," Pitch said. "Your friends have fallen, and you have failed. You have failed everyone. There's no point in continuing now. Everything you have done that has led to this was for nothing. Your sword cannot bring harm to me, and your body is too weak, bruised, and beaten."

The Nightmare King laughed loudly.

"There is nothing you can do to beat us now!" he yelled. "It will only take a miracle for you to be able to kill me, Pitch, and destroy Nightmare Kingdom!"

Finn sighed weakly. The darkness was almost done poisoning him.

"You have nothing left," said Pitch.

Finn said nothing. He knew he was beaten, and that darkness was about to kill him.

* * *

Just then, something inside Finn hit him. Something inside him was telling him to fight on. Something was motivating him not to give up. Something was power the light within his heart and soul.

He gritted his teeth.

"I…have…nothing…left?" Finn asked.

"Yes! That's right!" Pitch said. "You have nothing."

Finn shook his head.

"Then it will be alright then," he said.

Pitch was shocked. He showed surprise.

"What!?" Pitch said. "What did you say!?"

Finn then grabbed Pitch's arm. Pitch started to shake.

"I said it will be alright!" Finn yelled. "Didn't you hear me the first time you bastard!?"

"What!?" Pitch yelled. He was really beginning to shake. He couldn't sense fear in Finn anymore.

"I don't need my friends or a miracle to defeat you!" Finn said.

Pitch just stared at him. Finn's eyes were full of anger.

"What's going on!?" Pitch said in his mind. "What is this feeling that I feel in my heart!?"

"I have something else in me," Finn said. "Something else that makes me strong, and something that can defeat fear!"

Pitch then gritted his teeth. He slashed his hand and made darkness fly at Finn, but something blocked them and reduced it to ash.

Suddenly, Finn's chest began to glow. Pitch let go of Finn's neck and dashed out of the swirling darkness. He flew up to the Nightmare King.

"Brother something is happening!" Pitch stammered. "KILL HIM NOW!"

"Why can't you?" asked the Nightmare King.

"Something is preventing me!" Pitch yelled.

Suddenly light poured out of the swirling darkness. It blew away the dust and revealed Finn standing there, perfectly calm. His DHI blue outline suddenly turned into a pure white, just like light.

"KILL HIM!" yelled Pitch.

The Nightmare King roared and slammed his fist down at Finn, but as he hit Finn, a burst of light shot from him, making his whole hand disintegrate.

The Nightmare King roared loudly. He looked down at Finn who started to step towards him.

Something made the Nightmare King actually step back instead of attacking Finn.

"What is going on!?" yelled the Nightmare King. "Why isn't this brat affected by our darkness or fear!?"

"And what is this feeling inside us that is making us not able to attack him!?" yelled Pitch.

"My guess, it's fear!" Finn yelled.

The nightmare brother stared down at Finn.

"FEAR!?" they yelled. "That's impossible! We are the masters of fear! We are not afraid!"

"Then attack me," Finn said in a calm voice. "Give me your best shot!"

The Nightmare King and Pitch stared at Finn, completely astonished and afraid. They raised their hands and tried to shoot darkness and fear at Finn, but they couldn't. They were too afraid.

"Why is this happening!?" yelled Pitch. "How can we be afraid of this…this…little brat!? He's not special! He's not a hero! He's a useless and pathetic nothing!"

"But yet he's just standing there…so calm!" stammered the Nightmare King. "What is this power in him!?"

"Are we going to fight?" asked Finn. "Or are we just going to sit in the corner and cry in fear."

The two just stared at Finn, eyes wide open.

"You…" said Pitch. "What the hell are you? Tell me! How is this possible!? What are you!?"

"My name is Lawrence Finnegan Whitman," said Finn. "My friends and family all call me Finn. I am the leader of a group of heroes called the Kingdom Keepers. I live in Orlando Florida and I am graduate of high school and now currently in my first year of college."

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled Pitch stamping his foot. "That's not what I am asking! I'm not asking you for your name! I already fucking know that! I'm asking you what are you! You're just standing there so calmly, with no fear! No human can do that! What are you!?"

Finn stared at them.

"I'm just me," he said. "I just the same old me."

Then he smiled.

"But I have something inside that makes me strong," he said. "Something that defeats and protects me from fear! Something that powers the light within my very heart and soul!"

He clutched his sword.

"It's bravery," he said.

"What!?" the two yelled.

"It's bravery!" Finn yelled. "Bravery, or courage! The one thing that defeats darkness and fear. And my heart is filled with it!"

"No…!" Pitch said. "You're nothing! You're a useless, pathetic, worthless, weak, and stupid little nobody! You're not a savior, or a hero! You're weak!"

Finn shook his head.

"No my friend, you are the weak one," Finn said. "I on the other hand, am a hero. I am the Child of Light! The destroyer of darkness!"

He pointed his sword at Pitch and the Nightmare King.

"AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Finn yelled.

Suddenly light exploded from Finn. He began to grow wings made of light. The blade on his sword grew longer.

He then looked at the two and yelled at them, charging straight at them.

"Together brother!" Pitch yelled. "We unleash our power together!"

The Nightmare King nodded. He began to form a ball of darkness in his hands. Pitch then went inside the ball.

Finn was closing in.

"UNLEASH!" yelled Pitch.

The Nightmare King then shot darkness from himself and Pitch straight at Finn.

Finn saw the blast coming towards him, yet he did not move. He went straight into the blast, knocking it away with light.

"NO!" yelled Pitch. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"YOU'RE DONE PITCH!" yelled Finn.

"KILL HIM!" yelled Pitch.

The Nightmare King roared louder and shot more darkness, but Finn was unaffected.

"This can't be!" yelled the Nightmare King.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" yelled Finn as he closed in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the brothers yelled as Finn made contact with them.

White light exploded everywhere.

Pitch and the Nightmare King looked down. Finn's light enhanced blade was impaling both of them. It went right through them both.

"It's over," said Finn.

"But how?" Pitch asked weakly. He could feel the pain. Black blood dripped form Pitch and the Nightmare King's chests. "How could you possess the power to defeat us? You're nothing."

Finn shook his head.

"I don't need to be something special to defeat you," Finn said. "Bravery lives in everyone. It's what makes us strong."

"Everyone?" asked the Nightmare King. "Just like fear."

"No," said Finn. "People only have fear if they let it take over bravery, but no matter what everyone has the power to fight their fears."

"The Overtakers will avenge us," said Pitch. "They will find a way to get back at you."

"Face it Pitch," said Finn. "You have lost. Nightmare Kingdom is done. And now it is time for you to die."

Pitch chuckled silently.

"You little fool," he said weakly. "I…will never die. I will always live in people who have fear. I…am…forever!"

Those were Pitch's last words before he and the Nightmare King exploded into light, as well as the realm of nightmares.

Finn could see through the light in the distance the unfinished Nightmare Kingdom crumbling to the ground.

Finn smiled as he felt light overtake him.

"It's over," he said. "We won."

Light exploded everywhere. Nightmare Kingdom was destroyed. Pitch and the Nightmare King were dead.

It was all over!

* * *

**Well….the battle is over. But not the story! There are two more chapters left, so stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	55. Saviors of Dreams

The keepers and characters were weak. Fighting Maliss was harder than they thought.

They lay on the ground on the tip of Megahorn as Maliss hovered above them.

"He's too strong!" Philby said weakly.

"We can't give up!" yelled Amanda. "For Finn's sake! For the world's sake!"

"Ha! The world!?" Maliss laughed. He flew down and transformed back into a human.

He walked up to Amanda and grabbed her chin.

"The world is doomed," he said. "The world now belongs to us! To the Overtakers! Your boyfriend will never defeat those two! He will…!"

Suddenly, light exploded from the swirling storm above. Lightning flashed and the swirl started to go back up into the sky.

Lord Maliss let go of Amanda and stepped back, looking at the sky. The keepers and characters looked up too.

"What's going on!?" yelled Maliss. "What is this!?"

"It's Finn," said Shrek. "He defeated them! He destroyed Nightmare Kingdom!"

"What!?" yelled Maliss. "That's impossible!"

Suddenly, pure light exploded everywhere even brighter. It immediately swallowed up the swirling clouds.

After it swallowed it up, it began to shrink and shrink, and then it completely exploded.

Everyone fell down from the blinding light impact. When it was all clear, they all looked up.

No Nightmare Kingdom. No lightning. No clouds. No storm. Just a beautiful starry night.

"He…did it," said Jess.

"He defeated them!" said Maybeck.

"WE WON!" cheered Amanda.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Maliss. "That's impossible! I can't be beaten! Not after everything I've done that led up to this! All of it, wasted!?"

"It's over Maliss!" yelled Prince Derek. "You and your Overtakers are finished!"

Maliss then smiled. He began to chuckle.

"If Nightmare Kingdom has been destroyed, then where's your leader?" he asked. "Where's the little hero?"

Everyone stopped smiling. Finn was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Finn!?" yelled Amanda.

"Well that was a big explosion…." said Willa.

"It was just light!" yelled Amanda. "Light couldn't kill him!"

"But he was in the darkness when it exploded!" laughed Maliss. "He may have gotten swallowed up by it, and is now trapped in oblivion."

"No…" said Charlene.

"It can't be!" said Maybeck.

"Finn can't be gone!" Amanda sobbed.

"Don't worry!" yelled a voice from high up in the clouds. "I'm still alive!"

Everyone looked up. Finn was slowly floating down from the sky. He had wings made of white light, and he was surrounded by pure white light.

"Impossible!" yelled Maliss.

Everyone, including all the characters down below, cheered for Finn.

Finn slowly landed down on the tip of Megahorn. When he touched the ground, his wings disappeared and his DHI turned blue again.

Amanda ran right up to him and gave him a huge kiss on his lips. She hugged him so tightly.

"I thought I lost you like I did in Disneyland," she sobbed.

"Don't worry," said Finn. "I'm not dead yet!"

All the keepers cheered and gave Finn a big group hug.

The characters just stood and smiled.

Finn then heard Maliss stammering in confusion. He turned towards him.

"Im…im…im..possible!" he stammered. "How are you alive!?" How did you defeat Pitch and the Nightmare King!? How could I be defeated by a bunch of kids!?"

Finn smiled.

"You should have taken a hint from your sister, after the defeat she faced," said Finn.

"What did you say!?" yelled Maliss.

"We are the Kingdom Keepers!" said Finn. "We are the warriors of the night, and we defeat villains like you or the old Overtakers. You guys will never win! Not while we are around!"

Lord Maliss glared at them.

"He's right Maliss," Shrek said walking up to them. "Only these guys are more than just the warriors of the night."

"They are the Saviors of Dreams!" said Prince Derek. "Children of light that defeat evil and protect dreams!"

"And as long as they live, they will always fight for what is right," said Kaena.

Maliss just continued to stare at everyone.

But then, he began to laugh. It started out silent, but then got louder and louder. Soon he was laughing so loud that every Overtaker down below could here him.

"You think it's over?" he asked. "You think I'm done? I am far from finished! You may have ruined my plans here, to build Nightmare Kingdom, but I am still standing! And I swear on my life that I will whatever it takes to get my revenge! I may go reunite with my sister to fulfill this wish, but know this! This is far from over! You haven't seen the last of me! I…WILL…RETURN!"

After those last words, Maliss disappeared into a cloud of red smoke. Down below, all the other Overtakers disappeared as well.

* * *

Everyone stared at where Maliss was just standing. Then they looked at each other, and smiled.

"Who cares?" asked Finn.

"All that matters is that we won!" said Philby.

"We may not have been able to save Dream Kingdom, but we did save the world!" said Amanda.

Shrek laughed.

"Come now," he said. "Let's go join the celebration down below."

A few minutes later the keepers were standing on the broken stage in front of every good character cheering for them.

"Three cheers for the Saviors of Dreams!" the characters yelled.

Finn smiled. He wondered why they didn't get this back at Disneyland.

Shrek walked up from behind them and stood in front of them with Kaena, Prince Derek, Alex, and Jack Frost.

"You have saved all of us," said Shrek. "We thank you all for that."

"As for your fallen friend," said Prince Derek referring to Henry. "We already took the liberty of bringing his body back from the hotel to here. Here he will be buried in honor of the kingdom that once stood here."

"Oh right I was just wondering about that!" said Charlene. "What's going to happen tomorrow when the public see this place in ruins?"

"Nobody will know how it happened," said Jack. "They will all assume that it was an earthquake. Besides, this place was mainly built as a prison for the Overtakers."

"But it was made into a home for you guys," said Finn. "What will happen to you? Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure," said Shrek. "But we will find a place. A place where we truly will belong. A place where we can build another kingdom and live happily ever after."

Finn smiled. That was what they fought for. Happily ever afters.

"Well know Kingdom Keepers," said Shrek. "Dawn is approaching, and I don't think you want to be found here when the sun comes up. I think it is time for you to return home."

Finn frowned for a second, and then smiled. He ran up and gave Shrek a big hug.

Everyone cheered for this.

"I'll miss you," said Finn. "I will never forget you."

Shrek patted Finn on the back.

"I won't forget you either," he said.

"Hey what about me?" asked Donkey as he walked up. "You won't forget your favorite steed will you?"

"Of course not," said Finn. "I won't forget any one of you."

Finn then turned towards Prince Derek. He took his sword and then bent down holding it out for him.

"This is yours," said Finn. "I was borrowing it."

Derek smiled.

"Keep it," he said. "A gift for your victory, and your hero weapon. Let the world know that this is the weapon of the Saviors of Dreams.

Finn smiled, and then frowned.

"But how will I get it past security in the airport?" asked he asked.

"It's enchanted," Derek said. "It's camouflaged to the guards. They won't see it."

Finn smiled again.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you everyone. We will never forget you."

Everyone smiled and cheered, and then said goodbye.

"Okay guys," Finn said. "Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded.

Finn pulled out the remote and everyone held hands.

"Press the button!" Finn said.

Everyone pressed the button and disappeared, waking up in their beds back at the hotel room for the last time.

* * *

**Not over yet! One more chapter! The end of the story, and the longest story I have written so far!**

**See you in a few minutes (hopefully.) Still review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	56. End of an Adventure

The next day was just how the keepers expected it.

There was total commotion and chaos over at Dream Kingdom, or what was left of it.

Nobody knew how it happened, or why they didn't here it happen in the night.

In the end, officials came to the conclusion that it was an earthquake that only for some reason hit Dream Kingdom and nowhere else, and for some reason no one heard it.

After that, Dream Kingdom was immediately shut down, never to be repaired, for actually no one knew how it got there in the first place.

The crowd mourned over the loss of a brand new park, but then got over it after they moved back to Disneyland.

As for the keepers, since their DHIs were programmed to be hosts at Dream Kingdom for summer jobs, and without Dream Kingdom, there were no more summer jobs.

They were going to have to go back home to Florida since Dream Kingdom was supporting their summer job program.

The keepers spent the day packing. Amanda and Jess had their luggage sent back to their home over at Disneyland.

They traveled all the way to the airport with the keepers, so they could say goodbye, again.

Jess was still mourning over the loss of Henry. She was crying when she woke up last night, seeing that Henry was no longer next to her.

But she felt happy in some other way. She knew that Henry was now underneath where Dream Kingdom once stood. Knowing that he died to protect a kingdom and the world.

* * *

Soon they reached the airport and headed over to the private jet.

Finn and Amanda needed a moment before they parted ways again.

"So…I guess this is goodbye again," said Amanda.

"It looks that way," said Finn.

"Hell of a way to spend the first part of your summer," said Amanda.

"It was still great because I got to be with you," said Finn.

"What will you tell your parents?" asked Amanda. "What's your excuse for having to be sent home early?"

"I'm not making up excuses," said Finn. "They'll know it wasn't just an earthquake. I'm prepared to tell them it was a new force of Overtakers, but I defeated them."

Amanda chuckled.

"My hero," she said.

"My princess," said Finn.

They gave each their first goodbye kiss, knowing it wouldn't be the only one.

"So what will you do with the rest of your summer?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know," said Finn. "Go to Disney of course, and always every night with others."

Amanda smiled.

"Me and Jess are still trying to make arrangements to come down and visit you probably in August," she said.

"I can't wait," said Finn. "We're going to have another hell of a time!"

Amanda chuckled.

"I hope so," she said.

"So…I guess this is it," Finn said.

"Keep in touch?" asked Amanda.

"Always," said Finn. "See you soon?"

"Hopefully," said Amanda. "And if not, I will hopefully see you over next break."

Finn smiled.

"You'll be able to visit us in August," he said. "I know it. Nothing can stop you from seeing me."

"Not even the Overtakers?" asked Amanda.

"Not even the Overtakers," said Finn.

They both smiled.

"I love you," said Finn as he started to lean in.

"I love you too," said Amanda as she touched her lips to his.

They kept them there for a long time. Finn didn't want them to let go.

"HEY LOVEBIRD!" yelled Maybeck. "Stop snogging and get on the plane!"

Finn turned and glared at Maybeck.

"Maybeck I am going to skin you alive the next time you interrupt my moments!" Finn yelled. "FUCK OFF!"

Maybeck rolled his eyes and got back on the plane.

Finn stared at Amanda one more time. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Goodbye, Amanda," Finn said.

"Goodbye Finn," Amanda said.

He slowly let go of her hands and walked towards the plane. He looked back at Amanda and waved. She waved back.

He then got on the plane and sat down next to Maybeck.

"Were you serious about skinning me?" asked Maybeck.

Finn glared at him.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Maybeck exclaimed.

Soon the plane took off. They were in the air, looking down at California one more time.

Finn rested against the back of his chair.

"Once again we defeated another force of villains," said Finn. "I just hope that it is all over."

He smiled happily and fell asleep.

Everyone enjoyed their plane ride home, knowing the world was once again safe from the Overtakers

* * *

**And that's the end of the adventure.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. This was my longest story that I have written so far.**

**Look for new stories to come and especially the sequels to this and my other sotries.**

**See you soon. Never forget to review!**

**From your favorite, #1, all time best Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
